Chains and Bells
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Sakura and Ino get kidnapped by Orochimaru and made into slaves in his harem! Can anyone save them in time, and can they save themselves from the tapestry of lies that fate has woven for them? ItaSaku slight OroSaku with other pairings, like KimiIno etc.
1. Cat And Mouse

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WANRINGS:** For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. This first chapter, I will admit, is not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD

Key:  
_('thoughts')_ speech _italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel...

I said ENJOY IT!!

**Chapter 1: Cat and Mouse**

The two Ninjas of the Sound Village glided gracefully between the trees, as they headed for the Hidden Leaf Village. The sinister looking one, sporting long black hair and evil snake-like eyes, kept a wicked smirk painted on his pale face the entire time. He was cunning, _ruthless _even, and he would do whatever was necessary to destroy all those who dared to oppose him! The other, a gray-haired, but still youthful-looking, Ninja maintained a blank expression, while hiding behind his glasses.

"We are almost there," Orochimaru told his associate. "So close I can almost _taste_ it..." His long, snake-like tongue flickered out to lick over his lips elegantly. It always made Kabuto green with envy the way he was able to do that!

"Yes," Was all he could say, as he offhandedly gave the signal to the other Sound Ninjas traveling with them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The attack descended swiftly, and unexpectedly on all of Konoha. They were surrounded on all sides by Sound Ninjas, it seemed. One minute, it was a perfectly tranquil lovely day in the sleepy little village. And the next, there was chaos. Everyone was fighting for their lives, but most were losing them in the process!

Tsunade bravely fought her way toward their leader, the man she had grown up with, and yet come to hate so much! (_'Orochimaru...')_ Amber eyes narrowed at him, but soon he disappeared from her sight. (_Damn him! Damn him straight to hell!')_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino knew the attack was coming, she could somehow sense that something was not right. She had been making her way home from her afternoon job at her parents' flower shop, when she noticed there was something wrong. People were shouting in the distance; she knew it was an attack.

_('Of course! Sound Ninjas!')_

Knowing she had to think fast, the blonde Kunoichi made her way towards her former best friend's home. She had no choice, Sakura was the closest person she knew nearby. She had to warn her, even if they were now rivals!

"Sakura?" She opened the door to her house, and slipped inside, but didn't move until she locked it firmly behind her. "Are you home, billboard-brow? Hello?!"

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" A hand quickly grasped her, and pulled her into a small cramped closet before she knew what happened. "Be quiet, or they'll _hear_ us!" She screeched in a kind of hushed whisper.

"I'm just glad you're okay... You're alone too? I was walking home from my parents' flower shop, and-"

She was stifled by the sound of people shouting and fighting outside. Both girls stiffened at the frightening sounds coming from just outside Sakura's house.

"What about..." The pink-haired girl began, but they finished simultaneously.

"_Sasuke-kun_!!" They both shouted together, despite their obvious horror of being caught.

It was Sakura who burst through her closet door, looking around shyly. "We have to go find him!"

"Yeah, but how're we gonna do that?"

"Just follow me, I know a shortcut," Sakura smield, despite the predicament they were in, and the dying cries of their fellow Leaf Village Shinobi struggling outside. "Well, come on!"

She led her "friend" into a small tunnel that went underground. Ino had never seen it before but she chose not to comment. They were a blur of magenta and purple, as they raced through the tunnels over towards the Uchiha district of town.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before they knew it, both girls were in the Uchiha district, and they stood dumbfounded at what awaited them. Most of it has been left untouched, unlike the rest of the city. The Sound Shinobi must have known that all of the Uchiha Clan had long since been killed by Itachi... Of course they knew! Orochimaru, the leader of the Sound, was in on it. It seemed he had a hand in everything evil.

"Guess we're almost there," Sakura commented nervously.

"You're not _scared_ are you, forehead-girl?"

"No way! I just want to find Sasuke, and make sure he's okay!"

They silently walked to where they both knew his house was. Sakura tried the door first, but as always, it was locked. Ino decided to try a window, and to their surprise, it worked! They were in! But it didn't look like anyone was there...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was getting ready for battle. He had known the Sound Village was planning an attack for a while now. But he had chosen not to say anything to the simpletons of his own Village, because he knew that would only make them put the blame on him.

First, they wouldn't believe him at all. Then, once the inevitable happened, Sasuke would be accused of having something to do with it. Especially after what had already gone on between him and the Sound Ninja's leader...

He had just gotten all of his freshly-sharpened Kunai and Shurikens ready and packed for what was sure to be an awesome fight, when two shadowy figures approached him in the dark gloom that was his uninhabited living room. With a startled gasp, Sasuke cried out in the darkness!

"Sharingan!" He instinctively activated his bloodline-trait, preparing for a fight. He knew it was Orochimaru here to take him back to Sound. Who else could be that quiet? But what he saw disturbed him even more... "_You_ two?!"

The cheery faces of Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno stared back at him gleefully. "Yes, we came to see if you're alright, emo-boy!" Ino started in.

But Sakura only showed concern for her love. "Sasuke-kun..." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Well, I'm fine," The Uchiha's voice turned harsh and cold; abrasive like it always was. "You two shouldn't have risked your lives to come here. I can fight these baka Sound Ninjas anytime I want. I've _been_ there, I know their secrets, remember?"

"Yes Sasuke but..." Sakura wrapped her arms aroudn him, throwing herself against his warm, muscular body. "You've finally come back to me. I don't want to lose you again!"

"Quit your pathetic whining. I'm going to help the Leaf Village fight!"

"But you _can't_!" Ino protested as well, and was joined by Sakura. Tears were forming in both of their eyes.

"No, don't go! I won't_ let_ you!"

Without another word, there was a puff of smoke, and Sasuke was gone... That was the last time either of them would see him for a long, long time. But of course, they didn't know that yet.

He turned, just before slipping undetected from the open window. "And girls... Stay here. Stay safe. Lock yourselves in my room, and do not come out, for _any _reason! This is going to be a dangerous battle. Please stay here, for me?"

The girls silently walked to Sasuke's bedroom, as he had told them. An eerie silence fell between them, as they solemnly locked the door together.

"Funny..." Ino mused out loud, to Sakura, but also no one in particular. "I always thought that if I ever got to see Sasuke's room, it would be for something _alot more fun _than this!" She chuckled a little.

"That's not funny at all," Sakura glared at her, but then couldn't help but let out a little laugh of her own. "But yeah, me too."

"So how long do you think it will take for the fighting to be over?"

"I don't know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours later, the Sound Village had been ordered to retreat. But not before Orochimaru finished some of his unfinished business with a certain Uchiha boy he had been searching for.

"I'll teach him to run away from me..." The only one who heard his angry musings was Kabuto; the only one in his own Village, or any other, that he actually trusted. "Blasted Uchiha bastard..."

"Calm down, he lives right over there," The silver servant neutrally pointed to a large Mansion-like house, as both men sailed through the air across empty Uchiha rooftops. "And all of the rest of his clan, with the exception of Itachi-san, are dead. I see no reason for us to be secretive about it here, do you?"

Orochimaru only smiled coldly, and made his way in the direction that Kabuto had pointed. It was almost time now... He was so anxious to get Sasuke back to his side once again, that he simply pushed the front door down, with a flick of his wrist.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ino, did you hear something?"

"Yeah, it sounds like someone just came in," It was Ino this time, who pulled her pink haired friend into the closet of their mutual obsession's room. "Quick, hide!"

They could feel their hearts thudding away inside their chests, as they heard muffled footsteps coming closer. Much closer than they would have liked! When a set of them stopped at the door, Ino realized in a panic that she had forgotten to lock it. Or rather, she hadn't had a proper chance!

"Hmm..." They heard a soft, yet definetely male voice say. "Kabuto, would you do the honors?"

_('Kabuto?!')_ Sakura thought, remembering him from the Chunnin Exams. What a traitor!

To Orochimaru's shock, and obvious displeasure, two Kunoichi girls came tumbling out of the closet when his assistant yanked it open. But no Uchiha...

"Tell me," He hissed, yanking the blonde one up by her long shiny ponytail. "Where is Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"I d-don't know..." She trembled in fright, and tried to look away.

He shook her until her bright blue eyes opened up, then he glared at her fearsomely. "You will tell me_ NOW!_" Big yellow demonic eyes twitched with anger, and that scared both of the girls.

"We don't know where he is!" The one with the pink hair on the floor spoke up. "He left, saying he was going to go join the fight against the Sound Village, and that's all we know! Please, let her go!"

"Oh?" A snake-like eyebrow arched up in recognition of the one who had spoken, and he instantly jerked Ino forward. "And what are you going to do if I don't, hmm?"

"N-nothing..." Damn, she hated being this weak, and having to show her weakness in front of people. Sulkily, Sakura gave in. There was nothing she could do to help her friend. "I guess..."

Kabuto could practically feel the fear that was being emitted from the two girls. He could see that if this kept on, something bad was going to happen. And what if Sasuke was still here, lurking and lying in wait for them?

"Lord Orochimaru-sama," He began, while giving the horrified blonde a sympathetic look over his master's shoulder when his back was turned. "Will all due respect, I think we should leave. Sasuke could be back soon, and we don't want him to surprise us!"

"I will say when we leave!" He screamed angrily at his henchman.

Meanwhile, Ino found her voice when he looked away. "W-what do you want with S-Sasuke-kun?!" She knew Kabuto was sympathetic toward her. It had been brief, but she had seen it.

Orochimaru almost liked the idea of returning to his lair, with these two lovely young girls in tow. It would be so delightful to have not one, but _two_ new bodies to warm his bed... And if they were friends already, then so much the better. In truth, he really was only half listening to anything being said at all. He did his best to keep his focus.

_('I could just rape them both right here...')_ The disgusting thoughts creeped their way into his mind, and there was nothing he could do about them at the moment. They were there, he was there, they were there, and it would be a damn good way to get Sasuke Uchiha here!_ ('But no... They could be of better use to me as hostages for now.')_

"Kabuto..." When the medical Nin looked up, Orochiamru took the oppurtunity to shove the blonde girl at him, waiting until the last moment yank on her ponytail harshly as he did so. The girl squealed, but they both ignored it. "Think fast!"

"Yow!" Ino cried as she was tossed at the grey haired boy.

"What are we doing?"

"We are _leaving_, of course."

He pushed his glasses back on his nose; an odd habit of his when he was thinking. "What about these two?"

"Why, Kabuto, I am surprised at you. Have you forgotten how valuable hostages can be when one is starting a war. And I happen to know that Sasuke had a thing for this one," Sakura cried out when it was turn to be yanked sharply to her feet by use of her hair. "She just might become useful in winning him back over to our side." He laughed as he thought of his genius.

Without a word, Kabuto and his master both leapt backward out an open window, each with a Leaf Village Kunoichi in their evil clutches...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, etc.**

**Auther's Note: I tried writing another Naruto fanfic, and I am still working on it, but I think I like this one better... It's more evil! I hope I at least get a review for posting this. Obviously, this is not a oneshot, and I will continue it. There is a plot to this, but you'll just to have wait and see what unfolds, I guess. I know most of you may not like the pairing, but... If you like it, that's great, and if you don't, then oh well what can I say? I did not force you to read it, so please keep that in mind when you review! Also, thank you all for reading! I hope it was well-enjoyed and uhm... All I have to say is DamnOrochimaruIsHotAndIDon'tCareWhatAnyoneHasToSayAboutIt!! That being said, (or screamed, whatever, teehee) please read and review, thank you! XD**

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. What to do with them?

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WANRINGS:** For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. This first chapter, I will admit, is not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD

**Key:  
**Key:  
_('thoughts')_ speech _italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel...

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 2: What to do with them?**

All she felt were the strong arms that wrapped themselves around her so tightly, she felt like all her bones might break. Why hadn't she ran when she had the chance? Well, not that she had much of a chance; she was facing Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sennin, after all... But still, Sakura wondered why she had not at least attempted to defend herself. It would have at least been nobler to go down with a fight. But ever since Sasuke had gone, she had pretty much given up on her lessons with Tsunade, and her dreams of bettering herself as a Ninja. If anything, her skills had become rusty at best!

_('Oh, this is just awful! What am I going to do?!)_ Sakura thought, and she could not manage to stifle a small weak whimper that escaped her lips. She wanted to try to make an escape now, but she knew she would fail when facing against someone as strong as Orochimaru. Despair had not wasted any time in setting in already.

"Hush now," He told her gently, in an almost soothing tone, as if it would almost make up for the fact that he held the girl in a death grip! "We will be returning to Otagakure soon enough, my pet."

_('Did he just call me his pet?! Gross!')_ She wanted to grimace at the affectionate name he had called her._ ('But still, it feels nice to be held like this... And I feel so safe in his arms, knowing that no one could touch me or hurt me if they wanted to! ...No way! I '_so_' did not just think that!') _But she did.

It amazed her the way he still managed to hold onto her with both arms, but he never missed a single step in his long spider-like leaps across the rooftops, and now, through the trees that protected Konoha. Sakura tried to steal a glance over at Ino, who was being carried by the traitor! But she could barely see anything else but the man who held her, they were traveling so fast.

"The key to getting into the Village of Sound," He told her, though even he himself did not know why he was choosing to reveal his secrets. "Is to travel faster than the speed of sound. That is the only way to enter or leave. And there is no way to do that, without my newly discovered Ninjutsu that I used to create that lovely little village of mine!"

When she looked at him with those cerulean-emerald eyes, he felt this need to say something to her; anything at all that might make her feel better! Orochimaru had never felt like this before, and he really did not know what to make of it. In a few seconds, he and Kabuto, along with their newly-captured hostages, disappeared in a puff of smoke, and entered Otagakure, the Sound Village.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Had he been trying to impress her by saying all that stuff about how Sound was created? It sure sounded like it... _('Sounded, haha. No pun intended...')_ She thought, trying anything to make herself smile. But after looking at the hopelessness of her situation, Sakura found she just couldn't!

She and Ino were promptly dumped into a somewhat dungeon-like room, and were left alone for now. There were two small cots, a tiny table with a glass of water on it, and really not much else. But... there was a door!

Without a word, Sakura ran to the door and flung it open swiftly. She ran through it in an attempt to escape.

"What are you doing?" Ino sounded peeved.

Her pink-haired friend was nearing hysterics, she was so bad! "I've got to get out of here! Ino, we can't stay here! We can't _be_ here! This has to lead outside, it _has_ to!"

But she quickly returned to the small room they were apparently going to share with her head held dishearteningly low. She saw that Ino had not moved from her place on one of the cots, where Kabuto had so hastily tossed her. She did not look worried like her friend, but instead she wore her usual mask of indifferent boredom. It was a trait that she had apparently picked up from Shikamaru.

"It's... just a bathroom..." Sakura felt the tears about to fall, but luckily she managed to keep them under control, for now. She had not allowed herself to cry since the night Sasuke had left her to seek out Orochimaru, so long ago. Even after he returned, things had not been the same.

"It'll be alright," Ino carefully joined her in the middle of the cold stone floor where she sat on her knees, and she patted her friend's back gently.

"How can you be so sure, Ino?"

"I noticed something you didn't. You know that Kabuto guy? Well, he feels pity for us, I can sense it. And sense he used to belong to our own village, maybe he'll convince Orochimaru to go easy on us."

"Yeah right," Sakura sneered at her, then got up off the dusty floor. "Keep dreaming if you think that will ever happen. Orochimaru _go easy on_ anyone? You don't know about all the horrible things that Sasuke saw when he was here... I do."

"What did he tell you?"

"It doesn't matter. Long story short, these are horrible people; monsters even; that we are dealing with here, and I am not about to stick around any longer than I have to."

Ino looked around the cell they were in. It was roomy enough, that was true. But it was pretty much empty except for them, and the cots they were presumable expected to sleep on. "But have you noticed, Sakura, that there are no doors in here? How did they even get in or out?"

"Well..." She thought about it for a moment, while Ino went to sit back on the cot she had been placed on earlier. "When we were being brought here, Orochimaru _did_ say something about them having to travel faster than the speed of sound in order to be able to enter or leave the Sound Village, or wherever this place is. Maybe the same thing works for this room?"

"You know, you could be onto something, forehead-girl. We should try it..."

"But he_ also_ said that it was a secret Ninjutsu that he had created, and that he used it to build Sound in the first place. I don't think anyone knows how to do it, except the Sound Ninjas."

Ino smiled devilishly at her long-time friend and rival. "That never stopped you from trying anything before, right? If _he_ discovered it, so can _we_!"

"I guess it's worth a shot..." She brightened, and cracked a small hopeful smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neither of them had spoken a word about the two Kunoichi waiting for them in the dungeon. By unspoken agreement, they had decided not to bring it up for now. They both had more important things to deal with at the moment.

Kabuto was busily healing some of those who had been injured in the rumble with Konoha. It was not an easy task, but as acting Medical Ninja for the day, it was the job he had been assigned. It was not long before he had almost everyone healed, to the best of his ability anyway, and he was almost out of chakra completely. He was just starting to wonder where Lord Orochimaru had gone off to when...

"Kabuto, are you almost finished here?" His Master had made his way into the healing room, completely undetected as usual.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I only have one more person to heal, and then I will be done. Do you have need of me?"

"Yes. When you are finished with that one," Black hair swayed as he jerked his head toward the waiting Sound Ninja lying on the medical cot, half dead. "I wish to speak with you about our... guests." Orochimaru smirked evilly to punctuate his sentence, and then when his assistant turned around, he was gone.

"Damn..." He turned to his current patient, while gathering up his healing chakra in his hands. "Hold still, this may take a while. Your wounds look serious."

When he was finally finished, Orochimaru was not to be found anywhere. But fortunately, his loyal assistant always knew just where to find him, it seemed. Entering his Master's bedchamber, Kabuto smiled nervously. He had been waiting to ask him about the little blonde Kunoichi... But now that he had a chance, he was not sure he had the nerve. Orochimaru did seem to have his sights set on both girls; the Medic-Nin knew that much.

"Lord Orochimaru-sama," He bowed respectfully to his sensei. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I already told you what it was about, Kabuto-san. Do try and keep up."

"I appologize."

"Now, I believe there is the little matter of what to do with the Kunoichi while they stay here. We cannot keep them in the dungeon forever, in case we might get more prisoners from other missions. What do you suggest we do with them?"

"Well, the way I see it," His grey bangs fell in his face, concealing it in the dark moonlight that filtered in through his Master's window. "The only _logical_ thing to do would be to give them their own rooms here. But that could cause a problem, if they have any intention at all of escaping. Which I am fairly certain they do..."

"A brilliant deduction," He rolled his yellow eyes mockingly, and they still held an overly mischievious gleam in them. "I suppose they will just have to be kept a close eye on, wouldn't you agree?"

"So what are you suggesting that we do? Let them stay with _us_?"

"Kabuto..." He hissed. "What a very interesting idea... It would be alot of fun to have two more additions to my little _collection_. And that would be quite an easy way for me to keep an eye on them."

The Medic grimaced as he thought of precisely which "collection" Orochimaru had been referring to. He had many women and girls, stay with him in his wing of the Sound Base. Previously, there had been a wide variety of them. Some had been prisoners of war, others had been some of the few females unlucky enough to catch the eye of the leader of the Sound Village.

But currently, long after Orochimaru had discovered his cravings for bloodlust, their numbers dwindled constantly. This meant that the women of his harem had to constantly be replaced by new ones. And none of them were there willingly, except one.

She was watching wide-eyed, in her pale serene beauty, from her place hunched in the corner of Orochimaru's room, as the two men talked about their pretty new prisoners. A surge of jealousy filled her, but she knew her place was not by Lord Orochimaru's side, but rather, _underneath_ him. She was beneath him in _all_ ways; both mentally and metaphorically; physically and literally. And she trembled with the thoughts of what he may do to her if he were to find out about her jealousy. The servant quietly reveled in her fear, and tried to hide her shaking limbs by hugging her knees to her chest in cowardice.

She wanted to ask him so many questions... They had been that close once, but that was a very long time ago. The pick of his harem knew better than to speak even a single word, without being addressed by her Master first. Retreating within the solace of her own mind, she focused her inner chakra to calm herself.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru-sama," She heard the young one with the kind black eyes say. His heart fluttered when he thought about the sweet young blonde, and all that she must be going through. "That is an excellent idea... But, I was going to ask you if-"

His words were cut off by a sharp, and painstaking cry coming from the corner of the room. She sounded as if she were in a great deal of pain.

"Ah..." Orochimaru almost moaned at the sound of her voice when it was full of agony. "Such mental anguish she suffers! I _love_ it!" He moved menacingly over towards the darkened corner. All he could see was a dark figure there, he could not make out who it was. But he knew without having to look. She once was his obsession, but he knew that now he had become hers. "Shut up! You know you are _never_ to speak unless spoken to, whore!"

"Y-yes... I... I am sorry, Orochi-"

Her blue-grey eyes stung, as he swiftly backhanded her across her cheek. "You are to refer to me _only _as Master! Because that is what I am to you! I am not your friend, or your lover, do you understand?! I could never love someone like _you_!"

Silent sobbing tears were the only answer he recieved, as she seemed to curl up into a little ball on the floor. Orochimaru thought of sending her back to where she came from, but he knew she might prove useful to him in keeping an eye on the others when they were in his "care".

"Come, Kabuto. We should continue this conversation elsewhere. Leave the _slut_ here to wallow in her own self-pity." He spat on her, and offered a kind smile, as he led his assistant out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or etc.**

**A/N: Well, I guess that wraps up this chapter. We can start having fun now! Teehee... I am so happy that I got it finished! My work on other fanfics has been severaly neglected to bring you this one, Lol. (:shrugs:) Oh well. I would really appreciate more reviews this time, if that is possible. And no, I never mentioned who Orochimaru's little female slave was... Not just yet! Ooohhh, gotta love the suspense! You all know who it is too, come on, you know you do! I am so evil, Mwahahahaha!! Well, some of you may like the pairing, but I appologize in advance for all her mistreatment, and what she goes through. Anyway, as I said this is a very dark fic, so yeah, that is why all the wickedness. But hey, that's just how he is. (:loves him to DEATH!:) Anyway, Thanks for reading, and bear with me while I work up to more of an interesting plot, okay? Reviews and comments welcome. Even flames are welcome, but I wanr you, you will be SEVERELY mocked, because of my evilness and all! :)**

**-Kaline Reine**

**P.S.: Previews for next chapter: Kabuto works up his nerve, and Orochimaru takes action concerning what will be done with the girls. Also, the identity of the mysterious woman MIGHT be revealed!**


	3. Mysterious Woman Revealed!

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS:** For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. This first chapter, I will admit, is not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD

**Key:**  
('thoughts') speech italics Author Notes, title, etc. Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel...

Now, enjoy the fic!

I said ENJOY IT!!

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Woman Revealed!**

Secretly, he was happy they had been able to work something out aout the little blonde Kunoichi. But Orochimaru had remained his usual very reserved self, not revealing his joy to the young Medical Ninja. Some things were better left said, anyway. And besides, he always wanted Kabuto to feel as if he owed him something, one way or another. That was just another one of the many ways the Snake Lord could be sure there would be no disobedience, or betrayal from his assistant.

"Orochimaru-sama," Rolling his eyes, he silently ackowledged his assistant when he was addressed. "I just... Can't thank you _enough_ for placing her in my care. Ever since we were children, I have longed for Ino. And now... I just can't believe that I am finally able to have her."

"Yes, well should she escape it will be on _your_ head, the price of the trouble it will cause for me, Kabuto. See that she does. not. _leave_!"

"Of course."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In silence, he followed his Sensei to the dungeon cell where the two girls were being kept since yesterday. They had finished their conversation outside, and away from the prying ears of the jealous sex slave that still haunted Orochimaru's room.

_('Why doesn't he just kill her, and get it over with? He has killed countless dozens of women before, possibly hundreds, if not _thousands_! Why does that one still get to live, even now that she is such a burden to him? It just doesn't add up...')_

Before Kabuto could do any more thinking on the subject, they were standing before the secret entrance to the dungeon. His nervousness began to show through as he was barely able to follow Orochimaru in a quick burst of speed into the tiny room.

His hands shook as he looked at the two sleeping figures; each on a bed of their own. It was easy to tell them apart, they were so different. Wait, why were his hands shaking?

_('I've got to learn to control myself better than this. She's going to think I'm some of _freak_! What if she hates me for doing this to her?! That's a stupid question, of course she will resent me for it! But I like her... I wish I could let her go. But that is not an option!')_

He heard a faint squeak from the girl he knew as Sakura, as she realized they were being watched as they slept. He heard Orochimaru give a low chuckle, before walking over to her; his footsteps echoing between the four stone walls.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two Kunoichi had no way of knowing how long they had been in the cell. But Sakura knew that she had a very bad feeling when she saw the two men watching them. How they had even gotten into the room was a mystery to her. But she was more than a little startled by it, when all she could see were two shadowy figures about ten feet away. When she caught sight of a pair of yellow-green devilish eyes shining at her through the darkness, she knew what he was there for. Her. But what would he do with her? She let a frightened gasp escape her lips, and that seemed to alert him to the fact that she was awake, causing her captor to step forward.

"Ah, so you are awake, pet," He did not hesitate to leer at her, before reaching out to move a lock of her out of her face, gently. Orochimaru saw her flinch away from his touch, as if he were going to hurt her.

_('Good,')_ He thought. _('Let her be afraid. She _should_ be!')_

"O-Orochimaru..." She breathed, in the still darkness of the morning air. Of course, she still did not know it was morning. All Sakura knew was that it was dark and she was scared. "What do you _want_ from us?!"

The word "us" reminded him that there were two others in the room that had still yet to be dealt with. He turned away, and walked to her cute little friend. "As for you," Ino quivered in fear at the tone of his voice. "I have decided to place you under the care of my assistant. Kabuto may do with you as he pleases. If I should _ever_ find out that you have displeased him, or attempted to escape in any way, then you will have _me_ to deal with!"

He gave the Ino's face a short quick lick, just to be sure she was good and scared. It worked, as the testament to that fact was the look of absolute horror on her face. He left it at that, and smirked as Kabuto silemntly took Ino away, and out of the room. He did not care what happened to her. He didn't even like her, not even for his harem. But something about the little pink one, he liked. He could not put a name on the feelings she evoked in him, but...

_('It's always like this when I get a new addition to my harem... No big deal.')_

"You will come with me. Get up, and follow me. Now."

Sakura did as she was told, but only out of fear. Actually, it might have been out of gratitude as well, for he had not roughly yanked her up the way that Kabuto had done with Ino. He hadn't even touched her, really. But really, this behavior made her even more suspicious. She would have to be on her guard.

When he turned his back on her to leave, Sakura gathered up her chakra for an attack. But something was wrong; it _wasn't working!_ She heard a muffled laugh as he turned to face her, and this time he did grab her by both arms.

"Don't _ever_ let me catch you trying that again, you little wench!" The way he loomed over her like that made Sakura go pale with fright instantly. She stopped her useless struggling, and only looked at him. Orochimaru chuckled darkly at the way she looked like a lost and frightened child. "All of your chakra has been drained from you, and you are barred from using it so long as you remain in Sound Country. It's useless to even _try_."

Without saying another word, he transported them out of the cell, and into a sinister looking bedroom of some kind. Sakura looked around. Was that... a throne? It sure looked like it, although it could have been a chair of some kind.

_('Nope, he's just about arrogant enough to have a throne!')_ Inner Sakura cried. _('Disgusting power-hungry creep!')_

She cried out, as she was tossed onto a dingy cot beside and below a nice-looking four poster bed. This made her regret ever lettng her hair grow out longer again, the way it used to be before she had cut it during the Chunnin exams. He glared at her, and before too long she saw something coming out of the shadows, across the room. Not knowing what to expect, Sakura cowered in fear, flinching, and trying to look away. Whatever it was, it came toward her slowly, creeping and taking it's time. When whatever it was reached her, she opened her eyes but only a tiny bit. What she saw shocked her.

"A-Anko-sensei?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tears sting her cheeks as she was slapped, hard! Sakura cried out, wondering what the hell was going on. Orochimaru grabbed Anko's wrists harshly, and slammed her down onto the cold hard floor.

"How dare you strike my property!" He hissed in her face.

Anko was crying, and Sakura had never seen her look so pale. She meekly replied, in a very weakened voice that did not even sound like her own. "S-she is in m-my bed."

What Sakura saw did not remind her of the Jounin woman she used to know at all. She still wore her sandals, just like everyone else. But she had on a pair of black fishnet stockings that only went to just above her knees. The outfit she wore was tattered and torn, and it revealed a lot. The skirt was long, with rips and tears all over it. Her midriff was exposed, and her breasts barely covered by a thin piece of fabric which was also shredded. The rest of her skin was bare. She looked like she was in very poor condition, and the Kunoichi could not help but feel pity for the poor creature she had allowed herself to become. Her hair had gotten longer too, but it was still worn up in the same style as it always had been. it was almost the only thing still recognizable about her, really.

"That is no longer where you will sleep," He was pinning her down to the floor, knowing if he did not, she would try to atack the other girl again. "Sakura will be staying here from now on. Or at least until her village comes to rescue her."

"I d-don't care," Came the monotone reply. "You belong t-to me... Orochima-"

He punched her this time, as hard as he could. Anko screamed loudly, and the cracking of bones could be heard echoing throughout the room.

Orochimaru spoke in a dark and deadly tone. "I belong to _no one_ but myself. You are _my_ slave, whore! You always have been, and always will be. Nothing you say, do, or think will_ ever_ change that! We never had anything between us. You are the stupid one who got emotionally attached, not me. This girl," He grinned in Sakura's direction, making her blood run cold. "Is_ not_ your replacement! She is not part of harem; _not yet_. And she is to be treated with _respect_!"

After adding insult to injury, he let her go. And no one was surprised when she got up and went to go sit in the dark corner that she had come from. Anko nursed her broken jaw, unable to speak now because of his cruelty. But her eyes were still full of anger, and hate. Yet, in her heart, no matter what he did to her, she would still love him. Sakura also saw all of this in her eyes. But she saw nothing in his. No one ever did.

"What is your name?"

She blinked. Had he just asked her a question... politely? She was afraid of getting hurt too, and hung her head low, allowing her bangs to fall over her face, as she answered. "Sakura."

"Well, Sakura-chan... It lookes like you and I will be getting to know each other a lot better during these next few..." He thought for a moment. That was careless of him. "I am not certain _how_ long it will be."

She was still just as silent as Anko. This thought made her look up at the other woman in shock... So this was where she had been all this time! No one knew what had become of her ever since her disappearance from the Leaf Village, over three years ago!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or etc.**

A/N: In case you didn't notice, I have gone back and re-done the last two chapters, adding in the proper suffixes and such. Yeah, I forgot to do that the first time around, Lol. I was trying to keep everyone in character, though I know some, like Anko and Kabuto really are not. Uhm, yeah this is screwed up. And what the hell is with all the slapping lately? IDK but it's going well I think, don't you? Let's see what kind of things Orochimaru has in store for poor Sakura, Bwahahahaha!! Oh, and I would LOVE to get some reviews. I want to know what people think of this story. Thank you to all those who have read it so far, please be kind enough to review. And I also must warn you, it gets alot darker from here on in, so be prepared...

-Kaline Reine


	4. Harem Blossom

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. This first chapter, I will admit, is not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Key:  
**_('thoughts')_ speech _italics_** Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel...

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 4: Harem Blossom**

Ino was still slightly groggy from being awakened in such a rude manner. The next thing she knew, she was being tossed into a room onto a big soft bed, and then she was alone.

_('What does this mean?! I'm being tossed aside, like a pretty doll? Hmmph!')_ Her thoughts were haughty, but she didn't allow herself to voice them aubibly. She didn't know who might be listening in.

She was alone, or at least she thought she was, and the creepy Medical Ninja had just left without saying a single word to her. So she laid there, until she felt it was safe to get up. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable, it was only that she had just woke up from sleeping, and was not tired anymore. Her stomache growled, and almost as if on cue, Kabuto walked into the room through the open door. She hadn't even noticed it being open!

"I'm glad you didn't try to run away," He told her kindly, and that was when she saw what was in his arms. A tray full of food.

_('Oh Kami, is he planning to torture me now by... By _what_? Eating in front of me, and forcing me to starve?! I have no idea what he could be planning.')_

"Oh, don't look so scared," He placed the tray beside her on the bed, and got up to go lock the door. "I brought us some food to share. You've been in that cell for at least a full day without anything to eat, so I know you must be hungry by now."

She refused to talk to him, but she took some of the food off of the offered tray. Kabuto sat on the bed next to her, and he ate his lunch too, but he was careful not to get too close to her.

_('She must be so scared,')_ He thought. _('But she's adorable when she eats.')_

Ino barely even tasted the food, it was some kind of sandwich of some sort. She was so hungry, she didn't care what it was. There was only water to drink, but oh well, it was still something, right? The two Ninjas from opposing Villages finished their meal in silence. When they were done, Kabuto got up to take the empty tray back to the kitchen.

"Don't try anything while I'm gone. I'll be right back."

She wouldn't. She knew that even if she did manage to leave the room, someone else would find her. And she had taken Orochimaru's earlier threat fairly seriously. As the Sound Ninja closed the door behind him, she idly wondered when he would be back. Not that she cared, but still... it was better than being alone.

When Kabuto returned, he saw that the girl was still right where he left her. He did not want to scare her away, but at the same time, he had to make sure she did not get into any more trouble. Taking a seat in a nearby white chair, he only watched her for a few minutes. She was just sitting there, staring at the cream colored carpet in his room.

"All of your chakra has been taken from you while you are in Sound," He tried to make it seem like casual conversation, but he knew it wasn't. "So if you try anything at all, it will fail. I don't want to see you get hurt, or worse. So please, don't make any attempts to escape."

"I wasn't planning on it," She remarked, dully.

"Good. So ah..." He scratched the back of his head, nervously. "What do you like to do? You know, for fun?"

"Nothing."

"Oh,_ come on_. There has to be_ something_ you enjoy doing, Ino."

"Well..." _('He might only want to know what I like so he can taking it away from me. But on the other hand... It already has been taken away. I can't do anything I want anymore, so why does it matter?')_ "When I was in the Leaf Village, my parents ran a flower shop, and I used to sit in the back, when there were no customers, and draw and paint. But it doesn't matter anymore, now that I'm here."

"Don't be that way," Kabuto got up from the bed again, but went to a small ordinary looking desk on the other side of the room. It was so plain that Ino hadn't even noticed it before. "Come over here."

_('Like I have a choice...')_ She did as she was told.

He pulled out several things, including a big canvas, some paint, pencils, brushes, and a stack of paper. Ino was amazed, but... What did he mean by all of this? This whole situation was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Looks like we may have more in common than you think," He smirked arrogantly. "Would these things keep you occupied while I am away?"

"I-I guess so..."

Ino was dumbfounded. She literally was at a loss for words. But not much longer than that, he was leaving again. Kabuto had a job to do, and she knew she would spend most of her time alone. Not that she minded; he was kind of creepy, in a geeky sort of way. But she was glad she did not have to face Orochimaru, like Sakura did.

He turned to go, leaving Ino at the desk, but-

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Sakura..." Worry crossed over her features, clearly. "I want to know if she's okay. Will you please try to find out for me?"

Her request had been barely audible, but being a Sound Ninja, he had heard it. "Sure. I'll see what I can do about letting you talk to her, too."

Neither of them said anything more, as Ino got to work scribbling down some doodles on the paper, and being depressed about her current situation. She hoped Sasuke would come and rescue them, but she knew that would never happen. No one in Konoha even knew they were gone! And even if they did, they had no way of coming after them, since no one knew where Sound was, or how to get there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I have business to attend to," Orochimaru told the two girls who glared at each other in the darkness of his scarcely-lit room. "Anko, be nice to Sakura, if you value your life. And oh yes, I think it would be good if you showed her where the showers are. Introduce her to the rest of the harem, as well. If I find out you have harmed her in the least, I will not hesitate to kill you, Anko. Don't forget that. And don't forget all that I have done for you."

He kicked her on his way out, knowing she could not talk because of her broken jaw. But she still cried out. Sakura felt so bad for her, getting kicked around and mistreated like that! But she knew that if she wasn't careful, she would be in the same situation, so she let it go on, all the while swearing a silent vendetta against Orochimaru with all her might.

Without a word, Anko slowly got up, and took Sakura's hand. She led her through a door that led into a very large room. It was full of women! Some of them were still sleeping, while others were whispering in hushed tones and looking at the new girl. Some looked at Anko's jaw, seeing that it was out of place. There were a few girls in the corner fighting over scraps of food. There were dozens of them! And one looked... dead?

"What _is_ this place?" Sakura asked shyly. Most of the others were dressed even more poorly than Anko, and some wore nothing at all!

A girl with pink hair, that was much darker than Sakura's own, stood up. She wore a large grey T-shirt, and nothing else. It looked like it may have even been white, once. She had big eyes, but they were a dark brown color, and her skin had an odd complexion.

"Welcome to Lord Orochimaru-sama's harem," She shook her hand warmly. "I take it you're the new girl. What happened to Anko?"

"He punched her."

"I figured as much," She shot a pitying look her way, and was met with cold stern eyes from the former Jounin. "My name is Tayuya. I've been here for... a long time." She tried to move a large clump of watermelon-colored hair out of her eyes, but it stayed right where it was, between her eyes, almost covering her small nose.

"I'm Sakura. He told Anko to show me around, but she can't talk. Maybe you could...?"

"Say no more," She smiled sweetly at both her and Anko, as if she understood their pain. "Anko, why don't you go freshen up in the shower room?" She pointed to another door. "I'll show her around, and introduce her to everyone."

Anko nodded meekly, and wandered off. The cold water would make her jaw feel better, at least. And it had been a while since he had allowed her to wash up...

Sakura was pulled to and fro by Tayuya, this way and that, as she was introduced to the other girls. She began counting how many there were, just so she would know if any of them went missing. By the time they were done, there were twenty-two in all, counting herself, Tayuya and Anko. So that meant there were nineteen other girls there. There was no way she could memorize all of their names that quickly, but she would try to do her best if she were going to have this much contact with them.

"So, where are you from?" A girl with long green hair was sitting on a bench on the middle of the room, chatting with the two pink-haired Kunoichi.

"I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Oh, I've been there once," Tayuya recalled. "I failed my mission, but it looked like a really beautiful place. Although I would never admit that to anyone else. Especially not the other Sound Ninjas here. Not that I am allowed to talk to them anymore, but still." She shrugged.

"So," The girl with dark green hair continued asking questions to the cherry blossom. "What happened after Orochimaru brought you here?"

"Mynah, stop asking her so many questions!" Tayuya scolded.

"It's okay," Sakura tried to avoid any trouble between the two. "I don't mind. Let me think... He brought me and my friend here, but he let her go with Kabuto. They kept us in a prisoner's cell for about a day, I think. Then he brought me to his room, and Anko slapped me, so that was when he broke her jaw. The fucking bastard! And after that, he told me he had to go somewhere, but asked Anko to show me around, and he implied that I am supposed to take a shower."

"That's _it_?!" Both girls asked in shocked unison.

Sakura nodded firmly. "Yeah, why?"

"Sakura..." The other pink one could hardly believe it. "He didn't try to... You know... _Do anything_ to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Mynah giggled a bit. She looked older than the other two, but not too much so. She was probably in her mid-twenties, if Sakura had to guess. The odd thing were her ruby-colored eyes. She looked like a model out of a magazine, or she would if she were not so battered and bruised.

"What Tayuya means is," Mynah paused briefly. "Did he force himself on you yet?"

Sakura gulped. "_Yet_?"

Both other girls gasped, and blurted out at the same time. "You mean he _hasn't_?!"

"No..."

Needless to say this was attracting alot of attention by now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or etc. However, the character of Mynah is mine... Even if her looks are based in part on Sailor Pluto (from Sailor Moon anime). Her personality, is not. XD  
**  
**A/N: Wow, it looks like things are getting more interesting for the girls. What will happen next? Will Sakura be treated well? And what about Anko's jaw? Why is Kabuto being so nice to Ino? And what's this... OO A mysterious new stranger appearing soon?! I suck at building suspense, but we will see what happens in the next chapter or two. o. I hope you are enjoying reading this fic, and I hope to get lots more reviews, and comments, and well stuff! Everyone see that little button in the bottom right corner that says "Submit a review"? CLICK IT!! Lol.**

-Kaline Reine


	5. The Uchiha

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. This first chapter, I will admit, is not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Key:  
**_('thoughts')_** "**speech"_ italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel...

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 5: The Uchiha**

Sakura felt her face flush with embarassment, when she realized that most of the other girls in the room were listening in as well. They all seemed equally shocked at the fact that Orochimaru had yet to "touch" her. But then, she thought that must be the point of a harem, in the first place. How silly of her to assume it would be anything otherwise for her.

"That definetely isn't a good thing," Tayuya was quick to inform her. "If he's waiting, then that must mean that he has something _special _planned for you. And that means... Well, to put it delicately... It was nice knowing you." Despite the playful nature of her words, her tone and expression were that of horror.

"Is it _really_ that bad?"

"_Yes_!" Many of the girls chimed in.

That was when Anko stepped out of the shower. She still had the same look of dull pain etched across her face that she always had. Things did not look good when a tiny girl with black hair stepped up to face her. She was dressed in rags that looked like they were made from lots of different things. Sakura just watched the interaction between the two. Anko's expression remained the same, even as the other girl poked her chest, just below her collarbone.

"Well, if it isn't Orochi-kun's little _pet_," Anko didn't know what to do, but she was clearly getting annoyed, as was apparent from the obvious anger that flashed in her lavender eyes as she looked down at the girl, who was still talking. "I wonder what he would do if I... _roughed her up_ a little. You look like you have something I can use. What about that hair tie? It'd look better on _me_ anyway. I know, we can fight for it. What do you say?"

Anko shook her head no, but everyone knew she couldn't talk, or fight, because of her jaw and other various injuries.

_('It's only a hair tie,')_ Anko thought. _('Please just leave me alone... I can't even talk right now, and I am in no position to fight!')_

"That's what I_ thought_. Nothing to say. So why don't you just hand it over, hmm? After all, we _wouldn't_ want your jaw getting any _worse_!"

Before anyone could blink, a young kunoichi with pink cherry blossom hair was standing in front of the confused younger girl.

_('We've got to do something! We have to help her!')_

"Leave her alone!" Sakura shoved her backward, and she nearly stumbled, but managed to catch herself at the last minute.

"And who are you to be telling me what to do, pinkie?" The girl regained her footing, and pushed Sakura back. "I think I'll fight _you_, instead! You look weak..."

_('You look weak...')_ The words echoed over and over inside of Sakura's head, courtesy of Inner Sakura. _('They think we're weak! I'll show them who's weak! Cha!!')_

Sakura said nothing, she only reached under the hem of her skirt, and pulled out a kunai knife. She had only just remembered it was there. Sakura had been too terrified to use it on Orochimaru or his associate before. What good would it have done her, anyway? But now, it was a good thing they hadn't bothered to search her!

Before the girl with the strange looking yellow eyes and disheveled black hair could do anything about it, she felt the cool metal of a kunai against her neck. Sakura was holding her from behind, she had moved there in an instant.

"Let me go! Somebody _do_ something!" She cried for help, but no one moved.

"What's wrong?" Sakura took the oppurtunity to taunt her. It was important, she knew, to gain respect from everyone here right from the start. itherwise, she would be pushed and shoved around the entire time she was being held captive! "I thought you wanted to _fight_ someone?"

"I changed my mind, let me go!"

The one called Mynah, with the ankle-length flowing emerald hair was chuckling darkly at the show of bravado exhibited by the new girl. "Sakura, you really are too much. It's good to see a Kunoichi help out one of her own once in a while, though."

"It's amazing!" Tayuya chimed. "Even though Anko is insanely jealous of anyone else who gets close to Orochimaru, Sakura is still trying to help her because she's injured. Hmm, interesting..."

"Well," Mynah countered. "They _are_ from the same village." Her friend just nodded, saying nothing. Everyone was pretty much watching the fight, half disinterested.

Sakura guessed things like this happened here all the time. She voiced her opinion on this, as well.

"What a pity that none of you can find a way to stick together when you're all stuck here," She seemed to be speaking to everyone at once. "We are all equals in here, and we're all prisoners just the same as everyone else! I really don't see the need for all of this fighting."

"You're missing the _point_," The buttery-eyed, raven haired girl hissed, even as she felt the knife press harder into her flesh. "In here, it's every girl for herself! If you don't fight for it, you'll end up with nothing at all. Everyone else will have taken it from you already. Stay here for a few more days, and you'll see what I mean..."

Tayuya chuckled. "She's got some guts, you've got to hand that to her!"

"Yes, it would appear so," Mynah looked on, as if she were deep in thought. "But I wonder something... Why was she even allowed to keep her kunai? None of this adds up..."

"I think you're right," The girl with the watermelon hair spoke softly, and chuckled wickedly.

Sakura was currently debating on whether or not she wanted to slit the worthless troublemaker's throat, when it was decided for her. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, and noticed everyone in the room was once again staring at whoever was behind her. At first, she had thought it was Anko, but that was proven false when she cauight a glimpse of her out of the corner of her eye.

"Let her go. Come with me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino had spent most of the day drawing. They were mostly just sketches and stuff; she hadn't made anything too beautiful yet. That was how it always was when she was depressed and uninspired, like she was now. Besides, there was not much lighting in Kabuto's room, anyway. The only light source was a small standing lamp near the foot of his bed. The desk she was sitting at was about fifteen or more feet away from there, and it faced the opposite wall.

After she got bored with what he supplied for her to do, she decided to at least explore her new surroundings a bit. The blonde Kunoichi slid the wooden chair backwards, and got up to walk toward the door. But when she tried it, she found that it was locked.

_('Damn it!')_ She thought. _('I'm going to go crazy in here, if there isn't something else to do! Maybe I can find some other way to amuse myself...')_

And that was when she began to snoop through everything she could find in Kabuto's room. The first thing she did was go through his closet. She giggled a bit when she saw that all of his clothes were the same!

_('It never hurts to find out more about your captor... Even if he is a total geek!')_

There was nothing too interesting in his closet; just clothes and shoes, and a few Ninja weapons. It was careless of him to leave them in there with a hostage staying in his room unsupervised, but who was she to judge. Shrugging, and knowing any kind of attack would be useless anyway, she closed the closet. Being nosey was not as much fun as she had thought it would be...

Next, she looked under the bed. All she saw were two boxes, placed neatly side by side. Thinking she had hit the jackpot this time for sure, Ino pulled them out. One was labeled "do not open" and the other said "personal keep out". Why didn't he just put the same thing on them?

She practically squealed with delight when she saw what was in the first box! There were magazines, movies, books, and the like, all of them pornographic. Most of them featured pretty girls (she noticed he was into blondes) but there even a few that featured male on male interaction. Ino's eyes went wide with humor, but she fought the urge to laugh, in case someone would hear her. After all, hostages were not supposed to think anything was funny.

Leaving that box open on the bed, without really sifting through it too much, Ino opened the next one. Surprisingly, it contained something entirely different. There were some faded old photographs, a few random keepsakes, an extra pair of glasses, and... Bingo! A diary!

_('Honestly, what kind of self-respecting guy in their right mind keeps a diary?!')_ She mentally scoffed. _('He is such a loser... Oh my god, I just HAVE to read it!')_

She laughed insanely, while flipping open the first page. Ino had nothing better to do, so why not read his story from the beginning?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Who _are_ you?" Sakura turned on the stranger who had dared to speak to her like that, with an angry gleam in her eyes. But when she turned, aiming the kunai at his neck instead, while simultaneously having to release the cheeky girl, she stopped short.

Glaring back at her, were the same coal black eyes that haunted her dreams; the same raven hair that framed soft, vibrant features; that same struggle between good and evil that she saw in his very soul.

"...Sasuke-kun?"

"No," He told her coldly, without blinking. He activated his Sharingan, causing his eyes to turn a hauntingly familiar shade of crimson. He was trying to predict her movements. "I am not Sasuke."

"But you... Look just like him!"

When tears blurred her vision, at the memory of the Uchiha boy, the strange man seized the oppurtunity to grasp her wrists firmly. The rest of the harem was watching the whole thing, terrified. This guy obviously scared them, but why? And why did he remind her so much of Sasuke... Various gasps and murmurs could be heard throughout the small room. She listened to some of them.

"Itachi..."

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"She's got some nerve, that girl! Pulling a kunai on Kirstke like that..."

"Who let him in, how did he even get here?"

"Can you believe she did that?"

"Can you believe _he _did that?!"

"Please, don't let him come over here..."

"Wow, he's hot!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"He's also very dangerous... Just be glad he's over there, and we're over here."

It was hard to make anything out, really. Everyone was talking all at once, but still she managed to catch bits and pieces of it. Itachi? No way, he couldn't be the same...

He chuckled darkly, while he had her in his iron grip. "That's because Sasuke is my brother."

"Itachi?" Sakura looked up at him with a newfound respect.

"So, you _have_ heard of me, then? Good. That will make things easier on both of us. I was ordered to escort you back into your room so you can eat. Orochimaru mentioned that you might be hungry."

"No thanks, I just lost my appetite," Blue-green eyes continued to glare daggers at him. The room was filled with a series of collective "oooh"s all at once.

"You are coming with me!" She cried out, as she was yanked backward sharply, and her arms pulled roughly against her back, so that she couldn't move.

Every girl in the entire harem was now staring at the two of them, including the scraggly looking girl who had just been in Sakura's grasp a few momentd ago. She looked so pitiful there, and suddenly she felt herself being shoved forward cruelly. Itachi was guiding her toward the other door, far across the room.

"So..." Tayuya was the only one bold enough to comment. "She is privileged enough to be not only allowed, but_ forced_ to eat?"

Before her companion could even answer, she noted the look in the Uchiha's eyes that was directed at her. Mynah knew that look all too well. Without a word, she dutifully rose, and followed behind them, earning her own share of jealous glares as she left behind them. Itachi looked back at the magenta-eyed vixen, and at first she thought he was going to tell her she had to stay behind, but strangely, he did not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was a bit surprised at the fact that she was not being treated as roughly, once they were out of sight of the others. It was the first time she had even managed to get a good look at Mynah. For the first time, she noticed the tall emerald-haired girl was completely nude. But she had her hair to cover her completely, so that nothing was really exposed. To Itachi this only made her all the more beautiful. Mynah was too kindhearted to fight anyone, and she had lost her clothes on during her first week as a part of Orochimaru's harem. She was really tall and skinny, too.

"Itachi..." She breathed raggedly. "Do you have need of me?"

He looked at her skeptically, with no emotion as usual. "And why would you think I had _need_ of you, Mynah-san?"

"I... I don't know. I saw the look that you gave me. And then, you allowed me to follow you out here, into Lord Orochimaru-sama's chambers, so I thought... Nevermind." She looked down at the floor in despair, and Sakura made a startling realization...

_('She loves him!')_ Inner Sakura gasped.

But then, Itachi's cold eyes turned on Sakura, leaving the other girl's questions unanswered. He pointed to a tray of food that was on a small table she hadn't noticed being there before.

"Sakura, you should eat before it gets cold."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or etc. I do own the characters that I create, such as Mynah and the other girl who attacked Anko. They are not really based on anyone, as I said before. Although Mynah's looks were loosely based on that of Sailor Pluto from the anime Sailor Moon, as I have said last chapter. But her character is mine, Lol. The other girl has no name, really and I don't think she ever really will. Oh well. XD**

A/N: Well, another chapter down! Woot! I think I am keeping up a fairly steady pace with this one, luckily for you! I hope I get more reviews, and comment,s and such. It sucks only getting like one or two per chapter. I know more people than that are reading, I can see the stats! That's right, I SEE YOU!! Now review! XD I am mixing up the pairings, and just having a great deal of fun writing this story! I love it, and I think this is my favorite I have written. I am not sure, but yeah it's pretty awesome, by my standards. And... I appologize to everyone for the next chapter, alot of you will probably stop reading as it is gross, but I have to put it in, sorry! But yeah, reviews are nice, I mean COME ON!!

-Kaline Reine


	6. Danger in a Different Way

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. This first chapter, I will admit, is not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

Key:  
_('thoughts')_ "speech" _italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes)

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 6: Danger in a Different Way**

Itachi had said nothing else to Sakura, he had only walked out of the room, into the dark gloomy hallway. Mynah took one last pitiful look at her bold new friend, before stepping out in the hall behind her Uchiha dream. She was just glad to be away from the harem for a little while. She knew he would send her back, but it was still comforting to know that out of all of them, he had chosen her. Not that she really gave him much of a choice, but still...

_('Well, nothing to do now but eat!')_

When Sakura was finished, she was not sure what to do. She didn't know if she should go back to the room she'd been taken from, or stay where she was. She'd never felt so out of place before! Why was this so hard?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto entered his room to find a bubbly giggling blonde sprawled across his bed, awaiting his return. What was she laughing about? His face turned to anger, when he saw the two boxes lying on his bed beside her, perfectly exposed! What had she been thinking?

"_Give_ me that!" He snatched his diary away from her like a child, which only made her laugh even harder. When a snort escaped during her laugh-attack, it was his turn to mock her. "You _snort_ when you laugh? No wonder Sakura always called you Ino-pig!"

She glared at him. "That isn't funny!"

"Well, it is also not a good idea to laugh at the person who is holding you prisoner!"

He didn't bother saying anything else to her, she was still too busy laughing at him. Kabuto was frustrated, and he had had a long and difficult day. Ino sobered up when she saw the way the Medic-Nin sat on the edge of the bed, and held his head in his hands, exhausted. She walked forward to sit behind him on her knees.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," He sighed. "Just a very long day, that's all."

"Well, look at it this way," Ino didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she found herself draping her arms over his shoulders from behind, as he slumped over, looking defeated. "At least now you have someone to talk to at the end of the day. When I was in Konoha, I would have given anything for that!"

"You would?"

"Yeah."

Kabuto only smiled at her. He knew she was only trying to get on his good side, in the hopes that he would let her go. It wouldn't work; he would _never_ let her go! But it wouldn't hurt to let her think she was winning... Carefully, he placed his hand on top of hers, and sighed pitifully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Itachi..." Mynah purred, as she posed for him on his big soft bed, on her hands and knees. She was very skillfull at this type of thing, coming from a brothel and all.

"What, Mynah?" Her dark prince ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. He was clearly upset by something. But what?

"What's the matter?" The vixen mock-pouted. "Don't you want to... _play_?"

"Not right now, Mynah. I'm not in the mood. Why don't I take you back to the harem now?"

She obviously would not take no for an answer. She got off the bed, and approached him. He'd been standing in front of a full length mirror, and now, in his black shorts and fishnets, he could not hide his arousal from her. Mynah was not interested in whether or not he wanted anything from her. She only knew she could not face going back to the harem with the other girls! Maybe one day, she would be rescued from all of this.

"Oh, surely it can't be all _that_ bad?"

Silky hands caressed his erection through the thin fabric of his pants. Itachi's breath hitched in his throat, and Mynah just purred softly in his ear.

_('It never fails.')_ She thought darkly.

"Mynah," His tone held a warning, but his body language was anything but dangerous. If it was, it was danger in a different way. Itachi spun around, quickly latching onto her hips in a bruising, crushing grip.

He bent her as far backward as he could over his unusually high bed. At last, he brushed her hair away from her body, fully exposing his temptress to his hungry gaze. Cautiously, he licked up and down her chest, until his mouth met her breasts. They were so perfect... Sometimes he felt Mynah was too perfect for him, but he never told her that. He wouldn't.

_('Foreplay?')_ Though her mind was hazed in ecstasy, she still managed to form a coherent thought. _('How very un-Uchiha of him... That's not like Itachi. I wonder...')_

She cried out when she felt him slip inside of her roughly. Itachi loved to take out his anger on his partners, whether they were willing or unwilling. None of it ever mattered to him. Mynah had been surprised even with the brief moment of tenderness he had shown toward her. He had seen it. Sharingan was not only useful when fighting, after all.

"Oh god, Itachi!" She cried out in pain, not from pleasure. And he knew it. "Oh, _ow_!"

"Be quiet."

His emotions never really changed, it seemed. Things would always be this way between them. But as far as she knew, the Uchiha had never gone to any of the other girls from Orochimaru's harem. Why the snake even allowed one of his underlings to touch her was still a mystery to both of them. But neither of them cared. They didn't know how it started or when it would end. It simply was.

Mynah was almost proud of herself for the odd angle at which she was bent. She was nearly doubled over backward across his bed. And it only made it that much worse on her, she knew she was bleeding again this time. Sometimes he was rougher than others, but this time was awful!

_('What's gotten into him?')_

Ruby eyes widened, as blood red ones peered into them angrily. Itachi was glaring at her so intently, she knew he was about to cum. Finally, he reached his climax, burying himself in her tender flesh even further, without shame. He never felt bad for what he did. Why should he?

"Done already?" She smirked, playing at her usual game of being little Miss Badass to compliment her partner's mentality. Mynah never acted as if she were bothered by anything he or anyone else ever did to her. Why should she?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura jumped when someone opened the door to the bedroom she was locked in. She had tried going back to the other room, but she noticed the door was locked. Her heartbeat slowed slightly when she saw that it was only Mynah.

_('If that's how jumpy I am when a girl comes in, what's going to happen when I have to face Orochimaru again?')_

"Relax," The other girl seemed to sense her distress. "Itachi said to tell you that Orochimaru wants you stay in here until he gets back. I hope you ate all your food," She winked at the Kunoichi, while stepping inside the door that led to the harem. "You're gonna need it."

This did not sit well with Sakura _at all_!

_('Cha! Did we miss something?!')_ Even Inner Sakura was disturbed. _('When did she get all confident like that? I thought she was shy!')_

_('Yeah, well it's always the quiet ones...')_ She answered her inner self, which was odd in itself.

_('And how did she get that door to open?!')_

_('Good question...')_ Sakura rushed over, after Mynah was gone, and tried to pull it open, to no avail. _('It won't budge!')_

Eventually, Sakura gave up pondering things she knew she could not fathom. She only settled down calmly at the table where she had been told to eat. A feeling of dread filled sat heavily in her stomach like a rock.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto never dreamed this would be happening. Ino was cuddled up to him, safely by his side as he rested. She had fallen asleep in his arms, though not much else had been said between them. he was not the type to reveal anything to anyone who might use it against him. Innocent though she may appear, she was still a prisoner, and could not be trusted.

He knew that, but it hurt him to think about it. He would have liked to think she was here of her own free will, but there was no way. For a long time, he'd known about his crush's obsession on that Uchiha brat, and it really pissed him off! That was one of the reasons he had agreed to help Orochimaru in the first place, but he would never tell anyone that. Kabuto saw himself as being incapable of sharing his feelings with anyone.

"Kabuto-kun," She murmured in her sleep. Was she really asleep? He looked skeptically at her for a moment. "You're so soft and warm..." She snuggled closer into his chest.

_('Why do I do these things to myself?')_ He silently wondered.

Kabuto began trying to think thoughts of more innocent things. Children, and puppies, and old people, and vomit, and gross things! None of it worked... His need for her was apparent when she rolled over and glanced down near his waist.

"Ew!" She squeaked, immediately sitting up, and nearly falling off the bed. "Get _away_ from me, you _pervert_!"

He chuckled. "Well, what do you expect, Yamanaka? _You_ were the one snuggling up to _me_! And serving Orochimaru-sama, being an S-class criminal, it gets lonely sometimes."

"Yeah, well take your loneliness someplace else!" She squeeled again and threw a pillow at him to cover it up. He only laughed, and headed into the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"I think I need to take a cold shower... Care to join me?"

The light shone off his glasses in the dark room, giving him a temporary look of evil. Ino only shook her head in shock as she watched him walk into the adjoining bathroom proudly.

_('Grrr... Damn him!')_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was not long before Anko, the only one besides Sakura who was really allowed to be in Orochimaru's room, came back in. She looked upset, and Sakura noticed that her hair tie was missing. She felt so bad for having left her at the mercy of those other girls. Why hadn't the former Jounin been able to defend herself? Was she so weak-willed that she had actually allowed someone to mess with her mind that way?

"Anko... Are you okay?"

She nodded, and walked past the pink haired girl, to go sit on the small, dirty pallet next to Orochimaru's bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or etc. I do own Mynah, isn't she awesome?**

**A/N: I have done another chapter already, wow. I am so inspired for this story! And I think that was definetely one of the best sex scenes that I have ever done! Woohoo, go me! In the next chapter, it gets graphic, so I warn you now that bad stuff is about to happen. It might be unexpected, but hey, it fits in with the plot... So here we go, get ready for a really dark and evil fic! And as always, PLEASE R&R. I would like to thank all of those who hjave reviewes so far: LoveGaara, Welshteen, Spaz-chan, and double thanks to Serenity Sniper, who reviewed twice! I love you all, and thank you! (:gives out chocolate and cookies and candy to everyone:) Lol.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	7. Crushing Spirit

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Key:**  
_('thoughts')_ "speech" _italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes)

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 7: Crushing Spirit**

Ino had been told to sleep in her clothes, and Kabuto even gave her the option of whether she wanted to sleep in his bed, or on the floor. While it wasn't the nicest thing in the world, she was sure she was being treated better than Sakura, if she was even still alive! When he left to get them some dinner while she made up her mind, Ino was busy rummaging through one of his dresser drawers. After discarding her blue sandals over by the door, she felt she needed to find something to cover up her cold feet.

"Ino?" Kaburo questioned, when at last he did come back with food. "Are those my socks?" He pointed to her feet, while she smirked like a chesire cat.

"Why, of course not!" She teased him. "I would never _dream_ of going through your things! And I wouldn't stoop so low as to read your diary, either... I _certainly_ never found out about your little _crush_ on Orochimaru-sama!"

With that, she rolled over on the bed laughing, kicking her feet into the air, while her "mean evil captor" stood there glaring at her as he closed the door. he really wasn't amused by this, but at least she was not depressed or angry right now. She actually seemed like she was... _having fun_? Once again, Kabuto reminded himself that it was all just an act. She really hated him, and was probably plotting against him at that _very_ moment!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura's face went pale, and her heart fluttered with fear when she saw the door open one final time. She knew who it was without having to look. But something made her feel compelled to look at the dark, sinister shadow of the man that entered the room.

"Ah, still _waiting_ for me, I see?" He addressed Anko, who was still sitting on her cot, looking vulnerable as ever dressed in her torn clothes. "Get up! I told you, that's Sakura's bed!"

_('Why the hostility?')_ Sakura made a note to tell her Inner self to shut up once and for all, once this was over!

_('I don't know, and I don't care! I am just glad he's leaving me alone!')_

_('_Are_ you?')_ inner Sakura sneered at herself. _('Or are you... _jealous_? You know we've always craved all the male attention, ever since Sas-')_

_('Shut the hell up!')_

_('Fine, fine...')_

Without warning, the Sound leader snapped a firm hand around Anko's throat, and forced her up against the wall. She couldn't say anything if she tried, but it was obvious she was scared of him at the moment. Yet somehow, Sakura noticed, she still managed to have that look of anger and rage hidden behind those lavender eyes of hers. She wondered if Orochimaru saw it?

"I have ways of dealing with you, Anko! Or have you forgotten that?" He slammed her into the wall again, this time Sakura could hear the wind leave her chest. The Sannin sat on the edge of the bed; expectant. His eyes narrowed at her coldly. "Get on your knees."

Anko slid down the wall slowly, and looked up at him then over at Sakura, who still sat by the table in horror. Why was he doing this; humiliating her this way?

Sakura wanted to help her, but at the same time, she was absolutely terrified of what to happen to both of them if she said anything. Orochimaru had yet to even acknowledge that she was in the room. The Jounin had a broken jaw! _Surely_ he could _not _mean for her to-

"Now!" He screamed, grabbing a fistful of purple hair, and jerking her over to his lap. Orochimaru sid down his pants hastily, and shoved his erection in Anko's face. There was no longer any doubt as to what he wanted her to do. "Do it." He narrowed his yes at her.

The sound of a wooden chair sliding across the stone floor was like nails on a chalkboard. The pink haired Kunoichi stood up in Anko's defense. "Leave her alone! Her jaw is broken! You should_ know_, you're the one who-"

"I know," Was all he said, grinning at her like a- well, like a snake!

Sakura's eyes widened. "You sick fuck!"

"You have no idea just how sick I can_ be_, pet. I promise, you will have your turn soon enough. But this slut needs to be taught a lesson first!"

Anko gave her a pleading look, as if she were asking her to keep quiet. Sakua took the signal, but she still stared on in complete horror. The former Jounin winced against the pain, as she was forced to open her broken jaw inhumanly wide to accommodate his abnormally large member. She whimpered, as his head went back, his eyes black with lust, and he began slowly thrusting his hips impatiently.

"Yesssssss..." Orochimaru hissed, when she flicked her tongue across the head, trying to please him, but knowing that she would never be good enough.

Sakura was just scared! What the hell did he mean by saying that she would be next?! Anko was in a lot of pain, she could tell. Subconsciously, she reached for her Kunai, but realized that Itachi must have taken it when he stopped her from killing that other girl in the harem.

_('Damn it!')_

"Aaaaahhh!" A sharp cry came from the purple-haired woman, as she was pressed violently against the wall, her knees shaking. Orochimaru sensed her weakness, and he pinned her there, looking into her eyes with only lust. There was no love there, as he knew she had always wanted there to be. Only anger and hatred for her and all that she was. Anko knew it; she had to. But she blindly denied it, telling herself that he still loved her, or at the very _least_ cared for her. It was all a lie...

"Be still, and shut up, you bitch!"

He kicked her hard when she struggled, and the sickening sound of bones breaking could be heard throughout the near silence of the darkened room. Sakura felt the wetness of tears sting her eyes, being forced to watch her friend in such pain! Well, she had never gotten to know Anko that well. If she had, she would have told her that this scum was not worth her love!

But would she have listened? No. Just like Sakura herself never listened when anyone tried to tell her that there was no point in loving Sasuke. They were the same, she and Anko. It was not until then that she realized the full extent to which these similarities were held.

_('Please,')_ Thought Anko. _('Just let it be over already...')_

"I know that look, whore," Orochimaru told her. "I know it all too well. Do not rush my pleasure, you have _no right_! You are nothing but a tool for me, do you understand? It will _not_ be over until your blood is spilled, and you are nearing the brink of death. And even_ then_, I may not stop."

Sakura was sobbing openly now, right along with Anko. He had her pinned to the wall, and was battering in and out of her, stretching her far too wide. Sakura, who had studied medicine under Tsunade, knew that this couldn't be good. And to force himself upon a woman like that, it was sickening!

Anko tried her best not to cry out anymore, as Orochimaru pushed his oversized arousal deeper and deeper into her. She tried to keep her weight on her feet, but Sakura could see that her right ankle was clearly broken. This gave her no choice, but to slide down the wall pitiably. He slapped her cruelly, and from where Sakura was standing, it looked like he hit her pretty hard, causing her face turned sharply to face the opposite wall.

"Stand up!"

"Stop doing that, you're_ hurting_ her!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Enjoying the show, are you Sa-ku-ra?" He taunted her, and even paused in his raping of Anko to peel off his outer clothing, so that Sakura got an eyeful of lightly defined muscles every time she looked at him. "I see that you still can't tear your eyes away from it, even though you may say otherwise. Is it because... you are _enjoying _this a little more than you _should_?"

Sakura hated herself for not being more aware of her own traitorous body. She had not noticed the real reason she had been watching what the monster was doing to poor Anko. She had been unaware of the heat that had settled within her stomach, or the butterflies that crept up through her chest. She'd never seen anything even close to this kind of thing happen before, and she did not know what to think of it.

"No!" She spat at him the fastest comeback she could think of. Too bad it wasn't very good.

He ignored the girl for now, he had already started in on Anko again. He had only been trying to screw with Sakura's mind anyway, even if she was staring at him intently. Orochimaru was certain she was very much afraid of him now, seeing what he was capable of. This whole thing was successfully completing it's intended purpose: to scare the hell out of his newest prisoner.

"Gah!" He cried out, panting in the sweet ecstasy of his release, as Anko let out another cry of pain. It was clear that she was getting absolutely no pleasure from it at all, and that only made his victory all that much more delightful.

When he was finished with her, he let her limp body fall to the floor. She had almost passed out from the pain, but not completely. Anko lay on the cold ground, twitching. Sakura was still staring in horror, trying not to allow herself to gasp at the size of Orochimaru's cock. Blushing, she quickly turned her head away from the horrific scene in front of her that she had been made to witness.

Once he had pulled up his pants, Orochimaru stalked slowly toward his newest prey. The Kunoichi knew he was coming, but could not will her body to move away. Besides, where could she go, anyway? There was nowhere to run, so Sakura knew she would have to deal with him the same way Anko did. It was so degrading...

"Sakura," Shoving her fiercely backward, onto the small wooden table, he pressed his arousal into her belly, trapping her there. Sakura was surprised to find he was still hard and ready for more. "Mhmm... I think I will take my time with you."

She grimaced as she felt his warm wet tongue lick across her cheek, and down her neck. She hated the way it made her shiver like that! _"Stop it!"_

"One thing you will learn from dealing with me," Orochimaru smirked at her sharp intake of breath when he thrust his hips against her slightly. Even though she was fully clothed, he knew she could feel each and every detail. "Is that I _never_ listen! I am your Master, and you will come to obey me, in time... Sakura?"

"Wh-what?" Just as he thought, she was breathless.

"I'm tired. I can see that you are too. If Anko desires her old bed so badly," He glared at the broken and bleeding woman on the floor. "Then let her _have_ it. You will be sleeping in my bed."

_('H-his bed?')_ Inner Sakura gasped. _('This might be fun after all!')_

_('Will you shut up!')_

_('Heehee... Never!')_

Sakura mentally gritted her teeth at her Inner version. _('This is not the time to be fantasizing about Sasuke-kun! He is a vile, evil man who is just... just fucked up in the head, alright?! There is no way I would ever-')_

_('Yeah, yeah...')_ Inner Sakura rolled her eyes. _('Keep telling yourself that, Sakura-chan! He likes you, why do you think he would be this nice to you?')_

_('Nice?!')_ She knew he could see the signs of struggles on her face, being this close, but she didn't care at the moment. _('You call _this_ nice?! What he did to Anko was unforgivable!')_

"Arguing with yourself?" He smirked at her sexily. It was the kind of look that made Inner Sakura swoon, and Sakura herself, well... Almost do the same! "How... amusing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I'd say it's time we got to bed. Do as I say, if you do not wish to end up like Anko."

With that, to Sakura's surprise, he released her, nudging her toward the big, empty, waiting bed. Anko only looked at her; she had to be a lot of pain! The cherry blossom, who had been so delicate when she had first come here, had now been exposed to things she would rather not have seen. It was by sheer will power alone that she managed to make her tiny feet move in the direction of Orochimaru's bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or etc.**

**A/N: Wow, this story is getting more and more evil huh? I am sorry if you are offended by this chapter, but I did warn you A LOT in the beginning (see: WARNINGS, rape is in there). Poor Anko... I really like her as a character so I feel somewhat about writing her character like this, but it kind of makes sense, in a weird way. Sakura uis just very confused. This was really hard for me to write! I'm too innocent to be writing things like this! (Inner Kaline says: 'Yeah right!') Lol. And I am wondering if I pushed this too far, so PLEASE it is very important that you review this chapter! I've been getting one review per chapter so far here, I am starting to think you guys are having secret meetings behind my back! ("Okay, whose turn is it to review THIS one??") LMAO Feel free to flame me if you want, but... hey, I warned you before you started reading that this was NOT going to be all sunshine and rainbows and butterflies! And I MEANT IT! And the pairings are what is going to get me the most angry fans I think. Oh and the whole rape theme that is found throughout this fic. Sorry, but... hey, that's how life is. Not everything that happens is pleasant. But as we will see in the next few chapters, SOME things are! :) Oh, and in the next chapter... Sakura gets a bath! BY FORCE!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	8. Crazed Eyes

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Key:  
_(_**_'thoughts')_ "speech"_ italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes) and also... _((('words written like this.')))_ are Anko's inner dark side, kind of like Inner Sakura but way worse.

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 8: Crazed Eyes**

Sakura was scared out of her mind at the fact that she now had to share Orochimaru's bed! But he just stood there, as she looked frantically from him to the big empty bed, and then to the door.

"Don't even think about it. Escape is pointless, Sakura. Even if you _did_ manage to get out of this room, you'd_ never_ be able to get out of here! There are too many other Ninjas, much stronger than you. And _every one_ of them is completely loyal to me." He smirked arrogantly, and it made her want to rip it right off his porcelain face!

"Okay..."

She was not the type to give in so easily, but she saw the truth in his words. It was all pointless. And she definetely _did not_ want to endure what Anko had to go through. How often did he do that to her? Sakura felt a sickening feeling form in her stomach at the thought of it.

Sighing heavily, she hesitantly sat on the edge of the huge bed, looking so timid, and frail. To her surprise, he did nothing, only watch her with hungry eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino didn't want to give the Medic-Nin the wrong idea, of course. But she couldn't help it, she actually thought he was a little bit cute. In a geeky kind of way, of course! And he had tried his best to make her stay here as non-threatening as it could possibly be. For that at least, she was grateful.

Kabuto had fallen asleep, with her playing shyly with his silver tresses, which fell lightly over his face. She couldn't decide if he looked cuter with glasses or without.

_('Wait a minute?!')_ She mentally gasped._ ('What am I doing?! I've got to get out of here! No matter what, I have to leave as soon as I can. And I'm going to get Sakura out of here too!')_

Although she had to admit, she was glad that she really did have some kind of feelings for him, or else it would have been pretty hard to convince him. Ino was _not_ the best actress... But with steely resolve, she made a silent vow that she would not get too involved to leave him when the time came! She just had to make sure that he trusted her first.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The lively young Kunoichi was sleeping curled up in a ball, facing the wall away from the snake Sannin. It had taken forever for her to fall asleep, especially when she had the creepy feeling Orochimaru was watching her from behind her back. Sakura had no idea what she should do, so she simply tturned to the wall for comfort. If there even _was_ such a thing as comfort in this place...

Orochimaru smirked evilly as he studied his newest girl. She was too precious to be put in his harem; _too beautiful_. It would never do for any of the other men who worked for him to grow too fond of her.

He turned slightly, to look at Anko. She was still awake, but just staring out into space like she always did after one of their joinings... How very mundane. She had a vacant expression, and he briefly wondered if she were losing her mind.

_('So what if she is?')_ He though sulkily. (_'She is nothing to me but a pawn. That is all the bitch ever was. But what will she do when I take the other one? I have no doubt there will be jealousy involved. This could get ugly; I will have to do something about her.')_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Anko opened her eyes the next morning, she felt intense pain all over her body. She was so... sore. But what she saw made her feel a little bit better. Kabuto stared her in the face, with a warm smile as always when he greeted her.

"Lord Orochimaru-sama wanted me to heal your wounds. Please come with me."

She got up to leave with him, but not before glaring at the Evil One lying in her Master's bed.

_((('You know that she is only going to destroy you!')))_ A strange and sinister sounding voice echoed inside her head. Oh no, it was happening again. _((('The Evil One... You must do something about her!')))_

_('Yes!')_ Thought Anko. _('I will handle it. There is no need for you to get involved. Please, just...')_

_((('Leave you alone?')))_ The voice taunted. _((('Never!!')))_

Letting out a whimper when she tried to stand, the pain in her ankle brought the purple haired woman from her inner conversation. She cried out in pain, and Kabuto was quick to catch her. He decided to carry her to the Medical Room he used to heal people.

"This is going to take a while," He commented when they were out of the darkened room. "Your injuries are much worse than I thought." Anko nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi was already awake, and getting dressed when someone walked into his room. Two shining golden eyes peered at him from the shadows, and he knew exactly who it was. But then, he had known without having to look anyway. Orochimaru stood before him, just as he pulled on his favorite black fishnet shirt, to compliment his black and silver jeans. He looked at the man he had sworn his loyalty to only a year ago, when he had left Akatsuki too. It was a questioning look, to see what he wanted.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Itachi-san."

The Uchiha only looked at him, appearing to be only half interested. He said nothing, just stared at Orochimaru.

"I need you to go into my room, and wait for the little Kunoichi to wake up. I told her to take a bath yesterday, but it seems she got sidetracked by some of the other girls in my harem," He smiled sadistically as this thought crossed his mind.

"So what do you want _me_ to do about it? Get to the point already."

"Very well," Orochimaru smirked at his boldness. None of his other lackeys would have the guts to speak to him that way. It was rather... refreshing. "Your mission today is to give her a bath. Normally, I would do this myself, but I have very important matters that need my urgent and immediate attention. I would have asked someone else, but I do not want _anyone_ touching what is _mine_! Do you understand me, Uchiha?"

"Then why ask me?"

"You are involved with that _normal_ girl... Mynah, I believe is her name? She is not a Ninja."

"What makes you think I give a damn about her?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, and was tempted to activate his Sharingan. The only reason he didn't was because he knew it would be percieved as a threat. And threatening the leader of the Sound Village was something he definitely did not want to do.

"I've _seen_ the way you look at her, as if she is more precious to you than anything in all the world, Itachi. Do not misunderstand me, I meant nothing by it. Just that you have yet to choose any _other girls_ in my harem to fuck, that's all."

"I see," He said, and headed out the door, past the Sannin warrior.

"Oh, and Itachi?"

He stopped, but did not turn around.

"As your reward for doing this favor for me, you may choose any girl you'd like from my harem as your company tonight. Anyone _that is_, except for Mynah. I have special plans for _her_."

The raven nodded, and made his way from his room into his Lord's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura felt at peace for a moment. She had just been having the most lovely dream about Sasuke... But then once her eyes had opened, thoughts of where she was and why hit her like a ton of bricks!

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"No, it's me," Itachi spoke to her from his seat at the small table across the room. His voice was harsh and rough.

"What do you want?"

"Get up."

Green eyes went wide with fear. "F-first tell me why..." Her voice was shaky and she barely trusted herself to speak.

"I have been given orders to..." He paused, not liking the way this was going one bit. "...bathe you."

Sakura glanced down at the empty cot on the floor next to the bed. "Where did Anko go? What _happened_ to her? Is she..." Dead had been her next word, but she couldn't bring herself to actually say it.

"I don't know," Itachi was clearly starting to get irritated now. "Look, just hurry up and come on. I have better things to do than babysit a stupid selfish bitch like you. Now either get your ass over here, or I will come into that bed and get you. And believe me, you don't want that."

"Oh, and why not?"

Her eyes challenged him too much. Itachi lunged for her, and grabbed for her leg, planning on dragging her out of bed and all the way to the bathroom if necessary. But Sakura was too quick for him, and moved out of the way. Reaching behind him, she harshly yanked his ponytail, causing him to yelp. It was the funniest sound she had ever heard.

That did it, he really looked pissed off now. But Sakura still refused to cooperate, and the next thing she knew, she was staring at two shiny orbs of red and black. With a gasp, she knew this was where she would have to give in.

"Fine, just... stop. I'll go with you, or whatever."

"About time you saw reason," He replied breathily, only a few inches away from her face. For someone who hadn't bathed in a few days, she still smelled nice... Wait, what was he_ thinking_?!

Without another word, the strong Uchiha yanked her out of bed, and dragged her into Orochimaru's private bathing chambers without hesitation. His Sharingan was still activated, so he could sense what she was about to do. He was eternally grateful for that gift, especially when trying to bathe a struggling Kunoichi! It was bound to be worse than bathing a cat! And she was already scratching and clawing at the floor, as he dragged her there by her left leg, never pausing once to see if she was okay.

Next thing Sakura knew, she felt cold water being splashed all over her, and screamed when she felt angry hands tearing away at her clothes.

"What are you_ doing_?!" She screeched.

"Bathing you," Came the reply, that was almost a growl. "I knew this was the only way to even get you in here. Now strip!"

"_No way_! This water is way too cold! And I am not going to take my clothes off with you watching,_ especially_ when you say things like that! Now get out, _or else_!"

He smirked. To Sakura's surprise, her crush's brother was actually sort of handsome when he did that, though she'd never admit it to anyone. "You are _hardly_ in a position to be threatening me, girlie. What's your name, anyway?"

"Sakura..." This made her blush, and she only hoped he couldn't tell. "Why?"

_('Oh, who am I kidding?!_ _Those eyes of his can see everything!')_

"I just fell that it's somewhat necessary to learn a girl's name before you see her naked, don't you?"

Itachi was done playing around. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Taking out a Kunai, he held her down by her wrists with one hand. Sakura struggled, but in the end she felt her favorite dress being cut away from her moist skin piece by piece.

First it was split down the center, where his knuckles just barely managed to avoid brushing her nipples, which were embarassingly alert from the cold water. The pink haired Kunoichi gasped, as he pulled it up from the bottom, and then moved the knife back up her side, and over her arms. He cut the bright magenta fabric away from her shoulders, which by now had goosebumps on them.

Smirking like hell, Itachi proceeded to lean even closer to her, as she sat with her legs folded beneath her in the tub. She felt the cold metal sliding against her skin, going down her back slowly, torturously. She looked up into his crazed eyes. Was he... _enjoying this_?!

"Stop it!" She cried out. "_Let me_ _go_, damn it!"

"Never..." He whispered, glaring at her, undetered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or etc.**

A/N: I am glad I am still interested in this fic. You just NEVER know what will happen! XD So how did I do so far? Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! This one was kind of hard to write, but I think this chapter is some of my best work yet for this story. I am sorry there does not seem to be a lot of OroSaku stuff here yet, but a little bit of ItaSaku never hurt anyone, either. Right? Right! So anyway, I am not too sure about the pairing, but the story is progressing just like it should, so onward we go! Next chapter, Sakura finishes up her bath, Anko slips even deeper into her dementia, and Itachi makes his choice for his partner of the evening! Lots of naughtiness is going on here, enjoy!

-Kaline Reine


	9. Touch

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Key:  
**_('thoughts')_ "speech" _italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes) and this _((("Talking, blah.")))_ is when Anko's inner demon speaks to her. She's kind of like Inner Sakura, but... evil! XD

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 9: Touch**

Once her dress was removed, Itachi swiftly yanked off her black shorts. Sakura had decided to just stop struggling. She knew it was no use trying to get away from him, anyway. He had already proved that point, quite thoroughly. Now that she had calmed down, Itachi allowed his sharingan to deactivate, and his eyes had returned to their normal hue of dark charcoal gray, almost black.

Strong hands reached up, and gently moved the pink fluff away from her face, tucking the strands behind her ears. Sakura blushed when she felt how gentle he was being now that she had calmed down. She wanted to move her hands to cover herself, but he still had a firm grip on both wrists with his other hand. Itachi untied her Leaf Village headband, and tossed it aside, so that it fell on top of the remnants of her dress.

_('God, I've never felt so exposed!')_ She thought, looking into his now remotely-normal eyes with her own, the look in them pleading. _('I wish he would stop staring at me, and just hurry up! This is so humiliating...')_

"Sakura-chan..." Her name slid off his lips like poison, yet his face still remained emotionless as always. Just like... No, she _refused_ to think of that person!

Itachi's body betrayed him, as he felt a newfound lust building deep within. But he knew Orochimaru would kill him if he did anything to her, other than give her a bath as he had been ordered. Besides, it was just another way of proving his loyalty to the Sennin. He did his best to get a grip on himself, before it was too late. Carefully, he reached to her waist, and Sakura felt his warm fingers slipping beneath the waistband of her panties.

He raised on eyebrow, faking sarcasm. "Pink?" He mocked her.

"Yes pink!" She blushed, getting angry. "And it's none of your business, anyway! If you touch me, I swear I'll scream!"

That was not going to be an easy thing to do, considering he looked so much like the boy she had fallen in love with. But despite how much she would like to think that Sasuke cared for her, she knew he didn't.

Itachi just could not resist. He had seen the daring, defiant look in her eyes, and that only made him want her more. Using his fingertips, he brushed lightly against the wetness that was quickly forming between her legs. He didn't know if it was due to the water, or for other reasons, but she was so... warm. Itachi thought he heard her gasp, but he wasn't sure. He was startled to find that he actually_ liked_ the way she felt; he liked _touching her_. He did it again, and felt her jump.

He looked up to see that Sakura's cheeks were turning the same color as her panties, a delightful shade of pink. Satisfied for now, the Uchiha slid them down her legs gracefully, not stopping. He had to supress a chuckle, when he found out that she did indeed have naturally pink hair. She was too shocked by what he had done to fight him at all!

_('Snap out of it!')_ Inner Sakura screamed at her in her mind.

_('I never snapped into it in the first place!')_ She snapped back. _('It's not my fault he looks so much like... Well, you know... _Him_!')_

_('Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm completely uninterested.')_

_('Oh, really?')_

_('Yes! And _you_ should be too! I know he is hot, but you will just have to resist him!')_

Sakura smirked, as she put an end to her internal conversation. _('You don't have to worry! I'm not letting _any_ of these guys get to me, especially not someone related to the bastard I used to like!')_

_('Still _do_ like.')_ Her inner corrected.

She gasped even louder when she felt the bindings being untied from around her chest. None of the Kunoichi really wore bras, they were not suited for the swift movements they had to perform while fighting. Bras were more suited for housewives, and geisha girls. Instead, they used the same bandages that most Ninjas wore everywhere and wrapped them around their breasts, binding them in place. Ino had always gone a little overboard with this practice.

"What's so funny?!" She asked him, when she saw that he was not even paying attention to what he was doing now, but laughing instead. His voice was thick and full when he laughed, and it did not sound natural at all. Just kind of wicked, in a way.

"I am amused at the fact that the carpet matches the drapes, that's all. Who would have thought that hair was natural?"

At first she didn't realize what he was talking about. When she finally did get it, Sakura had to resist the urge to smack him! Itachi slowly unwound the tightly-tied bindings worn by the Kunoichi. She felt the fabric slowly being unraveled, and she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"You sick bastard!" She spat at him. "You don't have to get a hard-on while you're doing this!"

Her words caused Itachi to look down, to see if she was right. Sakura thought about using the distraction to escape, but she could feel his grip on her wrists tighten even more. At least he wasn't that close to her, sitting on the edge of the tub, while she was in it. That still didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable, and seeing that the Uchiha in front of her had a huge stiffy didn't help any.

_('Daaaaaaaamn!')_ She was sure she could sense Inner Sakura's jaw dropping. _('Look at that, it's _HUGE_!')_

The real Sakura bit her lip to distract herself. _('I'd rather not...')_

_('Aww, come on!')_

_('No.')_

Despite her best efforts, her eyes drifted downwards on their own while she was busy fighting with her internal double. She'd never even seen that part of a man before! It made her feel strange, even if it was just through his pants. And she immediately looked away, hoping he hadn't noticed...

Itachi smirked. "Like what you see?"

All of a sudden, she felt his breath on her ear, as he whispered his poison words to her. "I'll bet you'd be a lot of fun," He smirked. "I'd enjoy playing with you. I _could_ just take you right here in this tub, after all... No one would hear you. Orochimaru isn't even here right now."

"But I know something you don't," Now it was Sakura's turn to smirk at the boy. "He's always watching this place. He told me he has hidden cameras in every room, including in here. Did it ever occur to you that maybe he's testing your loyalty?"

_('When did he tell us that?!')_ Inner Sakura ranted.

_('He _didn't_, you idiot!')_

_('You know... You shouldn't talk about yourself like that... But why'd you tell Itachi that, if it's a lie?')_

_('Duh! That's the _point_! He'll stop if he thinks it will get him in trouble!')_

_('I see...')_ She thought the Sakura within herself was finished talking, but no such luck._ ('But he's _SO CUTE_!!')_

She rolled her eyes, and it was not missed by Itachi.

_('Maybe... She _is _telling the truth?')_ He wondered.

The Uchiha could stand up to many people, he knew. But he was not sure whether or not he was ready to handle Orochimaru full force just yet! Deciding not to take any more chances, Itachi forced himself to calm down, even though his body did not want to cooperate.

"Alright," He let out a breath to try and steady himself. "You win. If you really don't want me touching you, I'll stop."

_('Wow, where did _that_ come from?!')_ Inner Sakura screeched loudly. _('He's giving up that easily?')_

"Just bathe me already and get it over with. Or you could leave. I am _more_ than capable of doing it myself, you know."

"You had that chance yesterday, but you didn't do it. Orochimaru has ordered me to do this, and it will be done," With that, he finished removing her bindings.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino had completed yet another painting. It was of an anonymous couple having a bath together, though she did not know why. Kabuto had left her that morning, but he had told her that she could help herself to any of his clothes she thought she could wear.

The outfit she had chosen was of course purple, her favorite color! She was quite proud of herself for altering the clothes to fit her petite form too. They still hung off her in weird places, but all in all she felt she'd done a good job. She still had not made any true attempts to escape, although Kabuto had caught her staring at the door more than a few times.

She jumped when someone spoke behind her. "I've brought you some lunch. I thought you might be hungry."

Ino turned to see Kabuto gazing down at her, almost sweetly. She said nothing, only got up from the desk, and went to sit on the bed. By unspoken consent, that was they always ate. Kabuto did not have a table or anything else in his room. He had told her before that he normally ate at the desk, but he did not want to disturb her artwork. Maybe he _did_ care?

She shook that feeling off. _('Of _course_ he doesn't! There's just no way! Get a grip on yourself, Ino!')_

"How is your food?" He asked her, as she took another bite of the sandwich he had made.

"It's fine," Ino responded, her voice sounding even sadder than usual. Being a prisoner had greatly affected her personality, he could tell.

"Well if there is something else you would like better, I'd be more than happy to get it for you."

"No, it's fine..."

"Whatever you say," He smiled at her again. "Look, I would sit here with you while you finish it, but I really have to go work on a patient now. I'm sorry, please don't be-"

"_Mad_?" She finished Kabuto's sentence for him. "I'm not upset. I'd rather not be in the same room as my captor any more than I _have to_, thank you."

"Then maybe I _will_ stay."

"No, go."

Kabuto rose from the bed, and left the room. His shoulders were slumped, and Ino could tell she'd hurt him pretty badly by what she said. But it was _true_! Why would anyone in their right midn want to spend quality time with a person who was partially responsible for their kidnapping, and wholly responsible for keeping them here! Surely Ino must be losing her mind... She decided she would dedicate the second half of her day to training, and planning her daring escape out of this place, along with Sakura!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_('I'm losing my mind...')_ Anko's thoughts drifted in and out, as if she had no control over them at all. Kabuto had taken a lunch break from healing her wounds and other injuries, but he was not even close to being finished yet.

_((("No, you are even more sane than the rest of them!")))_ The Voice told her, tainting what was left of her mind. _((("And you must do as I say, before it's too late! Get rid of the Evil One, that girl! Trust me!!")))_

_('Why should I trust _you_?')_ She asked, fighting this will all her might.

_((("Because... I am a part of you, Anko! I am you, and you are me! There is nothing you can do to fight it anymore! This has been inevitable from the very beginning, you have only been too blind to see it! And soon... I will take over completely!")))_

"_NO_!!" She shouted out loud, without even realizing it.

"Anko?" It was Kabuto. He was back.

She breathed a sigh of relief. The Voice was not so bad whenever he or anyone else was around and talking to her. But it was when she was left alone, to stew in her own madness, that things really got bad!

"Anko, are you okay?"

_((("Tell him yes! Answer him!")))_

"Yes, I'm okay," She lied.

Dark eyes looked at her skeptically. "Then why were you screaming just now?"

_((("Tell him you weren't screaming! Make him think _he_ is the crazy one!")))_

_('No. I don't have to listen to you! You will never win!')_

"I must have dozed off while you were gone, sorry. Guess I had a nightmare... or something..."

"Hn. 'Or something' sounds more like it. But knowing you," The medical Ninja sighed. "It was probably Orochimaru-sama's fault. It's alright, but just be careful. If anything is wrong, I am always here to help you, Anko."

"Thank you Kabuto-san."

She tried to hide the tears that were sliding down her cheek, but it was no use.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi had somehow made it through Sakura's bath. He'd scrubbed her from head to toe, reaching every area in between as well. Not that he minded personally, but he knew that she didn't appreciate it. And she had been so freaked out by his roughness with her in fact, not to mention embarassed, that she had actually _blacked out!_ He carried the Kunoichi back into his Master's room, where he dumped her onto the bed. Knowing he had been given no orders of what to do after that, he left long enough to wander into the kitchen, where he made them both some ramen.

Contrary to what most people would think, Itachi was actually quite a good cook too. When he returned, she was already awake.

"Have a nice rest?" He glared at her, and placed the food on the table, closing the door behind him.

"No!" Sakura snapped. She was lying on the bed, completely naked and without a hint of anything to wear. "Do I get some clothes, or what?"

"I'm not sure. Orochimaru-sama never said anything about clothing... I assume he most likely expects you to go naked, just like most of the other slaves in his harem."

"_What?!"_ Her jaw dropped at this statement.

_('And how the hell can he be so calm about it?!')_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, settings, etc. I do own whatever I create for this fic.**

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who have been reading this far! I hope this chapter was to your liking as well. If you are confused on anything, or would simply like to comment, please send a review or leave a comment. It looks like Sakura is not having fun, but I thi nk Itachi is having too much fun. Maybe I'll let Orochimaru rough him up a little in the next chapter, I don't know yet. But I do know that Sakura's clothing situation is resolved, Itachi makes his choice for which girl he wants for the night (finally), and Ino gets ready to make her move. Thanks for reading, please review and comment! :) And have a sexy day! :)**

**-Kaline Reine**


	10. Itachi's Mission

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Key:**  
_('thoughts')_ "speech"_ italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes) and this _((("Talking, blah.")))_ is when Anko's inner demon speaks to her. She's kind of like Inner Sakura, but... evil! XD

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 10: Itachi's Mission**

Just then, Orochimaru's sinister form appeared in the room. Apparently, he didn't use the door, but somehow was able to teleport himself there. Or maybe he was just that fast... Whatever the case, Sakura was scared by it. But then, she was scared by everything that anyone did at this point. Including herself!

Itachi did not see him there, but rather felt the presence of his chakra. He had a crazy look in his eyes, which gleamed in the darkness like fireflies dancing in the moonlight over a pale field. He saw the stern look on his face, and for a moment thought that maybe this was it. Perhaps he'd pissed the powerful Sannin off one too many times. What if he really had been watching?

Orochimaru smiled at the two Ninjas still in his room, and gave the darker one a dismissive smile. "Itachi-san, so nice of you to bathe her for me. And you even took the liberty of removing her clothes, as well," On that note, he gave him a slightly suspicious look, and Itachi knew that he needed to be more careful from now on.

"Hai, Lord Orochimaru-sama..."

"That is fine, you may go now. I am sending you on a mission. Since it is your first mission while you are serving me, it is a very _simple_ one. Kabuto has further instructions for you, so ask him for the details. He is waiting for you outside your room."

That was when Itachi knew that the man had just tricked him. He had said that he could have any girl from the harem for his company tonight, so long as it was not Mynah. Which, in itself, was a very cruel thing to do to him. Orochimaru knew how to play on the emotions of others. But the Uchiha knew this meant something. Sakura must mean a great deal to Orochimaru...

_('He acts as if he is afraid I will try to take her...')_ That was it. He knew in that single moment how he would get Orochimaru back for this!

"And why do you give me such a menial task to perfrom, Orochimaru-sama?" He had not forgotten his place, but he also did not want his master to forget his own place! "Surely there _are_ others who-"

"No!" The snake turned to snap at him, as he poured himself a glass of brandy from a nearby cabinet Sakura hadn't noticed before. "You must learn to do as I say, even if you may disagree with it, Itachi-baka. _Now go_!"

"Hai."

And with that, he bowed swiftly, and was out of the room. Sakura was left to deal with Orochimaru alone, naked, and very distrubed at what had just happened. She had never felt so helpless...

"Aren't you going to eat that?" He spat at her, taking a sip from a shot glass. "Itachi did go through all the trouble to make it for you, you know." He watched her with expectant and calculating eyes.

That was when Sakura remembered the ramen that had been set on the table for her. She had no idea that Itachi could even cook! Scrambling to her feet, she made her way embarassedly over to the table, hoping he would not decide to take that away from her too. But no, he only watched her, lurking in the corner like a stalking shadow. She hated eating nude.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the gray-haired medical Ninja who was waiting for him in the hall just outside his own room. "I understand you have details concerning my next mission, Kabuto-san."

"Yes," He replied, pushing his glasses back onto his face. "But I'm sure that Master has already told you that."

"Hn."

"Well, to put it simply, he wants you to go into town, grab what you can, and return with it as soon as possible. That may not be as easy as it sounds, considering you are going with no money. We don't have resources to waste on things like that. It_ really is_ just a simple restocking mission."

"I see. This will be easy. But I have a question, before I go."

It was rare for Itachi talk at all, much less ask anyone anything! Kabuto raised a wary eyebrow. "Sure."

"While I am gone, could you do... _something_... for me?"

"What is it that a person like _you_ could _possibly_ want, Itachi-san?"

"That girl... The one that he's keeping in his room," The Uchiha was surprisingly maintaining his composure throughout all of this. But it was hard, and Kabuto could sense there was some emotion behind that statement, even if it was only a little bit. "I want to make sure she has something to wear. Do you think you could, uh..."

"_No_," The younger Ninja stated firmly. "I want _nothing_ to do with it. Besides, I don't have _anything left_! Not after he put that other little wench in my room! She's been taking all my clothes."

Itachi was silent. He only looked into the distance, as he always did, staring through everything solemnly. Kabuto really didn't want to get involved, but he knew the girl would need something to cover herself from his Master's prying eyes.

"But..." Kabuto continued, after a moment deep in thought. "I'm sure if you gave her something to wear, that would be fine."

"...What about Orochimaru?"

"I don't think Orochimaru-sama really cares. She _is_ just his sex slave, after all," He said it all with such a cheery smile that Itachi thought he would vomit.

There was something about those words being together in reference to Sakura that seemed to make him uneasy. He had a sick feeling in his stomach, and he didn't know why. He could not shake this feeling that somehow something was very wrong. But Kabuto was still talking...

"He never was one to concern himself with what his girls wear. If you want to give them clothes, he won't say a word. It's nothing to him; just one more thing he does not have to concern himself with. You _might_ even want to get something for Mynah while you're at it. I know she'd appreciate it."

"Hn," Was all Itachi said, but that spoke volumes between the two of them.

He dashed into his room to get his cloak, and Kabuto left. He wanted to go check on Ino anyway, and with the Uchiha gone, maybe he wouldn't have as much to worry about. Anko was in one of the guest rooms resting, until she was fully healed. He did not know what Orochimaru had planned for the poor woman, and frankly, he didn't _want_ to know!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How is it?" Orochimaru asked her.

_('Holy shit!')_ Inner Sakura boomed. _('Is he actually trying to talk to me?! GROSS!!')_

_('Shut up.')_

"Yeah, it's fine."

"So Itachi is a good cook, then?" She only nodded. "I was thinking of making him cook for me every day. But I'd just as soon have Kabuto do that, I am used to his cooking. Those things you're eating don't look that tempting to me at all."

What kind of food did he eat anyway? Sakura was not sure she even wanted to know. She did not have anything to say to say on the subject, so she continued quietly eating, while he tried in vain to make conversation with her. Seeing that he was failing, the predator decided to try a different approach.

"So what happened when he gave you a bath?" Too late, he had seen the way she jumped nervously at this question. What had the boy done to her to cause such a reaction? "Did he _do_ anything to you?"

"N-no," Sakura didn't trust her voice to speak.

"What a pity..."

"Is it?" She just glared at him. "If you really must know, he ripped my clothes off so he could bathe me. He asked me to get in the tub myself, but I wouldn't cooperate." He only looked at her, his expression unchanging. "And just so you know, I will _never_ cooperate with _anything_ that either of you do while I'm here!"

He sat on the bed, trying to figure out exactly what she had meant by that. It could be misinterpreted on so many levels. Either way, it didn't sound like the Uchiha had done anything particularly bad to her, so Orochimaru let it go for now.

When Sakura finished her ramen, she didn't really know what to do with herself, so she just sat there at the table, staring at the wall far across from her.

"Come to bed," Orochimaru purred, shifting to lie seductively on his side. All the while he was watching her. It was this action that mae her realize he was not wearing a shirt. "After all, there is nowhere else for you to go, pet."

"Fuck you!" She threw the only insult she had at him.

"Hmm... Not a bad idea, pet. I believe I gave you an order."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi didn't even bother going in his room to get equipment. He didn't think he would need it for this mission. It seemed almost too easy! And if he had been assigned this mission back when he was in Akatsuki, he would have refused it, saying that it was beneath him. But this was different; he was being asked to prove his loyalty, and he would do it!

"So, you're finally being allowed on a mission?" An annoying voice called to him from the shadows, just outside the building.

Itachi stopped walking, but didn't turn around. His Sharingan flashed blood red. "Sakon." He greeted the spy.

"Just so you know, you are not going to win Orochimaru-sama's favor. You never will. He doesn't trust anyone,_ least_ of all an Uchiha."

"Hn."

He just kept walking, perceiving Sakon as being no real threat to him right now. How wrong he was, when the man's brother left his body, and attempted to enter Itachi's. Sakon's double fell to the ground in pain after he mistakenly made eye contact with the Uchiha.

_('How did he kill him, just like that?!')_ Sakon wondered. He really didn't know that much about the Uchiha, other than he had left Akatsuki to serve under Orochimaru. And he was not even sure of that.

"My brother..." Pain swept through him, as he held his brother's lifeless form in his arms. "Please, don't..."

"Die." Itachi finished the sentence for him, and then he was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He didn't know how or why he'd been attacked, but he didn't care either. His mind kept going back to the girl who was being forced to spend the night alone with Orochimaru. There was no telling what he would do to the poor girl! And without being there, Itachi was powerless to stop it! At least if he was in his room he could have gone to her aid if he heard anything overly horrible happening.

The Uchiha let out a long, exaggerated sigh. Why did he keep thinking of her? It was best not to do that right now, when he was on a mission. Besides, if anyone knew he was thinking of someone other than himself, he would lose his reputation as the cold emotionless bastard!

Before he knew it, he was in the middle of a small village. There was a half moon tonight, lighting everything in an eerie kind of half-glow. It would have been beautiful if he had been able to share such a sight with someone... Being alone had never really phased Itachi before. He wondered why it did now?

But, he had a job to do, and that was what he was here for. Walking through the small village, he found a food shop. There would be no one there at this hour, and stealing a few things to take back to the hideout with him would be a piece of cake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru had slipped his outer robe off, and was now wearing only a pair of loose fitting black pants. He gazed at the girl that sat across from him, with her pink hair cascading over her shoulders, and falling just short of touching her breasts. What he would give to be able to touch them... And the fact that he knew he could do whatever he wanted with her pleased him even more.

"I have already decided that I will take you tonight," He stated, calm and collected. "There is no use to try and fight it. Come here."

Remarkably, Sakura was not as scared as she should have been. Only filled with a sick feeling in her stomach. But surprisingly, it was not because of Orochimaru, but rather what was going on with her and Itachi. She was confused about everything that had happened earlier. At least the Sennin was being clear with her about what he wanted.

"P-please..." She tried her hand at begging, once she was lying on the other side of the bed. Far away from him!

"Please what, pet? Take you?" He rolled to the side to face her, and was studying her body carefully. "It will be... _my pleasure_."

A snake-like tongue slithered out to trace along his lips, reminding her of just how evil he was. Suddenly, images of what happened to Anko flashed through her mind. Now Sakura was very afraid of what would happen to her if she stayed here.

All she could hear was her own heart pounding so loudy in her chest, as the adrenaline rushed through her. The next thing she knew, she had her hand on the handle to the door, and her feet carried her out.

Sakura could feel Orochimaru coming up close behind her, but she didn't care. She just knew that she had to get out of there! And this may be her only chance to get out alive, and with her virginity still intact. A crushing blow met with the center of her back, and she was falling to the ground. Sakura was not completely innocent, she'd had thoughts about what it would be like before. But in all her dreams and fantasies, she had only ever thought about losing herself to one man, and one man only. _Sasuke Uchiha_. He was the raven haired boy who haunted her dreams; the one that she had spent her whole life caring so much about, only for her to end up like this.

In a way, she realized as she fell onto the cold floor in the empty hall, it had been because of her love for Sasuke that she had ended up in this mess in the first place! If she didn't care for him, she would not have gone with Ino to his house and therefore, she wouldn't have gotten captured by Orochimaru! It was all because of him.

"Don't cry, my precious," A snake-like tongue slithered out to ick the tears away from her cheek, making her shiver. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying up until now. "There is no escape from this place. Come with me, and I will make you feel better."

Sakura didn't know what possessed her in that moment, but it was as if her life flashed before her eyes. She was worthless, when she really thought about it. No one cared about her; no one loved her at all. And she no longer loved herself, either. Why not give herself over to this man? She knew no one was comign to recue her, least of all Sasuke. She wasn't worth it.

When she looked into his eyes, it was as if he could tell what she was thinking. The purple lines around his eyes furrowed together in confusion. But she was having trouble, so Orochimaru picked her up and carried her back to his room. It was easier that way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or etc. I own Mynah and any other OC's and/or created settings.**

**A/N: I know it took me a while to get this chapter out, but I hope it was worth it! I don't want to give any spoilers for the next chapter concerning Orochimaru and Sakura, but... I will say that I have decided to try and make this a. OrochimaruXSakura story. But also there will be ItachiXSakura in it as well, so yay! And... Any ideas are welcome, too! I did not plan this story out at all, so it's just kind of a whatever happens type of deal, you know? I am completely making this whole thing up as I go along, but I still think in my personal opinion that it is turning out rather nice. My next story will most likely be UchihaCest I have not done one of those yet, and have been reading a lot to sort of study up on it. (:talking in a Jiraiya-voice:) Hey, it's research! Very important research!! If you like this story and want me to continue, please leave a comment or review (depending which site you are reading this on). ANd as always, thanks for reading!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	11. Let's Just Go To Sleep

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Key:**  
_('thoughts')_ "speech" _italics_** Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes) and this _((("Talking, blah.")))_ is when Anko's inner demon speaks to her. She's kind of like Inner Sakura, but... evil! XD

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 11: Let's Just Go To Sleep**

She hated the feel of that tongue snaking it's way across her bare chest. Sakura writhed in a weird kind of pleasure-pain as she lay beneath the powerful Sannin. There was nothing in the world that could save her now, and she knew it. She even thought she heard someone knocking on Orochimaru's door, but he didn't even blink.

"I've been waiting for this for far too long," He murmured, as his lips caressed the shell of her ear, making her shiver. "After this night, you will be mine. Nothing can stop that."

Orochimaru was just getting started, and Sakura found herself wincing every chance she got, expecting extreme pain, like she had seen him do with Anko before. But what she got was a gentle, almost loving kind of touch from him. It shocked her.

"What are you-"

Her question was cut off, as he finished kissing his way down her midsection, and ended up breathing heavily over her moist center. Orochimaru licked at the insides of her thighs, and then rubbed them reassuringly with his strong, capable hands. She felt his tongue slipping over her wet folds delicately. It was not harsh, the way he had been with Anko that day.

Sakura wondered, judging from the hungry look in his eyes, whether this was really such a good idea. The sannin was not quite as big as Itachi, but he was still very well endowed.

"Orochima-" She cried out when she felt his long wet tongue slip inside of her unexpectedly.

He rubbed the inside of her thighs with his palms gently, as if to tell her that it was okay. His tongue moved in and out of Sakura very slowly, until he hit a barrier.

_('So,')_ He thought._ ('She is indeed still a virgin! I was right to put my trust in the Uchiha this time... I will have to take my time with this one.')_

Sakura was panting furiously now, not knowing what to think. At the moment, she wasn't really thinking at all. Her only concern was the pleasure she felt when he did whatever he was doing to her down there. It only hurt for a moment when he seemed to not be able to go any further. But then, he stopped, withdrawing from her quickly, making her hiss at the sudden strangeness she felt.

"Are you ready, pet?" He asked, climbing on top of her squirming body, as she tried to push him off. "Or do you want to_ play_ more?"

"Let me go!" She shrieked. But her eyes said that she was more than ready for him. They had become glossy, and glazed over with lust.

He noticed Sakura was staring at his hair almost longingly, and looking into his eyes. He saw some fear in hers when he returned her look, but that did not stop him from fondling her gently with his fingers.

"Mhmm..." He moaned at the feel of her. "You're so wet..."

Blushing, Sakura tried to push his hand away. But she found it was useless, when he mounted her anyway, ready to claim her as his. Orochimaru wore a look of blatant triumph, though for what reason she did not know. He would take her whether she struggled or not. Knowing that it was completely useless to fight, she gave in submissively to whatever he wished to do to her.

Tears filled her eyes, and he knew she didn't care. But something inside the Sennin seemed to break when he saw her like that. Sakura was so exposed, and... vulnerable. He did not want to be the one to cause her pain.

_('What is this feeling?')_

The glow within his golden eyes seemed to dull; a certain lifelessness taking over his body. Sakura felt him roll off of her, to lay down beside her. She had been crying, but the tears just refused to come anymore. She was filled with intrigue now. What happened?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi smiled when he found jsut what he was looking for. He had already broken in the food storage of a nearby restaurant, and even managed to steal a large sack to put all the food in. That still did not help him to shake the feeling of being like a housewife gone grocery shopping. However, when he looked in one of the windows of the small shop, it made him feel better.

There was a stunning pink kimono, fully decorated with white cherry blossoms. Upon closer inspection, he saw that some of them were lotus blossoms, each of them beautiful. Gray lines of cherry tree branches ran across it, giving it a more serene and less trashy look. It looked like something that had been designed for a Geisha to wear.

There was no doubt that this was what he wanted to get for her. Itachi knew he might get in trouble for taking upon himself to clothe one of Orochimaru's harem girls, but she wasn't just an ordinary girl. And it was so fitting for her!

Silently, stealthily, the Uchiha made his way inside, through the back door of the shop. He did not see anyone around, and he slowly made his way to the front window, where he had seen the small dress. Hoping it would fit her, Itachi removed it from the rack and headed back to the back of the store. He was startled when a shadowy figure moved out from behind a dressing screen near the back.

"What are you doing in here?" A tense and slightly disturbed voice asked him.

Itachi turned, his Sharingan instantly making him look like a demon in the night. The voice had come from an elderly man with thinning white hair, and a disheveled white beard. "I came for this," He held up the Kimono for the old man to see. "Tell me, old man, why do you sleep here?"

"My wife and I have nowhere else to go. This shop is all we have, and we also do not take kindly to people stealing from us! If you're thinking of harming us, I warn you that will not be an easy task!" He struck a fighting pose.

Itachi smirked. Obviously, the poor fool did not know who he was. If he was able to destroy his entire clan, including his own parents, why would he even blink at the thought of slaughtering some old guy? When he looked down at the garment still in his hands, he knew the answer. Sakura would not want it if she knew that he had murdered someone for it, and a civilian no less. Or rather, he would not want to give it to her.

"How much is it?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"_I said_, how much is this kimono? I will pay you for it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura did not know what was going on, but the next thing she knew, she felt warm arms encircling her, and a body being pressed snugly against her own. Was Orochimaru... holding her? That didn't make sense.

"Why did... Why'd you stop?"

"Ssshhh," He hissed, placing a gentle finger against her lips, almost teasingly. "Do not feel inadequate, pet. I simply do not wish to harm you, that is all."

She furrowed her brow in confusion, not really understanding, so he continued.

"Let's just go to sleep."

And with that, she foudn herself snuggling slightly closer to him. What had happened to bring out his less agressive side? Sakura smiled a secret smile, as she gazed up the ceiling of her prison; her hell.

_('I'll bet if I had've struggled the way Anko did, he would have gone through with it for sure.') _Yes, that had to be his reasoning.

This was her last coherent thought before falling asleep next to the terror that lead the Sound Village.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto was not surprised to see that Ino had taken yet another outfit from him! But he let her do what she wanted, as long as she didn't try to leave. So far she had been what he would consider a model prisoner, if not for one thing: her constant flirting.

This time she wore a purple T-shirt with nothing else on. Well, at least there was nothing else that he could see. It was so big on her tiny frame that it covered her all the way to her knees, and then some. The Kunoichi also sported a pair of clean white socks that he never wore. What was the use of socks when you had to wear sandals all the time, anyway?

"Good evening, Kabuto-kun," She purred from her position sitting on her knees in the middle of his bed.

"Hi Ino," He responded dully.

"Had a long, _hard_ day?" She pouted when Kabuto merely sat on the bed next to her, without giving her any sort of affection. She had come to enjoy his company, almost crave it in a way.

"Not really, just stressful. Nothing you would understand."

She crawled over to him on her hands and knees. "Hey, know what?" She breathed in his ear, and continued her sentence now that she had his full attention. "I'm tired of playing these games, aren't you?"

"Games?" He pushed his glasses back on his head, in a nerdy way that he somehow was able to make look cool.

Without saying anything else, Ino kissed him. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, but she just did. Of course she knew Kabuto would take it as just another way for her to try and get on his good side. She knew that really, he wasn't like Orochimaru. He didn't want a sex slave; he just wanted companionship and someone to talk to. Or so she thought...

"What's the matter?" She purred again, still pouting in that girlish way of hers.

"Ino..." He sighed, looking away and pushing her off. "_Stop it_. I like guys..."

She gasped, falling backward on the bed. "You _what_?!" Her jaw dropped.

"Yes," He meekly admitted for the first time in his life.

"S-so all that stuff about you and Orochimaru was-"

"_No_," The Medic-Nin cut her off. "I do have respect and a bit of admiration for him. But I am in love with someone. Or at least I _think_ I am. But the problem is... He likes girls. And he's completely oblivious to the fact that I like him."

"Are you serious?" Ino went into full on gossiping mode then. It was what she was best at, after all. "So who's the guy?"

"I uh... can't tell you that, sorry."

"Oh, okay. Well how do you know you love him?"

"It's complicated Ino," He told her harshly, falling back on the bed and closing his eyes while she was once again sitting on her knees.

She looked into his black eyes with a newfound respect. Here was a guy who really knew what he wanted. She knew she could help him somehow. After all, he had been nice to ehr while she was here. And this explained why he hadn't taken advantage of her.

"Look," He continued, gently tilting her chin up to see the look of exhaustion in his eyes. "Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or etc. If I did, everyone would be all twisted and evil and crap like they are in this fic. And everyone would be Orochimaru's WHORES!! Mwahahahahaha!! Lol.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. And it was probably disappointing to some of you. But hey I did manage to get a little action in there! Ijust wanted to show Orochimaru's passionate side before he rapes the poor defenseless girl out of sexual frustration. I'm so evil! :D Anyway, Kabuto's confession is out there, but who is the guy? We'll see... And what happens when Itachi gets back with Sakura's clothes? And who was at Orochimaru's door? All this is answered in the next chapter, so keep an eye out for it! Please review and comment, thank you, and have a sexy day! :)**

**-k.R.**


	12. Twisted Dance

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Key:**  
_('thoughts')_ "speech"_ italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes) and this _((("Talking, blah.")))_ is when Anko's inner demon speaks to her. She's kind of like Inner Sakura, but... evil! XD

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 12: Twisted Dance**

But before they could fall asleep, Ino heard something out in the hall. She sat up in the bed to tell Kabuto about it, but he was up in a flash, and already to the door. Opening it cautiously, he peered out from behind steel framed glasses.

"Anko?"

She was not even supposed to be walking or getting out of bed yet, but there she was, standing before him. The woman was panting and had a very intense look on her face. Anko was trying not to pass out from the strain on her body, even Ino could see that from where she was.

"I tried to go to... to his..."

"You can come in," He held the door for her, and ushered her inside. She was still shaking badly. "Just _calm down_, and tell me what happened, one step at a time."

"I c-can't..." She muttered incoherently. "She, the evil one... is with h-him... Why can't I be the one?! The Voice w-wants me to... so badly... I c-can't..."

"What the hell?" Ino scowled at this intrusion.

"Both of you, calm down," Kabuto held onto Anko tightly, and helped her over to the bed. "Okay Anko, take it easy. Just sit down and take deep breaths."

She tried to listen to him, but it was no use. She was sobbing in between her words, and quickly breaking down. Anko didn't know what to do. The Voice had been taunting her, and eating away at her psyche all day!

_((("You have no choice, Anko! Do as I say, and only as I say! Don't listen to him, or any of them! Block them all out! Yes, that's right...")))_

Tears slid down her cheeks. _('Why?')_

_((("You are meant to be with Orochimaru. He loved you Anko, he really did,")))_ The Voice was causing her such pain, but there was nothing anyone could do. It was all inside her head. _((("The only way to make me go away is to kill the Evil One! That girl... She stole him from you)))_

_('No, I am weak! I can't!')_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Orochimaru was regretting his decision not to take advantage of the cherry blossom that lie sleeping in his bed. He had been a good boy, and gained nothing from it. Leering at her, he silently slipped away from the bed and left the room.

"Kabuto," He called, knocking on the door to his assistant's room. "Are you awake yet?"

A sleepy eyed Medical Ninja greeted him less than warmly, for disturbing his sleep. "What is it, Lord Orochimaru-sama?" It was way too early for them to start the day yet.

"Cancel everything I had planned to do today."

This caught his attention, and he snapped awake. "What? But why?!"

Orochimaru just smirked, and walked back to his room. He was done playing these games, pretending to be the good guy. He should have known that he could not change for her, or for anyone. The girl would just have to learn to deal with it.

"_Get up_!" He shouted at her, using his Ninjutsu to push her up and against the wall.

Sakura cried out, and flew across the bed, with her back against the wall. She was still sitting at the head of the bed, not knowing what was going on. Orochimaru took the oppurtunity to crawl over her, pressing against her and grinding his hips suggestively. He was so sexually frustrated, she could see it in the serpent's eyes. It didn't take him long to get an erection, and it was the hardest he could ever remember being in his life.

"I didn't realize how badly I needed this," He hissed, as he forced a kiss on his helpless victim.

Sakura had been startled at first, and her eyes had gone wide. But by now she had already settled down. He had not taken her when he last had the chance. Would he go through with it this time? She hoped so, because she was sick of the feeling of dread that had been haunting her every time she thought about losing her virtue this way. She just wanted it to be over already, so she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore! Angry teal eyes flashed up at him, and he knew the feeling behind them all too well. He had seen that very same look so many times on Anko's face when he had raped her.

"Hurry up," She spat out at him. "I'm _sick_ of this twisted dance that we do, Orochimaru-teme!"

"Touch me," He panted in her ear, licking it and making her weak. "Mhmm, that's it. _Yes_, stroke me..."

Letting her hands run over his hardened length, she felt him kiss her again, and he nibbled on her bottom lip gently. Sakura knew he was taking the time to ask her for entrance. And she knew he did not kiss everyone this way. Hell, she didn't even know if he kissed them at all!

She found herself whispering... "Take me."

He bent down to kiss over her breasts lightly, and removed his pants all in one swift movement. Orochimaru wore a sinister smirk as he entered her, pushing through her delicate unused sex and bringing tears to the young girl's eyes. Licking her neck with his snake-like tongue, his gentle movements eased the almost unbearable pain for a moment.

"It's okay," The Sennin found himself telling her, in spite of his resolve that this time he really was going to hurt her. "It will be over soon, pet."

"Just hurry," The de-flowered cherry blossom panted and shuddered beneath him.

Slowly, torturously, he began moving. Sakura felt a jolt of pleasure go through her, and she still was not used to his size. She began to move with the mysterious man who was pinning her down, arching her hips up at an odd angle to increase her pleasure. Soon, they were moving together and finding a rhythm all their own. Orochimaru moaned at the feeling of being buried within her silken folds.

Sweatdrops fell onto her forehead, the same place she had been so insecure about all her life. At first she thought he was crying, but when she looked up and saw the look of pained ecstasy written across his features, another shock wave of happiness hit her. She loved having this kind of control over such a powerful man. How much more power could he give her? But she had no time to think of things like that right now. No, she was too busy enjoying the feeling of his rock-hard cock sliding deliciously in and out of her.

('What am I thinking?!') In her mind she was freaking out. And what happened to inner Sakura? ('Orochimaru is raping me, and I'm getting off on it! I need to snap out of this trance he has me in! This is so wrong!')

Orochimaru felt the familiar tightening in his groin, and knew he was so close to releasing. It had never been this quick before, but he wasn't one to complain about something like that. Sakura's chartreuse green eyes gazed up at him with something other than pure terror, and he knew that if he were not careful this girl would be his undoing!

"Agh!" He cried out, shaking with the pleasure of it all, and Sakura felt something warm and wet inside her. "Mhmm... Ah..."

But the Snake Lord was far from done. He kept moving, until he hit a spot inside her that made Sakura see stars and flashes of white. She cried out at first, not knowing what was happening, and then she was shaking uncontrolably. Fire spread through her blood, and a feeling of warmth wrapped itself around her, pooling in her core. Orochimaru felt her walls tightening around his arousal, and couldn't stop himself from reaching his peak again as experienced her very first orgasm.

When it was over, he let go of her, and moved to his side of the bed, exhausted. Sakura could not believe that had just happened. It hadn't been what she expected at all. Somehow, there was a sick feeling spreading through her as she thought of what she'd just done. It felt like selling her soul to the devil, only much worse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aren't you going to get up?" Ino was nudging him while he was lying down in the nice, soft, comfy bed.

"No."

"Come on, Kabuto. You can't hide from him forever, whoever he is!"

The Medical Ninja opened his eyes in annoyance at the blonde beauty beside him. "If Orochimaru can take the day off, so can I. Besides, I need to take care of Anko. How is she doing?"

The Kunoichi frowned, looking to the corner where a frazzled and paranoid woman sat curled up in a ball, trying to hide her face. "Not so good. I think she's lost it. Let's face it, her mind is gone."

_((("Kill them!! Kill them all!!")))_

_('I c-can't...')_

"Probably. But it's really not my concern. I have other things to worry about right now. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to slee-"

"No!" She yanked him out of the bed and onto his feet. "If you won't tell me who it is, then at least you owe it to the guy to be honest with him, right?"

"I don't owe anyone anything!"

"Just get out there," She shoved him out the door and locked it behind him.

Kabuto let out a long pent up sigh. Even though she had only been here a short time, he and Ino had become good friends. His mind had flickered back to the pale beauty of the one he adored more than once during the time he had been resting. And he knew it was only right that he tell him the truth. The guy deserved to know. So it was with heavy resolve that he forced himself to walk down the hall, away from his and Orochimaru's rooms...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi had finally made it back to the lair after only a few minor setbacks. He prided himself for not killing the man that owned the shop where he'd gotten Sakura's kimono. He still didn't have the nerve to give it to her yet, and Orochimaru also hadn't asked him to do anything for her so far today. He looked down at the small pink dress with a halfhearted smile. Itachi knew that he had been sent after food, but his real mission was to get that for her. He knew it had his own choice, but still... That was how he felt.

Speaking of food, he was getting rather hungry, and so he headed to the kitchen to make himself something for lunch. After looking over what he had, he decided to make some home made dango. He loved making desserts! And lately, he had somewhat of a sweet tooth. Itachi tried to tell himself that it wasn't because of a certain girl with cotton candy pink hair that would not get out of his head. But, that would have been a lie.

"Itachi?"

He had known Kabuto was there all along, without having to turn around. "What do you want?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the show.**

A/N: All I can say is you are in for a big surprise next chapter! Try not to jump to any conclusions just yet... I appologize for the short chapter, as well as the cliffhanger here. I have a bad habit of leaving cliffhangers. This story is going to be shorter than I thought it would be, so just bear with me. I hope you're satisfied with the lemon here, it's not the best but it wasn't THAT bad. At least I don't think it was. And yes, in the next chapter we find out who Kabuto's crush is. Guesses are welcome, but so far no one has gotten it. Also it is still a toss up over who Sakura ends up with. Suggestions welcome. Don't fret, because I have the next chapter on the way, I assure you.

-Kaline Reine


	13. The Great Escape

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Key:**  
_('thoughts')_ "speech" _italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes) and this _((("Talking, blah.")))_ is when Anko's inner demon speaks to her. She's kind of like Inner Sakura, but... evil! XD

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 13: The Great Escape**

"Have you seen Sakon?" Kabuto asked the coldhearted Uchiha who just looked at him with murder in his eyes.

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow, looking up from whatever it was he was making. "No. Why?"

"I need to speak with him about something. It's important."

"Well I haven't seen him."

"If you _do_ see him," He pushed his glasses back onto his nose. What a geek. "Please tell him that I was looking for him and to come find me."

Itachi turned back to his dango recipe. Not that he needed one. "Hn."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino knew this was her one and only chance if she were going to make it out of this place alive. But she couldn't just leave Anko here in this place. Especially not in her current condition. They were both Kunoichi from the same village, and she could not sit by and watch her comrade die this way.

"Anko, come on," She offered her hand, which the woman just looked at as if it were poison.

"Where are we going?"

_('Maybe she can h-help me...')_

_((("I don't think so! Don't go with her!")))_ The Voice snarled at her, and it was starting to give her a headache.

"We're getting out of here!"

She took the offered hand, and followed the blonde's lead.

_((("What are you doing?!")))_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was still in shock from what had happened earlier. And now she felt she really needed a bath, badly. But she couldn't summon the courage to move or speak while that snake was still in the room. Granted, he was now fully dressed in his usual robe over a pair of smooth black pants. She just didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing he'd phased her, and that it really bothered her that much.

"My darling little cherry blossom," He cooed, as he stroked the side of her face before leaving the room. "I must admit that you seem to be taking all of this remarkably well."

He was met with angry green eyes in return. "Fuck off."

"Surely it wasn't all that bad."

He decided she wasn't reponding in the way he would have liked her to; the way most of his girls did. Orochimaru sullenly left the room. He had briefly considered taking a day off, but that was impossible. There was too much he had to do.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone," He spoke to her as if she were a child, on his way out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino sensed Orochimaru coming, and ducked into a nearby corrider, dragging Anko with her. But as soon as the purple-haired warrior saw him, she darted out from their hiding place.

_((("You have to go to him, NOW!! This may be your only chance!")))_

"Orochimaru-sama," She had a pleading look in her eyes.

The blonde girl who was still in hiding held her breath. She only hoped the Sennin would not sense her there, or get suspicious because of Anko. After all, the woman wasn't in her right moind to begin with! What if she said something?!

"Anko," He nodded his head toward her, and continued walking.

"P-please, wait!" He turned around at the panicked sound of her words. Ino winced, and silently made a wish. "I want t-to talk to you..." Her head hung low, showing her submissiveness, as always.

"Yes?"

_('What do I tell him?')_

_((("Tell him the truth! It's what I've been telling you all along!")))_

"Orochimaru, I... I love you."

He swiftly backhanded her, knocking her out cold. Ino was shocked at what she had just witnessed, but she could not risk blowing her cover to help her friend. Orochimaru paused to beat her a few more times before casually walking awauy, as if nothing had happened at all.

_('Whew!')_ Thought Ino. _('That was close! I've got to rescue Sakura... But I don't know where he could be keeping her.')_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura knew she wasn't allowed in Orochimaru's personal bath chamber without his permission. But she still felt disgusted with herself, so she finally got up and went into the room where all the other girls were. They all looked at her, and some of them whispered horrid things under their breath. She felt like they all knew what she had done, but it was all just speculation, of course.

"So you've returned," Tayuya, who was busily playing her flute in the corner, greeted her. "Did anything_ interesting_ happen?"

"Not really," She replied in monotone.

"We heard your screams," Mynah admitted quietly. She looked depressed, and Sakura thought maybe it was better not to ask. Who wouldn't be despressed in this place?

"I just came to get a shower," Anger flashed in her eyes as she regarded the stubborn yellow-eyed girl from before; the one that had threatened her with the kunai before Itachi stepped in. "If you'll excuse me."

It was not a question, and the other girl knew it. She stepped out of her way, and the others in the room went back to doing whatever it was they had been doing before Sakura had come in.

When she finally felt the cool refreshing water of the shower hit her warm skin, it felt like bliss. Sakura was thankful that she'd managed to maintain at least some of her dignity throughout this whole ordeal. Her thoughts drifted to other things, as she ran her fingers through her sticky hair, grasping the soap in one hand.

Itachi had bothered to save her from that girl. Or was that only a ruse to cover up his true intentions? orochimaru was anything but gentle with her, but she still felt a certain amount of safety in his presence, for some odd reason. With Sasuke's older brother, it was a different story. The Uchiha held a certain amount of danger in his touch when he caressed her; a certain wickedness behind his eyes when he looked at her. It was as if he could see into her soul.

She would be lying if she said that she hadn't wanted, on some inane level, what Orochimaru had just given her. Now she felt a bit of relief at not having to worry about losing her virginity anymore. Not to mention it had done wonders for her ego. It hadn't felt too bad either. All in all, it was no big deal.

Before she knew it, she was done washing up, and climbing out of the shower stall. There were no towels, so she just walked back out there like she was.

"You shouldn't have come in here without his permission," Tayuya casually remarked. She was still clad in the same filthy gray T-shirt from before. And as was expected, Mynah wore nothing. She only looked at the two girls with sadness in her ruby-esque eyes. "What happened to your clothes?"

"I'd love to stay and chat," Sakura replied, already almost to the other door. "But I have to get back before he finds me missing."

This caused all the heads in the room to turn. She certainly was much bolder than any of them could ever hope to be.

"So..." Tayuya looked at her green haired friend who sat staring at the floor. "They finally 'did it'. What's the matter with _you_?"

"Nothing..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Psst, Sakura," A tiny voice called out from just outside the door. "Could you open up? It's me, Ino!"

"_Ino_?" When she opened the door to Orochimaru's room, Sakura was surprised to see the young Kunoichi standing there looking quite smug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out of here! I was gonna escape, but not before making sure you made it out okay too. Now let's g- _What the hell_, forehead-girl?! You couldn't even put on some decent clothes, or a towel, or something?!"

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" She glared at her, debating on what to do.

Could she really leave now? After all she had already endured, and suffered, she wasn't so sure she could make it. The Leaf Village would probably see her as a traitor anyway. And even if they didn't, she had already become a traitor to herself. She had known when Orochimaru took her that she should have put up much more of a fight. btu for some reason, she hadn't.

Was she that broken, that dead inside, that she could really abandon all her morals, her virtue, and everything she had ever held dear, just like that?

_('Yes,')_ Sakura thought, finding at last she was alone in her mind. She no longer had to battle for control with Inner Sakura. _('The answer is yes.')_ But then, she no loner needed her to decide things for herself.

"I'm sorry Ino," She told the girl who had once been her best friend. "I can't go."

"What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"I could never leave... And even if I _did_, what difference would it make? You know everyone in Konohagakure would never accept me as I am now. I have nowhere to go anyway. You'd be much better off to stay here too."

"Are you _crazy_?!" Ino's voice was raised to a high-pitched squeak by now. "I tried to save Anko too, but she almost got us caught! She's going crazy, and her mind is pretty much gone. Literally. And the same thing will happen to you if you don't come with me. We _can't stay_ here! We've got to leave_ now_, come on!"

She grabbed Sakura's wrist, and gave her a sharp tug toward the door. The pink haired Kunoichi jerked back, as if the open doorway was death itself. Ino sensed someone coming, and she knew she would have to leave her friend behind if she was going to get out of this alive.

_('At least now...')_ The blonde thought, as tears stung her eyes._ ('I can say... I tried... Oh, Sakura...')_

The dark new Sakura turned back to her self-contained prison, and closed the door on her friend. She would not try to stop her from leaving, but she knew that she couldn't follow. They were on two very different paths. Maybe this meant they weren't even rivals anymore. But that left one burning question in Sakura's mind: Which one of them won? She couldn't say if either path was the right one. But she knew what she had to do, for her own sake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto was on his way back to his room in defeat. He had looked everywhere for that guy, and still no luck. He knew Sakon was elusive, but usually he could found somewhere in the hideout.

"Anko?" He looked down at her still form. "What happened here?"

Sighing heavily, he dragged her back into his room. He knew if Orochimaru wanted her, he would just ask Kabuto to bring her to him anyway. She was still in need of some serious medical treatment too...

_('Why me?')_ He wondered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakon was still in mourning over his brother, when he was sitting outside, enjoying the setting sun. He had given him a proper burial, and still hadn't told anyone what happened. How had the Uchiha managed to kill him, just like that?! It made him angry at Itachi, but even angrier at himself for sending his brother to attack him when he could have easily done so himself. Of course, if he died, Ukon would have died too. So at least one of them had survived, but at the moment the pain was so great that he almost wished...

_('I am no good to anyone. I wish I was dead too. Perhaps I _will _see you soon, aniki...')_

Suddenly, he heard a terrified gasp come from right behind him. He quickly rose and whirled from where he had been sitting to see a frightened blonde girl with blue eyes. She was beautiful, but he knew she was probably an escapee from Orochimaru's harem.

_('At least I still have a purpose in life... Even if it is unfulfilling.')_

"Hold it!" He told her in that calm, smooth voice of his. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm_ leaving_! Get out of my way!"

Ino gave the guy a good shove, and headed toward the forest. So, the hideout was underground... clever. She didn't know which direction to go, but any way she chose was better than staying put. Befotre she coudl reach the first row of trees, she tripped over something and fell. The creepy man advanced on her.

"That was easy," He picked her up by the collar of her shirt. Was that Kabuto's shirt? Sakon raised an eyebrow. "Now... What to _do_ with you?"

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She shouted. luckily, he had been too distracted to notice her making hand signs behind her back.

There was a strange noise, and a sharp pain as Sakon was forced out of his mind, to allow room for the intruder to take over. He dropped the girl in the process. Ino wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she knew if she stayed out here where they were, reinforcements might be coming. Or even worse, she might have to face Orochimaru himself!

Almost without thinking, Ino used Sakon's body to pick up her own unconscious form. She found it was actually easier to lift herself up, in his body.

_('He must be really strong...')_

In a panic, she realized, after she had gone quite a way into the forest, that she had no plan of what to do next. The Mind Transfer Jutsu would ware off soon, and where would she be then? Exactly where she'd been before she'd done it! Only this time, he would be expecting it. But at least she'd gotten them away from the hideout, where people might come out and help him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, settings, etc.**

**A/N: Well, the plot seems to be getting better now... I know it's not the greatest, but I tried. And sorry, no lemon in this one. But there is Yaoi in the next one and also something else happens to Sakura (bit surprise, right?). I hope you're ready, b/c the rest of this fic gets really intense. I promise it'll get better. So... Does Ino escape, or is she taken back to the hideout? I would tell you, but I don't want to spoil it for you. I have a lot planned for the next chapter and it should be longer than this one. Thanks for reading, please review and comment, and have a sexy day!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	14. Dark Angel

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS:** For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD

**Key:  
**_('thoughts')_ "speech"_ italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc**. Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes) and this  
_((("Talking, blah.")))_ is when Anko's inner demon speaks to her. She's kind of like Inner Sakura, but... evil! XD

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 14: Dark Angel**

Trying to work quickly, Ino hid her body where she thought no one would find it. That way when the mind transfer jutsu wore off, the poor guy wouldn't know where he was, and she would be gone. She only hoped her plan worked. She made sure to run as far away rom her body as she could, before the Mind Transfer wore off. Finally, she felt that familiar tug, like her body was calling her back to it. She made the sign for release, and all of a sudden she was back.

In a few minutes, she felt like it was safe to leave her hiding place, so she took off in the opposite direction of the hideout. Ino gasped when she felt strong arms pinning her to the floor, out of nowhere!

"How... did..." She panted in between words. "you... find me?"

"Stupid girl!" Sakon snapped at her. He was tired of people treating him like he wasn't worth anything. He knew Orochimaru would consider getting rid of him when he found out about Ukon's death. Maybe he could redeem himself by returning his pretty little prisoner to him? "All I had to do was retrace my footsteps backwards to find your hiding spot. From there I simply followed your own to find you here!"

"You teme! Let me _go_!"

"You and I are going back to the hideout," And indeed, he had already placed her over his shoulder, and had started off in that direction. The one place she did not want to go at any cost. "Now be good and keep quiet. I'm sure Orochimaru-sama will be pleased to know I've caught you."

He was just about to knock her unconscious, when she said something that mildly upset him. "I'm not one of Orochimaru's girls. I belong to Kabuto-kun! Now put me down!"

Her captor silently reached back and used a jutsu to knock her out using the pulse point in her neck.

_('Tch... thought she'd _never _shut up!')_

Was it true? Since when did Kabuto get to have his own harem? Even if it was only one girl, that only made it all the more intriguing. He rushed in an effort to get back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru had finished with his business for the day, but he still had things he would like to do. He needed to punish some of the girls in nhis harem. Or at the very least tie them up and whip them... But he didn't want to do that with the new girl there, so he decided he would have to do something else with her for the time being.

"Ah, Itachi-san... There you are."

The Uchiha only looked up from the table in the kitchen. He was eating a snack he'd made, and not really doing much of anything.

"You've restocked the kitchen, I see. Good. I need another favor from you, however."

"And that is...?"

"Your next 'mission' is to take care of the new girl for me; Sakura. I have other matters to attend to in my chambers tonight, and I want her out. I don't trust leaving her in the dungeons; she may find a way out of there eventually. That is where_ you_ come in."

Itachi tried to hide his joy at the idea of getting to spend time with her! Instead, he rolled his eyes in distaste. He hoped the Sannin would fall for it. "_Great_, a babysitting job. For how long?" He chewed nonchalantly on the dango he'd just made.

"It may take several days, or just one. I am not sure," He smirked at the younger man. "That also means you cannot see Mynah. She might _distract_ you from your duties."

"I understand."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto had tried his best to revive Anko from whatever state she was in, but he couldn't. She was out cold, and probably would be for some time. While she recovered from whatever had happened, he placed her in one of the rooms he used to treat patients, and locked her in. She wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

When he returned to his room, panic hit him instantly. Where was Ino?! She and Anko were both ordered not to leave the room. So did the blonde try to kill Anko? He didn't think she'd actually have the nerve to leave. And now that she had gotten out, Orochimaru was going to be furious with him for letting her get away! He'd been gone for a while, and was cetrtain she'd had ample time to make it out of the lair.

"Damn it!" He muttered under his breath, running out the door. He'd expected the hall to be empty, as it normally was, but he was knocked down by the speed with which he'd ran into someone. He opened his eyes and looked up in question at the man with the girl over his shouder. "Sakon?"

"I found this. She said she belongs to you. Where do you want me to put her?"

"Throw her in the corner until she wakes up," He replied, shocked.

When Sakon entered, Kabuto followed him back inside, and closed the door. He really didn't want to know what would happen if Orochimaru found out; if he didn't already know!

"I found her outside the hideout," Sakon smirked, as the girl hit the floor with a resounding thud, faling from his arms limply. "She tried to run, and even used a Mind Transfer Jutsu on me. I didn't know Orochimaru-sama let you have your own slave girls! Maybe I should ask him for one or two _myself_..."

The medical Ninja really wasn't listening to a word the other man said. Had this been Ino's plan all along? To somehow lure him here? He doubted that, since the Kunoichi had no idea who he had meant when he said he liked guys earlier... Most likely it had been a distraction meant to get him to leave, so she could escape. She clearly hadn't counted on Sakon being outside.

"Yeah, whatever," He replied, feeling really stupid. "So Sakon, do you want to.. uh..."

The man only stood there, with his pale skin and dark tempting lips waiting for the rest of that sentence. Sakon had never looked so tempting to Kabuto before this moment. The way he stood there, so arrogantly beautiful, as if he were defying the fact that anyone else even existed. His pale blue-gray hair glistened in what little light there was in the room. Kabuto's eyes wandered to the bed right behind him, and his mind began to swim with ideas of what they could do on that bed...

"Well? What?"

Kabuto still said nothing. He slowly went up to him, and put two hands on his chest, lightly caressing for only a moment before pushing him backwards. Sakon's expression was priceless. He looked upset at first, and then confused. Now he just looked lost.

"Sakon, I..." With that he lost it. He pressed his lips to Sakon's tempting, waiting mouth. Surprisingly, there was no fight at all, no resistance. And at last, his crush kissed him back.

The next thing Sakon knew, he was on the Medic's bed, being kissed. And... He had the strangest feeling in his stomach. It was like this was what he should have been doing all along. If anyone else saw them, they would think it was wrong. But to them, it was just a brief connecton between two people; the kind you could only have once in a lifetime.

Kabuto took his time to take in all of the other man. He put his arms around him, and held him close. Sakon was actually panting breathlessly now, and Kabuto liked the way he was being held in return.

"What is wrong with you?" Sakon asked, coming to his senses, at last.

"Nothing. I just like what I see in you, that's all."

"You don't even _know_ me."

"I'd like to," He smirked. Kabuto was a smart guy, after all. He had known this was coming, sooner or later. He just wished it could be later, so they could continue what they were doing. "Sakon-chan, I want to know everything about you. You fascinate me. I know you well enough to know that I... _I love you_, Sakon."

"You do?" He looked even more confused. "How can a guy love another guy? That's really screwed up, you know."

Kabuto had noticed the erection that sprang up the instant their bodies met. Sakon may not be openly gay, but maybe that was due to the fact that no one had ever taken the time to show him.

"Well it looks like _your body_ doesn't think it's screwed up _at all_," Kabuto remarked knowingly, testing his boundaries. He didn't want to piss him off, but he needed to find a way to convince him.

When Sakon didn't react, Kabuto took that as a good sign. He reached down and gave him a few strokes, through his pants, just to show him what it felt like. The sex-deprived man let out a low pent-up moan. He jerked his hips towards the medic's skilled hands, and whined when Kabuto eventually did stop touching him.

"Why'd you stop?"

Kabuto removed his own shirt, and then did the same to Sakon. He ran his fingertips over Sakon's muscled chest, and he knew that he would never be satisfied or tired of this man. The other Ninja didn't know what to think when Kabuto climbed on top of him. They began bucking their hips together, and the friction made them both whine in need of more. Sakon soon caught on, and decided he was not going to be made uke in this situation!

Gathering up his courage, his tongue slipped out from between his deep charcoal gray lips, to lick Kabuto's neck. His teeth nipped at his ear, and eventually he moved to slip his tongue inside Kabuto's mouth. They made out for a long time.

Knowing he had the upper hand now, Sakon finally took charge, grasping the Medic-Nin by his shoulders, and switching positions with him so that now he was on top! Teasingly, he ran his fingers over the pale skin until he came to the edge of Kabuto's pants. Looking at him in question, he pulled them down completely, exposing even more flesh for him to play with. Kabuto was blushing now, and he looked up to see that Sakon had a smirk on his face.

"What happened to all that talk about getting Lord Orochimaru-sama to give you some girls, hmm?"

"Don't worry about that," Sakon whispered in his ear, before moving down his body, kissing every spot that he could on his way down. "You look like you're much more fun, anyway."

All talking ceased when Sakon lightly licked over the tip of Kabuto's growing erection. Taking it in one hand, he slowly guided it into his mouth, and ran his tongue along the length of it.

Kabuto cried out in pleasure. "Agh! _Sakon_!!"

Sakon only chuckled at this. _('So, he's screaming my name already...')_ Curiously, he played with Kabuto's balls for a while while he sucked harder and harder on his dick. He could feel the muscles tightening up in the other man's body, and that was when he stopped. Kabuto whined again, but Sakon was quick to remedy the situation. He brought his fingers to Kabuto's mouth, and they were promptly sucked in and coated with thick saliva. He briefly rubbed them against Kabuto's entrance. Slipping his finger inside, he quickly prepared him for a much bigger intrusion.

"If you want me," Sakon teased. "You're going to have to take all of me!"

Kabuto said nothing, only nodded submissively. He didn't mind being uke, as long as he could have such a powerful seme as Sakon. He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and before he knew it, the slimy head, laiden with pre-cum, was making it's way inside his tight ass.

"Fuck, it hurts!" He hissed.

He could feel Sakon's cock making it's way deeper and deeper inside of him. And for a while, Kabuto wasn't sure whether he loved or hated it. Once he began moving inside more easily, and Kabuto relaxed, it was a bit easier. Sakon moaned and gave it all he had, picking up the pace and pausing every now and then to lightly stroke Kabuto's hardness that was bouncing in front of him.

The gooey cream splattered all over their chests, as Kabuto hit his peak first. Sakon made his thrusts deeper and harder, until he too was lost in a slippery white bliss.

Sakon panted, as he slid limply out of Kabuto's cream filled hole. Once it was all over, he lay on the Medic-Nin's bed; exhausted. Too tired to even talk, he let sleep claim him.

_('The hell with Orochimaru, that bastard can fuck off!')_ Sakon thought, adn for the first time in a long time, he was free. _('I'm too tired to do anything, and I'm no use to him like this... There aren't any missions right now anyway.')_

"Sleep, my love," Kabuto whispered beside him, as he snuggled into his chest, content in knowing he had who he wanted at last.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura had moved away from the door, and re-locked it once Ino was gone. She had no way of knowing what happened to her, and that was probably what bothered her the most. What was she supposed to do now? She sat at the table again, taking the only chair that was there, and feeling very awkward because she didn't know what to do with herself.

The girl stayed like that for a long time, until she sensed someone coming, and tensed up. The door creaked eerily as it opened. She fully expected to see Orochimaru standing there, looking smug as ever. But instead, a dark angel stood in the doorway, letting the light shine down around him, spilling over his shoulders dramatically...

THE END (hahaha, just kidding!)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did, obviously there would be lots and lots of sex, and Itachi would have the MOSTest sex! O.O LMAO XD**

**A/N: Yes, there was Yaoi; lots of sweaty, hot, sticky Yaoi... Lol. Is there no line I will not cross with this fic? I know some people might be offended by this, but hey, I'm not MAKING you read it! I wasn't that into the whole thing between Kabuto and Sakon, but I managed to write it anyway. I really didn't know what to say. I am not that good at writing Yaoi yet, it's something I need to work on. I hope it didn't mess up the story! There are such odd pairings... I don't think anyone has done this pairing before.**

**Anyway, YAY Itachi gets to spend time with Sakura again! I'm so naughty... :D Well, I guess this is going to be one of those short author notes. I always write like a mini-essay down here anyway! Please read, review, and comment. And have a sexy day!**

**-Kaline Reine**

And P.S.: When I said "THE END" I really was joking... Gotcha, didn't I?!


	15. Nothing Between Us

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS:** For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD

**Key:**  
_('thoughts')_ "speech" _italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc**. Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes) and this  
_((("Talking, blah.")))_ is when Anko's inner demon speaks to her. She's kind of like Inner Sakura, but... evil! XD

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 15: Nothing Between Us**

"Let's go, girlie," Was all the dark-haired man said to her.

"Go where?"

Itachi was growing more and more impatient with havign to explain his every move to everyone here. Even the slave girls were asking him annoying questions! he'd never had to do that when he was with Akatsuki. The glare he gave her was an almost murderous one, before he remembered his feelings for her.

"Lord Orochimaru-sama told me to watch you for a few days or something," He quickly explained with a sigh.

Sakura just stood there wide-eyed. She really didn't like the way he was looking at her. Luckily, someone came out of the harem girls' room then. It was Mynah. She sauntered over to Itachi, and rubbed over his body intimately.

_('What the hell is she doing to him?!')_ The Kunoichi was furious. _('Wait, why do I care? Tch, stupid Uchihas, and their stupid women...')_

"So Itachi," She purred in his ear. "Ready to go _play_?"

"Mynah, stop it," He pushed her away, and was met with a stunned look from each of the girls, but surely for different reasons. "I'm not here for you. Orochimaru-sama has ordered me to take care of Sakura for him for a while."

She looked so hurt, and she lowered her head full of thick green hair, so he couldn't see into her eyes. That would give away everything. "How long?"

"A _while_." He practically growled his response to her.

"Oh, I see. Itachi... I thought... Well, you and I-"

Her words were cut short when his hand lifted up her chin. Mynah knew there was no use trying to hide her feeligns now. She'd practically just handed over her heart to the unforgiving shinobi. "Mynah, listen to me. There is _nothing_ between you and I. I thought I had already made that clear. I was just... using you. And only because Orochimaru-sama _offered you_ to me. It is nothing more than that; it never was." That was he longest he had ever spoken in his life.

Teardrops hit the floor, and a sobbing Mynah ran back through the door she'd just come out of. She didn't stop running until she reached the area with the showers, in the very back. Turning the water on to mask her tears, she curled up into a little ball beneath it, and sobbed into her hands.

"I _trusted_ you..." She whispered. "I loved you, Itachi. How could you_ do_ this?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was curious, to say the least, but she knew it was none of her business. He had to have some feelings for the girl. Otherwise, why would he have bothered to explain anything at all? At least he cared anough about her to be honest with her, which is more than she herself could say for Sasuke!

_('Sasuke...')_ Her thoughts weren't allowed to wander long, before she was pulled up out of the chair.

_('Hn,')_ Itachi mused. _('She looks sad too. I wonder... Does she feel Mynah's pain? Has she been through something like that herself? I should not have done that in front of her.')_

"I have a surprise for you back in my room."

"O-okay, Itachi-sama..." Her voice was weak, and she sounded so defeated when she spoke.

"Don't be that way. You'll like it, I promise."

With that, he silently led her out into the hall. Nothing was said until they reached his room, and he idly wondered if maybe she took what he said the wrong way...

_('I bet he thinks I'll just cooperate! Well he's got another thing coming! I'm not about to let him have his way with me too! I wonder what else Orochimaru told him...')_

When they got to the room, the Uchiha closed and locked the door behind them. Sakura was surprised to see something soft, shiny, and pink lying on the bed. It was a beautiful kimono, that looked like it was made of handsewn silk. There were cherry blossoms, her namesake, painted all over it, and the garment looked very expensive.

"Is this... for _me_?" She held it up cautiously, as if she were afraid it would disintegrate in her delicate hands.

"Hn," He nodded.

"Thanks. I guess I should be grateful... At least I won't have to go around naked anymore! Or are you one of those guys who_ likes_ looking at women in lingerie?"

The Kunoichi was trying to feel him out to try and see what kind of guy he was; what his intentions were. Itachi was not that easy to read, however. And he was onto her little game, as well.

"Not at all. Why don't you try it on?"

Silently, she slipped it over her shoulders and began walking toward the mirror she saw only a few feet away, on the far side of the room. To her surprise, Itachi followed her. Sakura ran the belt around her waist, and felt something wrapping around her along with the belt. His hands felt so much like Sasuke's... No! She had to stop thinking about his stupid little brother!

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," He replied, his voice coming out a little more husky than he would have liked. "Just helping you with this."

Itachi's gentle hands swiftly tied the cute little kimono in front of her. To Sakura's surprise, he didn't do anything else to her. She opened her eyes, and realized she'd been wincing. He looked at her curiously, but then moved away.

"Th-thank you," She found her voice at last, after a long awkward silence. "It's beautiful."

"Sakura..." His hand foune it's way to her hair, caressing it with such gentleness. Itachi thought it was nice to not have to be a murderer for once. What was this girl doing to him? "You should let me help you. I can fix your hair. It looks like it hasn't been brushed in a while."

"You brought me here to... do my hair?"

"No. I just don't like the way that snake _treats you_, that's all."

He picked up a brush, and laid it on the bed. Then, he removed his Akatsuki cloak. He wore a pair of black pants and dark gray shirt beneath it. Why did he still wear the cloak, if he weren't in Akatsuki anymore? This was the first time Sakura had really thought about it. It was a shame really. It hid his hair and he had such pretty hair...

_('Wait, why am I thinking this?!')_

Inside she was freaking out, but outside Sakura was able to school her features in order to look somewhat normal. She saw him sit on the big four poster bed, and move his legs to fall over the side of the bed. He patted the spot in front of him, and motioned for her to sit there. Sakura was scared of what he might try to do, but she summoned her courage and did as she was told. I mean, she really didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"Just relax," He told her, and began immediately combing his black-tipped fingers through her hair. In the mirror that was across from the bed, she noticed for the first time that he had painted his fingernails.

Soon, she felt a little more calm, as Itachi continued his gentle motions. Then he picked up the brush, and took his time in brushing every single tangle out of her hair. He sighed when he felt how soft Sakura's lovely pink hair was. She wondered for a moment why he would take the time to even be this gentle with her in the first place. It was a strange feeling...

"There, done."

It was over sooner than she would have liked, and Itachi watched as her cheeks were tinged a delightful shade of fushia. Sakura briefly considered doing something to mess her hair up again, just so she culd feel his fingers running through it again.

"Thank you," At last finding her voice. "Itachi-san."

"Hn."

He didn't move or tell her to move for a long time. But finally, he nudged her off of him, and moved to the dressed to get something. She wondered what it was. What was his deal, anyway? She was a bit scared, because she still didn't know just what it was that he was planning right now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That's what you get for thinking you could escape!" Sakon yelled at the poor girl who was lying crumpled, beaten on the floor.

He had taken to hitting her before Kabuto could really do anything about it. He'd never had Sakon pegged for that type, but now he was almost regretting his decision to love him. But then he knew that love really wasn't a decision at all.

"Stop," He told the other man. "Leave her alone, can't you see she's been through enough?"

Sakon didn't say anything, but walked out the door. He heard him call from the hall. "I'll be seeing you later then, Kabuto-chan."

But the medic wasn't listening in the slightest. He was busy treating the various wounds that Sakon had inflicted upon her. Ino hadn't moved much after he left, and even now was in bad shape. She'd never known such pain... From that moment on, she knew she could trust no one here. Not even Kabuto. As nice as he was to her, he still didn't do anything more than sit by and watch as she was brutally beaten by the other Ninja.

"Ino, I'm sorry."

She had nothing to say to him, so she just glared. Eventually, Kabuto picked her up and placed her on his bed once more. He had been hoping she would not awaken while Sakon was still there, but no such luck. The poor girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Meanwhile, back in Konoha...**

A boy lay panting, out of breath. He had never been so exhausted as he was now. He hated himself for what happened to them. They were his friends! And he had been so stupid, so blind, as to abandon them to whatever fate lay in store for them.

"It's alright, dattebayo!" A cheery blonde fireball leaned over him, getting much too close for comfort. "I'm sure Sakura and Ino will be fine."

"Get the fuck out of my face, dobe."

The raven haired Uchiha really seemed worried about them. All he kenw was that he left them alone at his house, during that clash between the leaf and sound villages that felt like it was so long ago. It had been a little over a week, but it still felt like forever to Sasuke. He didn't know what to do without his two fangirls following him around to annoy the hell out of him. And besides, they were his friends, from the same village as him. And they had all known each other since they were kids.

Naruto was worried too. But it seemed that Sasuke was a little obsessive over this. The Hokage had tried to give him several missions but he had flat out refused them all! He didn't know exactly why it was that Sasuke cared so much. Hadn't he done everything in his ability to distance himself from both of them in the past?

"Sasuke-san... Why do you care so much now?" He noticed he was recieving a sharp glare from the raven. "I mean you never did before, and... It's just weird, that's all."

"_Shut up_."

Regaining his strength, he pulled himself up, and dusted off his clothes. Sasuke didn't particularly want to talk about it, but he knew the annoying dobe would just keep bugging him about it.

"We have to rescue Ino and Sakura. And even if you don't help me, if the_ whole world_ turns their back on those two, I will keep seaching for them. I'm going to save them."

Naruto was stunned by the words coming from his long time friend and rival. "Whoa, do you really care about them that much?"

"No," He admitted, with a smirk, as the two began walking back home. "But it is my fault they are being held prisoner wherever he's taken them. The bastard!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ot etc.**

**A/N: Yay! Itachi rescued Sakura from her nakedness! Lol. It looks like Kabuto and Sakon aren't getting along so well, huh? All I can say is: ItaSaku moment YAY!! Lol, XD. Well things are about to get really confusing, but interesting soon. And as for Ino, well let's just say I have evil plans for her! MWAHAHAHAHA!! You'll see. Ashley knows what they are! O.O Lol. (Sshhh, it's a secret!) But yeah soon the pairings will pretty much all change, sorry to disappoint. But there are some more lemons coming up, and now we have Sasuke and Naruto thrown into the equation. Well, sort of. I hope you all enjoyed this fic so far, and I am chan ging the main pairing so nyah! Enjoy! Oh, and please review and comment. Thank you and have a sexy day! :D**

**-k.R.**


	16. Picking On Itachi

**Chains and Bells**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS:** For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD

Key:  
_('thoughts')_ "speech"_ italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes) and this _((("Talking, blah.")))_ is when Anko's inner demon speaks to her. She's kind of like Inner Sakura, but... evil! XD

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 16: Picking On Itachi**

Ino lay silent, and Kabuto could see a bit of blood trickling down from her pale lips. She coughed up blood all over his sheets, but he really didn't mind. He was too busy being angry at Sakon for doing that to her. He knew she tried to escape, but was it really worth beating her over something like that? The medic cuold be harsh too at time, but only when the situation called for it.

He thought maybe the other man was just feeling the loss of his brother and needed to vent on someone. That someone happened to be his friend, however and Kabuto was beyond pissed! ow dare he beat a prisoner that didn't belong to him!

"Ino, are you okay?" She only gave him that cold, hard glare of hers, saying nothing. "Well, er... It's getting late, and its almost time for bed. Do you think you can eat? If you can, I'll go bring us something from the kitchen."

She nodded weakly, and rolled onto her side, facing away from him. Ino didn't want to blame him, but she somehow did. She heard the door close, and knew she was alone again. He hadn't locked it this time, so she would have another chance to escape. But she didn't want to face Sakon again, and she knew he had posted as an outside guard until his next mission.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru wasted no time in lining up the prisoners for their punishments. He slapped the weaker ones around, and the stronger ones he would fuck all night whenever he felt like it. After his glorious night with Sakura, he felt as if he could go on forever. It was an invigorating feeling, and knowing he had won over her will had made that much sweeter.

"We're missing someone..." He hissed, while his eyes narrowed at the girls that he had selected to enter his bedchamber. After doing a brief headcount, he had deduced that someone was indeed not there. "Has someone _escaped_?!"

When he slapped a young brunette girl, another brunette who looked similar to her, probably her sister or something, spoke up. "Master, please forgive us! None of us have escaped. But Mynah is in the showers. She's locked herself in there, and we can't get her to come out!"

"Is that _so_?"

He walked swiftly to the door that led to his harem, and walked on through to the showers. Orochimaru broke down the door easily, and soon the snake Sannin was towering over a frightened slave girl. Ruby eyes looked up at him as if asking for his mercy, but it was cruelly denied in his own evil stare.

"Get up!" The cruel man kicked her in the ribs, and she heard a sickening crack before she passed out as he head hit the wall. "_I said get up, you lazy, selfish bitch_!!"

Orochimaru was still yelling at her, as she passed out. Mynah felt a wave of nauseous dizziness wash over her, and that was it. There was nothing but darkness. The last thing she heard was his voice...

"Oh, you poor thing... Did I really hit you that hard? You won't be too happy upon awakening, my pet." He smirked cruelly, before pulling her unconscious back to his room, smiling as he thought of what he would do to her later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi noticed for the first time how pale Sakura looked. Evening was approaching, and he didn't know whether Otochimaru had bothered to feed the poor girl or not.

"Are you hungry?"

Deep sea green eyes gazed back at him, as if in a trance. She was completely dazed. "No."

"Have you eaten today?" He smiled when Sakura seemed to have to think about it.

"No."

"Right," Itachi took her hand, and kissed it briefly before leaving. The look of shock on her face was worth it, though. "I'll go prepare something for us. Is there anything you would like?"

"No."

_('Is that all this girl knows how to say?!')_

"Hn."

_('Is that all Sasuke's stupid brother can say?!')_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Kabuto ran into the Uchiha in the kitchen, it was kind of awkward. Itachi had already begun to make some simple onigiri for his hostage for the night. Kabuto wanted to get Ino something besides the lame sandwiches he knew how to make, but he was not very good at it. So he stole both of them when Itachi wasn't looking...

"_Kabuto-san!!"_ A ravenous weasel chased him all the way back to his room, before he quickly placed a seal upon the door after he locked it.

Ino raised her head and looked at him in wquestion, before deciding she didn't care. She rolled back over and let the tears fall once more. Kabuto would force feed her if necessary, but the poor girl had to eat.

On the other side of the door, stood a very pissed off Uchiha boy. He listened for any sounds, but heard none so he gave up and went back to the kitchen. He knew Kabuto had placed an explosive seal on the door. And if he were to enter, it would definetely bring Orochimaru away from his harem girls. And if that happened, there would be hell to pay...

"Damn you!" Itachi glared at said door, before heading back to the kitchen with a sigh. "He can _have_ 'em... The bastard..."

He cooked while muttering obscenities under his breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura thought she'd felt awkward before when she had to stay in Orochimaru's room. But that was nothing compared to this! Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, and she had once been in love with the stupid ingrate! She had learned long ago that allowing herself to habve feeling for anyone was pointless. And that was one of the reasons she had given herself over so easily to Orochimaru.

She didn't know what he'd gone to get, but it sure was taking a long time! She didn't know what to do with herself, so the pink haired girl sat on the bed, trying to patiently await Itachi's return. Eventually, he came in carrying two plates containing rice balls.

"Did you... _cook_ this for me?" She asked, when he handed her one of them.

"Hn. For us. Onigiri is one of the simplest thing I know how to make. Now eat."

Silently, she complied, after sensing that he was not in the best mood at the moment. Then again, the man was a ruthless killer, so he probably never was in a good mood. He didn't seem too bad when he was doing Sakura's hair, but she still did not trust him at all. Before she knew it, her plate was empty, and Itachi took it back to the kitchen, leaving her alone again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was mumbling under his breath something about the 'damn lazy fucktards' who didn't know how to wash dishes, when he sensed a presence behind him. Itachi turned to see Kidoumaru walk in the kicthen with Jirobo in tow.

"How did the mission go?" He asked them, like he cared. He was only trying to make conversation and build up trust within his newest allies.

The spider-like man with six arms spoke up first. "It sucked. We failed."

"Stop_ lying_!" Kirobo smacked him hard on the back, knocking the wind out of him briefly. "You screw around with people too much, Kidoumaru-san."

"It went fine," He sort of cough-squeaked, making Itachi chuckle.

"Hn," He left the room once he had finished with the abnormally huge pile of dishes that everyone had so nicely left for him to do. "I've got to get back to my room to deal with my hostage for the night."

Kidoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Hostage?"

"Yeah, I have to watch one of Orochimaru-sama's harem girls tonight. And probably for a few days..."

"So you and Mynah are going to be playing 'hide the sausage' again, ne?"

"No, not Mynah," Itachi smirked at the other man's lewd language, and almost laughed.

Jirobo, who was rummaging through the fridge as usual, let out a chuckle. "Don't tell me it's that _new girl_ Kabuto-san told us about! The one with the pink hair, kinda like Tayuya's, what's-her-name?"

"Sakura."

"Yeah, that's it," Kidoumaru smirked. "If he'd let _me_ watch her, she'd be screaming my name all. night. _long_!"

"Which is probably the reason he asked me instead," He rolled his eyes, and tried to keep his sharingan from activating. That always happened when he was getting upset. "That girl has been through enough for now. I can tell she's scared out of her mind as it is." His body language just screamed possessiveness, causing the other two to look at him strangely.

"Itachi, why _so protective_? You never act this way unless-"

The fatter of the two was cut off by Kidoumaru again. "Maybe I'll have to try my hand at sneaking into your room tonight, Itachi. That is, if she's still there."

_('Right.')_ The Uchiha thought. _('Time to change the subject!')_

"So what happened to Kimimaro? I thought he went with you guys..."

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. You never know about him. Between you and me," The Spider-man lowered his voice a few decibels. "I don't entirely trust him. He's _creepy_."

"Hn, whatever," Itachi shrugged, leaving them to do whatever it was they were doing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once his eyes settled on her, he could see Sakura visibly jump. The ferocity of the sharingan blazed within them, and she knew what that meant. Trying her best not to be on his bad side, she sank down, hoping not to be noticed.

Meanwhile, Itachi was trying very hard to control himself in front of this little temptation. He knew he's already scared her back when he'd given her a bath, and- His mind went completely blank as his mind flickered back to that moment. That time he had touched her, and she had been so frightened, the same way she looked right now. That did it for him!

In a matter of moments, he had pushed her backward onto the bed, and was climbing on top of the helpless girl. Sakura's eyes went wide, even as his lips pressed into hers, and she felt his breathing get heavier.

"Sakura," He let her name fall from his lips so lightly, soothing her. "I'm sorry. I need you to know..."

She felt his hips grinding against hers, and could clearly feel his hardness rubbing against her thigh. It made her want to moan out, but she rememberes the horror she had gone through the night before, when Orochimaru had taken her virginity. Sakura flinched when she thought of it, and knew she had to find a way to get out of here. It was moments like these that made her regret her decision not to escape when Ino had.

"P-please get off me," She whined.

Itachi only gazed into her watery eyes with his eerie red ones. "Are you _sure_ thats what you want, girlie? Or do you want me to... get. you. off?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything associated with it. But we'd all have such great fun if I did! Teehee...**

**A/N: Don't ask me how the hell Kidoumaru "cough-squeaked" I have no idea! O.O LMAO hide the sausage...ANYWAY, all I know is... I am very hyper and Itachi and Sakura need to hurry up and do it already! And and and... Make room for Kimimaro, in all his sexy glory! :D He is in the next chapter, I think. Bwahahaha! I'm sorry, but for reason the scene with Kidoumaru and Jirobo picking on Itachi just cracked me up! This fic is soooooo weird! Like I always say, review, comment, and have a sexy day! :D**

**-Kaline Reine**


	17. Harder

**Chains and Bells**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Key:**  
_('thoughts')_ "speech" _italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes) and this _((("Talking, blah.")))_ is when Anko's inner demon speaks to her. She's kind of like Inner Sakura, but... evil! XD

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 17: Harder**

Sakura was helpless, as she lay beneath the powerful man on top of her. But something in her eyes told him that this was not a good thing to be doing right now. She didn't look defiant, if anything she looked submissive, and Itachi picked up on this right away. Her words might not say it, but he knew enough about body language to know...

"What did he do to you?" Smooth hands brushed the stray hair out of her face, while Itachi moved to lay beside her.

"Who?"

"The snake."

"N-nothing..." Sakura looked away.

He knew Oerochimaru would be angry with him for touching what was his, but he just couldn't help himself. She looked so lost; so completely miserable; and he had to do something to help her.

"What happened?"

Itachi's eyes burned into hers with an intensity that she was unable to refuse. "I think you already know... I'm nothing but a whore now. Please, I'd rather not discuss it."

"Hai. I understand."

And then, the raven haired boy did an amazing thing. He held her close to him, and nuzzled her neck. Sakura had never felt so safe, so... loved? No, surely that was not the right word for this. She had suspicions he might only be trying to gain her trust for his own evil purposes. His warm breath on her neck didn't help matters at all. It was giving her chills, and making it hard not to-

_('No!')_ She thought. _('I will not give in to him! That's_ exactly_ what he wants! I have to stand my ground. I wasn't able to do that with Orochimaru, but still... This time is different.')_

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her, trying once more to get her mind off the horrors that he knew she had been forced to face the night before.

"Nothing..."

Itachi let it go, and decided to just hold her until they both fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto knew he had just screwed up big time. The girl refused to eat her dinner, and even after he's tried to force her she wouldn't swallow it. Ino just kept spitting it out as if it were poison! Sea blue eyes glared at him angrily from behind a tuft of pale yellow hair.

"Fine," He sighed in annoyance, and finished his own meal. "Do as you like, I don't care anymore. I'm through being nice to you, Ino. Can't say I didn't try..."

Ino layed on the bed and sulked. Eventually, she let sleep claim her, despite the tiny voice nagging at her to eat.

_('I'm done playing games here, too. We'll just see about that!')_ Were her final thought as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This girl in his arms was making him feel things that were out of the ordinary, especially for him. But despite the craziness going on around him, and the odd situation he had placed in, Itachi was content. He could tell she was asleep because of her slowed breathing patterns, but he didn't mind.

Sakura woke up, and for a moment she forgot where she was. She tilted her head slightly, to find Sasuke's face in a peaceful slumber next to her own. Wait, that wasn't Sasuke, that was-

_('Thats right... Itachi.')_

Knowing she needed to get out of there, she tried to move off the bed. But his arms around her prevented her from doing that. She looked down, and noticed that his legs had managed to become woven between hers in their sleep. She turned to face him, wondering how she could get out of this wretched place. Ino had been right all along... She had to get out!

But when she looked at the pale features, that were so much like the boy she'd once fallen in love with, her heart just couldn't take it. Sakura knew fate could be cruel, but she had never thought it would be this cruel. She tightened her grip on him, and laid her head on his chest. To her surprise, it actually felt nice to be this close to someone for a change.

Itachi felt her snuggling closer to him in the night, and knew he was in serious trouble now. The temptation was just too great. And the way she was rubbing against him like that; he thought he'd die!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino had spent enough time with Kabuto to know what a heavy sleeper he was. Once she was sure he was passed out, she crept over to him and picked up his hands. Manipulating his hands into the proper release signs, she destroyed the seal he had placed on the door earlier. He mumbled something incoherent and tossed and turned in his fitful sleep.

_('Hah! Stupid Kabuto!')_ She thought, as she slipped silently through the door. _('Now _nothing_ is going to stop me! Whether Sakon's still out there or not, I'm leaving!')_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deciding to mess with the girl, Itachi groaned in the darkness. Sakura thought he was still asleep, and her eyes opened to see what was wrong. But seeing that nothing happened, she tightened her grip on his chest, and moved her leg to the side. He looked awfully uncomfortable in that shirt, for such a warm night, and he hadn't even bothered changing clothes before bed!

Sakura carefully unbuttoned his silky black shirt, and found herself staring at the pale flesh of his chest. From what little she could see in the darkness, Itachi was becoming more and more appealing to her. He moved slightly, when she pulled his shirt the rest of the way open, placing one hand at the back of her neck, and stroking it soothingly. She gasped at the sudden contact, but then assumed he was still asleep, because his eyes were still closed.

Itachi could have melted when he felt her delicate hands caressing his chest and arms, feeling his muscles. He was feigning sleep, and wanted it to stay that way, just to see what she would do to him if she thought he was a heavy sleeper.

He let out a moan when just the tips of her fingers slipped into the waistband of his pants. Sakura blushed then, and pulled back from him. She tried to go back to sleep, but she just couldn't focus on anything other than the beautiful Uchiha that lay sprawled out before her. She was glad that she didn't have to be in Orochimaru's room anymore, ebing abused by him. It was strange, but in a way she felt like Itachi was protecting her somehow. He had given her a pretty kimono to wear, and made sure she was okay. And of course there was the fact that she was not being abused or forced into anything by him. That was also kind of surprising, considering the kind of person he had always been referred to by others.

Despite the hurricane of thoughts swirling away inside her mind, Sakura was curious to say the least. It had not been too bad with Orochimaru, but it still hadn't been consentual on her part. And here was this guy being shockingly nice to her. That wasn't like Itachi at all, and it confused her to no end.

Before her mind was able to fully register what Sakura was doing, she felt soft yet firm skin under her fingers. She rubbed over Itachi's well-toned stomach, and let her hands dip a little lower, caressing his thighs. She heard him let out a soft sigh.

Itachi was finding it harder and harder to keep up the facade of being asleep. And that was not the _only_ thing getting harder... He could feel soft, delicate hands drifting gradually closer to the throbbing arousal between his legs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Mynah woke up, she was in sheer agony before she had even opened her eyes! She had almost hoped, for a brief moment, that she would awaken to find herself in Itachi's bed, rather than where she was. Orochimaru stood over her, a murderous gleam in his yellow-green eyes.

She tried to move her wrists, only to find they were chained the to bed. She could just make out the vague figures of other girls, scattered carelessly throughout the room. Most of them knew better than to run, just as she did. Of course the sannin would have taken precautionary measures, just to be on the safe side, anyway.

"What do you want?" She asked the snake bluntly.

"I merely wish to hear you scream," He eyed her coldly. "I want to feel the agony in each breath you take. I want to know that you. are. _mine_."

"You _fucking bastard_! Let me _out_ of here!"

"Patience my dear," Orochimaru hissed. "And be careful what you wish for..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he felt her grip his erection at last, he couldn't stifle the heated moan that escaped his lips. At this point, Sakura didn't care whether he was awake or not, but she did glance up to see that his eyes were still closed. She was grateful for that at the moment, because eye contact would have been very embarassing for her right now. She didn't want to be caught doing this, but she had once again let her curiousity get the best of her. Sakura nervously played with the waistband of Itachi's pants, until she got the nerve to pull them down slightly, exposing him.

She gently stroked his hardened length, impressed beyond belief at Itachi's size. Sakura noticed his abrupt change in breathing, and couldn't help but wonder what would happen if...

The Uchiha was having trouble maintaining his composure around this girl. It was all he could do not to attack her in a fit of passion at this moment, and _demand _that his needs be met! He moaned loudly when he felt her suddenly licking at the space just above his hips. Why was she doing this to him? He was already hot and bothered, and the pink haired Kunoichi had barely done anything to him!

She brushed the tip of her tongue over his head, and licked a bit of pre-cum off before she was distracted by a long moan. "Oh, Sakura-chan..." He purred, clenching his eyes tightly closed.

"Itachi-san?" She stopped what she was doing, and immediately moved away from him. "You're awake?"

"_Mhmm_... Why did you stop?"

His words made her blush like mad! "Well I- uh... That is- I guess... I just- Ah, well, er-"_ Damn his sexiness!_

He chuckled at her sudden shyness, and gently pulled her close to him. Itachi felt a strange mix of emotions whenever he was near this girl. He didn't like it, but he also could not fight the fact that she had a unique attractiveness about her, as well.

Sakura, on the other hand, was humiliated that she'd been caught. She almost felt like she was taking advantage of the sexy body that lay next to hers, so warm. She looked up at him, her cheeks reddening, as she was met with a lecherous gaze in return.

"Why did you stop?" He asked her, taking her hand in his, and guiding it down to where it had been before.

She moaned when she felt his warm breath on her neck. So he _had_ been enjoying himself,_ after_ all. Sakura wondered if Sasuke's older brother had been awake the whole time, and if he had been aware of everything she just did. She blushed an even deeper shade of red at the thought.

Sakura was deathly afraid of Orochimaru, but she was even more afraid of this man that lay beside her. Danger seemed to surround him like an aura. Itachi had murdered his entire clan, his own flesh and blood, and was known for being unpredictable. There was no way to tell what was going through his genius mind at any given time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words I write, which are worth NOTHING! Hahaha! So yeah I'm over it, and you should be too. Naruto belongs to that long-name japanese guy, (Masashi Kishimoto) Lol.**

**A/N: Yes, the ItaSaku-ness begins now... How will Orochimaru react to this upsetting news? O.o That is, IF he finds out, of course! Hehehe, I'm so mean. I'm sorry this chapter changed scenes so much. It kind of goes back and forth, just like- oh damn, nevermind. That was going to lead to inappropriate things, Lol. More ItaSaku stuff is to come, so don't be too mad at me, sorry. Also, Ino tries to escape in this next chapter, only to be- Well, I hate spoilers, so you'll just have to wait and see. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I have no clue what to do next. So Suggestions are welcome, and for the love of Kami, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	18. Something About Her

**Chains and Bells**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS:** For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD

Key:  
_('thoughts')_ "speech" _italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes) and this _((("Talking, blah.")))_ is when Anko's inner demon speaks to her. She's kind of like Inner Sakura, but... evil! XD

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 18: Something About Her**

Ino knew she probably shouldn't be trying it again so soon, but she had to leave! She needed to get back to the Leaf Village. She'd almost thought briefly that Kabuto cared for her, but she knew now that was wrong. She also knew that Sakon was probably still posted outside, as a guard. Somehow, the blonde couldn't bring herself to care.

Besides, she'd already made it this far, and was almost to the hall that she knew would lead her outside the lair. Since the time he had beaten her, Ino had become quiet and withdrawn, not talking to anyone. Not that there was anyone much to talk to, but still! She hadn't been able to bring herself to say one word since then.

_('I wonder how she is,')_ She thought, as she passed the same room Sakura had been in before.

With sadness, Ino passed by in silence, knowing that her friend wouldn't leave with her. Pain gripped her heart, when she heard a desperate cry pierce the silence, and images of the other girl's suffering shot through her mind. This caused Ino to break into a run. Orochimaru was torturing Sakura, and it was all her fault!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mynah screamed in agony, as the whip came down hard across her exposed chest. He had already beaten her black and blue, what more did he want? She had long sicne given up begging him to stop. Orochimaru leered at her in triumph, a sinister smirk corssing his snake-like features as he backhanded her.

"Do not defy me!" He snapped.

He was met with a tearful crimson gaze. "I will _never_ beg you. I will never bend to your will, or do what you want me to do! You _sick fuck_!" She spat at him, even from her position chained to the bed.

Mynah may have been a lot of things, but she was no idiot. She knew all too well the price she would have to pay the Sannin for such rudeness. But it was worth it. She had always possessed that same defiant streak. Mynah had to be a very strong person in order to endure all that she had already been through. A little more pain would not make a differnece, anyway.

_('If I am hurting on the inside like this...')_ The image of a certain Uchiha flashed through her mind vividly. _('Then I had might as well be hurting on the outside too. What does it matter? I can't even feel the pain anymore. I am numb.')_

Tears fell from her eyes gently, as her heart sank even further into darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino was running at full speed now, which was quite fast considering she was a Kunoichi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She thought maybe she would have a better chance if she left at night. Sakon was strong, but by now she knew his abilities now. Chances are he wouldn't even be there. And he also wouldn't be expecting her this time around. Stupid Kabuto was still asleep, and as far as she knew, Orochimaru was busy torturing poor Sakura, so-

_('Sakura...')_ Her eyes became glossy with unshed tears, as she tried to think of something else to distract her mind from her friend.

She was almost to the end of the hall; she could see the moonlight coming from the door that led outside the lair. Ino had just turned down the final corridor, when something violently jerked her backwards. She let out a stifled scream when she felt herself being pulled back through a door she hadn't even seen.

"Do not worry," A masculine voice she didn't recognize spoke to her in a calming manner. She leaned back against his chest, panting hard.

"You scared me!" She accused in a hushed whisper. "Who the hell _are_ you?!"

Ino felt his grip loosen just enough for her to turn around in the small enclosed space she was in. It was dark, and she could just barely make out the shoulder length hair, as white as snow, that dangled dangerously around a serious looking face. He had hauntingly piercing eyes, the color being close to aqua or something. Ino had never seen him before, but she was curious to say the least. He also had two red dots on his forehead, and strange red markings beneath his eyes.

"My name is Kimimaro," He said simply, his face showing no emotion, as he turned and pressed himself against her.

Ino was having trouble understanding why he was so intent on invading her personal space like this. Who the hell was he?!

"I- I'm sorry..." She stammered. "I have to go."

He only looked at her, cocking his head to one side, like a confused kitten. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"...Why?"

Ino was surprised with the calm, even tone that he spoke with. It was almost soothing, in a way. But she knew where she belonged.

"I have to get home, to the Leaf Village!" She struggled against him, but it was apparent that Kimimaro wasn't letting her go any time soon. "It's where I belong."

There was a long and awkward silence, as his face moved closer to hers, and he held her arms firmly in place with strong hands. "Sakon is out there. You will never make it past him. He's too strong for someone like you."

Now that made Ino mad. "What do you mean_ 'someone like me'_?! Let me go! I've had enough of this!"

"Calm down. I am only trying to help you. What did they do to you?"

"Nothing too bad, I guess. But Sakon beat me and Kabuto is cruel to me," The second was a lie, but she knew she had to play her cards right if she ever wanted to get out of this wretched place! "I just want to go home."

Kimimaro just looked at the young girl he held. His grip didn't loosen, but he did manage to calm her with just his gaze for a few moments, until he realized he had been staring at her too long. It was probably uncomfortable for her. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to help her. This girl was a prisoner here, and he wanted to help her the same way that Orochimaru had once helped him. Was that so wrong? And there was something about her...

"I want to help you," Kimimaro told her honestly, and she could see in his eyes that he wasn't lying. Never one did he falter, or his voice falter. "What's your name?"

"Ino Yamanaka..." She thought for a minute, when he just continued to stare at her and not let go. This was getting awkward... "Where are we?"

"We're in a closet right now. Not everyone here knows about it. I hid in here when I heard you coming. I did not want to see you have to face Sakon. Not while he's still upset about the death of his brother..."

"Brother?"

"It doesn't matter... Ino," He spoke her name like a gentle caress, that did strange things to her insides. It felt like butterflies, but stranger. "I want to help you, and I will. Just promise me you'll play along."

The Kunoichi merely nodded her acceptance of this boy's help. It was better than any plan she could have come up with, anyway.

Kimimaro still just looked at her, as if debating something. He seemed to come out of his internal struggle, and Ino gasped when he pressed even closer to her in the small enclosed space.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura had never been so embarassed that she was by getting caught doing what she just did, that she couldn't do anything more. She only blushed, and was grateful for the darkness that covered her, and made her feel slightly less awkward in this strange situation.

The Uchiha lay next to her; she could hear his breathing clearly in the night. Itachi wanted to hold the girl that shared his bed, but he wasn't sure quite how to do that. He'd never allowed anyone; not even Mynah; to be this close to him before. He literally had no idea what to do now. So he did the only thing he could think of, he drifted off to sleep.

Once his breathing had evened out, Sakura found it somewhat possible to fall asleep. But she couldn't help but think of what they could be doing if she hadn't been so shy.

_('Oh well. He's asleep, and I don't want to bother him again!')_ Slowly, she drifted off too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino was shocked when she felt warm breath traveling over her neck, his breathing rapidly increasing with each passing moment. It was hard to see anything in the tiny closet he had pulled her into, but she could see that he was definetely good looking.

Kimimaro had never felt so out of place. He hadn't had that much contact with people before, and now he just wasn't sure what to do. But seeing the beautiful Kunoichi that he held tightly in his arms, he wanted to hold her; to comfort and protect her. And to make things even worse, he had the strangest urge to touch her lips with his own. It was odd, he couldn't even make sense of it. Why was he having such a complex and out of place thought? But he still wanted to do it, for some reason...

She blushed as pale lips descended onto her own, leaving her breathless and wanting more. She could tell he was shy and inexperienced with this type of thing. Ino wanted to escape from this place, not make out with some guy in a random closet! But it still felt nice, and despite her worries, she wanted it to continue.

"Are you alright?" He moved back, still keeping his hold on her. He looked just as flushed as she felt!

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

"What was that?"

"Well," Ino blushed even more. "_You_ did it! You mean you don't know?"

Kimimaro did not know how to answer her question, so he just looked at her. "I want to help you." He repeated.

"It's called kissing," She rolled her eyes. "What were you, raised in a cave, or something?"

"No," He thought for a moment. "Just a dungeon."

The blonde gasped. "Are you serious?! That's_ horrible_!"

He looked down, ashamed. Kimimaro liked this girl, and he didn't know what he'd done wrong to make her feel this way. Why was he feeling a sudden loss knowing she was upset? None of it made sense to him.

"...Yeah." He said, if for nothing else than to break the silence.

Crystal eyes widened, as the girl he held arched up to meet his lips once more, making him feel nervous and excited again. Neither of them knew why they did it, but it just sort of happened.

He licked his tongue across her lips, silently asking for permission. Ino let her mouth fall open in a silent gasp at his sudden boldness, and felt his smooth tongue glide in to dance with hers. Kimimaro's wet muscle slid in and out, mimicking what he felt he wanted to do to her with lower regions of his well-defined body. He moaned rather loudly and felt her stiffen.

Pulling away again, he meant to stop. But that was not what happened. The last member of the Kaguya clan was feeling such strange sensations, and he'd never felt any of them before. His mouth went down to her neck, where he sucked and bit and licked for several minutes, enjoying her heated response. Ino was in heaven. She could feel his erection grinding into her hips. Whether he did it on purpose or not she didn't know. And then... he did stop.

"What happened?" The girl questioned. "Kimimaro?"

"I-I feel strange..." He remarked, still just looking at her. This time he had a puzzled expression on his otherwise emotionless face. Obviously this guy was not so good at showing people how he felt. "And it... Feels funny. It almost sort of..._ hurts_."

"What hurts?" Ino was thoroughly confused at this point.

Silently, he took one of her hands and moved it between his legs. Ino blushed, but neither of them paid it any attention. He had an aching arousal and she really wanted to make him feel better. Ino began to move her hands slowly, caressing his length shyly at first.

"Aah!" He cried out, but did not move away. "That... feels strange."

She didn't say anything, but just kept fondling him. Kimimaro panted harshly, and his voice had changed a bit. He wanted more from her, and she wanted to see him without his clothes.

Ino's other hand moved up and over his slightly exposed chest, marveling at the smoothness she felt there. As her hands continued their curious exploration of this strange boy's body, she felt him arching into her hand a bit. Kimimaro had never felt like this, and he wanted to feel more. And fast.

Moving quickly, he lifted her shirt off her so that he could see all of this girl. All she had been wearing was an over-sized shirt of Kabuto's, after all. Ino seemed to want the same thing from him, giving him a silent signal by tugging at his shirt. All the while, her hands never stopped their sweet, tempting caresses of his body. He felt himself get harder, as he shrugged out of his loose fitting shirt, and would have been confused by it, if not for the feelings of longing and desire coursing through his veins. Kimimaro kissed her again, this time licking his way along her neck and she was quick to return the favor.

He shivered when she nibbled on his earlobe slightly, causing him a jolt of pleasure. Ino let out a soft moan, when he began to explore her body as well, doing the same to her that she was doing to him. Kimimaro couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted something very badly, and he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ino," He told the young girl he'd met only moments ago. "I want you... _Please_. I need-" She gently slipped her hand inside his pants. "_Ohhh_, I don't know _what_ I need! J-just, Oh..."

Kimimaro couldn't even form a complete sentence by this point, and Ino was rather enjoying herself. He rubbed his hips against her own, and they both moaned together. Once they had both grown impatient in their desires, his pants soon joined the growing pile of clothes in the floor of the tiny closet.

There was no warning at all, only ecstasy, when Kimimaro picked her up, and entered her in one long, powerful stroke, sending shivers down her spine. Ino cried out, only to be given a look that reminded her of where they were.

"Keep it down," He told her simply. "I don't want to get caught doing thi- _Aaaahhh_!!" He cried out when she moved her hips against him roughly.

"I'm sorry," She told him, her eyes still a bit watery. Never in a million years did Ino imagine this was how she would lose her virginity. It was so strange, and yet so perfect. "It just... hurts."

A worried expression crossed Kimimaro's once-tranquil face. "Should we stop? I think maybe... This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this."

"No, please. It's okay. It'll feel better soon."

Reluctantly, he continued to move inside of her, stroking her insides with his shaft. It hurt at first, but soon the two found their rhythm, and the pain was forgotten. A shiver crept up the Kaguya's spine, and he knew it was right. All of it.

Ino hastily wrapped her legs around his hips, and he pinned her against the wall, to get a better angle. This whole experience was amazing for both of them. Kimimaro had never felt the slightest hint of pleasure before; he didn't know what it felt like. But now, he knew he was going to want more of this. _So much_ more!

After about forty minutes or so, they started to get tired. Ino was having trouble breathing, and Kimimaro let them both slide down inside the small space. Straddling him, with his knees behind her, she began to move up and down slowly, setting her own pace. He couldn't help but cry out at the feeling that was building inside of him at this point. What a rush!

"Um, I think... I- _Oh!_ I'm not sure... But I mi-_ Ah!_ I might be... I don't- _Oh, gods_!!" A feeling surged through his groin, and soon Ino was filled with a hot sticky substance.

That was all it took to push her over the edge, too. Kimimaro held her tightly, making sure she was okay when he felt her tighten around his stiff member like that. After they had the best orgasm of their lives, they felt a strange feeling overcome them. But neither of them wanted to spoil this moment, here in their afterglow, by ruining it with words spoken carelessly. So they clung to the silence as long as they could, content to simply hold each other.

_('This just might persuade me to stay...')_ Ino thought wildly, as she basked in the beauty of the afterglow of her first sexual encounter.

As they both lay panting, in a tangled heap on the floor, they were alarmed when suddenly they fell out of the closet and into the hall, exposed for all to see. Someone had opened the door! Both of them looked up, as an expression of horror crossed their features. Needless to say, their moment was now ruined.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or etc.**

**A/N: I wrote an extra-long chapter, b/c I know you've all been waiting so patiently for so long for me to get this next chapter posted up! I am sorry that there was no ItaSaku stuff here, but just you wait! I've got plans for them, hahaha! I think this was quite possibly the best sex scene I have ever written... I'm not sure if I can top it later, but I can sure as hell try! I really hope I get more reviews for this one! I put alot of effort into actually trying to make this scene look good. I know Kimimaro and Ino are a very unlikely pair, but something about them being together just seemed so perfect for this fic! Read the next chapter to find out who caught them together in the closet! Oooohhhh, scary! And next time, more ItaSaku stuff, woot! ;) And we also find out what happened to Anko, hehehe. No, I didn't forget about her. Now... My job is to write, your job is to read, review, and/or comment! DO EEEEET!! XD**

**-Kaline Reine**


	19. Why Do You Blush?

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS:** For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD

Key:  
_('thoughts')_ "speech" _italics_ **Author Notes, title, etc.** Pretty much, everything is just like it is when reading a novel... (with a few slight changes) and this _((("Talking, blah.")))_ is when Anko's inner demon speaks to her. She's kind of like Inner Sakura, but... evil! XD

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 19: Why Do You Blush?**

Jirobo stood there with a smug look on his face when he saw who it was. "Well, what do we have here? Another cute little Kunoichi, huh? Kimimaro, you wouldn't even_ know what to do_ with a toy like this. Why don't you let me take her off your hands for you?"

It wasn't intended as a question. It was a statement. Ino watched in terror as Jirobo reached out to grab for her.

"_Stop it_! Leave her alone!!"

Kimimaro was suddenly feeling possessive of this girl. Especially in her now-weakened state. He did not understand what it was that was making him feel this way, but there was something in her eyes that told him she needed him to protect her. Maybe that's why he wanted to help Ino so badly.

The Kunoichi just lay sprawled on the floor, in her naked and weakened state, watching in awe as the man she'd been so close to only moments ago changed shape right before her eyes. She was horrified at his true form, and he could see the fear in his eyes when he glanced at her, before going after the one who had enraged him.

Crimson droplets splattered across the floor, a bit of it staining her beautiful face, before she felt herself being cradled in once again soft arms, and carried away, light as a feather.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The insanity seemed to be over for the night. For now, at least... Orochimaru had fallen asleep on his bed next to the slave girl he still had chained up there. He would punish the res tof them later, this night had belonged solely to Mynah.

Kabuto was unaware that Ino had escaped. He slept in a state of blissful ignorance, content with the knowledge that he had her. He also had Sakon to turn to, but he dreaded the next time they would meet. he was not too happy with the way the man had treated his prisoner.

Itachi and Sakura had long since fallen asleep in each other's warm and comforting embrace. In the stillness of the night, their breathing had synchronized. To watch them sleep like that would have been pure poetry, if not for the light blush that fell upon the Kunoichi's cheeks, as she dreamed of better days that were long forgotten now.

Ino knew she probably should be frightened, when this monstrous thing carried her to the place where he slept, and yet... She was not. She was almost happy, in a strange sense of the word. In a way, she had been saved from everything. From the eerie sense that she was nothing but a slave to be used by all; from the darkness of knowing that she was all alone; from being beaten by a man she didn't even know. This boy had only just met her, and already he had taken away all her pain. So what if she was not free; she was okay again. Things would be better now. All she had to do was lie in the soft, warm bed, and close her eyes. And that was precisely what she did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Kabuto awoke in a panic. He was upset that Sakon had not come back to visit him, but he was livid when he saw that Ino was also missing. How had she managed to escape?! he was sure that Orochimaru would kill him if he found out! That is, if he hadn't already!

_('I've got to find her before someone else does!!')_

He paused when he passed by the kitchen, to see Itachi cooking breakfast for what looked like everyone. There was a ton of food! But Kabuto couldn't be bothered with that right now!

"Itachi-san, have you seen Ino this morning?! I_ have_ to find her!"

He turned slowly, and shot the man a death glare. He must mean that blonde brat Orochimaru had told him about earlier. "No."

"Uh okay, thanks then!"

Itachi shook his head._ ('That fool... Always looking for someone.')_ He turned back to his pancakes, looking completely serious, before allowing himself to chuckle slightly.

He had risen out of bed long before Sakura woke up. Or maybe it was that she just didn't want to face him after what had happened last night. He loved the way she would blush whenever they made eye contact. It was adorable! But Itachi wanted to share so much more with her. He dreaded the day when he knew Orochimaru would want her back. What would he do then?

_('What could I do?')_

Meanwhile, the Medical Ninja's search continued. He brushed by the door to Orochimaru's room, before coming across a fallen body in the hall which led outside. It was Jirobo. At first he thought the man had been killed by Ino on her way out of the lair, but upon closer inspection, he noticed the wounds were too severe to be from the little Kunoichi. It looked like more like something Kimimaro would-

_('That's _it_!! Kimimaro! Maybe he found her? Oh gods, I hope he didn't take her back to Lord Orochimaru, or I'm screwed!')_

"Kabuto-san," The stern voice of his master came from behind him. "I see you've found the body as well. I want you to dispose of him. After that, meet me in my chambers. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Kabuto kenw that meant he was in for it. Orochimaru had to know by now what had happened. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama. I'll be right there." He began pulling Jirobo's corpse outisde of the hideout, to bury it in the woods.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kimimaro had long since managed to repress the cursed seal, and go back to his original form. Ino had already fallen asleep under his watchful gaze. He was glad to have her here, but he was sure someone would discover her soon. It was in his best interest to tell Lord Orochimaru about it, before someone else beat him to it.

Sighing long and heavy, he decided she had slept enough. It was time to wake up.

Gently, he shook her shoulder. The Kunoichi's small frame jolted upright at the motion. "Ino-chan, please get up. I have to talk to Orochimaru-sama. You have to come with me."

"Huh?" She blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "But why? And why so early?"

Kimimaro smirked. They had both had a rough night. What was that, exactly. Deciding he didn't care, the bone man got up and began to dress himself in his usual attire.

Ino knew she had no room to argue. She was starting to think there would never be an escape for her. And why did this guy want to talk to Orochimaru? Why did she have to go? And what about Kabuto? There were so many questions, but she knew none of them would be answered, so she complied with his request, and began to get ready as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura woke up when the sound of the door opening startled her from her dreams. She leapt up, and was on the intruder in a flash, with her hands around his neck, ready to kill at a moment's notice. In the dark room, it was hard to see anything, and she was confused by the way the person did not fight back.

"Why are you here?" Green eyes flashed angrily, as she increased the pressure on the jugular vein in an attempt to make the trespasser pass out. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Sa...ku...ra..." His rasping breath caught her attention, and she opened her eyes in shock. That voice, it was... Itachi's?

Immediately releasing her strong grip, she moved to slide off him, but he held her in place against him. She gasped when she remembered where she was. But they had fallen asleep together... He must have left without her noticing. That would have been hard to do, considering she was such a light sleeper.

"Itachi-sama! I- I'm _so sorry_! Please, forgive me!"

"No," He paused to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, as she straddled him. "It's good to see you still have some fighting spirit left. You should not appologize."

She flushed a dark pink, and moved to one side to get off of him, but again he held her there. "What are you doing?"

"Why do you blush like that, Sakura-chan?" The feeling of her sitting on him like that in truth was doing things to him, and making him feel strange. Itachi had another reason to keep her where she was, besides just trying to embarass her. He was also trying to hide his erection with the edges of her kimono while he figured out what to do.

Sakura's red face only deepened at his blatant question. She knew he already had a pretty good idea why, but she wasn't about to let him know her feelings. She had already made that mistake over and over again a logn time ago with his brother. She couldn't let herself be made a fool of again. No, not this time! And where the hell was Inner Sakura, when she needed her?!

"Itachi-san, do you-" Kimimaro's face went even paler than usual when he saw what lay just inside Itachi's doorway. "Nevermind. I'll come back later."

This time it was Itachi's turn to blush. When the Kaguya walked away, he felt a momentary tinge of relief, but that was before a shrill girly voice interrupted everything.

"_Sakura-chan_?!" Ino shrieked, as she pulled Kimimaro back to her side. "What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Orochimaru?!"

"Hai..." Came the timid reponse from the cherry blossom. So tiny it was almost a squeak!

"He has asked me to look after her for a while," Itachi finally brought himself to his feet, standing behind Sakura, who was sitting on her knees just looking at the blonde girl.

"Tch, yeah," Ino smirked wickedly, rolling her eyes. "And I see you've been doing a top notch job of that, too. So forehead-girl, is he as good in bed as Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut _up_, Ino-pig!"

"Don't feel too bad, I'm sure Sasuke-kun will understand. Once I get back to the Hidden Leaf Village he'll be all mine! I'm glad you've decided to move on. Evenif itis with a serial killer..."

Sakura did not miss the look of hurt on the strange white-haired boy's face when Ino said what she did. It was painfully obvious that he loved her. How could her friend be so heartless?

"Actually," Sakura countered. "We're_ all_ serial killers, because in case you haven't noticed, we're_ Ninjas_! And nothing happened between us. Which is more than I can say for you, the village whore!"

"What?! Why you-"

She lunged at the pink-haired girl, only to be pulled off by a sad looking Kimimaro. Itachi had moved in front of her to protect Sakura anyway, and he was way faster than Ino had anticipated. He certainly was protective of her, for someone he didn't care for.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke knew the locations of all Orochimaru's hideouts. He only had to find out which one he was keeping them in at the time. There was a good possibility that he could switch between places without him knowing, causing him to miss them repeatedly.

The whole plan was a bit dodgy, to tell the truth. But the young Uchha had to see this through to completion. He had already gotten permission from Tsunade to pursue the two kidnapped Kunoichi no matter what. That in itself had proved to be a dangerous task...

**--FLASHBACK--**

_"Sasuke-san," The big busted blonde had that look of seriousness on her once gentle features again, once he had finished his story. Shizune knew what that meant. "You mean to tell me that it was due to your own negligence that those two were taken by the Sound Ninja?"_

_The raven only nodded._

_"Very well. I hold you personally responsible for their safe return. You will be assigned to no other missions until you are able to bring them both back safely. This is your chance to prove your loyalty to us once more."_

_His brows furrowed together, as he looked from the Hokage to her assistant, and back again. "You mean... You're going to let me go alone?"_

_"No way," She shook her head, pigtails waving dramatically. "You are to take Naruto-kun and Sai-san with you. Do you remember the location of all the Sound bases from your time with Orochimaru?"_

_"No. I told you when I returned. I've had my memories erased, like Anko-sensei did when she left from there."_

_"I see. Well I'm certain you will do your best to get them back. I'm counting on you, Sasuke Uchiha."_

_There was just one more thing left to be dealt with. He didn't seem happy with that. There was no way his plan was going to work if he had to take those two along with him. There was only one option left: He had to tell her of his plan. It was a good one, but..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_"Hey teme!" The blonde furrball called to him from his place, just ahead of Sai. "You look worried, but you shouldn't be, 'cause... I promise that we will rescue them both, and bring them back to the Konoha, dattebayo!"_

_"Hn."_

_Stupid Hokage. He should have known she wouldn't listen._

**--END FLASHBACK--**

_('Now my only problem is how to convince Naruto to let me do this on my own...')_ He rested against a tree as the rest of his makeshift team, Naruto and Sai, continued on their way. They were none the wiser that he had paused to rest. He had been leading them the wrong way on purpose.

_('Maybe I can sneak off while they're not looking. There is no way Orochimaru would ever believe that the three of us want to join him. That would jsut be ridiculous.')_

He took his chance while he still had it, and went sprinting off into the forest to the east. Sasuke knew he had to get away from them, before they discovered he was missing. He lept through the trees in solitude, never once looking back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So that was that. Sakura knew Ino had hurt that poor guy in some way, and that provoked her to ask Itachi about it.

"You know as much as I do," He shrugged, as they ate their breakfast together in the kitchen. Although by now it was more of a brunch, really. "I don't even know why she is being permitted to walk around with Kimimaro-san. She was supposed to be under Kabuto-san's care."

"_That_ was_ Kimimaro?!_ The same one who fought with Naruto-kun, and with Lee and Gaara of the Sand?"

"Hai."

This was too much. She'd heard of the rumors that went flying wildly about that battle. It was said that Kimimaro, the last of the Kaguyas, had died shortly before he would have killed Gaara. But obviously he had survived somehow.

"I was told he was dead."

"That's what they want you to believe," He smiled genuinely at the poor girl. "You're so young, and so naive..."

She scowled. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

He sipped his coffee slowly, savoring the taste of it.

"Sakura-chan..." He pronounced her name slowly, and clearly. "There is something I have to ask you."

She looked up at him. "What?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the magically delicious characters Kishimoto has created for the series.**

**A/N: Be careful not to jump to conclusions, now. This was a hard chapter to write, and I put a lot into it. I would like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews, which have kept my first real Naruto story going for so long. I am glad to start taking requests for fanfics again, as well. I already have some other stories lined up after this one, so make sure you add me to your author alerts! In the next chapter, Orochimaru finds out about Ino trying to escape. How does he choose to deal with it? And what is Itachi's question to Sakura? And what about Sasuke?? There is so much happening right now, it's hard to keep up. If you have any questions feel free to ask! Sorry, no lemon in this chapter but there is more coming. Please review after reading, thanks to everyone!**

-Kaline Reine


	20. He Loves Her Not

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS:** For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 20:** **He Loves Her Not**

"What is it?" Emerald eyes blinked, as they were met with that calculating crimson she had come to know.

"I have to ask you..." Itachi grew more nervous by the second, especially when faced with a dilemma such as this. He had never been in this kind of predicament before. "Sakura-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Will you... I mean do you... Well..."

She giggled and blushed a bit. "Stop hesitating and just ask me what it is you want to know."

"Do you... What do you think of me?" At last he had summoned the courage to ask her.

"Um, wel- I don't... understand," She was confused, and blushing. "But if you think that just because I allowed Orochimaru to take advantage of me that I would _ever_ stoop so low as to-"

"I'll_ tell_ you what _I _think," In a flash, Itachi was behind the Kunoichi, nuzzling warmly against the back of her neck. Sakura resisted the urge to melt into his touch. "I think you _like_ me... Maybe a little more than you should?" He licked at her ear playfully.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

The Uchiha was muttering all of this very quietly in her ear. Partially out of fear for anyone else hearing him admit he had a weakness for this little minx, and partially just because it was fun.

"What I mean, little girl, is that I want to... I don't know the word for it... There is_ no word_ for what I want to do to you."

"Stop it." She was shocked, and clearly did not know how to react to that. This was the last thing, the very last thing, that Sakura had expected.

Itachi kissed his way along her neck, until he had maneuvered himself around to face her properly. His lips whispered along her neck and collarbone, and then back up. "You are _mine_."

And then, he kissed her. It wasn't a wild, uncontrolled, sexed up kiss the way most people, herself included, would have imagined Itachi to kiss. No, this was timid and almost shy. It was cute, in a way. His lips danced along her own, giving her the sensation of butterflies, before his tongue darted out to lick at her lips enticingly.

To even her own surprise, Sakura kissed him back. Excitement flooded through her like never before, as their tongues collided in a swirl of white-hot passion. This rivaled anything she had ever felt for anyone before. Now she secretly knew that this man, this Uchiha, with his silky black tresses, and insatiable eyes, would be the end of her.

Itachi let out a growl of approval, when shy hands moved to caress the back of his neck, slowly moving to toy with his ponytail. With one swift movement, his long dark hair was set free.

_('Hn. Freedom.')_ He mused, even as he kissed the helpless girl. _('That's a feeling I have never truly known...')_

"...Nice." Kidoumaru announced in a bored tone, when he walked in the kitchen, to find those two making out shamelessly. He picked up a stack of pancakes for himself, and headed back to his room. But when his eyes met with Itachi's, he paused. "Are you the bastard who killed my partner?"

The weasel just gave him a black stare, as he still sat practically on top of the Kunoichi, who looked startled. "Jirobo is dead?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Uchiha. We all know you have a grudge against us. Especially after what we said about your little girlfriend there. Is Orochimaru-sama aware of you two, I wonder?"

"Hn," He muttered, before turning back to his prize, and blatantly ignoring the false accusation that had been directed at him.

The spider-like man made his way out of the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kimimaro and Kabuto both found themselves with their hands on the door to Orochimaru's bedchamber at the exact same moment. The Medic-Nin looked at the person who stood behind the other Ninja.

"Ino? Is that you?"

"Hello Kabuto-kun," She murmured shyly, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Don't you 'Kabuto-kun' me! You were trying to escape! I would have thought you had learned your lesson the last time when Sakon beat the shit out of you. But I see that you do not do so well at keeping yourself out of trouble."

"Leave her be," Kimimaro stated bluntly. "She is with me."

"What do you mean she is with you?! There is no way that s-"

The door flew open, interrupting both of them. "What is all of this commotion about?" The Sannin demanded. "Both of you get in here,_ right now_." He eyed Ino, which made her jump out of fear when she gazed into his eerie yellow-green eyes. "You may enter as well, pet."

Thought none of them, with the exception of Kabuto, liked the idea, they did as they were told. Upon stepping through the darkened doorway, they were met with a gruesome sight. There were dozens of slavegirls, all of them beaten, some possibly even dead. Ino had no idea Orochimaru had that many girls that he kept here. It scared her, but she did her best to remain silent about it. She looked to Kimimaro with hope in her cold blue eyes. He would protect her.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro was the first one to speak.

"Care to enlighten me as to _why_ you have in your possession what I had given to my associate here?" The snake gestured to Kabuto, who stood to his right.

"I caught her when she was trying to escape," He answered truthfully. "She has since agreed that if you will place her under my care, she will do as I say. The girl will not be making any more escape attempts, I can assure you."

He turned to face the Kunoichi brat. "Is this true?"

"H-hai."

"Very well," Their master turned his back on all three of them. "Kimimaro-kun, you are Ino's new master. See that there are no more mishaps where she is concerned. She has caused me enough trouble already, and if the bitch causes me any more grief, she will be executed. You can go now."

"Arigatou, Orochimaru-sama."

Ino started to say something else, but the boy pulld her outside before she could. He knew it was not wise to anger the Sound Leader. Kimimaro only hoped she would take what they had both said seriously.

"As for you, Kabuto-san," He grinned evilly, walking closer to his subordinate. "I am _very disappointed_ with the way you have been handling things lately. I will have to take my time in thinking of a fitting punishment for you. For now, I want you to take Mynah here to a room to be healed."

"I'm on it," Pushing his glasses back on his nose, he quickly gathered up the limp body of the green-haired girl, and made his way to the door with her. She was unconscious. "Are there any more who are in need of my help?"

"No. They are all injured, however hers are the worst by far. She had it coming to her, you see."

"Hai," And with that, he disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anko was just waking up when she heard the door to the medical room open, to reveal Kabuto carrying someone in.

_((('"Wonderful!")))_ The Voice cheered inside her head, bringing back the throbbing headache that was by now so familiar to her. (_(("If he is bringing the evil one here, you can take this oppurtunity to kill her!")))_

She was shocked, and appalled that this part of herself would even come up with something like that. She must really be a monster. _('I could never kill her! She helped me when I needed it! And the girl is from the same Village as me; a Konoha Ninja. I couldn't-')_ She shook her head to emphasize her point.

_((("You can, and _will_! Trust me, Anko... I am your only true friend.")))_

_('No! It's a lie!')_

_((("KILL HER!!")))_

With a whimper, she managed to bring herself into a upright position, so she could see who this newcomer was. To Anko's surprise, it was Mynah, one of the harem girls.

"What is she doing here?" She asked Kabuto, with an air of indifference.

"She is hurt. Like you."

He quietly layed the green vixen down in one of the beds, and left the room. Kabuto normally would have stayed to try and heal her, but he just wasn't in the mood right now. He would wait until she came around to see exactly what her injuries were.

"You're leaving?"

He looked at the purple-haired woman with pity in his dark eyes. "Yes. Shouldn't you be resting? Or have you recovered already? Do you want me to take you back to Orochimaru-sama's room?"

"No, no, I'm still hurt."

"Hmm... I'll return in a little while."

_('Wow, that was close!')_

_((("What are you doing, you idiot?! We WANT to join Orochimaru! You love him, remember?!")))_

_('Yes...')_ Anko gave it some thought, and knew that her inner double knew exactly what she meant. _('But I wanted to talk to this one. I think that she can help us.')_

_((("Ah, yes. Good thinking!")))_

She smirked, purple eyes flaring back to life, as her energy felt renewed. But she had not lied to Kabuto. She really was injured badly, and in no condition to return to the Sannin's side just yet. Anko needed rest, so she let her head fall back onto the pillow, deciding to sleep for a bit while waiting for her new prospective partner in evil to wake up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just when things were heating up in the kitchen, Sakura felt herself being lifted into warm, strong arms. It made her wonder briefly what it would feel like to be surrounded by all of that strength; to feel that silky hair cascading onto her shoulders, as his throbbing manhood pumped into her-

_('No!')_ She mentally smacked herself. _('Those are bad thoughts! Bad bad bad bad BAD!! And what the hell happened to Inner Sakura?!')_

She whined in protest of him carrying her like that, and attempted to speak, but she felt his lips gently pressing to hers as they entered his bedroom. "Shhh..." He murmured against her soft skin. "It's alright, Sakura-chan. Just relax, and I will take _good care_ of you."

Thought she wanted this, it was hard for her to take right now. And Itachi knew it as well as she did. Doing nothing but innocently placing her on the bed, he was content merely to lay beside her. In this moment of bliss, Sakura was afraid to speak, for fear of ruining the comfortable silence that had settled between them. But she just had to know.

"Itachi-sama," She breathed, as he responded by pulling her into a swift kiss. She pulled back. "It's not that I don't want to... believe me. I just-"

"Do not worry, precious one. I understand that it will take some time for you to heal from what that bastard did to you. It's alright."

Itachi was angry at Orochimaru for what he had done to the poor girl. But he also had a sneaking suspicion that it had not been entirely unwelcome at the time. Although on some base level of morality, he was sure she loathed him for it. Contrary to popular belief, he was not one to force himself on anyone. They had to want it, or at least be willing to put up with it, the way that Mynah was.

In truth, he had some feelings for the girl with the striking garnet eyes, so close in color to his own. But the Uchiha had long ago come to the realization that he did not love her. He had never known love, not truly. And when it comes to Mynah, he loves her not. Tolerated, yes. Liked, maybe. But loved? No.

He gazed at the girl that lie beside of him with longing. But he knew he could not have her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer: I am not rich, I do not own Naruto, and I... am an evil poptart!! Lol.

A/N: Well I am sorry this chapter was so short. I was trying to make it longer, but it just wanted to be ended here. I know where to start the next one, but... I just wanted to start it as a new chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. ItaSaku fans: It's coming! Believe me, it WILL happen! Just not yet! OroSaku fans: There won't be any more of those two in this one, sorry. Oh but he does fight for her! SasuSaku fans: Ha-hah! KimimaroXIno fans: Yay, you're happy, aren't you?! ItachiXMikoto fans: WTF is WRONG with you?! Lol. J/k... I will be doing an ItachiXMikoto fic believe it or not. I already have the plot worked out, and everything. (gasp!) 'Tis true, I am a horrible person! T.T Oh wells, you still love my story, right?? I hope so! :D Oh, and my next fanfic will be up in a matter of days... If I don't get it up sooner. The next one, which I am doing right after this one, is called "We Lost Our Way" and it has lots of pairings! It's about everyone from Naruto (well not EVERYONE but certain people) being STRIPPERS! Yay! :) I know it soudns weird, but it actually does have a decent plot, believe it or not. I knwo that idea has probably been done before, but NEVER has it been LIKE THIS, I can assure you. So yeah, might want to check that out when it happens.

Back to this story: Uhm... Be patient! Itachi WILL have her!! (Maybe, hahahaha) We will see what happens... (evil smirk)

-Kaline Reine


	21. Sweet Agony

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS:** For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 21: Sweet Agony**

To Sakura's surprise, the Uchiha had left her alone again. He had not even bothered to close the door. She felt like he might know something she didn't. Why was she still compelled to stay here? She was a prisoner, but she had been given numerous oppurtunities to leave. Yet she still sat here, doing nothing in the way of trying to get out.

_('What the hell is wrong with me?!')_

He had said that he had some business to attend to, and simply left it at that. She wondered what it could be about.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later, when he happened upon Orochimaru, the Sannin sent him a glare that clearly said he was not happy at the moment.

"What are you doing out here, Uchiha?"

"I was actually looking for you. I need to know a few things," The snake raised an eyebrow. "About you and the Kunoichi." He clarified.

"_Oh_?" Orochimaru now wore an amused smirk, while the other man's face was still stoic, as always.

"Yes. What was it that took place between the two of you during her stay here. And also, what are your future intentions with her?"

He thought for a moment before saying anything. It was an uncomfortable pause, but it was ignored. "Are you forgetting who is the master here, and who is the apprentice? That's none of your business."

Itachi knew he should have let it go. But he needed to know. "What are you going to do with her?"

"She is _going to die_," He remarked casually, before walking back toward his chambers. "Her fate is up to me. _Never _forget that, baka."

The serpent slithered off into the darkness, laughing maniacically. A set of sharingan eyes narrowed at him in hatred, before Itachi felt as if his heart were being wrenched from his chest. How could he do that? How could anyone do that to her? He wondered how much time she had left... He had to _do_ something!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru sank into the big throne-like chair that sat in the darkness of his confines. He had just sent Kidoumaru and Sakon on a mission to Konohagakure with a scroll to take to the Fifth Hokage. In it, he had asked her to send him the Kyuubi boy, in exchange for the release of his two lovely new prisoners. He had long since set his sights on Naruto, rather than Sasuke. After rethinking it a bit, Naruto had what was probably the stronger body of the two. Not only that, but he was a major threat to the Sound Ninja, and their ambitions.

Before he could fully relax, there was someone else at his door, distrubing him once again. He didn't answer, so the person had the audacity to come in anyway.

"How _dare you_, you insolent littl- Sasuke-kun??"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The girl was confused. She didn't understand what was wrong with Kimimaro. He should have been happy after what had just happened. Ino had just gotten out of the shower, and she sat at the edge of the bed, drying her hair with a towel, while humming pleasantly.

"I hate to ask, but do you think you have something I could wear?" Emerald eyes looked up to see that she was only in a towel.

Silently, he got up from the small bed and went over to a small chest, where he kept what few clothes he had. Kimimaro gestured for her to come over, and she looked at what he had. As the girl rummaged through the chest, she realized he didn't have much to wear either. His room was kind of plain and bare too, not like Kabuto's was.

"Ino-chan..." He asked her shyly, while he turned away from her to give her some privacy.

"Hm?" She asked, without looking up.

"What did you mean when you were talking to that girl earlier?"

"Oh, you mean Sakura-san, don't you?" She pulled a large pale gray shirt from the small chest, along with a pair of dark pants. But after looking at them, she had to put them back. They would never fit her tiny frame.

"You said something about a boy. A boy you both like?"

"Oh, that's right! I was teasing her about Sasuke-kun!" The blonde teen giggled fondly at the memory, while removing her towel to tie her bindings around her chest. She quickly pulled on the shirt after that, while they talked.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, and sat down on the bed, letting out a heavy sigh. This was getting complicated, and he didn't like it at all.

Suddenly, a thought occured to Ino. "Kimimaro-kun... I'm so sorry... I never even _thought_ about- Well, it doesn't matter anyway. It was only a joke, really. Sasuke-kun always hated me anyway. But the funny thing is that Sakura-san likes him; she always has. And he hates her too! It's pretty funny, don't you think?"

The boy just looked at her. "Not really."

She stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom now, fixing her hair into it's usual style. "Are you okay, Kimimaro-kun?"

Ino had a worried expression when she came out of the bathroom this time. She stood in front of him for a moment, debating on what she should do. Eventually, she sat on the bed facing him, with one leg on each side of him so that she straddled him. Kimimaro's expression changed from one of sadness to one of hunger in one quick moment.

"Ino-chan..." He swept her hair out of her face, only for it to fall right back down.

She giggled. "Yes, Kimimaro-kun?"

"I don't know what you're doing to me..." It came out as more of a husky moan, than actual speech. "I feel strange again."

Without a word, she pushed him back on the bed, harshly. Ino pressed her lips into his, needing some reassurance. He gave in to her, allowing himself to be kissed, and attempting to kiss her back. Her hands fisted in the boy's shirt, and she felt him trying to press up against her.

Kimimaro didn't really know what was happening; it was just like last time. But he wanted more of it. He smirked. So, she thought she could dominate him, did she?

In the blink of an eye, he was on top of her. She tried to scoot out from under him, but he wasn't going to have that. Ino let out a small squeak of surprise, when she saw the bones coming out from his back. There was a sickening cracking sound, as he carefully maneuvered them to encircle her within his grasp.

"Please..." She begged. Ino didn't know why, but something about the sheer weirdness of it turned her on. "Kimimaro-kun..."

"Please what?" He asked, already knowing. "Do you want to do what we did before?"

She nodded, as his tongues glided over her smooth skin. His hands played along her breasts for only a moment, before pulling down his pants just enough to pull his arousal free from it's confines. Reveling in the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under that shirt, he peeled it off her, eager to get to the flesh underneath. He had Ino writhing under him, her skin begging for his hot touch.

And he obliged her, going inside her wet folds in one swift push. The friction was too much for him to take, and he hissed through his teeth, before regaining his composure. Kimimaro moved his hips then, back and forth, going torturously, agonizingly slow.

But it was a sweet agony, and Ino was loving every minute of it. Kimimaro smirked, knowing that he could use his bone-shifting ability to lessen the number of bones in his body, in order to make himself more flexible. He'd never thought of doing that before. This was going to be interesting...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi was not happy about what he just heard, and now it was going to be so hard to face her. Secretly, he had hoped that she would run, while Kidoumaru and Sakon were gone for once. It was still early afternoon. He wondered if they had figured out who killed Jirobo yet. Not that it mattered to him in the slightest, but he had his own suspicions that it was that creepy bone guy.

_('Sakura-chan...')_ He thought with worry. _('He could have killed her at any time, but_ why now_? Maybe he was lying to see how it would affect me. How could I have allowed myself to be so careless?! That bastard could kill her at any moment, and there would be nothing I could do to stop it.')_

"Itachi-sama, what di-"

"Kun. Itachi-kun to you, Sakura-chan. Or you could call me '_Koibito_' if you'd like to."

She blushed at his boldness, but did not argue. "What did you have to do just now?"

Sitting up from her previous position of being sprawled out on the bed, Sakura sat near the headboard, on her knees. Itachi's back was to her, but soon he turned around to face her. They were a few feet apart, but she could see that his eyes were their normal color; an exquisite shade of silvery black. It startled her for a moment, before she realized that he was probably doing that in an effort to make her more comfortable. It also showed that he trusted her.

"I had some business to attend to. I wanted to ask Orochimaru-sama something. It was nothing important. Nothing for you to worry over."

She sensed he was lying, but she allowed his gentle words to caress her ears, as he took his place sitting beside her. He wasn't looking at her, so he couldn't see the way the color spread across her cheeks in a most adorable way. Sakura felt an unusual cramp in her stomach, but dismissed it as a side-effect of not eating properly.

"Then I won't," She lied. Sakura would worry. She always worried about everything, and he knew it. "So tell me. When am I going back to join the rest of the harem? Did he say anything about that?"

Itachi looked alarmed for a moment, before slouching down to lean against the ornately carved black board, which separated the bed from the wall. "Do you _want_ to go back?" He closed his eyes in silent prayer that she would say no.

A long silence followed.

"...No."

He breathed a sigh of relief, just as he heard someone shuffling around outside of his door. Sighing in pure annoyance, he got up to see who it was.

"What the hell do you want?"

Kabuto hastily pushed his glasses back onto his face, before motioning for the Uchiha to come outside. "I have to speak with you outside for a moment, away from prying eyes and ears."

Itachi complied, but not before shooting back a regretful look at his cherry blossom, who was waiting for him so patiently.

"This may be a shock to you," The Medical Ninja continued talking, eager to get back to treating his patients. "But your brother has come here to seek out Orochimaru-sama. Again."

"Why should_ I_ be concerned?" His expression remained cold. "I have_ nothing_ to do with him."

"Orochimaru-sama wants you to keep that girl you're watching a secret from him _at all costs_. He is not to know that she, or Ino for that matter, are here. Got it?"

"Hn," He nodded. "But what about me? Should I conceal myself from him as well?"

"No, that won't be necessary. We already told him you were here," Kabuto smirked arrogantly, while pushing his glases back for the fiftieth time. "He wants to kill you."

"I see."

Kabuto just walked away after that, not bothering to explain anything more to him. He went down the hall to Kimimaro's room. His hand paused just before the door, when he heard an odd sound coming from inside. The Medic-Nin pressed his ear to the door, and heard a feminine voice calling out loudly.

"Oh _Kimimaro-kun_, oh yes, oh yes,_ ooooohhhhhh YYYYEEEEEESSSSSS_!!"

This was quickly followed by a masculine voice moaning out. "Nnnngh, oohhh..."

He could just imagine what was happening in there, and he really did not want to know that.

_('What the fuck?!')_ He ran away, making a mental note to just come back later... A few hours later!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Itachi entered his bedroom, Sakura could sense that something was bothering him right away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just that..." He thought for a moment. "I guess I should be honest with you. Sasuke, my otouto, is here. But I have been given orders that he is not to see you, or know of your presence."

"Why?" He could see the pain she tried to hide so well behind her bejeweled eyes. "I don't understand.

"Neither do I. It was an order from Orochimaru-sama. And one that I intend to follow."

_('After all,')_ He added silently. _('This could benefit me as well... She used to have feelings for him, and I don't want her to-')_ Finding himself unable to go on, he sighed pitifully.

Sakura placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "It bothers you that he's here, doesn't it?"

"You _might_ say that."

It bothered him more than she knew. But it was also for a different reason than she thought. His brother's presence scared him more than words can say. Not for the reason that he wanted to kill him. _That_, he could handle. But if anything happened to this delicate young girl beside him, he did not know what he would do.

Mentally cursing himself for his weakness, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her to her feet off the bed. "It's been a few days since I last bathed you. Do you want to take another bath? Or maybe a shower?"

"Thank you," She smiled to herself, realizing his good intentions. "That does sound nice."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Dislcaimer: Sha-la-la-la-la I don't own it... la-la-la That means me no owny Naruto or characters, etc. But maybe I could if I just... (pulls out a spiked collar and leash and eyes Itachi thoughtfully) Hmm...**

**A/N: I would like to thank blossom-angel-child for the wonderful idea of having Sasuke go back to Orochimaru. It was genius! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews I have been getting, you guys rock! And thanks to HinataNoJutsu a.k.a. KyuubiGaara for helping give me ideas for the scene between Ino and Kimimaro. And also upcoming scenes with itachi and Sakura! Woot!**

**I can't wait for the next chapter to be done. Don't worry, I want to find out what happens too, Lol. I know there wasn't too much smut in this chapter, I am sorry I have failed you! But I swear, I am getting right on it. And now, I know where this fic is going... Well, the general direction anyway. But all the stops they make along the way are going to FUN if you know what I mean! Oh, Koibito means sweetheart in Japanese. It's kind of like saying he wants to be her boyfriend! Kawaii!! (cute) XD Aaaaaaand... Now I'm just adding more words to trick myself (and you) into thinking it was a longer chapter so I don't feel as guilty! Hooray!! Uhm, I ran out of stuff to say, so please review! Comments are much appreciated. Thank you!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	22. All Alone In Their Heaven

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD LolBwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing A LOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**THIS CHAPTER is dedicated to... uhm well... to all of you! For being such good friends, and wonderful readers! It's the moment I know a lot of you have been waiting for, and I took my time to make this chapter really really good. I hope it does not disappoint! On another note, if you're squeamish about blood and sex (particularly when together) and you have a weak stomach you might not want to read this though! For the rest of you, I know you're probably extremely curious now, so- (hears crickets chirping in background) Aaaaaand no one is listening to me, are they? Nope, you're all reading the chapter by now. And if you aren't then why aren't you?! Lol.(is head in the head with a rock thrown by a reader and faints)**

**Chapter 22: All Alone In Their Heaven **

Sasuke was told he couldn't have his old room back, because his brother was currently occupying it. That was just one more reason for him to hate the bastard! Which was okay by him... But he still got the feeling Orochimaru was hiding something from him.

He didn't care, and decided to get started unpacking the few things he had brought with him from Konoha. Before long, there was someone at his door.

"I came to see if there was anything you needed, Sasuke-san," Kabuto quickly told him. Sasuke knew the other Ninja was afraid of him. He always had been. "Orochimaru-sama told me not to disturb you, but he also told me to make sure you are comfortable."

"I'm fine."

And with that, he promptly closed the door in the Medic's face. He had no desire to spill any details about his plan, or why he had come here. And he knew that was what Kabuto, and possibly Orochimaru, really wanted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura watched as Itachi opened the sliding glass door that led to the large shower. His was much nicer than Orochimaru's. He carefully adjusted the water, to the point where she could see steam coming from it. She saw him reach for two towels, and felt her body stiffen sharply. He must have seen it too, because he gave her an odd look.

"Is something wrong?" AN amused smirk crossed his face, and she blushed, remembering the last bath he had given her.

"N-no, I'm fine. I-"

"In case you're wondering, Orochimaru-sama does not allow us to use water excessively. We have a limited supply here in the hideout. That means we will have to share a shower. I am sorry if that offends you."

The girl didn't say anything; she just blushed like crazy. Itachi chose not to pursue the matter further, and began removing his clothes, as if it didn't bother him in the least. And really, it didn't.

Sakura just stood there, trying to find anything to do besides look at the deliciously male body that was being displayed before her. Deciding to try to make an attempt at conversation to ease the intensity of the situation she had once again been forced into, she began talking without thinking really.

"So why did you kill your clan?"

_('Where the hell did that come from?!')_ He thought, appearing more than a little shaken, but soon fixing it. There was silence for a moment, as Itachi peeled off his undershirt, and stepped out of his pants. Beneath them, he wore a pair of plain black boxers, which disappointed the Kunoichi a bit, he could tell.

"...I was simply following orders."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing... Nevermind."

Removing the rest of his clothes, but keeping his hair tied up in it's long, weasel-like tail, Itachi stepped into the shower. But Sakura did not miss the look of despair that briefly washed over his features as he did so. He seemed to be thinking about the past again. She wished she had never brought it up.

"I understand," She told him, as comfortingly as she could manage in this type of situation.

He raised an eyebrow, while looking at her through the glass. "Are you getting in?"

"H-hai..."

Sakura managed to allow the small kimono to fall from her delicate shoulders, when she shrugged her way out of it. That had been all she was wearing, but at least it had hidden her from his view temporarily. She knew she was just being foolish; he had already seen parts of her she'd barely seen herself the last time he had given her a bath. But this time felt... different somehow. Summoning her courage, she winced as the kimono fell to the floor, landing ominously on top of his discarded clothes.

Doing the best she could, she climbed into the shower bravely, before making herself into a human pretzel, by squeezing her legs together, and crossing her arms over her chest modestly. Itachi chuckled at her innocence, secretly knowing that she was not that innocent. She couldn't be. Running his hands over himself with a bar of soap to get clean, he then turned to face her, not bothering to cover himself or shy away in the least. She gasped, and got even redder.

"Do you _really _understand, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes," She squeaked, but then her voice changed back to normal. Finally. "You had your reasons. And I... I respect that!"

Coal filled eyes blinked in response, as they met with her turquoise ones. "Even after I caused the one you love more than anything so much grief?"

To her shock, clever hands made their way across her skin, beginning to bathe her. She knew she wasn't doing it on her own, and they had to get out of the shower, but she did not think he would really have the nerve to do something like that again, unless-

"Who are you talking about?"

"Sasuke, of course," He responded as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Pausing in Sakura's cleansing only long enough to untie his hair, before grabbing the shampoo bottle, and leaving her half bathed, he sighed.

She rinsed herself off, still wincing occasionally. "I don't love him."

"...You don't?"

"No," Now it was her turn to look sad. "I used to, but... That was a very long time ago. He betrayed me by leaving to seek out Orochimaru, even after I begged for him to stay with me. I even pleaded with him that if he could not stay, to take me with him..." She paused, deep in thought. "He left anyway. I don't think I'm capable of loving anyone anymore. Because in the end... We are all alone."

_('But my feelings for Itachi...')_ She did Inner-Sakura's job of trying to bring thigns into perspective for herself. _('They're just so... confusing. I'm not sure what I'm feeling, or if I'm really feeling anything anymore. Maybe it's all an illusion; a lie. I can't trust anyone after what Sasuke did to me!')_

Itachi had long since finished washing his hair, and was just leaning against one wall, watching her carefully. He felt her pain, much more than she knew. But how long would it last?

"I'm sorry," She felt herself being pulled into a hug. Which wouldn't have bothered her, except for the fact that they were naked while doing it!

"Itachi-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Could you... let me go?"

"...Sorry."

He saw the way he made her blush like that, and he found himself wanting to make her do it even more. Everything was perfect; the situation, the oppurtunity...

Wordlessly, he did stop hugging her, but he did not release her. When Sakura summoned the nerve to look up, she saw that he was gazing at her in an odd way. What she saw in his eyes amazed her. Here was this man before her, that was supposed to be evil; a man who murdered his own clan in cold blood. His own flesh and blood had been wiped out in only a single night of bloodshed. But that was not what she saw when she looked at Itachi.

She saw a man who needed understanding, even if it was just from one person. It would be enough; it would have to. She saw someone who had gotten caught up in way too much and now regretted it. She saw a kind and gentle person, not a killer. She could see the pain and agony he had been through, and still he carried on.

It was painfully obvious what was about to happen next between them. Slowly, Itachi pressed his lips against hers, rubbing them so softly, asking for permission. Sakura was trembling by this point. She had wanted this for so long... She couldn't remember how long. Maybe deep down, she had wanted it all along?

Itachi was too nervous to kiss her at first. But something in her beautiful eyes just told him it was okay. A timid tongue came out to stroke against his own, and he felt himself pulled into a hot, wet kiss with the small girl under him. He was leaning against the shower wall now, with her pinned between himself and the cool tile. Two pools of silvery jade gazed up at him in confusion.

"It's okay," He didn't know why he said it, but he just felt that he needed to. She was so lost, needing reassurance from him.

She seemed to take this as a sign of approval, and reach up to hold onto Itachi. His arms were the only thing keeping her up after all, and they had found their way down to her hips already.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something bright red. The water flowing down the drain was stained a brilliant shade of crimson. It caused him to panic for a moment, before he realized where it was coming from. The girl. That made sense, but... _Uh-oh._ He remembered a talk he had once had with his father about this type of thing, long ago. Itachi was no idiot, but he was also blatantly inexperienced with women. What would be a good way to bring this up without pissing her off, or embarassing her beyond belief?

Sure, he'd had relations with Mynah, but those were only occasional. And he'd only been her what, two or perhaps three times? In truth he had only used her to quell the emptiness that he had always felt within his dark heart. But this feeling now, this was different. And he liked it.

_('I had always hoped,')_ He thought sadly, as he bit her neck, watching the way she writhed passionately beneath his touch. _('That I would be her first. I had wanted to take the cherry from this cherry; to de-flower this blossom... No Sakura-chan, your irony is not lost on me.')_

She had been with Orochimaru, and now many would consider her beauty, her perfection, to be tainted. _But_ _not him_. Itachi had given his first meaningless fuck to Mynah, a simple girl that he really couldn't bring himself to care about in the least. He had never loved anyone before now. Did that make him a monster? No, that made him whole; made him _pure_. Pure like the heart that once pumped empty blood through his own veins, much like the red liquid that was trickling over his legs now too, and down the drain.

Sakura's gasp of surprise when she also noticed the way the scarlet rivulets were pooling together in a daring swirl beneath her feet did not go unnoticed. Not wanting to break this moment between them, she turned back to face him, blushing once more. She knew that it must disgust him to know that she had started her monthly cycle at such an inoppurtune time, but to her surprise, he still continued kissing her.

Eventually, he did pull away. "Sakura-chan... We should take this somewhere else. The water is limited." His voice had changed. It had gotten _darker_, somehow.

Blushing, she could only nod, in awe of his ability to still form coherent speech. When they reached the door, he simply kicked it open, causing it to hit the wall with a resounding thud, and startling the girl he held in his arms.

"I can walk, you know," She commented, finding her voice now that she was out of such a compromising situation.

Itachi proceeded to lay her down on the soft welcoming bed, before climbing on top of her. "You won't be able to by the time _I'm_ done with you."

He had been trying to get a grip on his self-control for a while now, but when he had seen the scarlet liquid that flowed from between her legs. It was no secret that Itachi had a fetish for blood. The more he saw, the more it turned him on. But it wouldn't be enough.

_('It could never be enough,')_ He thought, as he kissed his way down her neck and chest, taking one hardening nipple into his mouth. Just the smell of her was trying him mad; causing his body to twitch in need of release. _('I need something... something else. I- I want to... taste it.')_

Still making his way further downward, he paused to breath heavily over her bare abdomen. He enjoyed the way Sakura squirmed in fear.

And she knew what it was he wanted; what he had wanted all along. Sakura had been downright ashamed when she realized that she'd started her period. Why couldn't it have been at any other time or place? She felt inferior to him already, and this was only going to make it much, _much_ worse. She'd never felt so weak in all her life, as she did before this man; this beautiful insatiable creature with eyes that bore into her very soul. She let out a moan, when he licked into her core.

"We've both been sinned against," He breathed, noting the way both of their breaths came in ragged gasps. "But we have never sinned together. Not until now."

And she'd never heard anyone speak in such a dark way. Not to her, and not to anyone. The Kunoichi shivered, as she felt his gentle strokes, moving in and out; to and fro. It was all she could do not to drown in the terrible darkness of what he was doing.

"Ita- Itachi, stop!"

Eyes that matched the color of the life force that flowed within her, and now out of her, dove into her own with such sparkling intensity that she was sure he meant to kill her. Or perhaps he just wanted to harm her in some sinister way. But no, his body told her otherwise. He wanted to pleasure her. And now, just as it was with that horrid man before, there would be no stopping him. She knew it was useless, but something inside her would not let her give up so easily.

Itachi did stop, though the lust was still apparent in his eyes. He smirked, knowing that he had surprised her. Sakura was given no time to think at all, as he moved his body to cover her own once more, and wasted no time in bringing his lips up to meet hers, giving her what was perhaps the first taste of herself. She tasted the blood, the pain, the metallic life-force, the femininity. But most of all, she tasted the _sin_.

It electrified and terrified her on so many levels, but at the same time she could feel his lust. It mingled with her own, and drove her to do things that she would never ordinarily do.

"Take me, please," She begged, and the look in her softened jade eyes was pleading as well.

"Do you want it?" He teased, his breath ghosting scross her neck, while his lips nibbled here and there. "Do you_ truly_ want to bed me, Sakura-chan?"

Itachi nearly lost it when he felt her brush against his manhood, pushing him back so that she could take in the glorious sight before her. Timid, distrusting fingers made their way over the warm path of his stomach, before tenderly moving to stroke over his arousal. A ragged moan was her reward, and Sakura reveled in the fact that she had this much power over someone. He let out a frustrated growl.

"S-stop," He had meant it as a command, but it came out sounding more like a plea.

"Too much for you?"

Her words were met with the famous Uchiha smirk they all seemed to sport so frequently. "We'll see about _that_."

His voice lowered a few decibels, and he mumbled something barely coherent. She thought he said something like "Once I have you screaming my name..." but it could have been her imagination.

Swiftly, he mounted her, and decided that he could wait no longer. Itachi entered the trembling girl beneath him in one quick thrust. Sakura cried out, not from pain, but from the extreme pleasure she felt when he filled her tight passage. He wasted no time in sliding in and out, the friction devastatingly passionate for both of them, driving them mad with lust.

Sakura moaned at the feeling of him. He was much much bigger than Orochimaru. She shuddered, as she remembered the time when her virginity was so brutally ripped away from her by him. But she was in a much better place now. And the Sannin had not been able to harm her mentally. No, that had been done long ago, and she had thought that damage could never be reversed. Damage that was done by a young, naive, and even ignorant Uchiha, who took her feelings for him for granted. Worse than that, Sasuke had taken _her_ for granted! And that was unforgivable.

She watched the sure, certain man who hovered above her, like some darkened kind of angel. He had saved her from the darkness and the pain. And from the look on his face at this moment, she was doing a top notch job of repaying him for it.

It's hard to describe exactly what was going through Itachi's mind at the time. He was so caught up in thinking of what else he could do to pleasure her. And that was so unlike him... He was the murderer of his clan, the most evil and hated of the Uchiha's. He was Itachi, the twisted monstrous bloodthirsty, wicked, sinister, vile, and morbid traitor. And he certainly wasn't supposed to ever care for any other person besides himself. And yet even that did not stop the feeling that he got when he was near this girl. This beautiful girl, with her cotton candy pink hair, bejeweled eyes, and shy demeanor, who made him actually feel something.

"Nnngh," Sakura moaned, when he rubbed one hand over her hardened nipples, sending jolts of pure ecstasy through her writhing body. "Itachi, I-"

"I _know_," He whispered, and soothed her by stroking her hair, then going down to her neck all in one swift motion. "It's alright now. Everything will be fine, koibito."

She could feel each and every inch of his long cock sliding in and out of her now. The delicious friction made them both shake from the severity of the pleasure they each recieved from the other. Sakura felt Itachi harden even more inside of her, and knew his release was close. She had begun to buck her hips forward to meet his thrusts, panting wildly while trying to keep up with his stimulating rhythm.

"Mhmmm..." She moaned at the gratification, when her muscles tightened up. She would find her release soon, as well.

"Nnn... Gods, you're so fucking tight!"

For what felt like hours, they moved together as one, simply enjoying the bliss of being with one another in this way. Things never calmed down between the two. It only got hotter and hotter, until finally their bodies could stand it no longer.

"Ohhhh, _Itachiiiiiiiiii_!!"

Sakura scratched her nails into the Uchiha's back, writhing in need. And he complied with her silent request, shifting slightly to rub his fingers softly over her clit, as her walls spasmed tightly around his shaft.

"Ungh,_ Sakura_..." He whispered the words breathlessly, as he moaned his release.

His hot seed hit the soft tissue of her delicate sex with such force that she thought she could orgasm again, just from the feeling of it. The hot juices poured into her, and she felt gentle hands caressing her even now, while Sharingan-tainted eyes watched her reactions carefully. It was like they could see into her soul.

And all at once, Itachi slipped his still erect member out of her. He rolled over and lay beside his prize now, his limbs falling languid to drape themselves over her still form. Sakura clung to the coldblooded killer that lay beside her. Both of them were still panting softly, with their chests rising and falling at the same rate. It was as if their bodies had now fallen into the same steady rhythm. She snuggled softly into his chest, and inhaled the scent of the true Itachi; the one that no one else had ever truly known.

This was their heaven, and it was bliss. Even if they knew they would have to suffer the fires of hell for it later. No one could ever take this moment away from them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: Do you see Itachi screwing the daylights out of Sakura repeatedly until she is sore and cannot move while recording it and then sending the tape to Sasuke the next day making him extremely jealous and causing him to try and get her back only to end up being rejected by her for the hot new bishi (a.k.a. Itachi) she's with? No?? Well, that's because I don't own Naruto! :D (other people have amused me with their version of this, so I thought I would try my hand at it for a change!) Also, special thanks to KyuubiGaara, a.k.a. HinataNoJutsu for helping me a lot with ideas for this fic! **

**A/N: Okay, who threw that?! (Lol, my head hurts...) I'm in a weird mood today, can you tell? I appologize for the disclaimer. I really, really do. Moment of randomness, sorry! Hmm... That's not a bad plot though, I will have to think about that, maybe as a oneshot or something. Lol I get ideas from the CRAZIEST places, I swear. Ahem, anymaways... Hi! :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Did I take their sex scene a little too far, or was it just me? I hope that maybe, just maybe, this might persuade some more people to come forward with reviews and comments and such! That's right, all of you sneaky people hiding within the woodwork and pretending you DON'T read my fanfiction! I SEE YOU!! O.O**

But seriously, I worked really hard on this, so please don't forget to review and comment! 

**-Kaline Reine**


	23. Evil Plotting

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 23: Evil Plotting**

Sasuke thought he heard someone screaming, but he wasn't sure. Shrugging it off, he decided to make himself something to eat. Once he reached the kitchen, he headed straight for the fridge. There was nothing much left in there, so with a sigh he settled for his childhood favorite, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Mentally scoffing at himself for such childishness, the raven stood at the counter making it when he sensed another chakra coming closer.

Kimimaro entered the kitchen. He'd just gotten done talking to Kabuto about the situation with the younger Uchiha, and the two Kunoichi that he was there to rescue. Or that was what Orochimaru thought, anyway.

"Can I have one too?" He asked, more than a little amused at what Sasuke was making himself for dinner.

"Shut up," He growled in response.

"You know, you don't have to do that. Your brother _usually_ makes dinner for us. When he's not away on a mission for Orochimaru-sama."

"I don't _care_ what my fucking brother does!"

"And do you care _who_ he does?"

He angirly stormed out of the kitchen. Kimimaro shrugged, his silver locks swaying in the night air. Apparently, this situation amused him greatly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Can I ask you something?" Anko looked at the green-haired girl who had been sitting in the bed across from hers, and watching her for at least ten minutes in silence.

"Sure."

"Why are you in here? I mean, who did this to you?"

The little vixen didn't even flinch when she spoke. Anko had to give her credit for that. "Orochimaru-sama." This girl seemed very brave, whoever she was.

"What's your name?"

"Mynah," She looked down sadly, amd her garnet red eyes looked like they might overflow with tears at any moment. Her visions burred. "I don't remember my last name. I don't even remember where I'm from. All I know is what's happened to me since I've been here."

"I chose to come here of my own free will," The lavender Kunoichi smiled at the irony. "But there was a time when I chose to leave, long ago. I'm in love with him."

"With who?" She questioned suddenly; defensively.

_((("My my...")))_ This was the first time The Voice had responded to anything she'd heard in a long while. _((("She certainly does seem tocuhy about that subject. And so eager to find out. She could love him too! Be wary of this one.")))_

_('I'll do what I damn well want.')_

"Orochimaru-sama. We have sort of a history together. But he's chosen _someone else_ over me, or so it would seem. A Kunoichi from the same village I am from. Fate has such cruel irony."

"Oh," Mynah breathed a sigh of relief at hearing this.

"Well, you seem relieved. Is there someone...?"

"Yes," She sat up and stared at the floor. Kabuto had already healed her, and left by now. "But it's not Orochimaru. It's one of his underlings. He does not love me in return."

"What makes you so sure?" Anko still lacked the strength to stand. She'd had a much worse beating than the harem girl did.

Mynah looked even sadder than before, if that was possible. "Well... it really doesn't matter, since he's moved on anyway. But Itachi-kun... He helped me by getting me out of the harem, and keeping me away from the snake's wrath."

"Isn't that a _good_ thing?"

"There was this girl, you see. I think it was the one that Orochimaru-sama first asked you to show around the harem. He took her with him, and I haven't seen either of them since. And then..." She was now doing her best to talk in between heavy sobs. "That same night... Orochimaru decided to beat me... And there was no one trying to stop him, it wasn't like before!"

"Wait..." Something clicked. It all fit together now. Anko struggled to reply, as The Voice was ranting and raving inside of her quite loudly at this point. "Did she have long pink hair, and sort of greenish eyes?"

"Yes. I think her name was Sakura. She is with my Itachi-kun. He denied it, but... I just _know it_! There's something I sense about those two when they are together. I get this knot in my stomach, and... I just _know_!"

"Orochimaru-sama has had his eye on her, as well. And he wants her for his own. He even took her virginity from her."

"I just want out of this horrible place. _I want to leave_!" She wailed.

"Yes, but maybe..." Anko smirked for the first time in along time.

_((("Yes, that's it! You can't do it on your own, but maybe if you can convince this girl to help us... THE EVIL ONE MUST DIE!!")))_

_('Yeah, yeah. I know.')_

"So Mynah, do you have any special abilities or anything that could be useful in escaping?"

"I-I'm not really sure..." She thought for a moment. "No. I don't think I've ever been a trained as a Ninja, if that's what you're asking. But like I said, my memories have been taken from me."

"Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Of course," Mynah nodded solemnly.

"I've been planning to kill that little wretch for the longest time... That pink-haired bitch has had it coming for a while now! I used to have a fondness for her and her friends, but that was long ago. Before she had to get herself mixed up in my world."

"I see. It looks like I'm in. I don't know what I could do but, I want to get back at her too. She's in _my_ way, as well."

Smiling meticulously, the two women began to make their intricate plans... They would have to be careful that no one else found out. But the two of them were still no match for Itachi, who was the last person seen with the girl. They would need more help, but from who?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tsunade sat behind her desk, shuffling through papers, as was normal on a day like this. It was raining outside, and she was slightly worried for the Ninja who were out in this kind of weather. Out of nowhere, a blonde boy, accompanied by a dark haired boy who wore some very tight revealing clothing, burst into her office.

"What is it this time?" She almost growled in annoyance. naruto was always bothering her, and- "Wait, aren't you two supposed to be on a mission? And where is Sasuke-san?"

"Tsunade-sama!" Sai exclaimed. "Sasuke is missing!"

"What do you mean 'missing'? He didn't- he couldn't- _he wouldn't_!!"

"He _did_," Naruto interrupted. "Knowing him, he probably went back to Orochimaru to try and save Sakura and Ino! We have to stop him, 'ttebayo!"

"It's amazing how history always repeats itself..."

"But that's not even the worst part," Sai explained. "On our way back to Konoha, we encountered some Sound Ninja. They said-"

"And they weren't just _any_ Ninja, Dattebayo! It was the same two we had to fight before, the first time Sasuke ran away!"

"Naruto-baka!" The Fifth Hokage gave him a warning look. "Stop interrupting. What happened, Sai-san?"

"They said that they have Sakura, Ino, and now Sasuke too. They told us that Orochimaru said that he will not return any of them to us, unless we give them the Kyuubi vessel in exchange."

There was silence for a moment, before the Hokage spoke. "So he wants Naruto... It makes sense. But he _didn't_ exactly say he would return _all_ of the prisoners, either."

"Well, Tsunade-obaachan? Are you just gonna take that from them?!"

"No, Naruto-san... We are not."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tayuya let out a muffled cry. She was bound and gagged; helpless. Yet still he beat her for his own enjoyment. Orochimaru was indeed a sick man. Kidoumaru and Sakon entered the room after knocking. They could hear her hoarse cries even from the hall, and they knew that the Sannin was being particularly cruel to her.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kidoumaru ignored his actions. It was none of his business anyway. "We delivered the message to Konohagakure, as you ordered."

He was silent, and continued beating the helpless Kunoichi that was tied to his bed. She knew how Mynah had felt, that was for sure. Sakon wanted to attack the snake for doing this to her, but something in her innocent brown eyes when she looked at him just told him not to. But he could not stop himself from reaching out to grab hold of Orochimaru's arm.

"Stop it!" Sakon raised his voice, before realizing his error when sickening yellow-green eyes narrowed at him in anger. "Maybe I should take her, instead. I would deal with her properly, and make her pay!"

"I see," He hissed, seeming to think it over. "Very well. You want this worthless girl? Take her!"

The harem girls watched in silence from their places on the floor on the other side of the room, as Sakon untied their friend. She was nice to most of the other girls, and they were sad to see her go. And they could see that she was fearful of what would be her new master.

"Hmm..." The spider-like-Ninja continued, when no one else spoke. "Maybe it's about time I asked you for a slave girl myself."

"Don't even think about it," He paused, holding a sinister looking whip in the air. "You haven't earned that right yet, Kidoumaru-san."

"Why not? You've given harem girls to almost everyone else here! Even to that weasel, Itachi. And _he's new_!"

"Don't be foolish, he would never touch her. He has his sights set on someone else. Sakon-san can consider that wench his reward for another perfectly executed mission. Now all of you get out of my sight!" The Sannin coudl tell that Kidoumaru was angry now, but what the spider-Ninja didn't know was that was exactly what Orochimaru was counting on...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tayuya shook visibly, aware of what he had told Orochimaru.

_('He's just going to beat me too! What difference does it make who causes the pain?')_ She thought, while he pulling her behind him by her chains.

"Don't worry," He told her, once they had made it to the room he had once shared with his brother. "I won't hurt you."

She just looked at him; confused. "But you said-"

"I know, that was the only way he would let me have you, Tayuya-chan."

He pulled her into a gentle embrace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anger surged through Kidoumaru's veins, when he thought of how unfair their Leader was being. He knew of only one that he could ever get to him. And that was by going after someone he cared about. The only person he had ever known to have any kind of relationship with Orochimaru was Anko. He would have to find out where she was being kept.

After trying all the doors in the short medical hall, he found the one that contained not only Anko, but another girl as well.

_('I might have some trouble killing her with the othr girl in this room. I don't know what she might be capable of. But that's okay, I'll just have to make sure the other one shuts up too.')_

"What are you doing here?" Anko spat, as soon as she saw him. Most of the members of the Sound Five had always irked her, for some reason.

"I came to get revenge on Orochimaru-sama..." he halfway explained himself. "So _tell me_, how deep do you think his feelings for you run?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I suggest you _leave_!"

Mynah opened her eyes. "Speaking of revenge... We were talking about that very subject a short while ago. Weren't we?" Kidoumaru seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Tell me more."

"Well, it's not for me to say, really. It was her idea," When the man looked at her, Mynah gave the lunatic Kunoichi a signal to play along. "_If_ she decides she feels like telling you."

"Yes," Anko read her signals perfectly. The Voice had already been telling her that very same thing, however. "We are out for revenge against the one who stole him from me. He cares more about that bitch than he ever did about me."

"He has someone else?"

The purple haired woman nodded. "A new harem girl. But he's letting Itachi look after her for now. That's why my friend here wants to get back at her, too."

"I want in," He stated bluntly. "And I have a feeling someone else will too... We've both been wanting to get back at Itachi-san for some time now. He's killed two of our team mates."

"Great. You two can go after Itachi if you want, but we are after the Haruno girl. Meet us at the end of this hall at exactly 8:00pm one week from today."

"Got it."

And with that knowledge in mind, he left. Kidoumaru wasn't sure exactly what part he would play in all of this, but he kenw he could help them somehow. he had a feeling Anko wasn't lying. he had never known her to lie, not even after she had been afflicted with her mental condition. Not many others could see it, but he knew there was something not quite right about her.

_('I need to talk to Sakon...')_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura didn't wake up until later, when the darkness of the night had descended over them. For the first time in a long time, she felt at peace. Her lover stirred beside her, even though she hadn't made a sound.

"Sakura-chan..." He whispered; his ebony bangs brushing lightly across her cheek as he snuggled closer to her.

She giggled. "As much as I would _love_ to lay here with you, I have a slight problem to deal with."

"Oh?"

"Well, er... Remember what started when I was in the shower? Now might be a good time to do something about that... before your bed ends up being soaked in blood."

"What an erotic thought," Itachi smirked, knowing it unnerved her a bit.

She was shocked to see that he didn't have the Sharingan active right now. With a long cat-like stretch, he reached into his dresser to pull out some clothes. After getting himself dressed, he pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing her lazily on the lips, while slipping something into her palm.

"Wha-?"

Sakura looked, only to find herself holding a pair of small panties, made from pink silk. She blushed when he just stood there watching her, waiting for her reaction.

"What didn't you give me these _before_?!"

"Well, they are part of the outfit... But you had no need of them until now, did you, koibito?"

She rolled her eyes, and went into the bathroom. "Stop calling me that."

When he tried to follow her inside, she promtly closed the door in his face. No way was he getting in! She wanted her privacy right now, especially considering she had to figure out what to do about her problem. But Itachi did not relent. He knocked on the door.

"I have something else for you," He called. "But if you don't want it..."

She opened the door only a crack, and shyly peeked out. A handful of tampons were then shoved in her face. She had to admit he looked pretty funny holding them like that. Trying not to laugh, she took them from him.

"Wait... Where did you get these?" Curious, but not in the mood to care, she closed and locked the door.

"Do you really think Orochimaru would allow his harem girls to walk around, bleeding all over his floors? I grabbed them the first time you encountered me, in Orochimaru-sama's slave room. I was grabbing some extras for Mynah, just in case..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see her through the door. "This really is a weird conversation..."

He just laughed, and waited for his prized possession to return from the other room.

_('D-did Itachi Uchiha just laugh?!')_ She thought. _('Maybe hell will freeze over soon...')_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. But if I did, well you know... I might be tempted to bring my evil plans to fruiton! XD**

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry to disappoint all of you, but no lemon in this one! orochimaru is so clueless about Itachi and Sakura! Dontcha just love it?! Lolz. The plot bunnies seem to be attacking me again! Just when I think I finally have this fic figured out, I get inspired for a brand new fic that I am dying to do! So many plots, so little time. This one's about Vampires!! :D Too bad it won't be out until much later... I'll bump it up to the front of the list though, b/c I really like the idea. I am aware the idea has been done many times, but never has it been done like this!! YAY! Oh, and thanks to everyone for reading and an extra special thanks to my new reviewers who decided to say hi to me last chapter!**

**Have a sexy day! :D**

**-Kaline Reine**


	24. Meaning

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 24: Meaning...**

Kabuto had done his job today, and the night was approaching swiftly. He wanted to be with someone. Anybody was better than being alone. He walked out into the hall, looking for Sakon. He knew orochimaru had sent him out on a mission, but he should have been back by now.

_('And he didn't even stop by to tell me he was back!')_ He thought, when he saw the light coming from under his lover's door. _('How ungrateful...')_

He entered without knocking. Big mistake. Kabuto was a Medical-Nin; he had spent most of his life learning human anatomy, and phsysics. But none of that could have ever prepared him for this! He shuddered, and quickly closed the door, tears coming to his eyes freely now.

"Kabuto-kun!" Sakon called after him. "Wait, I can explain. Tayuya-chan, she-"

"Don't bother," He growled, and practically sprinted away.

The wetness that was pouring forth from his black eyes was causing his vision to be somewhat impaired. When Kabuto sharply turned the corner that led down the hallway that he and Orochimaru shared, he took a nasty fall. After collecting himself, he bravely got to his feet.

He pushed his glasses back onto his face, in an effort to hide his tears. Unfortunately, all this did was magnify them. He'd collided with someone... But who wa-

"Orochimaru-sama?" He blinked.

"Watch where you are going, Kabuto-kun. What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Hmm..." The Sannin pulled the younger man's hands away from where they were hiding his face in shame. "It doesn't look like nothing. Come with me."

He followed his master in silence, back to his room. Kabuto noted that all of the harem girls who had been there just this morning were gone. Orochimaru motioned for him to sit on the bed, while the pale man just towered over him.

"Now, tell me. What is this about? I am aware there has been a lot of drama going on here lately. I want to fix these... _issues_, before they escalate. Out with it."

His minion only looked at him, blushing now in the soft light. "I really don't know what everyone else's problems are. I don't make it a habit to spy on other's, unless I have a valid reason to."

"I see," Orochimaru took a seat next to him, resting his hands on his own thighs, deep in thought. "Well then tell me what's wrong with you. You are one of my finest shinobi, and I should know what it is that's troubling you."

"Sakon and I are seeing each other," He blushed, as he blurted out a summary of the situation. "Or at least_, we were_..."

He raised an eyebrow, and put his arm around his subordinate. The Sannin ha no idea what had possessed him to do it, but he was glad that he did. "Were?"

"Yes. I... I walked in on him and Tayuya. And before you ask, they were doing horrible things to each other, that I'd rather not speak of!"

"But... I thought you liked girls? What about that Leaf Village girl I gave you, before?"

Kabuto trembled a bit, before getting a grip on himself. "I was only lying to myself, I suppose... I thought that I could change who I was. But I don't like girls, I never have. Of course I know that a person like _you_ would never understand that."

"What's there to understand? Men and women are surprisingly a lot alike, when you think about it. And I've never been one to complain of bodily attention from either sex."

Maybe it was the word "sex" rolling off that serpentine tongue that set him off. Kabuto had no idea. All he knew was that one minute, he was an employee have a chat with his boss, and the next... He was straddling Orochimaru's hips and pushing his tongue into his mouth. The Sannin reacted violently, pulling Kabuto backwards on top of him.

"So, you like men, do you?" Orochimaru breathed over the flesh of his neck, panting harshly as Kabuto lay over him. He never expected to be this hard for another guy.

"Y-yes..."

"Well... I've never done this before. My taste has always leaned towards women," He could tell the boy was somewhat surprised by his level of honesty. "But I grow tired of the way everyone screams at my touch. They cringe or flinch away every time that I so much as _look_ at them! I've always wondered what it would be like..." He shivered as the medic swept a lock of black hair behind his ear. "To be truly wanted... To be needed and... accepted."

A broken moan slipped from his throat, when Kabuto ground his hips against him. He wanted this worse then he let on, or so it would seem. The gray-haired boy knew more about sex than he let on.

"Soon I'll have you writhing under me," Kabuto hissed at the snake.

Orochimaru's eyes shot open. "You would _dare_ to-"

His words were cut off, when he felt a pair of hands feverishly removing his clothes. Demanding lips set upon him once more, and his long tongue darted out to lick over Kabuto's neck. They both knew what they were doing was a dangerous dance, but neither of them cared in the slightest.

Kabuto simply ran his fingers along his master's already moistened tongue, which had stretched considerabl to go over the crevasses of his neck, in order to prepare them. Orochimaru was shocked at the boy's audacity! But before he could do anything about it, he felt slight pain, as two fingers entered him quickly.

"So it seems you weren't lying when you said you'd never done this before."

"What makes you think I'd let you be on top, whe-"

He moaned out harshly, when he felt the fingers begin to move. They struck the same spot again, and he shuddered involuntarily. The feelings the other Ninja was causing him were all too intense.

_('Hmm... Maybe it won't be so bad letting someone else take over, if only for a short while,')_ He thought.

He cried out when Kabuto pressed against a place inside him that made his erect cock even harder. After he felt he was prepared enough, the younger man inserted himself. Orochimaru had never imagined he would ever be letting anyone do this to him, but it felt good.

The steady movements soon overwhelmed his senses, and he relinquished control to his underling. Kabuto growled, as he picked up his thrusts to a furious pace, and angled his hips just so...

"Uh... Oh gods..." Orochimaru panted.

He'd never felt anything this good before. Shivers made their way up and down his spine, causing him to melt under the expert touch of the Medical Ninja. This was bliss. Kabuto could feel that he had hit that certain spot inside the other man, when he felt his muscles clenching him tenderly. They couldn't see anything except each other during that one moment they experienced together.

The Sannin felt his sexy seme's erection harden even more inside him, and cried out his release at the same time Kabuto did. They lay still together, holding each other quietly while their warmth breath shook in their chests.

"I should go..." Kabuto left after that. He knew better than to stay in his master's chambers for longer than was necessary.

Orochimaru didn't want him to go, but he was too shocked by what had just happened to say anything to him at all. He just watched with wide yellow eyes as his associate left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deep within the medical sector of the Sound base, quiet murmurs and hushed whispers could be heard. Anko and Mynah had already discussed in detail the lengths they would have to go to in order to get rid of the pink-haired nuisance that plagued them.

"Have you started planning without us?" A tall man with dark charcoal gray hair poked his head in the room, before allowing his body to casually follow.

"Not really," mynah announced, in a bored tone. "I'm guessing you want in on this too, then?"

"I have nothing against the Kunoichi, she has done nothing to wrong me. But that weasel bastard has! He is the one responsible for the death of my brother. He is also the reason the other two are here."

"I see," Was all Mynah bothered to say.

Anko noticed that Sasuke, and Kidoumaru were both standing behind Sakon. She recognized the raven-haired Uchiha, but paid him no particular mind. He was an avenger; she knew why he was here. And so did everyone else. No one commented. They were all after the same thing. it wouldn't be long now, only a few more days...

The lavender woman spoke up. "We don't have much time left to plan this. Someone had better come up with _something_, or we're going to screw this up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tayuya had been in Sakon's care for a few days now. And so far, nothing much had happened. She was glad to know that she would be safe now, with him. But something about what she found out they were planning to do to Sakura just didn't sit right with her.

"How did it go?" She asked casually, when her new master entered the room. She knew where he'd been.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about," He assured her, holding her in his arms. "They are only concerned with vengeace against those who have wronged them, as am I. You are not in any danger. No one is going to hurt you anymore, I promise."

"Thank you, Sakon-danna."

_('That isn't what I was worried about...')_ She silently added.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino wanted to go home... But at the same time, she didn't want to hurt Kimimaro. It was like her heart was torn between the two. She knew the village would accept her back, since she had not left of her own free will. Orochimaru had kidnapped her, for crying out loud!

But she couldn;t bring herself to try to escape again. Then again, the man had said he was going to help her. But when?

"Kimimaro-kun," She addressed him, just as she would have Sasuke. "Excuse me, but... When are you planning on doing what you said you would?"

"I don't know what you mean," He frowned, and looked down.

"When are you going to... take me home?"

Thought it pained her heart, she knew she would have to say it, sooner or later. Ino was the type of person who was just never completely happy in whatever kind of situation she was in. She liked for thigns to always be moving, and changing. And she definetely did not take kindly to being held prisoner!

"I thought you were happy with me."

The way he looked at her could have torn her heart from her chest. He looked so sad, so crestfallen; so heartbroken! Ino could barely stand it She decided now was not the best time. She also quickly made up her mind that she was obviously not going to get any help from him.

"Well, you did say that you would help me," She giggled, putting her mask of childish indifference back up. "But I'd rather stay here with you anyway. It's just kind of odd that you would say that, and then keep me around anyway, you know?"

"I don't think you are in any danger," He told her, while gently caressing her to ease her mind. "So long as I am with you, Ino-chan, there is nothing anyone can do to you. In truth, I believe that you are better off here with me, than out there living a hard life as a Kunoichi."

"I understand."

With a smile, she brought his lips to her own. It was more a sign of acceptance than anything else. She never thought she meant that much to him. Kimimaro smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or etc. And judging from how screwed up this story is, it's a damn good thing I don't! Lol.**

**A/N: Wowie, there was Yaoi. Lol. I hope I did okay with this chapter, I was a little iffy about the whole thing. I probably won't waste time by doing a scene with Sakon and Tayuya. I might later, but the plot needs to get on it's way. I skipped a few days here, I mean... There's really no need to follow them day by day, every second, is there? Unless I was stalking Itachi, or something... But I would never do that. (walks away feigning innocence) Yeah sorry for not putting an ItrachiXSakura scene in this chapter. But there will time for more lemons with them later on, I promise! I will try to do at least one more before... Well, I really can't tell you that, since it would spoil the whole thing.**

**Omigosh! D: MAJOR OOCness with orochimaru here! I am so so SO sorry! Please forgive me!! I wantwed to do a scene between Kabuto and orochimaru, but where the roles are completely screwed up and reversed. I know Oro should have probably seen seme, but what can I say? I like to be different! Above all else it was meant to be funny. I surprised you with a lemon in this chapter, didn't I? Aww, come on! You knew one was coming! Now... get down on your knees and review! XD**

**-Kaline Reine**


	25. Tough Luck

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 25: Tough Luck**

As soon as Orochimaru got up, he noticed a small meek looking girl had made her way into his room. She had not been given permission to leave the harem, so he was angry at first. But he thought maybe he should humor her first.

"What are you doing in here?" He spat. "No one has permission to leave that room!"

"I-I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama... But it's a-b-bout one of the other girls here. I know I wasn't s-supposed to say anything; she made me p-promise not to, but... Kirstke is pregnant."

"What is the meaning of bothering me with such trifling things?"

"I th-thought you should know, master..." The brunette explained to him. "I am so s-sorry that this h-happened."

He couldn't help but smile at her. The girl had a weak voice that was barely audible, and very soft. He didn't care to concern himself with things like that, normally. Kirstke was a selfish bitch who was always causing problems. No wonder this other girl felt the need to tell on her.

"Just go back," He instructed her, knowing that was what she was waiting for. "I will deal with her later."

She just did as she was told, knowing better than to oppose his orders. Orochimaru knew he couldn't allow one of these girls to bear his child. That would be disastrous! But he didn't quite have the heart to destroy it, either. He wondered how far along she was...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi woke up when he felt something... There was suction, and his genitals felt hot and wet. It was only when he looked down did he realize he source. Sakura was sucking him off... in his sleep?!

"Hn," He stated arrogantly. "This is oddly similar to what happened the first night you were here... Ironic, isn't it?"

"Mmm-hmm..." She mumbled, around his shaft, making him flinch as pleasure ran through his body.

Though she couldn't quite get the whole thing in her mouth, the Kunoichi was doing a damn good job at what she was doing, anyway. She knew it would get to him, that was why she did it. He could feel the smirk on her lips, as she moved them over his hard length, pausing to lick and suck in certain places.

He tried to buck further into her touches, but that didn't quite work. She pushed his hips back down onto the bed easily. Itachi looked up, to see that his wrists had been tied to the bedpost, using the shreds of her old dress. It was the same one he had cut off her before, when she had refused to cooperate with her bath. How ironic that that one, final piece of her memory of Konoha was being used in such a way. He wondered if she had thought it strange that he'd kept that dress... Or what was left of it.

"_Enjoying_ yourself, Ita-kun?" She purred, as she moved herself against his steely manhood, positioning it at her entrance.

A wanton moan was his reponse, as she impaled herself on his smooth, hard cock. Tonight was Sakura's turn to tease him, just like he had been teasing her ever since their first sexual encounter. She loved the way he filled her and stroked her insides with his massive arousal.

"Funny..." He panted, in between steady moans. "I never had you pegged for the bondage type."

"You learn something new every day," She giggled.

Itachi let her have her fun... For now. Yet even as his groin spasmed, spraying his hot seed deep into her warmth, the knowledge of what was to come remained with him. Orochimaru's words sat in the darkest corners of his mind, taunting him. He was not allowed to feel true happiness with her.

_('Ignorance really _is_ bliss...')_

Those were his thoughts, when he saw the way those beautiful green eyes looked into his own, adoringly. He was really going to miss her. And he wanted so badly to tell her, but he could not bring himself to break the magical spell of happiness she had cast over them both. They lay together in the bed, his wrists still tied, her body still posed over his, just enjoying the magnificent afterglow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Sannin did not have time to worry about such things as his pathetic excuses for harem girls. He needed to proceed with his plans. But something else was nagging at him... He sat back down, intent on thinking on this matter for a while.

He tried to focus his mind elsewhere, but he kept getting the feeling that he was missing something... _What was it_? Lost in his thoughts, he drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Sasuke was the first person awake. He needed to complete the mission that had been assigned to him by the Hokage. Even though he was sure if he screwed this up, she would never allow him back in her village. He knew that if he brought back Sakura and Ino, safe and sound, just like he had promised, she would be eternally grateful, and his treachery in the way he'd executed this mission would be overlooked. But of course, that meant "proving" himself to Orochimaru first, which would prove difficult, he knew.

"Orochimaru-sama?" He paused outside the door to the Sannin's room.

"Come in, Sasuke-san."

"I want to know who is staying here in this hideout with us," He cut right to the chase, as was typical. "I need to know who we have on our side, for obvious reasons."

"Such as?"

"If I am to complete any missions, I may need to take some of them with me."

Orochimaru smirked in his typical snake-like fashion. "There are many who are no longer with us. However we still have Kabuto-kun," The snake's smile widened at the mention of this particular person, but Sasuke had no interest in that. "Sakon, Kidoumaru, Kimimaro, and now your brother, _Itachi_. Tayuya has been removed from the Sound Five for her insolence and incompetence at completing the assignments given to her. She has been made into a harem girl, and is currently under Sakon's care. Thanks to your aniki, Ukon and Jirobo are no longer with us."

"I see," The Uchiha sounded irritated. "Are there any new additions to your harem, besides Tayuya?"

"Why the _sudden interest_ in my girls?"

Sasuke waited. He would play this man's little game, and play it well. "I have an itch, and was wondering if perhaps you had anyone worthy of scratching it."

"I doubt that any of them will strike your interest, but if they do, then you are more than welcome to choose one."

With that, Orochimaru led the way to the small door, placed conveniently in the back of his room. It was an ordinary door, Sasuke noted. And one could easily mistake it for an exit, or perhaps a bathroom. But he had always known what this door held behind it; he's just never bothered to ask before now.

Dark eyes scanned the room nervously. He looked carefully over all the girls, scrutinizing them carefully before being satisfied. Sakura and Ino weren't here! He hadn't really been expecting Orochimaru to agreee to let him have one of his girls in the first place, but now that he had, he couldn't help but wonder...

"I'll take that one," He pointed to a girl with kind looking eyes. Actually, it was her eyes that made him think she knew something. She seemed like she knew a secret that no one else did.

"What would you want with _her_?" The Sannin seemed angry at his choice. "She's pregnant."

Kirstke's bright, lemony yellow eyes widened at her master's words. He said it so casually, as if he had known it for a long time. This pissed her off more than anything, but she would never show it. She knew she would not be allowed to keep her baby, now that he knew.

"That's okay," Sasuke saw the look she had, and sympathized with her. he had no real reason for asking for her, other than to gain information. "I've always wanted to fuck a pregnant chick. Can I borrow her for a little while?"

"Kirstke, come here," In an instant, she stood before her master, with her head bowed. "You will be keeping this boy some company for a while. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama..." She winced, as he stroked her cheek. It felt disgusting!

"That's a good girl. Behave yourself, or I think you know what will happen."

She nodded, and her hands instinctively went to clutch at her belly protectively, over the small faded green robe she'd stolen from one of the other girls. "Hai."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Things hadn't been so bad, once she had reached the boy's room. She still didn't know his name, but it really didn't matter much to her. She knew what job would be required of her, and she could only hope that he wouldn't be too rough, and harm the child that was growing inside of her.

"Don't worry," He spoke calmly to her, as he led her to sit on the edge of the bed in his new room. "I won't hurt you. At least, not if you tell me what I want to hear."

"What are you talking about?" Wow, this one was kind of feisty. What was up with her, anyway?

"All I want is to know what happened to my friends. I was sent here undercover on a mission to retrieve two of my comrades."

"And why should I help _you_?" She spat, obviously not wishing to get involved.

"Because if you don't, I will tell Orochimaru that he needs to do something," He pulled out a kunai, and placed it over her stomach in one, slow but sure motion. "About _that_."

"Alright, fine," She rolled her eyes. Even as the life she carried within her was threatened, she still managed to have somewhat of an attitude.

"I want to know what happened to the two Kunoichi that were brought here from the Hidden Leaf Village. There was an annoying blonde one, and an even more annoying one with pink hair. Where are they?"

"I only saw one of them. The one with pink hair that you mentioned. I think her name started with an 'S', but I really don't remember. I tried to take something from Anko, and she protected her."

Sasuke was nervously pacing back and forth, now. "That was Sakura-chan. Okay, and what about the other girl? Her name is Ino." He made a mental note that Anko was there, too. So this was where she ran away to... Though _why_ she did it, he could not fathom.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her at all. Maybe they did something else with her? The only new girl here in a very long time was the other one." Popcorn eyes stared into his own, and he knew instantly that she wasn't lying.

"I believe you," He stated simply. "So do you want something to eat, before I ask you any more questions? I'm sure he doesn't feed you enough, under the circumstances."

"Yes, I would like that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi had been awake for a while, but he hadn't been able to go anywhere, due to the fact that his hands wer still tied high above his head. He had spent a few minutes glaring at the hated magenta fabric, before recalling his fond memories of Sakura, the first time he had seen her.

"Good morning," So, she was finally awake.

"How did you sleep, koibito?" His obsidian eyes gazed deeply into her soul, just as they always did whenever they spoke. "Would you mind untying me, so I can make you breakfast?"

"Alright."

Chuckling quietly to herself, Sakura freed his wrists. She had known the entire time that if she chose to, she could have used the bondage to hold him while she escaped. But now, just like before, she found she did not want to leave. Not only that, but she couldn't leave him here like this. Without her... She couldn't live without him!

_('I don't know what I would do,')_ She thought, while she was waiting on Itachi to get out of the shower that morning, so she could use it._ ('If it weren't for him... I hope I never have to go back to Orochimaru. Maybe he'll just forget about me.')_

"Your turn," He said, walking over to his closet and pulling out the first thing he grabbed.

Silently, she went to take her shower. Sakura used the calm, warm motion of the water to wash away her worries. She was with _Itachi,_ one of the strongest Ninjas in the world. Nothing bad could happen to her now. She felt so safe when she was with him.

Finishing up, she slipped back into her kimono he had so thoughtfully gotten her. She wished she had more than one outfit to wear, though. Shifting her weight in front of the mirror, she wondered whether she should wear the silk panties with it, or not. She was no longer on her period, but she still felt so exposed without them. Putting them on hastily, she opened the door when she heard Itachi calling her.

"I want you to come with me," He explained. "I do not feel right about leaving you here alone. We have to get breakfast, so come on."

"Alright..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except that which I write. Which basically amounts to nothing, since it is based off someone else's ideas. So yeah... **

**A/N: Thanks to spaz-chan for bringing up the whole pregnancy issue! Funny how it didn't even cross my mind before. But yeah, sorry if the morbidity of this chapter offends anyone. For those who thought Orochimaru was weak, b/c he was the uke in the last chapter, you are in for some very unpleasant surprises over the next few chapters. He is about to get more violent... Actually, everyone is.**

**For those of you that are wondering who the hell Kirtske is... She is an OC and one I never really put much thought into either. I would have given her a better name, but I pulled that one out of thin air back in chapter 5. Her name was only mentioned once in the entire fic, but it was mentioned. yeah, she's the one who threatened Sakura, and then Sakura threatened her with a kunai, about to kill her when Itachi stopped her. Anyway, yeah that girl is pregnant! D: What will Orochimaru do?!**

**In other news... Mhmm... ItaSaku... (drools) I left you with JUST enough of a lemon to tease you a bit! XD And of course, to fulfill all your Uchiha bondage needs. At least for a little while. Don't worry, I have this whole thing sort of kind of a little bit planned out! So it'll be okay!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	26. Caught in the Kitchen

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 26: Caught in the Kitchen**

She stood, and watched as Itachi made enough pancakes to feed everyone in the hideout. He would leave enough of them there for everyone else to get some whenever they had a chance. While he was waiting on another batch to cook, he turned to see that Sakura had made herself comfortable, sitting behind him on the counter.

"You look delicious like that," He told her honestly.

"We are all alone," The girl purred in a seductive tone that she knew he just couldn't resist. "Come here, Ita-kun."

That was all the encouragement he needed to take her lips in a quick, but powerful kiss. It left them both panting and wanting more, when they pulled away for air. Timidly, she licked her lips in the most casual way possible. Itachi took her lips again, this time diving into her mouth with his tongue.

He pressed his hips gently against hers, and pressed her even further into the kitchen counter. Sakura let out a wanton moan, still not having enough of this man. She could never have enough, and Itachi felt the same way. He moved solidly against her, embracing her smaller form with practiced ease. They both knew they should have taken this sort of thing to the bedroom, but it was just so damned far away...

"No one else will be up this early," He whispered the sweet words of their forbidden love to her, before unzipping his pants just enough to remove his aching member.

Sakura gasped, when she felt his skilled fingers move her small silk panties to the side just enough to push his arousal into her. She found herself unable to speak, or reply at all. All she could do was move with him, and wrap her legs around him. She was still sitting on the counter with him inside her when Sasuke walked in.

"You!" An accusing hiss sounded from the only doorway that led to and from the kitchen. "Get your fucking hands off her!"

Itachi smirked, and turned his head slowly, to meet his younger brother with a menacing glare. "Long time no see, foolish otouto. Still as naive as ever, I see." He chuckled a bit.

"And you still don't listen very well! I said get your hands off my girl!"

"_She_ is the one who _wants_ my hands on her," Itachi still wore the same smirk, and he was still wrapped around the stunned girl.

"Sasuke-kun..." She spoke softly, even as she saw that both Uchihas has activated the Sharingan. Itachi had still not stopped in what he was doing.

"No," Itachi looked at her his fearsome blood red eyes, the same ones she was told never to look into when they were like that. "You are supposed to be screaming _MY_ name!!" This was accompanied by a violent thrust forward, making her scream loudly. It didn't hurt her, and the cry was still out of pleasure, he could tell.

Before he could do anything else, Sasuke had pulled him away from Sakura, much to Itachi's disappointment. The older Uchiha punched him hard, and that was when Sasuke's chidori blazed to life. Sakura sat there, stunned for a moment, before throwing herself between the two men.

"Stop it!" She shouted, glaring mostly at Sasuke for interrupting them. "I am with Itachi-kun... willingly, Sasuke. Itachi and I are-"

"I see," He remarked cattily, still holding his chidori at the ready. "So you're sleeping with the enemy, then? Hn. I always expected this much out of you, Sakura-san."

"Leave her alone," Itachi warned his younger sibling. "I am the one you want to fight. Leave her out of it. The girl is MINE!"

Red and black eyes glowed in the still morning air. Itachi was waiting on Sasuke to do something foolish, just as he could always be counted on to do. But strangely, nothing happened. The younger Uchiha merely stood there, perhaps waiting for the proper moment to strike. No one could be sure.

Before anything more could happen, Sasuke made the stupid mistake of looking into his older brother's eyes. He soon found himself within the all-too-familiar red, black, and white world of the mangekyou sharingan. He'd tried to cancel it out with his own swirling vampiric eyes, but he was not strong enough. He was forced to relieve all those tormenting horrors he had seen too many times already, over and over for the remainder of his time there; stuck in that place beyond the mirror, where everything was twisted inside Itachi's mind.

Sensing the need for her to get out of there, Itachi picked up a startled pink haired Kunoichi, and carried her back to his room.

"Screw breakfast..." He stated darkly.

If they had still been in the kitchen, they would have seen the raven smashing his fist into the wall, repeatedly, as the chidori cut through the stone blocks, and eventually died down. He fell to his knees sobbing, before taking upon himself to finish the breakfast that his brother had started.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was not long after that, when several of Orochimaru's subordinates entered the kitchen for their breakfast. Kabuto wandered in behind Kidoumaru, Tayuya and Sakon.

"Sasuke-san?" Sakon scoffed. "You made breakfast? I thought your br-"

"Don't. say. it."

"Alright, take it easy," Kabuto broke up the fight before it could start. "We're just here to eat, and only because we have to. Nothing to start an argument about, right?"

"Then all of you shut. the_ fuck_. _up_."

"Wow Sasuke, you're awfully touchy today," Kidoumaru added.

Nothing else was said, despite the way they wanted to tell him of their plan so badly. They could not risk it when Kabuto, someone so close to Orochimaru, was in the room. If their leader found out, there was no telling what he might do to them for the conspiracy they had planned.

Once Kabuto had eaten and left the room, Kidoumaru deliberately brought up the subject of the raven's brother, again. The two members of the Sound Five had remained.

"You know, we are planning to take revenge upon your brother tomorrow," Kidoumaru mentioned. "And that Kunoichi brat he has with him, too."

"Itachi is _mine_!" He snarled, surprising both other men. Tayuya only sat there, unphased by all of this. "_I_ am the one who is meant to kill him! _Not you_!"

"Well, if you want in on it... You should talk to Anko and Mynah. They are the ones who are behind it."

A twisted smile appeared on the face of the young Uchiha. "I'll do that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura had never seen Itachi look like this. He was filled with such anger, and rage. She was frightened of what he was going to do to her once they were alone. But she knew there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Are you mad at me?"

It was a question that she had often asked, especially lately. Sakura tried to curb that little quirk of hers. But he was the type that always looked angry, and even if he weren't, she would still have to ask. The girl had spent all her life thinking that she was in everyone's way, and that as a result, they were all angry with her for some unknown reason.

"Sakura-chan," He whispered, running his hands through the sea of bubblegum strands. "It's adorable how you always think that. You must have been through a great deal of pain in your life, to make you say such things... I am sorry." He knew that Sasuke was partly to blame for that.

_'He really is beautiful,'_ She thought. _'On the inside and out. If only others could see what I see when I look at this man. It's amazing...'_

"Itachi..." She whined, while continuing her inner monologue.

_'How ironic, that he could kill me with just a single look, before I even knew that I was dying at all. But he is so... well, _nice_... to me. I don't understand. The power that I can feel flowing through his whole body is only used to protect me. When if he chose to, he could destroy me.'_

As if reading her mind, he replied in a way that surprised her. "I would never hurt you."

"I know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or etc. I am not Masashi Kishimoto. I am probably the opposite of Masashi Kishimoto, b/c I am not japanese, not a man, and I did NOT create Naruto. And also, b/c I cannot draw. XD Oh, and I would NEVER have had the heart to kill Itachi... D: Poor Ita-kun... (sob)**

**A/N: I haven't put any more chapters up lately, b/c there have been some really bad thunderstorms, and hurricanes, and etc. here over the last few days. Sorry. But here it is! This chapter is crap, but it moves the plot along, somewhat. I have no idea what is going to happen in the next chapter, but that's what makes it fun! I know this chapter was short, sorry. Bit at least it's up now, and I can move on to the next one. I'd love if you would comment and review, thanks!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	27. Forbidden Things

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing ALOT. I will admit, it's not TOO bad, and it is what I would personally consider well-written. So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 27: Forbidden Things**

It was not long before Sasuke had decided to follow Sakon's directions, and seek out Anko. Apparently, she was the one behind all of this nonsense about them killing his brother.

"I'm here because_ I_ want to be the one to kill Itachi," He cut straight to the point, when he saw the questioning look arise in her pale lavender eyes. "Which one of you is really behind all of this?"

"She is," Mynah conceded though it was already obvious he knew that, since he was addressing Anko the whole time.

"I know of your grudge against him. I know too much about it already," Anko responded. "We are only interested in getting rid of Sakura-chan. We wanted nothing to do with Itachi-san. However, our other allies that are involved in this-"

"Sakon and Kidoumaru."

"Right. Sakon and Kidoumaru," She wondered how he even knew. But, the kid was an Uchiha. And they always had to know everything. "Have grudges against Itachi. He had murdered Sakon's brother, and Kidoumaru's assigned partner. They have agreed to help us kill the Kunoichi if we assist them with him."

"I'd like to ensure that Itachi is dead, as well," He smirked at the thought of finally seeing his hated brother die. "It was my mission to bring the girl back with me to Konoha. But I am willing to overlook that fact, if you let me be the one to finish Itachi off."

Mynah interrupted them. "Done."

"Hn."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tsunade had long ago made the decision to go and look for the girls herself. She had left Jiraiya responsible for the well-being of the village while hs ewas away. He could be a perv soemtimes, but she knew her long-time friend well enough to know that he could be dependable when it really counted.

Naruto and Sai had insisted on coming with her, and she'd been too annoyed to argue with them over it. They were close, so close to the sound base she could feel it!

"We should set up camp here for the night," She told them.

"But if we keep looking, we could find them tonight!" Naruto pouted. Sai just sat there, and began to do as he was asked, unpacking their things.

"I wasn't asking. That was an order, baka."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was almost time for them to put their plans into action. All week, Anko and Mynah had continued to make Kabuto think they were still sick and injured. Anko had some real injuries that had not healed yet, and he'd believed her, because of her infatuation with Orochimaru. He knew that she'd want to get back to him as soon as possible. Truthfully she did, but she wanted to get rid of the only one she had ever seen as a threat.

Mynah had to use some of her chakra to create false injuries, in order to fool him. And fooling a medical Ninja was not an easy task, so she had learned.

"It's almost time," Anko went to her side of the room, and woke the emerald beauty.

Her long hair still cascaded down her body, hiding her from the world. She shook it down her shoulders, as she sat up. "I know. We have to prepare for this. Have you built up your chakra?"

"Yes. Hopefully it'll be enough."

As they made their way out of the small room together, Anko found herself questioning everything all at once. She had once been a respectable Jounin of the Leaf Village. And now here she was, risking her life for revenge? When did things get this complicated?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A sound Ninja burst in through Orochimaru's door.

"Why the fuck do you damn people keep doing that?!" He shouted, jumping out of bed, and startling a random harem girl.

"Gomenasai, Orochimaru-sama," She spoke quickly. "But we have spotted a small camp set up, just outside forest that surrounds the base. We went to investigate, and encountered some enemies, who claim they are from Konohagakure."

"I see. What happened?"

"It was the Hokage, sir. We tried to lead them away from the base, but they aren't buying it. She said to tell you that Tsunade-sama is here, and if you do not return the two Kunoichi as promised, there will be hell to pay."

"Thank you, you may go."

"With all due respect, Orochimaru-sama, I think that we had better-"

"I will decide what we will do," The snake snapped. "You are dismissed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kimimaro was relieved when he found out that the pretty blonde girl had decided to stay with him. He had wanted to help her, he really did. But he knew now that that was impossible. He did not know where to begin. Even if it was only temporary, it was a joy to have her around. Ino had awakened something in him that he thought had died long ago. And he could not help loving her for it.

He'd spent each day doing his best to make her happy, and each night screwing her senseless. Not that she had ever complained, but... The door being swung open interrupted them in their usual activities.

"Kimimaro-san," It was Orochimaru. And he wasn't even bothered by the fact that the two were buck naked on the bed, and fucking. "My, that is an interesting position. I will have to test that one out. May I have a word with you?"

"Give me a minute," He said, still thrusting into the Kunoichi, as she screamed out in embarassed ecstasy.

"That's enough," The sannin rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to watch you have sex, Kimimaro-san. Meet me in the hall. You have five minutes."

Ino chuckled lightly, as she gently pushed him away from her. Apparently he did not know that it wasn't okay to do this type of thing in front of other people. This was the first time they'd been walked in on. She wondered if she should be worried about what Orochimaru had to say...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kimimaro joined his leader outside, still only half dressed. "What is it?"

"It's about the girl. Konoha and the Hokage are here to negotiate her release. She must be given over to them, to buy us some time so that we can switch bases."

"But... Ino-chan is happy here. Why can't she stay?"

"She cannot remain here," Orochimaru told him bluntly. "I'm sure she would jump at any chance to go home, anyway. Your next mission is to safely deliver her to the Konohagakure Ninja squad that is waiting for her outside. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

He proceeded to give his minion further instructions on the details, before leaving. Even as he said the words that sealed her fate, the last remaining Kaguya felt his heart tighten in his chest. He could not really let her go home, could he? This news was most upsetting to him, but he was not sure how she would take it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura had never felt so alive before. She knew now what it was that her heart had been missing all this time... Itachi held her close in the darkness that had fallen around them. They had just made love for what felt the hundredth time that week, and she knew that she would never tire of it.

Content merely to lie there and listen to his heartbeat, she sighed softly, inhaling his scent. Itachi turned to face her, and they entwined their legs together on the soft bed. Nothing else really needed to be said between them, this was enough.

Itachi gazed at her, mesmerized by the beauty that was Sakura. His Sakura.

"No matter what happens," He told her. "You will always be mine, Sakura-chan."

She didn't reply. But then, she didn't really need to. They both knew in their hearts that what he said was true. The pair snuggled even closer together, before being interrupted by someone at their door. The Uchiha motioned for Sakura to get down behind the bed, in case it might be his little brother. So far, he had not encountered him here, which was a bit odd. But there was always that possibility.

"Itachi-sama," Sakura heard a meek, girly voice announce his name, as if she were afraid of something. Was it Mynah? "May I come in, please?" Yes, it could only be Mynah. No one else would want to be in Itachi's room.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan," He told her, and she came out of hiding.

"Tayuya-san? What are you-"

"Shhh, keep it down!" The girl remarked in a hushed tone. her big brown eyes were darting about the room, here and there, as if she was paranoid.

In fact, she didn't look like she was very well taken care of. She still wore the same old faded white T-shirt. Her hair looked a mess, and she had various bruises adorning her once smooth body. Sakura looked like a goddess in comparison. She felt grateful for having Itachi there to protect her, and get her nice clothes, and things. She could almost pass for a geisha, with her fancy clothes and calm demeanor.

Itachi gave his lover a look that said he would handle this. "What's the matter?"

"It's about you and Sakura... There are people planning things against you. I have been assigned to stay with Sakon, for now. And I have information that could be vital to you."

"Name your price."

"You think I would want _money_?" She sneered. "I only want to help Sakura-chan, because... She is my friend. Well, maybe not exactly, but... We were both in Orochimaru-sama's harem, and I hate to see a comrade fall victim to foul play. You don't deserve what is about to happen. Either of you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After warning them, Tayuya had gone back to her room. She knew Sakon would not be back any time soon. He was with the others, plotting against the poor girl and her lover. It never worked out in cases like that, she knew from experience.

She'd told them that there were five of them in on the plot, as far as she knew... There were Anko and Mynah, who both had something against Sakura for stealing the hearts of the ones they considered "their men". There was Kidoumaru, who suspected that it was Itachi who killed his partner and friend, Jirobo. Sakon knew it was Itachi who had killed his brother. And now Itachi own brother Sasuke, well he simply wanted to kill Itachi to avenge the death of his clan. It was all pretty simple, really.

Itachi had just settled back down, when someone else was in the hall, wanting in. He opened the door, just a crack. He knew it wouldn't be his brother and the others, not yet anyway. It was Orochimaru.

"Itachi-san," He spoke in that low but menacing snake-like tone he always used when planning something evil. "I have a few things that I need to discuss with you."

"Hn."

This time he would not bother telling him in private. No, he had much more devious things planned... "I have sent the other female prisoner back to her home in Konoha. Tsunade-sama and her Ninja squad are here to take them both back. But we have reached a compromise, and only Ino-chan is to be returned home. I am here to claim what is rightfully mine."

"You are taking Sakura-chan back with you?"

Itachi seemed surprised by this, though he had no idea why he should be. he had known all along that this would eventually happen. It wasn't the thought of losing her to this man that frightened him. It was the way Orochimaru had told him earlier that he planned to kill her, for reasons unknown. Why was everyone out to get her?

"Yes. That's not going to be a _problem_, is it?" The Sannin smirked, as if he knew a secret.

"No, although I don't see why you would trouble yourself at a time like this," Itachi gave it his best shot. He glanced at Sakura, who sat on the bed with wide, frightened eyes. "I do not mind watching her for you while you see to the relations between Konoha and Otagakure."

Orochimaru licked his lips. He had known all along that Itachi would not give her up without a fight. He would be a fool to. "This one is special. I need her by my side. Ah, I see that you've bought her a cute little outfit for me, as well. Nicely done."

He then proceeded to approach, as she lay startled on the bed. Sakura climbed up so that she was pressed against the headboard. Jade eyes flickered toward the door, wondering if she would have time to escape. Of course if she did, she knew that Itachi would be forced to stop her, or face Orochimaru's wrath. And she didn't want that.

Trying desperately to push him away, she clawed at his arms when he climbed over her. She looked past him, to see Itachi giving the man a death glare behind his back.

"What are you doing?" The Uchiha was trying his hardest to keep the evil man away from his love, without having to resort to a physical fight.

"So delicious..." Orochimaru murmured, before driving his tongue within the sweet folds of Sakura's trembling mouth.

"Stop it!" She cried out, pushing him away. "Get_ off_ of me!"

"You know that only makes me want it more."

He continued what he was doing in Itachi's bed, with him watching. The snake obviously got some kind of sick pleasure from torturing both of them this way. Yet still he pursued the matter at hand even further, until he had removed her clothing, and had mounted her.

"If you won't be quiet," He continued to ignore the Uchiha standing in the doorway, horrified at the act before him. "Then I will find other ways of silencing you, my pet."

Her harsh cries could be heard throughout the entire lair, of that he was sure. Sakura clung desperately to Orochimaru's arms, trying to regain her balance, and overcome the shock of him pressing against her in such an unwelcome way. The Sannin had already removed himself from his pants, but not where Itachi could see. He wasn't that twisted... Yet.

His long, dark hair cascaded over his shoulders, to fall around her like a disgusting oily waterfall, as he balanced his weight between her legs. He did nothing to prepare her for the invasion, only kissed her brutally, and forcefully. Sakura wanted this to stop, and she would have pleaded for Itachi to help her, except she couldn't speak with that tongue down her throat. And the sleek form of Orochimaru was blocking her view of her lover, so all she could do was hold on.

"_Yessssssss_..." He hissed, when at last he entered her. "That's it... Scream for me!"

Itachi finally snapped out of whatever daze he was in, and moved to the bed to put an end to this. Once and for all. His sharingan raged with a fury that Orochimaru could clearly feel. Yet still he did not stop, thrusting in and out of his prisoner.

He had not wanted to get involved in any of this, because that would prove that he was sleeping with the girl. The forbidden one; the one Orochimaru had expressly told him that no one was allowed to touch. But his conscience was leaving him little choice. This wasn't right at all. Not only were they on his bed, but this was rape! He couldn't just stand there and allow it to happen, although he was sure his leader knew that if she were just an ordinary harem girl he would have left her to her fate. The very fact that he was still in the room served to display their affair.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Itachi shouted, yanking him backwards and off of the traumatized girl. "You have no right to-"

"It is _you_ who has_ no right_," The snake challenged. "Touching my property in such a way... You really should be ashamed, you know." His smile broadened, if that was possible, as he dared to look directly into the crimson rings that glared back at him with such hatred.

"You _knew_," Itachi stated.

"Did you really think that I could ever be so foolish?"

"What will you do?" Really, that was all that mattered to the Uchiha. The outcome. Yes or no. Right or wrong. _Live or die._

"It was my intention for the two of you to be together," Orochimaru scoffed at the nerve of this boy. "Go to her. You may comfort her, if that is your wish."

Itachi did just that, rushing to be beside his beloved. Sakura cuddled up next to him, even in the midst of all of the agony she felt. He stroked her soft cotton candy hair lovingly.

The pale Sannin continued. "I made certain that you both thought it was forbidden from the start. Because love is not real, not truly pure, unless it is forbidden. It was my wish that you both face hardship and adversity to test you."

"But why go through all of this trouble?" Sakura questioned with her eyes, while Itachi voiced their question out loud.

"It is to my advantage that all of my Ninjas have someone they care for. It makes them easier to control."

And with that, he left the two lovers, clinging to each other on the bed. "But wait, you-" Itachi sighed, as he knew his words were lost. he was still angry with him. What he just did was not right at all! There were other, more appropriate ways to go about this sort of thing! Where had all the humanity gone?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Not me!**

A/N: See, i told you this chapter would be longer! I hope everyone is okay with where this is going. I have many interesting things planned out for the next few chapters. Thanks to KyuubiGaara a.k.a. HinataNoJutsu for helping me with ideas for the scene with Orochimaru and Sakura. She helps me a lot with my fics! XD I think it turned out okay, hopefully. I am so glad, I got over 100 reviews for this story! I honestly never expected so many. I am shocked, but in a good way, people! :D Keep them coming, b/c I love hearing what my readers think. And I am really sorry that this chapter took so long, but it just didn't want to be written for some odd reason... This story is pretty close to being over, and I doubt it will reach my 40 chapter goal... But that's okay, b/c it ends where it ends. Oh, and have a sexy day! :D

-Kaline Reine  



	28. Parting Is Such

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing. And this is just generally a very strange fanfiction. But if you've made it this far, then i guess you like it, so that doesn't matter! Yay! So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 28: Parting is such...**

Kimimaro wept, as he was forced to watch the blonde Kunoichi change back into her normal clothes. He did not want her to go, but he knew it wasn't his choice. It wasn't hers either, because it was an order given to him directly by Orochimaru himself. He could not disobey it, even if he wanted to. Which he so desperately and clearly did.

"Oh Kimimaro-kun I'm so sorry!" She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, for what they both knew would be the last time. "Please don't be sad. I _can't stand_ to see you this way!"

Despite her brave words, her own blue eyes were tearing up as well. She felt such utter despair at the situation that was now at hand. This really, really sucked.

"Orochimaru-sama has ordered it, and it must be done," He told her quickly, his jewel-tone eyes given Ino no indication of his sadness with his words. His voice was steady and sure, even though the boy felt like the was dying on the inside.

"I know, but-"

She was silenced when he kissed her passionately. The sannin, as wicked as he was, had given them one last day to be together, and they had indeed made the most of it. But Ino knew that a team from Konoha would be waiting for her and Sakura outside. She would miss Kimimaro, but she had to admit she was a little homesick, anyway. And he was right. No amount of longing could change the facts... She had to go back now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last night, Itachi hadn't wanted to do anything but comfort the girl that lay next to him. She had been through a very traumatic experience, and he did not want to make it any worse, no matter how much she begged.

"What are we going to do about what Tayuya-chan said?" She asked, sleepy eyed upon awakening. Itachi smoothed back her hair gently, and kissed her lightly, before answering.

"There are lots of ways this could be handled. But I think we both know what is for the best, Sakura-chan."

"Y-you don't mean-"

"I do," He nodded, cutting her off. Deep black eyes gazed into hers longingly; lovingly. "You would be much safer if you returned to your village. Orochimaru has told me that your friend has been released to the Hokage already. He said that you were to stay here, and I believe there is a reason for it."

"A_ reason_? What are you saying?"

"He means to_ kill you_. Just like the others."

He said it so calmly that she almost missed it. Itachi was busying himself with running his bare hands through her welcoming pink tresses. Sakura was stunned by what she'd just learned. In a way, she was happy to hear that Ino had finally succeeded in escaping, even if it wasn't on her own. She was free, and that was all that mattered. The strange thing was, that she herself did not want to be free. She only wanted to be with Itachi.

"No. I won't leave," Her shoulders shook, as loud sobs racked her body. She buried her face into the Uchiha's warm chest. "I will _never leave you_, Itachi! To even ask that of me is so cruel of you... I will endure it. Whatever they decide to try, we can beat them at their own game._ All_ of them; I don't care!"

Itachi was confused. "You would risk your life, or even _die_, to remain here with me?"

"Yes, Itachi-kun," Her quick answer surprised him a bit. The girl didn't even have to think about it. "I might die if I were to stay here with you, but I know I would die if I had to leave you. If I could never see you again..."

"Alright," He sighed, long and heavy. At least they had reached somewhat of a conclusion, then. "We will do this your way. But never forget, koibito... That I love you. Truly."

"I know, and I love you too, Ita-kun..."

He held her, as she continued to sob. It would all be okay now, and Sakura knew that. But the Kunoichi still could not get the idea of being without Itachi out of her head. And it scared her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tsunade could sense a very powerful chakra coming closer to them. She umped a bit when she first noticed it; startled. Silently, the Hokage signaled to the others to be on their guard. Naruto and Sai stood on either side of her.

A man with shoulder-length white hair, and vivid striking eyes leapt down from out of the trees. He was carrying Ino in his arms, cradling her as if she were something precious.

"Just hand her over, and we _might_ go easy on you, teme!" Naruto boldly shouted, making Sai shake his head, and Tsunade roll her eyes.

"Naruto!" The Hokage chastised. "We're not going to fight anyone. The negotiations are already complete. And he's just here to bring Ino-san back to us."

"Tsunade-sama," Ino looked around confused, as she stepped out of her lover's arms. "I thought Sakura-chan would be here?"

"That was not a part of our negotiations. Orochimaru has informed us that she has been killed. No further details were given. Just be grateful that we were able to rescue you."

"That must be hard on all of you. Especially _you_, Naruto-san."

The other blonde just smiled sadly. "It's okay. I know she's in a better place now. Maybe she's with her family..."

The sound of Kimimaro clearing his throat brought everyone out of the private conversation they'd been having. "Orochimaru-sama said that I am to accompany you here and no further."

"I understand..." Ino gazed up at him sadly, still standing in very close proximity to him, even though her friends were right in front of her.

"Goodbye, Ino-chan," He bent down to give her a long, heartfelt hug, while whispering gentle words in her ear. "I will miss you. And I will always love you..."

"I know," She whispered back. "Goodbye, Kimimaro-kun."

And as soon as she released him, he was gone.

Ino turned to the others, who she knew just wanted to get back into safer territory. They were all sending her questioning looks, but she chose not to respond at first. It was none of their business, and she couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart, when she had felt Kimimaro pull away from her.

"He was the only one who was even the slightest bit nice to me while I was being held prisoner," She explained, honestly.

"Let's get out of here, dattebayo!" Naruto tried to lift the gloomy mood that had befallen the small group. "This place creeps me out..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke had questioned Kirstke until he was satisfied that he knew everything she knew. He simply wanted answers, and he knew he wasn't going to get any unless he did something drastic. The best way to find out anything around here would be to question Orochimaru's slave girls. It was the only way. Women loved gossip, and they had nothing better to do than find out everyone's secrets anyway.

He had made sure she'd had a big breakfast. He even went so far as to wander into the kitchen, and take three big plates that his brother has prepared. Itachi was in the kitchen, but hadn't said anything to him. Thank goodness for small favors...

After feeding the poor girl, he had explained that she would have to return to Orochimaru's chambers. He had no further use of her, and was not the type to keep unnecessary people hanging around him. She appeared slighlty saddened that she would have to go back so soon, but a deal is a deal.

"I just have one request," The yellow-eyed girl had remarked, when he began to unlock his door to lead her out. "Could you please try to convince Orochimaru-sama to let me keep my baby?"

"There's no need to ask me that. I will take care of it. Don't worry. You've helped me, and now I will help you."

With that business-like response, he'd led her back to the room she had come from. Orochimaru wasn't there when they came in, so he just took her to the door in the back and locked it once she was inside.

"Sasuke-kun," A seedy voice called to him. "So good of you to return her to me so soon." He'd come in while Sasuke was lockign the door to the harem back the way it was.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I wanted to know... What do you plan on doing with that one? About her pregnancy, I mean."

"Why the sudden_ interest_?" Orochimaru pressed.

"No reason. I just hate to see a life go to waste like that."

"I will decide her fate later. Her life, as well as the other girls here, is _none_ of your concern. Now, I have a new mission for you."

The Sannin proceeded to go over the details with him, ignoring the boy every time he mentioned anything about Kirstke, or her unborn child.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The days came and went, and nothing had really changed. Anko and Mynah were still holding their places in the infirmary for as long as they could. But Kabuto was starting to get wise, and it was time for Anko to go back. She missed Orochimaru enough already.

The silver haired medic-nin entered the room to check on them some time later that week.

"How are you both feeling?" He asked, almost as if he kenw something was up.

"I'm fine," Anko had truthfully responded. "And if you don't mind, I think I'd like to go back to Orochimaru-sama now."

"Wonderful. And _you_, Mynah-san?"

"I still feel the same as I did yesterday. I was hoping maybe you could run a few more tests on me? I wish I knew what was wrong with me..."

"Alright," He nodded. "Anko-san, come with me. I will return for you later, Mynah."

"Hai, Kabuto-san."

Anko smirked as she was led from the room. She was delighted with the way things were going. Everyone here was in on the plan, with the obvious exceptions of Itachi, Sakura, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. She found herself wondering if Kabuto would like to get back at anyone here, but then wiped the thought from her mind.

"Anko-chan," The beady-eyed Sannin embraced her briefly when she entered his room. "How I've missed you."

She couldn't stop the blush that covered her features instantly. "I missed you too, Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto said nothing, only left the room. He had to look at Mynah's injuries, anyway. He didn't have time for this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once his minion had left, the snake let Anko wander around his room as she pleased. He had always had a bit of a soft spot for her. But there were rumors flying around amongst the girls that she was planning something against him, and that always left him a little unsettled.

"Where are you going, Orochimaru-danna?" She asked him in that submissive voice of hers. She certainly was going out of her way to avoid conflict today. But then, he dismissed it. Maybe she just missed him while she was away.

"I have matters to see to concerning one of the girls in my harem. See to it that I am not distrubed, would you?"

"Of course, master."

Once he had disappeared into the room where he kept all of his pets, he found her right away. Kirstke sat on her bed in the corner. She was alone, and Orochimaru had noticed that she was always alone. No one would come near her, and that always fascinated him. It was like she had the plague or something.

He silently made his way to her, and reached to touch a small tuft of her wildly disarrayed black hair, which hung low over her face, like a black curtain. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that it wasn't black at all, but a very dark shade of brown. He found himself wondering what the girl used to cut it. For some reason, she hadn't let it grow long like many of the other girls had. It was short and slightly wavey, and hung just above her shoulders, not quite touching.

The Sannin looked beyond the matted strands to find that she was staring at him. The darkness of her hair really set off the striking yellow of her eyes. "I can see the fear in your eyes, girl. You have no reason to be afraid."

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" Kirstke clutched at her belly protectively, as she had found herself doing many times recently.

"I want to ask you a few questions."

She cowered in fear of this horrible, wretched man. She had been here a long time, and knew first hand what he was capable of. Her best friend had died at his hands, beneath his deadly blows. He'd crushed every bone in her body. And still, he loomed over her, as she sat on the bed, small and vulnerable and frail.

"Alright."

He eyed her carefully, while a small smile cracked over his face. Orochimaru loved it when people were afraid of him. It somehow made it all worthwhile. "How far along are you?"

"I- I don't know, Orochimaru-sama. I've never been able to figure it out."

"I want you to come with me. It may be dangerous for you to stay here. I'm going to have one of my medical Ninjas take a look at you. Is that alright?"

"Why are you asking _me_?" Somehow, she still managed to have a bit of fire in her. Something he'd always admired. "You're the one in charge here, not me." When he just continued to stare at her, she sighed. "It's fine."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto was really hating his job now. Not only had he been given the task of caring for some of the most whiney women he had ever known, but now he had to perform a gynecological exam on one of them. Then, he would need a sample of her blood to test it to see how far along she was. He really loathed what that snake made him do, sometimes.

"Alright, all done," He remarked, removing the needle from her slightly bruised arm. "I'll test this and should have the results in just a few hours. No need to worry, everything looks fine with the baby. We just need to figure out how far along you are now. There's shouldn't be any problems."

He shuddered, as he said the hated word. Deep down, some sinidter part of him hoped Orochimaru would kill the brat, and her unborn child. Just so they wouldn't come between him and his love.

"Thank you."

Kirstke was taken back to the room she had come from, and there wasn't anyone there. She couldn't get back into the harem room, because it was locked. So she just waited there, until finally Orochimaru came back.

"You will not go back to the room you were staying in before. You'll be staying in here with me, for the time being."

She nodded in response, and went to lie on the cot that she kenw belonged to Anko. Kirstke had never been one to care who's property she was using, so long as she got what she wanted. And right now she was tired, and needed to lie down. Sometimes, people found her ways very similar to that of a cat or dog. She was indeed his pet, in the most literal sense of the word.

It was not long before Kabuto ventured in, holding a handful of paperwork.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.**

**A/N: I can't believe how well the plot seems to be developing. Sorry, not much smut in this chapter, but there should be more of that coming up in the next few chapters! There is anarchy to come, and find out who gets punished for it! I can't wait until this is over... Ugh! Please review and/or comment, depending on what site you're on. Behold, the pregnancy cliffhanger of DOOM!! **

**-Kaline Reine**


	29. Future of a Child

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing. And this is just generally a very strange fanfiction. But if you've made it this far, then i guess you like it, so that doesn't matter! Yay! So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 29: The Future of a Child**

"_Seven months?!"_ Orochimaru asked, in a somewhat hushed tone, so as not to wake the sleeping girl who lay beside his bed. "How the fuck can she be that far along, when she's so tiny?! She isn't even really _showing_ yet!"

"She does have a very small frame," Kabuto thought for a moment. "It's likely that her child will be weak, from being malnourished for this long. It will probably have a low birth weight, and may not even _survive_ at this point. I had no idea. She showed no warning signs of being pregnant. We need to keep a close watch on her, if you actually do want her to have the baby. There _is a chance_ that she could go into premature labor because of the circumstances."

"I see... You've given me a lot to think about, Kabuto-kun. Thank you. But in the meantime, you'll have to take Anko-kun to your room. I am also placing Mynah-san under your care."

"Fine," He huffed, and made an effort to get out of the room as fast as his gay little Ninja legs could carry him! (A/N: LOL, I'm all hyped up on sugar, can you tell? Okay, sorry... This is just getting silly! Back to the story, yeah.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anko was furious when she found out that Orochimaru had tossed her aside, yet again for another girl! Kabuto had already moved both her and Mynah into his room. He was hardly ever there, so it wouldn't be that much different from the other room they had been in...

But now the plans that they had worked so hard on were going to be screwed up. The Kunoichi was growing more and more impatient for everything to be justified once again.

"Well, the sitaution could be a lot worse," Mynah chirped.

"No, it couldn't... He's with _someone else_ now! Maybe I was going after the wrong one, all along. I thought it was Sakura-san's fault that Orochimaru wasn't paying attention to me anymore. But now I wonder if it's mine."

_((("Don't be foolish!!")))_ The Voice, which had been with her for some time now, shrieked. _((("We have to finish this! It's been started, and there is no backing out now! The Evil One MUST die!! And if we have to take out that other one, the pregnant girl, on the way... Then so be it!")))_

"Yes..." She muttered, making the green haired girl look at her strangely through garnet eyes. "We can do that..."

"What is it, Anko-chan? Something bothering you?"

"No, no. It's nothing."

"It isn't your fault, you know," She stated, matter-of-factly. "Maybe Orochimaru is just a jerk."

_((("It's all THEIR fault!!")))_

"Don't speak about Orochimaru-sama that way!" The lavender lady screeched at the girl who had thought she was her friend. "He's done nothing wrong! It's all _THEIR_ fault!!"

"Okay, alright. Just calm down..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, it wasn't until mid-afternoon that Kirstke woke up. Orochimaru was still in his room, when she did. He appeared to be practicing some new jutsu he had devised.

"What are you doing?" She blinked, sitting on her knees on the small filthy cot.

"Nevermind that," The Sannin made his way over to her. "I've seen to it that you will have some nicer clothes brought in. I don't want people to see you pregnant, and crawling around here in rags. I was wondering when you would wake up."

The little dark haired girl cut right to the chase. "And what about my baby? What did Kabuto-san say?"

"He said the baby should be fine," Orochimaru paused, as if debating whether or not to tell her more. "There is a slight problem concerning how underfed you are, but that should be remedied from now on. If this matter were brought to my attention sooner, I could have seen to it that your health was better maintained."

Kirstke noted the way he said that he "could" have but _not _that he actually "_would_" have. One had to be very cautious with words around Orochimaru. He had a way of twisted them around to suit his purposes at the time.

"How far along am I?"

"Seven months..."

Her eyes widened. Orochimaru didn't particularly care how she felt about all of this. It was, after all, completely up to him as to how he chose to handle the situation. And right now he was trying to make sure she got what she needed to produce a healthy offspring. Not that it was anything to him, but a plan was beginning to form in his mind.

"Are you sure? I mean, it could have just been-"

"No. Kabuto-kun is my most trusted lieutenant. He would not lie to me, or make any errors. I am certain of it."

A few minutes later, a random Ninja (A/N: Yay for random Ninjas!!) wearing a Sound Village headband came into the room. He placed a large metal tray on the table that sat on the far side of the room. Orochimaru just stood there, until the Ninja silently left.

"That is for you," He told the girl, proceeding to walk over and extend a hand to her. "Take it, I won't bite you... _Yet_."

When she took his hand, he helped her to her feet. She didn't thank him for anything, but she did eat the food he had offered her, willingly. Kirstke never was one to waste much time with words. She believed they were only to be used in order to obtain the information you needed to know, or in some cases provide others with something they needed to know, and that was all.

She worried about what the future would be like for a child born in such a place. But the horrible reality dawned on her every time the thought entered her mind, telling her she had _no choice_. Kirstke would have to have her baby here, and that was it. Regardless of her feelings on the matter.

Once Kirstke finished her meal, she only looked indifferently at the snake that stood before her. He'd been watching her...

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No," Was all he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakon had been the one to discover the girls had been moved first. Anko and Mynah were no longer in the medical room they had previously been confined to.

"Kabuto-san," He asked, when he encountered the medic-nin, before leaving on his next mission. "Have you seen the two Kunoichi that were-"

"_Save it._" He responded. "I know all about your little '_plan_'. Don't play me for a fool, Sakon. Orochimaru-sama has placed them under my care. And they won't be let out to destroy all that we have worked so hard to achieve."

"Plan?"

"Yes. To be more precise... You, Kidoumaru, Anko, Mynah, and Sasuke are all planning to kill Itachi and Sakura. Is that the jist of it?"

"Not at all," The other silver-haired man lied through his teeth. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kabuto-san. And I don't think that I want to. I was only making conversation..."

"Where are you going?"

"Kidoumaru and I have been sent on a brief mission to Snow Country. Nothing major."

"...Yeah."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke only grew more anxious once he had learned of the conversation between Kabuto and Sakon. How had the medicine man figured it out so fast? It was still a mystery...

But he knew what he had to do. He had originally come here to rescue Ino and Sakura. But since he couldn't that, because it seemed that Ino had been released already, and Sakura obviously had no interest in wanting to be rescued... There was only one thing left for him to do. And that was kill Itachi. It had been his dream, ever since he had found out that his brother killed the clan. And even now, in such a dark time, it was all that clouded his thoughts.

He needed a good distraction, but unfortunately there were none. Sasuke found no use in any of the girls from Orochimaru's harem. In fact, when he thought of the opposite sex, there was nly oen girl that ever came to mind. And that was Sakura.

('Sakura-chan...') He thought. ('I wonder what she's doing right now...')

He always used to wonder that, but now when he thought of where she was, and what she could be doing, it hurt him deeply. The thought of seeing his brother on top of her, invading her body in such a way, was enough to make him sick!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it. I don't even pown the random Ninjas, unless I chose to actually give them a personality or names, which I didn't so... (gasp!) That means I don't own them either, just to clarify!**

**A/N: Sorry for my chocolate-induced outburst during the beginning of the chapter. I never interrupt the story! IDK WTF is wrong with me... (coughhadwaytoomuchchocolateandstayedupwaytoolatecough) Anyway, mhmm... peanut butter... (drools) So how was the chapter?!**

**Sorry, but I can't seem to write an author note to save my life right now... I just promise not to interrupt the chapters any more.**

**-k.R.**


	30. Sometimes

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing. And this is just generally a very strange fanfiction. But if you've made it this far, then i guess you like it, so that doesn't matter! Yay! So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 30: Sometimes...**

Ino woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off, putting an end to her dreamless sleep. She walked to the bathroom, where she took a shower, and got ready for her boring day. Life was pretty much back to normal for her. And she hated it.

Her routine had not changed much from the way that it always was. With a heavy sigh, the Yamanaka walked out to face the day. She went to her favorite training spot. It was a quiet place, by a peaceful lake. The sun sparkled, as it made it's way through the early morning leaves of the trees that surrounded Konoha. It was days like this that made her somewhat glad that Tsunade, Naruto, and Sai had come to rescue her that fateful day. But that was only for a brief moment, when she could allow herself to forget...

But every now and then, she would pause in her training, to stop and gaze at the lovely turquoise hue of the lake. It was the same color that _his_ eyes were. The thought that she would never see _him_ again was almost unbearable for her. Sometimes... She wished she would just drown in that pearlescent teal liquid, just to get rid of all the pain.

_('It would be like drowning in his eyes...')_ She thought. For the next few minutes, Ino knew from experience that the logical part of her brain would be completely numb._ ('My Kimimaro-kun... Where are you? I miss you so much! Sometimes it feels like I can't take this pain anymore. But when I think of you, I know that isn't what you would want for me. You told me to be happy, and that's what I'm trying to do. But it's just so hard when you're not here!')_

The tears that threatened to overflow from her eyes were halted, when she sensed someone's chakra approaching her. They weren't very strong, but they were not weak either. She would know that chakra anywhere.

"Chouji..." She muttered, her voice almsot in a whisper. "Chouji-san?" She turned around to see the chubby boy behind her.

"Hey Ino-chan," He greeted her, going to place a supportive arm around her. "What are you doing out here all alone? I thought that you were supposed to be training."

"I am. Well, I mean... I _was_. But I just got caught up in my thoughts I guess, and I didn't hear you until you were here."

"That's kind of dangerous, Ino-chan. You know you're not supposed to wander too far from the village. Come on, I'll walk you back."

"Yeah," She gently shrugged herself out of his touch as best she could. "Let's go."

Yet, she still could not stop herself from taking one last longing glance at the beautiful lake... It was mesmerizing, just like _his_ eyes. She looked into Chouji's eyes. They were a dull brown color...

"What?" He asked, oblivious to what she was thinking.

Ino had been dating Chouji for the short time since she'd been back. When he'd found out what had happened to her, he had been so worried about her, that he'd ended up confessing his feelings to the distraught girl. He had been afraid that he might never have the chance to tell her, and that just wouldn't be right.

Needless to say, she never had any feelings for the boy; none that were_ genuine_, anyway. But Ino needed Chouji to be there for her, so that she could feel some sense of closure about all that happened during her stay at Orochimaru's hideout.

"Can I ask you a question?" He kept up conversation, despite the fact that his girlfriend was obviously annoyed at having to talk to anyone right now.

"Sure."

"Why do you always push me away, Ino-chan?" The two had stopped walking, and were both looking at each other seriously by now. "I thought you said you cared about me too... And I don't want to push you into a relationship so soon after what happened. So do you-"

"Chouji-san," She snapped, one hand on her hip. Ino had never lost her flare, despite what others may think. "Now is not a good time. It's only been a month, and I really wasn't ready for anything new. I told you that! So excuse me if I seem a little... Well, shaken by everything that I've been through!"

She walked off in a huff, as usual when anyone tried to talk to her about her feelings. They were already back to the village, anyway. He didn't take offense to her little ourburst, though. He never did.

Normally she would have remedied the void left in her life, by seeking out Sasuke's company every chance she got. But he had gone to save her, and never returned. No one really knew what became of him. She had always had her best friend, Sakura to turn to when things got bad like this. But even thinking about the death of her friend always made a searing pain tear through her heart.

Ino was lost, indeed... She walked pitifully back to her house, and closed the door behind her. There was no way that she could go on like this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A shrill cry of pain pierced the stagnant air, deep within Orochimaru's bedroom. Kabuto rushed in immediately. He'd been waiting for this day, and it had come early, as expected. Kirstke was in labor. _Early labor_.

At just over eight months, it was not so early as to be considered a premature labor, but still had plenty of risks, nonetheless. The Medic-nin glanced at the stoic Sannin. He looked almost calm, if not for the fear hidden so well behind his serpentine eyes. He felt a good deal of sympathy for the girl, that was for certain.

"Hurry!" Kabuto shouted to one of the few medically-trained Sound Ninjas they had on hand. "I need you to get me 3 ccs of mophtraumine, immediately!"

"You _teme_!" Orochimaru shouted at him, over Kirstke's loud panting and whining. "Mophtraumine can easily kill a baby, and possibly even the mother, if it's used during labor! Can't you use something else?!"

"It's the only pain killer we have on hand! It will have to do. She'll be fine."

It was at that moment that the snake figured out exactly what his most trusted Ninja was trying to do. Kabuto was jealous, he _had_ to be. They had not been together since Kirstke had been brought to stay with him in his room, about a month ago. That was most likely what had brought this on.

"Get out of the way!" With that, Kabuto was shoved violently to one side, as Orochimaru redirected the two Medical Ninjas to assist him, instead. "_You_! Get on that side of her, and see if there is anything she needs!" He gestured to the other one. "And I need _you _here, to assist me."

"Pain medicine, please..." The girl with the shoulder-length black hair and popcorn colored eyes pleaded with the medical Sound who was currently at her side.

It was Orochimaru who answered her, however. "I'm sorry, my dear. You won't be taking any pain medication during this delivery. We don't have any that are safe to used on you while you are in this state. Please, forgive me."

He winced with her, as she had another obvious contraction. But she wasn't pushing. Kirstke was just lying there, looking at all of them as if they were stupid. (A/N: Which they probably are! :D Okay, I said I wouldn't interrupt anymore, I'm sorry.)

"PUSH, damn you!!" He screamed at her, even as Kabuto got up from the floor to walk out of the room. Orochimaru didn't care if he left, he would do this himself, if he had to. "Alright, Kirstke-chan, you can do this, it will be fine. Just breathe, please. And the next time you have a contraction, push!"

The medic-nin at her side nodded for her to continue, while the one assisting Orochimaru ran off to fetch a small bucket for the Sannin to wash his hands in.

It wasn't the best, or the smoothest delivery, but it worked. _Eventually..._ After about an hour or so of pushing, Orochimaru's son was born!

"Wait, it's a _boy_?!"

He seemed so surprised... Kirstke just smiled a sort of motherly smile, while one of the medical Ninjas finally gave her some much-needed pain medication after she'd given birth.

"That's not necessary now," She all but snapped at them. "The baby is here, and he's... He _is_ okay, right?"

"He is just fine. See for yourself." To her extreme surprise, Orochimaru gave their son to her. She held him tenderly, and admired his pretty blue eyes, knowing they would change soon.

Kirstke was not allowed to hold him long, because one of the medical Ninjas had to begin sewing her up, before she lost too much blood. Orochimaru went to another room with the other medic, to clean the baby up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anko had managed to get the word to the others in Orochimaru's lair that they would not be making their move, until much later. She and Mynah could not do anything, so long as they were being kept under the watchful eye of Kabuto.

She had watched, and noted, the way Kabuto seemed to get more and more frustrated with Orochimaru, with each passing day. She even saw Mynah offer herself to him, as a way to relieve his stress, only to be turned down numerous times. It seemed he had his heart set on one person, only.

"What happened this time?" She asked dully, when he returned to the room, pacing back and forth frantically.

"I was only trying to give the stupid girl some pain medication!" He ranted, while yanking his glasses off, and tossing them onto the far side of the bed. He then sat with his head in his hands, fingers brushing angrily through his bangs. "And he got upset with me, saying it could _kill _the damn thing. _Who the hell cares_?! Orochimaru-sama doesn't want children, he's gay!"

"_You're _gay," Mynah scoffed, but was ignored._ ('That's the only way he would resist me...')_

"I don't understand why he keeps pushing me away! Sometimes I just wish I were dead! I really, honestly, _truly_ do!!"

"Calm down," Anko remained in her place, not bothering with physical comfort when she knew it wouldn't be needed. "Kabuto-san, I know you love him. It's as plain as day from where _I'm_ standing."

"You're sitting..." Mynah observed, chuckling to herself. She had grown bitter lately.

_((("Now is the perfect time! Ask him, ASK HIM NOW!!"))) _Damn Voice...

"Shut up! Anyway, Kabuto-san... You could always join us in our quest for revenge. We were only after Sakura-san to begin with, and we had to add Itachi-san to the list, because of everyone else wanting in on this little 'project' of ours."

The green-haired girl leapt to her feet at this news. "Kabuto-san knows about the plan? How could you be so careless?!"

Anko rolled her eyes. "He's known for a long time."

The Medic-Nin raised looked at both girls angrily. "That _does it_! For the last damn time, I don't want anything to do with your fucking schemes, or anything at all for that matter! You two have to be put back in Orochimaru-sama's harem! At once!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I THINK I might own Mophtraumine, b/c as far as I know, it is not a real drug! XD But I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Okies? Oh, and don;t try delievering babies at home! Unless you HAVE to, hahaha...**

**A/N: Hey, look! It's super-Orochi!! He delivered a baby! XD I have no idea where I come up with such strange ideas for my fics. Can you imagine if Orochimaru really DID deliver a baby?!**

**Orochimaru: Aw crap, I dropped it! ... (long awkward silence) Bouncing baaaaaaabyyyyyy, WHHEEEEEEEEE!! ... Wait, why isn't it bouncing? ...Ooops... Kabuto, this is all your fault! O.O**

**LMAO XDDD Sorry, I just could not resist. But no, the baby will be fine. Until later... Okay, but no spoilers. You'll just have to see, Lol. Oh, and about the baby's gender... It HAS to be a boy, for what I have planned. You'll see... It's nothing too bad, but it's going to be funny as hell! Anyway, poor Ino. (takes a moment to cry for her TT.TT) Okay, that about wraps it up, I think. And more ItaSaku-ness next chapter! HUZZAH!! :3**

-Kaline Reine


	31. False Hopes

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing. And this is just generally a very strange fanfiction. But if you've made it this far, then i guess you like it, so that doesn't matter! Yay! So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 31: False Hopes**

For the past month, Sakura had been completely happy. There wasn't much to do in Orochimaru's lair, but having Itachi all to herself more than made up for that! She had been given numerous chances to escape, and had never even considered taking one of them.

Orochimaru had noticed this, and had since given the girl the rarely given privelege of freedom to move about the lair. As long as she did not get in the way, try to escape, or cause any trouble, she was aloud to go where she wanted. Needless to say, the first place she had gone was to see if Kirstke was okay. She didn't know that much about the new mother, but she had heard of her plight, and was intrigued by it. Itachi was away on a mission right now.

"How did everything go?" She managed to ask Orochimaru, when she saw him in the hall, heading back to his own room, where she knew the girl was. "Is the baby okay? Was it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy," Was all he would tell her. It was clearly none of her business.

"Oh, okay..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After leaving the baby with one of his trusted medical Ninjas for a moment, Orochimaru found himself going intstantly to Kirstke's side.

"Where's the baby? Is everything okay?"

"Don't be alarmed," He reassured her, resisting the urge to take her hand, and instead just standing there. "He is with one of the Sound medics, he will be fine. What do you want to call him?"

"I thought you would handle that..."

The way she looked up at him through such dreamy eyes just made her all the more appealing. Orochimaru would have blamed it easily on the drugs, but she hadn't taken any, as he recalled. But it made him just want to impregnate her again, right there on the sterilized medical table. Of course he knew she would need some time to heal, and-

Before either knew what was happening, his lips were upon hers. Kirstke's eyes had gone wide, but she relaxed a bit when she saw that his were closed. Orochimaru knew better than to inflict such pain upon a woman just after she had given birth. Even he was not that cruel, and he pulled himself back.

"The choice is entirely yours," He told her, before going back to check on their son again.

A dazed girl watched him leave through wide yellow eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi had just come back from a mission, when he heard Sakura in the shower. Smirking, he had a wicked idea of just how he wanted to greet his live-in girlfriend after such a long time of being away from her.

Silently, he stripped himself of any and all clothes, before quietly slipping through the door to the bathroom. He could hear Sakura quietly humming to herself, as she washed her long pink strands... Gods, how he'd missed that girl! She gasped when she suddenly sensed a presence behind her.

"_Ita-kun_!" She smiled brightly, even happily at him. "Masking your chakra isn't fair! But I'm glad you're home now, I-"

She found her words cut off with a light kiss, that quickly turned into a passionate one. Their tongues met, and saliva instantly mixed, even as the water from the shower cascaded over them. They did not notice it, in the heat of their passion. It has been one long, agonizing week since they had seen each other. And it had hurt them both to be apart, more than either would ever admit to.

Itachi was so glad to see her. He stood back for a moment, and his eyes seemed to drink her in, like a desert cactus does when it rains. And that's what she was; she was his rain, he realized. He needed her, so desperately...

Yet at the back of his mind, he would always have that grim awareness hanging over him, like some dark cloud. A wind threatening to pull her away from him... Orochimaru and the others were planning her demise. And it was only a matter of when. He could not fight it, nor could he accept it. It was surrounded them both, like an innocent, yet vile whirlwind, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I love you, Itachi-kun," She whispered, and watch as a warm smile corssed his once-stoic features. "So what do you want to do, now that you're back?"

She had her arms around his neck, in a completely loving fashion, and Itachi was loving every minute of it. Words were not necessary when he gave her that look, and she damn well knew it! The little minx was playing hard to get again, but that would only serve to thrill him more, as she would soon find out.

"Oh, I don't know," He played along quite charmingly, even while kissing down her neck, making her fight not to moan. "I was thinking of reading or something, maybe making something to eat later... Not much, really. And _you_?"

She smirked at his response. Two could play at that game. "That sounds nice... I think I'd like to finish my shower now."

And then, Sakura turned away from the confused man that stood behind her. She blushed, when she realized that he was not going to leave. Somehow, she'd already known that, though. He reached around her chest, to fondle her breasts for a moment, before pressing against her back intimately.

Her light gasp of sudden pleasure was enough to drive him insane with his already unbearable lust. Itachi kissed a light trail down her back, then back up again, to bite at her neck harshly. He had been surprised to find out that she actually liked a bit of pain mixed in with all the pleasure. She was somewhat like himself in that aspect. And there was definetely chemistry there. Yet it was still so much more than that...

"Itachi-kun..." She moaned, when she felt herself being pushed slowly to her knees, in the bottom of the shower. "What are you doing?"

He smirked. "What are _you_ doing to _me_, little Kunoichi?"

Continuing their passion, Sakura turned her head around to kiss him. He was still behind her, but indulged her desperate mouth, ravishing her. Their warm tongues collided, and she yielded to him, molding herself to fit his every need.

Silently the assault on her senses contiued, and the Kunoichi felt herself being pushed down further, so that she faced away from him. Two fingers briefly swept over her her swollen, aching sex.

"Already so wet for me..." She heard the sex-laced voice echoing behind her.

"Well, we _are_ in a shower."

"I don't believe that is the only reason, Sakura-chan."

Slowly, he entered her from behind, slipping into her velvet, fluid warmth. Itachi was in total control, and she had never felt more helpless. This was how he liked it. Roughly, he pulled out before pushing all the way into her once more. His arousal gently brushed across her smooth skin, filling every part inside of her completely, and then some.

She arched her back, so that he was encased even deeper within her. He let out an animalistic sound that fell somewhere between a hiss and a growl. And suddenly, Itachi found himself bucking his hips wildly against her soft skin. This made Sakura crane her neck once more to see that he had lost all semblance of self control. The site was enough to make her knees go weak, and she had trouble keeping herself up after that. Heavy moans filled the air, the tones of wich were both male and female. Sakura might have fallen by this point, if not for the strong, masculine arm that had wrapped itself around her waist so gently, as the wild but pleasurable thrusting continued.

Itachi cried out her name at last, in the purest expression of ecstasy he had felt in a long time. The force of his hard orgasm made her cum with him, and he smiled at such a beautiful sight. The two lovers fell to the floor of the shower in a small pile of tangled limbs. The now-cold water ran over them, successfully cooling them off after such a hot encounter. They panted and lay there exhausted, and helpless.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ever since the day the baby was born, Anko and Mynah were returned to their places in Orochimaru's harem. There was lots of talk within the hideout about this, and more gossip going around. Some thought that it was because he was afraid one of them would try to harm Kirstke, thus enforcing the various theories about him having feelings for her.

Others said it was because he no longer wanted to burden Kabuto with having to watch those two. And some said it was because he wanted to keep a mor watchful eye on them, fearing that Kabuto had somehow told him of their plans.

"Why are you keeping us here?" Anko took it upon herself to ask him, after days of being tormented by The Voice.

"That is not of your concern."

"I demand to know! You will _have_ to release us _sooner or later_! What use is a harem if you never do anything to even acknowledge our existence?! Ever since that girl, that _damned bitch_, had your 'kid' we've been forced to suffer, more neglected than _ever_! How do-"

Her words were stopped when a hand, pale and ias moonlight, struck her cheek. Anko was not offended by her master's movements. Not was she hurt by them. Far from it, she had actually_ enjoyed_ it. Orochimaru was even more sickened by the twisted smile which crept across his possession's features.

_('What have I done?')_

"Anko-chan..." He embraced his loyal submissive, forgetting how much he had missed her. "I am sorry if anything that I have done has upset you."

And with that, he walked away... Turning his back not only on her, but on all the harem girls, once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kimimaro made his way through the dense forest that surrounded the base. He'd been sent on a mission to Konohagakure. Orochimaru had sent some Sound Ninja with him, and he had a very important mission to carry out. He could not afford to fail.

"What exactly are we doing here again?" One of the Sound Kunoichi asked him.

"Orochimaru-sama did not tell you?"

"...No."

Kimimaro looked at the girl. She was pale, though nowhere near as pale as himself. No, she had a rather nice complexion. Her long dark hair contrasted quite well with it, and it made her deep hunter-green eyes stand out all the more.

Softly, he spoke. "This is a spying mission. We have to wait until the right moment. The timing has to perfect. We are looking for certain, very _specific_, Konoha Ninja who will be using this route later. Our job is to spy on them, and gain any information that we can."

"I see," She nodded her empty head. No, she did not see at all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kirstke lay in the same bed that she had once feared being in. The one that belonged to Orochimaru. The tall Sannin towered over her, casting long shadows over her once-more sleek body. She'd lost all her pregnancy weight in a matter of weeks.

"You look well," He told her.

"Yes. I never did gain that much weight to begin with."

"That is not what I mean. You look... happy, somehow."

"I don't know how."

He decided now was a good time to change the subject, lest she correct him again. "Have you decided what to name your son yet?"

Orochimaru clearly had taken her statement to mean that she didn't know in what way she looked happy. What she had _truly meant_ was that she did not know how to be happy. It was all the same to the girl, however.

"He doesn't belong to me," Kirstke looked at him through pale, almost sickly looking yellow eyes. They were almost evil enough to rival his own. And her hatred shown through clearly. "Everything here is yours."

"He belongs to _you_, and I will not claim that thing as my own. No matter how much you may _wish_ for me to twist my words around to conform to your own false hopes, it will never happen. The brat is yours. I am merely trying to do the right thing. Do not mistake my kindness for compassion, if that is what you seek."

The words did not hurt her, as he had intended to. Kirstke met with his gaze for only a moment, as she watched the baby sleeping soundly in the corner. He'd been placed in a homemade bassinet of sorts, fashioned crudely, and yet it's usefulness was a thing to be treasured. She knew she should thank the snake for not forcing the meager infant to sleep on the cold ground, but she could not bring herself to.

She nodded, and looked away. "Then I will call him Heki."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. But I have to say that Masashi Kishimoto knows how to draw very sexy guys... Lol!**

**A/N: Shower scenes are easy, b/c they are already nude. XD It was not the best, but still it was ItaSaku like I promised you last chapter. I have no idea where I come up with this stuff. I have strange strange muses, indeed. Sorry if you thought this was wasting time for the plot, but I hate stories where the main couple only has sex once, and that's it.**

**Oh, and the baby's name "Heki" means "False". I thought it was clever, anyway. And the wheel of events keeps turning... Next chapter coming soon, I want to get this thing over with!!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	32. Muted Ghosts

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing. And this is just generally a very strange fanfiction. But if you've made it this far, then i guess you like it, so that doesn't matter! Yay! So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 32: Muted Ghosts...**

Each day, Sasuke's jealousy grew worse and worse.

_('I can't believe I'm being forced to sit here, under Orochimaru's rule again!')_ He sat on his bed, grabbing his hair in frustration._ ('And every day, I am forced to watch those two when they are together! Why won't my brother see through her devious ways?! The only reason she is even with him is because he looks like _me_!')_

"Good-for-nothing bitch..." He muttered under his breath, and set out to put an end to this, once and for all.

At first, Sasuke could not find his brother, or the ungrateful girl who was supposedly with him by choice. A part of him still did not want to believe that. No matter what his eyes, and his heart, told him.

"Sasuke-kun!" And yet, she still had the nerve to come up to him when she _did _see him. Sasuke blamed himself partially for that. He had never given her any hope, not even the slightest chance that he had any kind of feelings for her. "Where are you going? Sasuke? Sasuke-_kuuuun_!"

Ignoring her, he went in the direction she had just come from. Toward his brother's room. It was not long until his eyes had locked with those of his hated brother.

"I've put up with your nonsense for far too long, Itachi."

The weasel-like smirk that came over the older Uchiha made Sasuke hesitate for a moment. When Itachi smirked, he seemed to do so with his whole body, and it was unnerving.

"Fuck off," Was all Itachi said.

It was _then_ that Sasuke decided it was time to take action. He would gather the group together, and tonight they would go after their two targets. Neither of them would see it coming.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kimimaro needed some time away from the group that had been sent with him. He was stuck with three sound Ninja who fought amongst themselves almost constantly. They were really getting on his nerves.

And the fact that they were only a few miles away from the place where he knew his love had been taken to didn't help matters any. He had to get away. After announcing to the others that he was going for a walk, he disappeared from the place where they had set up camp. That hadn't been his decision either. He wasn't even doing a good job of leading them! He really didn't see why Orochimaru had even sent him on this stupid mission in the first place...

_('The damned snake!')_

It was not long before he came upon a big lake. The moon was perfectly reflected in the surface, it was like a mirror, as smooth as glass. It was serene and undistrubed; the perfect place for him to be alone to think. His thoughts immediately went to a beautiful girl with stunning blue eyes and golden hair. How he missed her...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A certain Kunoichi had left the safety of her home, to venture into the forest that surrounded Konoha. She had just been on another date with Chouji, but it was uneventful as usual. Dating him was just a front she put up, mainly so everyone else would leave her alone.

He hadn't seemed too bothered by it, and was nice enough to keep the others away from her for a while. And he gave her space when she needed it. Chouji really was a good guy... What a shame that she had no feelings for him. What they had seemed more like a strong friendship than anything else.

Ino didn't know where to go, and she really didn't feel like being anywhere at all right now. So she went to the one place where she knew no one would find her. The lake; her lake. The one she'd found the other day when she was training. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn toward it. Especially since she always went there to seek solitude. It seemed to cheer her up when she felt sad; when she thought about... _him_.

"Why can't I just _forget_ him?!" She sobbed loudly, when at last she was sure she was alone.

Ino was sitting by the lakeside, and she would have been enjoying the view, if not for all the sadness that she felt. The moonlight sparkled across the water's surface. Her tears were the only thing that disturbed the smooth flatness of it, sending ripples across the glass-like surface.

She didn't sense the chakra of the person that came up behind her until it was too late. But when she did, the Kunoichi jumped to her feet, and spun to face the intruder. She could tell it wasn't anyone from Konoha. None of her comrades would be here this late. After all, it was forbidden to leave the village after dark, without permission. But she had to get away, she needed to come here, even though she didn't know why.

Try as she might, all she could see was a shadow in the darkness. _('Oh_ _no! What if it's someone from Konoha? If they catch me here, I could be stripped of my Ninja rank!')_

She squinted to see better. "...Kimimaro-kun?" The figure nodded, and stepped out from beneath the cover of the tree.

"Ino-chan, what are you doing here? Don't you know that it's dangerous?"

"It's been forever since you've seen me, and that's _all you care_ about? It doesn't matter anyway... I always come here."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Instinctively, the girl rested her small frame against his chest. "I just feel so empty lately, like something is missing. I miss you, Kimimaro-kun. I... love you."

He chuckled. "I love you too, Ino-chan."

They stood like that for a long time, until they both grew tired, and moved to sit under a tree. The shade would hide them from anyone's view, if they were passing through. The two lovers just enjoyed the comfortable silence that had settled between them while it lasted. Neither of them cared that they were supposed to be somewhere else at the moment...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, the team that had been sent from Sound had been alerted that their mission was about to start early. The Ninjas from Konoha that they had been sent to spy on were on the move already. They had to find Kimimaro so they could find out what he wanted to do.

But there was just one problem... He was nowhere to be found. Without their appointed leader, they could do nothing, lest they feel Orochimaru's wrath when they returned. One wrong move could blow this whole mission. But it didn't look like their leader was anywhere to be found.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino still hadn't spoken to him in a while, and Kimimaro pulled away from her slightly, to see what was troubling her. She only smiled up at him, the moonlight that filtered through the trees was dancing in her eyes. He smiled at her, when she gently pulled him over on top of her smaller body.

"Kimimaro-kun..." She panted, when he began to leave a ligt trail of kisses over her chest. Pulling her skirt away quickly, he began to unwrap the bindings from around her legs. Once he'd reached her waist, he stopped.

"Please, I have to have you _now_," He told her in a hushed tone, still mindful of where they were, and why. "Even if it is just one more time."

"I want to, but..." She looked down, disheartened. "What's the point? I care about you, I really do. But why should we even_ bother_, if you're just going to leave again? It's _not fair_!"

He kissed her again in an attempt to kiss all of her worries away. It wasn't enough, but he had to try. Moving himself gently, still clothed, between her legs seemed to get a reaction out of her. But Ino pushed at his shoulders, trying to get him to leave her alone. It would hurt too much if they had to be separated again!

"No, I can't do this!" She shouted, only for him to place a hand over her mouth. Blue eyes widened.

Kimimaro soon removed his hand when he realized what he was doing wrong. She thought he was going to rape her. "I understand your concern, Ino-chan. But please, don't scream. Orochimaru-sama sent a team with me to investigate some things, and-"

"I don't care. It's better if you _don't_ tell me. Then I can't get in trouble for not reporting anything back to Konohagakure."

"Yes..." He looked at her, and she noted the way he still had not moved from his place on top of her. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you think."

"I never said... Alright, you win."

She pulled him closer to her, if that was possible, which it wasn't really. Kimimaro shifted between her legs, and she felt a jolt of heat pulse through her being. Both of them were panting lightly, and it only took a moment for the boy to remove his clothes, and slip gently inside of her. By silent agreement, they left most of their clothing on, so they could stop at a moment's notice if needed. It was also kind of cold out.

Her body cradled his delicate sex inside it's tight heat, and the feeling was exquisite. They had both missed this so much! Ino thought she was confused before, but now things were really complicated. She was in a relationship now, and hadn't told him about it. He would be heartbroken if he knew, and she felt like such a slut. But all thoughts ceased with every thrust he made. He pounded in and out of her relentlessly.

"Mmmm, Ino... Please!" She wrapped her legs around him, obediently.

Kimimaro hissed, breaking the silence of the night. This was wonderful, even if he knew it would not last. He had to be with her _once more_, just for the sake of his heart. In truth, he wanted to be with the girl always, but that could never be, and they both knew it. It had been a reality at one point, but that time was behind them now.

They both rode out the waves of orgasmic bliss, and it was so perfect. He rolled to one side, and held her for a few more moments, before he had to leave. Kimimaro knew he should be getting back to the team, and his mission.

"Please, can't you stay just a little while longer?" She begged him with her eyes, as well as with words.

"Gomenasai, Ino-chan..." He brushed his hands over her face lightly, wanting to feel her skin beneath his palm one last time. And with that, he was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Kimimaro-san!"_ The same annoying girl from before hissed. "Where have you _been_?! Do you know what you just _did_?!"

"Calm down," He remarked in a calm tone. The Kaguya would have been more alert, but he was still halfway stuck in the afterglow of the wonderful sex he'd just had. "What's all the yelling about?"

"_You baka_!" A male team mate squawked. "Our mission has just _failed_ because of you! You had to go off alone, while we just got word that the team we were supposed to spy on just left Konoha! We're too late!"

"Usaratonkachi..." The girl muttered.

He seized her by the neck. "I heard that!" After tossing her down, he began making his way back to Orochimaru's hideout,. without looking back. "Let's just go back. We failed, so there is no point in staying here." Really, he just wanted to make sure they all stayed away from the spot where he had left Ino.

If you looked closely enough, in the darkness, you could barely make out small tears forming in the corners of Kimimaro's eyes. The eyes that were indeed, the same color as the now-tainted lake...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After that night, Ino was never the same. She had gone back to the village, but was even duller than before, if that was possible. It was painfully obvious to everyone that the girl's spirit had been broken. her personality was muted somewhat.

Some people blamed Chouji, but she knew it wasn't his fault. "It isn't your fault I'm like this," She told him, while examining the cuts on her arm one day, at her house. "I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes..."

"Neither do I," He grabbed her arm, careful not to touch the places that had been scalded by the razor blades. "Ino, I'm really worried about you. You have to stop this! It's crazy!"

"_I'm not crazy_!!" She shouted at him. "I'm just in love..."

After that, she had kissed him. It wasn't like before, when she would give him a small peck on the cheek. No. It was on the lips, but just barely. Ino had meant that she was in love with Kimimaro, but she knew she could never tell anyone about that. She had intended for Chouji to take that as a sign that she was in love with him. Of course that was what he would think, and from the look on his face he did. It had been a worthy distraction from the fact that she had resorted to cutting herself.

"I love you too, Ino-chan!" He smiled brightly, hugging the poor girl senseless.

She quietly put the wrappings back on her arms, and slipped on her arm warmers over that. She never answered him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi WOULD NOT DIE!! He would live forever, and be ALL MINE! Stay away, grrr! Lol. Needless to say, I do not own Naruto, or anything associated with it. I barely even own this fic. All credit for ownies of the show and the damn, wretched, hated Manga the show go to Masashi Kishimoto. Damn, this was a long disclaimer. I'm done now, maybe. Author note time! XD**

**A/N: It was SOOOOOOO hard not to turn the beginning of this chapter into Uchihacest! (cries) TT.TT I wish I had the heart to do it, but I could never hurt poor Sakura. Even if Sasuke could... Okay, moving on to other issues! Right! Sorry for the weirdness going on between Kimimaro and Ino. That scene just did not to be written, for some reason. Oh well, I tried. This chapter was so hard to write, for some reason. I think it's b/c I know what's about to happen, and a part of me does NOT want to do it, but it's for the sake of the plot (art and all that jazz) so I have to do it. Just... Don't get mad at me until the story is completely finished, okay?**

**-Kaline Reine**


	33. Bittersweet Goodbye

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing. And this is just generally a very strange fanfiction. But if you've made it this far, then i guess you like it, so that doesn't matter! Yay! So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 33: Bittersweet Goodbye**

It was the day that Kimimaro had returned from his failed mission, head held in shame. Itachi was grateful that Orochimaru had been so distracted with punishing the boy, for now was his chance. He would miss her, but he knew what he had to do.

"Sakura-chan," He told her, shaking her shoulders gently in the middle of the night. "Please, wake up."

"Itachi-kun?" Green eyes blinked sleepily at him. "What's going on? It's the middle of the night... Can't it wait until morning?"

He looked at her oddly, feeling the weight of his newfound burden pressing heavily upon his once-proud shoudlers. He couldn't risk letting ehr get mixed up in this. And Sasuke's threat had been made all too clear.

"No, we have to leave _now_. Get dressed, and let's go."

Sakura sat straight up in bed at this news. _Leave_?! "What do you mean by that?" When her love only looked at her with the sadness of a thousand deaths in his scarlet eyes, she knew what he meant. "Itachi...?"

"Please, Sakura-chan. This may be your only chance to escape. I do not want to see you hurt. I couldn't bear it. You have to go. I am not giving you any choice. Now get dressed."

His harsh tone told her all that she needed to know. If they were caught, it could mean trouble for both of them. Hurriedly, she grabbed the robe that had been tossed so carelessly beside the bed, and slipping it over her shoulders. Itachi helped her tie it around her, so the pretty pink kimono wouldn't fall open.

Silently, they slipped down the hall, and outside of the hideout; two shadows in the distance of the cool night. Sakura had thought when she left that he would come with her, and he knew she would be angry when she found out that he had to stay. But he couldn't leave, not yet. And he could never return to the Leaf Village, no matter what the cost. If he did, it would be disastrous. Going back to Akatsuki was also out of the question. So he was doing the only thing he could do; he was letting her go free. But freedom always comes with a price.

"Why are you standing there?" She questioned, when they made it to the edge of the clearing, where the forest started. "Come on. I thought we were leaving."

"You _are_ leaving," He stated, once again becoming the cold, hated villain that everone had always believed him to be. "I cannot leave, not just yet. I have some unfinished business that I must attend to here. Sakura-chan..." He tilted her chin up to look into her beautiful eyes. His own were even watery, turning the red sharingan into molten, liquid lava. "Take care of yourself, for me."

"No! I'm not going, I'm not leaving without you!" Tears were streaming down her face, and all she could feel was the agony. Deep down she knew he was doing this out of love, but why did it have to hurt so much? "Itachi-kun, please... I had to go through this once with Sasuke. Don't make me do it again. _I can't_!"

"I understand. But you must escape. You and I both know what will happen to you if you don't. Everyone in that place is out for your blood, Sakura-chan."

"I don't have anwyhere to go..." She muttered indignantly.

"Return to Konohagakure. It is your only chance."

She leapt back from him, appalled. "I can _never _go back there! Not now, not after all that I've been through. If you loved me, if you've ever really loved me, you wouldn't be so cruel as to ask that of me!"

"I do love you," Itachi, despite his mind's frayed state, was being sincere in all that he said. She could tell. But he also maintained his cold facade, hiding behind his mask like always. "But real love, true love... Is knowing when to let someone go."

And with that, he pressed his lips flush against hers for one last kiss. He had to let her know the trith behidn his words, one final time. He had loved her, and still did. More than he could tell her. More than life itself. But fate had to be so cruel as to force them apart, once again. There was nothing he could do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With that setlled, she was gone. Itachi felt so much worse knowing that anything could happen to her out there. If she would not return to Konoha, where would she go?

The Kunoichi had run away from him after that, no doubt frightened. But if she stayed, she would have been killed by someone. It was entirely too risky for her to be with him now. Not when all of this was going on. Itachi's first priority had to be her safety. He would tell the others that she was dead, and that would be that. They would no doubt believe him. He was the "ruthless killer" after all.

"Where have you been?" Sakon asked him, when he returned to his post after a good night's sleep. "You're never up this early."

"I caught the Kunoichi trying to escape," He remarked, as casually as possible. It was easy for the Uchiha to act cold, it was how he always was. "She refused to come back, so I had to kill her. I didn't want to, but I had no other choice. Excuse me." He went back inside the hideout.

"Whatever..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kimimaro had been warned not to screw up again, after taking a forceful beating from Orochimaru. He'd also been questioned about some kind of plan everyone had agains Itachi and Sakura. He honestly didn't know anything about that, but the Sannin of course hadn't believed him.

"I hate it here..." He muttered, limping back to his room.

"So do I," Itachi lamented, overhearing words he obviously had not been meant to. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"I know it was _something_, I can read people better than you think. Is it about your girlfriend? Ino, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't want to. Goodbye."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru sat in his bedroom, with his new offspring, and it's mother. Heki was growing so quickly, it amazed even him. He was already almost a year old now.

Time had passed by so quickly. He had been a bit disappointed, when he had learned of Sakura's death. But that was quickly remedied by his chosen mate, Kirstke. She was one of a kind, and always so trusting of him lately. He would never admit it to anyone, but he treasured her. And behind closed doors, much to his own amazement, he treated her kindly, unlike the way things had been before. He had learned to love...

But he still felt the need to keep the harem girls at his side. For who else would he take out his growing frustrations on? Heki was so small, so innocent, and it would be a shame to harm him or his mother. He was so smart, already walking, and learning to talk.

"Orochimaru-sama," One of his slave girls had come out of the room they were still being kept in. Some had gone, and others had been recently added to his collection. "May I have a word with you?"

"What is it this time?" He snapped, making her wince. Neither Kirstke nor their son even so much as blinked at his outburst.

"I have a problem... Can I speak to you about it in private?"

"No."

She seemed hesitant now, anxiously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "W-well... I think I might be..." The blonde girl eyes the mother and son playing together on the other side of the room with envy. "I think I'm pregnant."

"That cannot be!" He snarled. "_Another_ one?! Something must be done about this. I can't allow for this to keep happening. Just... Get back inside, I will see to it that it's dealt with."

"Well, master, I wanted to ask you if I... could keep it?"

He laughed at her. There was no way he was going to let them all affect him this way. If anything, Orochimaru had definetely learned a lesson from all of this. He was having _none_ of it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto was shocked to hear his mentor's new demand. This was goin gto take a while... The girls were already lined up outside the door of the medical room.

"Come in," He told the first one, a blonde girl. "Have a seat on the table over there, and I'll get started."

"Is this going to hurt?" She eyed the metal instruments nervously.

He gave her a blank look, and smiled. Over the last few months, Kabuto had grown hateful and bitter. He'd lost the only person he had ever cared about. And to one of these wretched slave girls, no less! He loathed them all for it now, and had been secretly delighted when he whad been asked to rid them all of any more little "problems" that might come up. In addition to that, he had been charged with fixing each of them so that later complications could not come up.

"What happens if I get pregnant again?"

"You won't," He told her, as he grabbing a syringe containing a numbing agent. "That's one of the reasons you're here. Orochimaru-sama doesn't want any more children."

She looked at him fearfully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the words I write. Unless they are Naruto-related, then even the credit for those goes to Masashi Kishimoto, the true owner of the Naruto series. Sorry for the lame disclaimer.**

**A/N: I hope I am doing this story justice with this chapter. I couldn't think of any other way to begin to wrap things up. I've been working on this chapter all week, and this was the best I could do. I was going to add an OC that someone reccommended for Kabuto... But I really don't feel like going through the trouble of adding any more characters to this story. Maybe in another one, or something? IDK But this story has got to end. I have others that I like so much more, and I'm sure you will to. Well uhm... Don't be mad about the whole Sakura and Itachi thing b/c I can assure you that it is not over yet! Just wait until the end of the fic to complain, okay?**

**-Kaline Reine**


	34. A Woman Scorned

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing. And this is just generally a very strange fanfiction. But if you've made it this far, then i guess you like it, so that doesn't matter! Yay! So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 34: A Woman Scorned...**

Anko and Mynah had stood next to one another, as they waited in line. By silent agreement, they both knew that the plan was to be carried out tonight. Two affirmative nods of their heads, one purple, one green, confirmed this.

"Is everyone ready?" Anko asked Mynah, who had become her second in command, so to speak. Her own little underling.

The younger girl nodded, shaking her thick forest colored hair wildly, in agreement. "I've alerted everyone to our plans. Even Sasuk-kun knows."

_((("That's settled, then,")))_ The Voice, which ad recently become much more friendly toward the Mitarashi girl, responded to the situation. _((("We need to leave this place. You never know, the next time Orochimaru plants his seed in someone, it may just be you. And he loves you, I'm sure of it. He would never make you suffer...")))_

"That's good... Ready to skip out on this nonsense?" She ignored the voice that made his touches seem like caresses, his caresses seem like embraces, and his embraces seem like declarations of undying affection. SHe knew full well she was crazy, and had accepted it.

"Sure..."

Both girls disappeared, unnoticed, from the dark hall. There were too amny girls there anyway, and they would never notice if two were missing. Kabuto was too angry to count them anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura had been living here for three or four months, or so. It wasn't the nicest place to stay, but it was alright. She had been crestfallen when Itachi had thrown her out. But deep down, she found she could not hate him for it. She knew he had only been trying to protect her.

The Kunoichi had known she could never go back to the Leaf Village. They would never accept her as tainted as her mind was now. And there was no going back. She had willingly accepted her fate, and let her mindbecome... well,_ evil_!

It was a small abandoned house, in some distant, remote part of the forest. It had a cozy feel to it, as if time had somehow forgotten it's existence. Sakura had known right away that this was the perfect place for her to stay! But as time went on, she had grown lonely. Being the only one to live in such a place, all alone, with no one there for miles and miles... It was beginning to take it's toll on her.

The only human contact she ever had was when she would ocassionally venture into the nearby town to get necessary food and supplies. But only what she had to have. She didn't have enough money to last ehr much longer. She had some money when she left, a tiny bit, and to her surprise she had found even more stashed under the floorboards in a secret compartment of the cottage; her new home.

Things were about to get bad, and she knew she couldn't stay here forever. Time was running out. The girl would often sit alone and cry over the mess she had gotten herself into; of what she had been reduced to. If she stayed here like this, she wasn't going to last long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tayuya had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, when Sakon left the room that night. She knew, without him even having to tell her, what he was up to. She knew what they were all up to, and that thought sickened her. She only hoped that Itachi and Sakura had heeded her warning, and taken the appropriate action. Even though she was not sure what teh right action was, she knew they had to do something. And they'd had more than enough time!

As Sakon made his way through the dark halls, he soon met up with Kidoumaru, who was making his way to an outer hall, similar to their own. This was where Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Itachi's rooms were. But they were only interested in the latter.

"You sure you're ready to do this?" The spider-like man asked him warily.

"Of course. I've been waiting a very long time to avenge the death of my brother. I hate Itachi-san for what he did to him."

"All we have to do now is find the girls..."

This comment was met with two sets of eyes, peering at them from out of the darkness. "Looking for _us_?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi had just returned from a mission. He had only told Sakon and Orochimaru about what he had supposedly done to Sakura. Orochimaru hadn't questioned him, but had congratulated him on a job well done. He had to bear the burden of the truth on his own, telling no one. But he was certain that through Sakon, word had gotten to every other member of their little group.

He missed her like crazy. Orochimaru had offered Mynah back to him, as a comfort of sorts, but he had openly refused her, saying he'd rather just be alone. He knew it was suspicious, but he just couldn't help it. He had his suspicions that the snake man knew that Sakura was still alive. But he never mentioned it, for unknown reasons. Maybe he just didn't care, as long as she was out of the way, or perhaps he was planning something.

Out of nowhere, he noticed there was a faint presence in the room. He didn't know why, but something told him it wasn't right.

"Surprised to see me here, Itachi-kun?" It was Mynah who revealed herself to him first, rising up beside his bed. During their stay here, Anko had taught her how to mask her chakra. And apparently it had paid off, too.

"Fuck!" He shouted. "How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to catch you by _surprise_, I see..." She sidled her way up the side of the bed, and attached herself to his side, stroking his face and neck gently. "Why did you leave me all alone in the harem? I've missed you."

Ruby eyes met blood red ones, once his sharingan was being used. Itachi couldn't stop himself. He knew she was being gentle, but he could also sense the hostility coming off her in waves. Before he realized what was happening, kunai and other various weapons were being thrown his way. Itachi didn't realize until it was too late that his arms and legs had been bound by Kidoumaru's indestructable spider webs.

"What do you want with me?"

Despite his predicament, he maintained his usual calm attitude. The Uchiha didn't even bother to struggle, when he realized he was trapped. Five figures rose up out of the darkness. They were Kidoumaru, Sakon, Tayuya, and Anko. But the fifth, was the one who stood out the most. Hos brother, his own flesh and blood, Sasuke.

"We've all been waiting a very long time for this," Anko was the one to speak first, as she was clearly the leader. "I originally wanted revenge against that Sakura bitch. But now that she's gone, it looks you'll have to do. Anyway, I'm sure it would hurt her to know that her darling boyfriend is _dead_. I'll be sure to show her the evidence, if she ever stops by."

"Sakura-chan is already dead."

_((("She is alive! He's lying!!")))_ The Voice told her. It always told her everything. Over the past few months, they had become good friends.

"That's a lie. We all know she is alive. And we'll find her, don't worry."

"I loved you," It seemed to be Mynah's turn to torture him with her sob story. He didn't need to hear it, he had already known that. And what did it matter anyway? "I _loved_ you, and you_ betrayed_ me! This why it has to be this way, Itachi-kun." Tears lined the edges of her already saddened eyes.

He rolled his eyes in disdain. "What else is new?"

She spit on him. What the hell had come over this girl? "Shut up, you don't _deserve_ to speak!! I loved you, and you only used me to get what you wanted. You really are dispicable. I fucking _hate you_ for what you did!"

Anko nervously pulled her newfound friend and ally into a hug. It wasn't loving at all, but merely trying to calm the girl, who was obviously very upset.

Itachi glared at the other three, but mainly shifted his gaze away from Sasuke. "I suppose the rest of you are here to tell me what I did to scorn you, as well."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: Meep! O.O I don't own it!! (Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, but shhh! It's a secret!) XD**

**A/N: I hope this chapter was okay. Nothing too exciting is going on, but it moves the plot along. And yes, Anko and Mynah skipped out on their surgery. (shrugs) lol Anyway, I appologize for this, but I am really horrible at fighting scenes. So there won't be too much fighting in this one, sorry to disappoint. I know, I suck. Gosh, this is getting harder and harder to write! It started out as an excuse to write smut, and turned into an actual story with like... a plot, and stuff. What have I done?! D: Only a few more chapters to go on this fic, and as always thanks for reading. And thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews, they have really kept me going. If not for the reviews, I would have stopped this story a long time ago. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	35. Frankenstein Runs Away

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing. And this is just generally a very strange fanfiction. But if you've made it this far, then i guess you like it, so that doesn't matter! Yay! So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 35: Frankenstein Runs Away**

Sasuke only narrowed his eyes at his brother's arrogance, and swept aside one blue-black row of bangs that fell to frame his face. Of course it didn't do any good, and they just fell right back in his face. A lot of things seemed to be doing that to him lately, metaphorically speaking, of course.

It was Kidoumaru who spoke next. "You are a murderer! You've killed countless people, for no reason at all. Including my partner, Jirobo. He did nothing to you, and yet he was found murdered the next day. I'm starting to think you_ like_ killing. You must get off on it, or something."

_"Fuck you!"_ Itachi was starting to lose his cool now. he had no problem with being accused of murder, it was something that he had to do all the time. He was a shinobi, after all.

There was a long and awkward silence, as if to give him time to say something more, to redeem himself somehow. Itachi didn't kill the fat man, but he didn't feel like telling them that. They didn't deserve to know. But it was becomign obvious that no one was going anywhere anytime soon, unless he spoke up.

"It was not me who killed Jirobo-san. I had nothing to do with the incident, however I _did_ witness it happen."

Kidoumaru's coal eyes were hard and questioning. "Was it Orochimaru-sama?"

"No. I can't tell you who it was because you are far too ignorant to believe me anyway."

"_Tell me_!" The man got right in his face, and landed a solid punch on his jaw. Itachi didn't turn away or even flinch. It seemed he didn't care.

With a heavy sigh, he revealed the only thing he could. "I am not certain, but... I believe it was Kimimaro-san who committed the deed of which you speak. When I heard a noise in the main hall, I went to investigate. He and Ino were standing there looking frightened, and disheveled, not to mention guilty."

Kidoumaru's eyes widened with this new knowledge. He said nothing else, but went over to Sakon for comfort. The silver man with the strange dark lipstick said nothing to him, as it was his turn to interrogate their momentary hostage.

"And what of my brother, Ukon-kun? He died that night we tried to stop you from leaving. Do you remember? Or am I expected to believe_ that_ was someone else too?"

"I did not kill Ukon," The Uchiha's face remained as impassive as ever. "_You did_."

He clearly had no idea what to say to that remark. "But- No, I- I would never... Ukon, he- I _saw_ you!"

"What you '_saw_' was a Mangekyou Sharingan-induced coma. It is a very common side effect. What did you do with him after that?"

"I buried him," His eyes were wide open with fear and guilt. "I buried my brother..._ alive_?" Sakon's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hn." Itachi smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While the five of them debated on what to do with their prisoner, Kidoumaru was told to wrap Itachi even more in his spider webs. That way they could be sure that he would not escape. Anko, who was apparently the most stable of the group, (Lol) stayed behind to watch him.

The others had offered to stay with her. But she had politely turned them down. Itachi was not the one that she even wanted revenge on. He had one nothing to wrong her. It had all been the doings of that damned girl!

_((("The Evil One...")))_

Kidoumaru was first in line to make his way to Orochimaru's room. Mynah, Sakon, and Sasuke decided to go the other way, and wait for him in one of the spare rooms. The three were still debating on what the Uchiha's final punishment should be before he died.

"Orochimaru-sama? May I come in?"

"Certainly," The Sannin held the door for his trusted minion to enter his room, where they could talk in private. "What is it now?"

"Do you know what Itachi-san just told me?" He didn't even wait for the snake to answer, but continued instead. "He said that he saw Kimimaro walking away from Jirobo-san's dead body, the night before he was found."

"Why did he not bring this to our attention sooner? We were under the impression that it was_ him_ the whole time."

Kidoumaru shrugged, not wanting to give away the fact that there was rebellion afoot. But at the same time, he needed to know the scoundrel would be punished for his crimes. "No one ever asked him until now."

"Very well," Orochimaru nodded, believing his minion had no reason to lie. "I will see to that, thank you." He ushered the man out the door, and turned back to his precious- I mean Kirstke.

He would only ahve a few more days with her, at best. It was nearing time for him to switch bodies again. He knew he would have to use one of the harem girls this time, as he had no other prisoners at his disposal right now. But that would have to do. At least for the next three years. It made the once-proud Sannin feel as if he _truly were_ a snake, having to shed his skin every three years. No wonder he was so moody lately...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakon had been shocked at the fact the he had been the one to kill his own brother. He'd gone compeltely silent after that conversation with Itachi. He wanted now, more than ever, to kill the man. It was evident in his eyes, and the way his cursemark had spread over him, making him resemble a demonic dalmation of sorts.

"I'm back," Was all Kidoumaru said. "Orochimaru-sama acted like he was in a bad mood, but he wouldn't tell me anything. Only that he'd deal with it, and he didn't mention any specifics."

"That's fine," Sasuke was the new leader, now that Anko was busy. "We'll just have to come up with a creative way to make Itachi suffer!"

They all nodded and murmured their agreement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was only a few minutes later that the door to Orochimaru's room closed, and he ventured out into the darkness.

_('I really need to get some lights for this hallway, it's scary at night...')_

"Kimimaro-kun," He approached the door where he knew he would find the boy at this late hour. "Hello?" (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but when I was typing that, I typed "Jello" Can't you just see Orochimaru saying that? ROTFL!! "Guess what Kimimaro-kun! :D Jello!!" followed by an evil laugh... K, I'm done. For now. Maybe. Just read!)

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." A pale face came to the door, but he would not allow the Sannin inside. Not that it mattered.

"You stupid fuck!" He hissed, slamming the door open, and planting a nice firm kick right in the boy's stomach. "Are you really so _useless_?! I cannot believe what a useless backstabber you are!"

"Orochimaru-sama,_ please_... Don't hurt me. I didn't do anything."

Greenish yellow eyes narrowed at his prey. "But you did! And you know _exactly_ what I am talking about, Kimimaro! You killed a team member. And not just any team member, a very valuable one."

Glossy eyes looked up at him with fright, but most of all regret. "Is this about Jirobo-san?"

"So you admit it!"

Kimimaro barely to dodge a life-threatening blow from his master. "P-please, it was not my fault. You are the one who made me into this- this monster! I'm your very own Frankenstein, and you damn well know it!" This was the first time the Kaguya had ever stood up for himself before. "I fucking _hate_ you!"

With a swift kick, raking his feet behind Orochimaru's knees and using the leverage to pull him off balance, he knocked the older, stronger, man down. Kimimaro bolted out the door, and was out of the hideout in the blink of an eye. Orochimaru looked down to see blood, and that his leg was broken. The last thing he saw was a spiney tail running away from him. He knew the boy was in his demon form now. And some level, this pleased him to no end.

"Well," He smirked, while summoning one of his snakes to take him back to his own room. "I'm glad that's settled."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: Things I DON'T own: Naruto, the characters and settings from Naruto, the plot from Naruto, Itachi (damn it!!), a brand new car and sanity! Things I DO own: A house, 3 cats, a snake, insanity, a sense of humor, and a kitchen full of dirty dishes! (But that's all pretty much irrelevant, b/c Masashi-sensei owns Naruto!)**

**A/N: I can't talk long, b/c I really have to get to those dishes I mentioned... But I wanted to write this chapter for you first! I want to take a moment to say that I am very glad this fic is so well-recieved by people. When I first started writing, I never thought anyone would like my writing at all. I am very grateful to all of you, for helping make my dream possible. And now, I'm off to do the dishes before writing more of this fic! DISHES!! XD (Oh, the horror!) Gawd, I'm so random... Orochimaru's afraid of the dark, LMAO! Yeah, this was a weird chapter I know. More to come very soon! I have become somehow reinspired for this story, don't ask me how or why, b/c IDK. Blame my muses, not me! And no lemon... again. The lemon-fairy must have taken a break on this one... But she will be back!**

PS: Jello!! MWAHAHA!

**-Kaline Reine**


	36. Failed Attempts

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Oh, and Sakura turns evil! That is the only warning you will get about her, she is a BAD BAD GIRL in this particular fanfic, XD Lol Bwahahahaha!! Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing. And this is just generally a very strange fanfiction. But if you've made it this far, then i guess you like it, so that doesn't matter! Yay! So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 36: Failed Attempts**

"What happened to your leg?!" Kirstke was at his side immediately, when he cam estaggering in. "Are you alright? Please, tell me what happened!"

"Shut up, damn it! Kimimaro-san has gone his separate way. He left, and when he did, he did this to me. But it's no big deal, it will heal in time. I have to switch bodies soon anyway, remember?"

"That's right," She helped him into bed, and couldn't help but smile a little when he leaned on her for support. The great legendary snake Sannin, having to rely on a simple girl such as herself... It was an amusing thought. "But what are you going to do until then?"

He looked at her, as if she were the stupidest creature alive. "You'll help me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was quite chaotic in the small room, and it was starting to feel rather cramped! They were all arguing over what to do with Itachi, now that they finally had him trapped.

"Fuck this!" Sasuke shouted, putting an end to their dispute. "He's my brother, and he wronged _me first_! I'm the one who's going to kill him, and I don't care _what_ you say!"

With that, he reached for a kunai. Itachi only smiled at him, from his place on the bed, where he was still bound. He already tried using an escape jutsu, but the webs were made of chakra, which made that impossible. And he couldn't seem to cut through them because he couldn't move at all. Even if he could, he didn't knpow how to destroy the damned things. He had also tried to escape using the sharingan on them, but they had all been very careful not to look into his eyes.

"What are you going to do with that, little brother?"

"You don't deserve to die with honor, at the hands of a great Ninja. You will die a_ dog's_ death. There will be no jutsu, no chakra needed to rid this world of you! Goodbye, Nii-sa-"

One moment before the shining edge of the kunai hit his chest, time stood still. A hand reached out to grab it, but it was perhaps a moment too soon. The sickening sound of metal piercing through flesh was heard, followed by a woman's scream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kimimaro wandered the lonely forest for a long time. He had no idea where he was going or why, but he just wanted to get away. He couldn't be around any of those people anymore, and he now knew where he belonged.

He let his mind drift, as he flew through the trees, intent on his goal of reaching the lake. It seemed like only a few moment, as he settled into the comfortable silence of the night... But in reality it probably took him hours just to reach it! At long last, he settled in to his final destination; the emerald lake.

And, having nowhere else to go and not knowing what else to do, he slouched against a tree trunk, content to sleep until morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura screamed when the kunai pierced her hand. She had meant to grab it, but had moved even faster than Sasuke, if that was possible. But at least she had succeeded in her goal... Itachi was safe.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke growled, the curse seal breaking, as the curse mark spread across his body at an alarming rate. "_Get out of the way_!"

"No!" She cried, pushing him onto the floor. Normally he would have been able to dodge that, but she'd caught him by surprise. "I won't let you hurt him! _Stop it_!"

The Kunoichi was a pink blur, as she worked quickly to make her chakra form a sharp point, protuding from her hands. She sliced through the chakra-fashioned spider webs with ease, and Itachi was now free. Thankfully, she had learned that from Neji! Sakon had passed out from grief and exhaustion long ago, and Kidoumaru ran for it.

A lot of things happened at one time. Sasuke got up and tried to attack Itachi with his chidori, which Itachi easily countered again. Sakura used her one remaining good hand, and grasped his katana from under the bed. No one else had even known it was there. She did her best to imitate a fighting stance, and swung it at Sasuke while his brother was holding him. He ducked, and Itachi had to let go if he didn't want to be sliced.

The three turned to see that Anko and Mynah had already fled. Sakura went after them with a vengeance. She couldn't form seals, but she still had the sword. Before she got down the hallway very far, she ran smack into Kirstke. "What's going on?" She blinked, helping Sakura to her feet, with a gasp. "What happened to your hand?"

"_Sasuke_ did it! And now I have to find Anko and Mynah! Which way did they go?" She had long since stopped bothering with the honorifics at the end of their names. There was no time for that now!

"I don't know, but before you go after them, Orochimaru-sama requires your assistance. We had no idea you were back. Come on! Maybe you can help him!"

"What makes you think that I-"

"You're a medical Ninja! And Kabuto-san refused, when I asked him."

"Oh, okay..." She let herself be dragged along.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Something woke Kimimaro up. He had expected it to be the morning sun, but it wasn't. There was someone standing over him, blocking out the light of the silvery moon.

"Ino-chan?" He asked, silently hoping it was her, and not some other Ninja from her village.

"Kimimaro-kun... I can't believe you _came back_!"

The girl fell to the ground, to hug him. He'd never been hugged like that before, and he'd never felt so... loved.

At first he had wanted to tell her what he'd been through, but thought better of it. He didn't want her to worry. And he knew that would mean the happy, bright blonde girl would only insist that he go with her to her village. But he would never fit in there. Besides, he was a criminal to those people... There was no telling what they might do to him! No, it was far better to leave well alone, until he could think of a plan.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her, his eyes a calm and steady teal, not showing the emotions he kept bottled up inside.

"I was thinking about you again... And I come here a lot. Ever since the last time I saw you here. Kimimaro-kun, why can't we be together? I really love you... And... Gods, this is so_ hard_!"

She fell onto his lap, weeping softly. Her slow crying soon turned into violent sobs, and Kimimaro placed an arm around her for comfort. "Do I _trul_y mean _that much_ to you?"

"Y-yes..." Ino sniffled.

"We can be together, Ino-chan. Please, stop crying. I can't bear to see you like this anymore. After all, I did come all this way in the hopes of seeing you again."

She smiled, and the two lovers curled up together, content to sleep for a while. Ino felt at peace at last, and Kimimaro settled to wait until tomorrow to worry about his problems.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was led into Orochimaru's room. It held so many dark, gloomy memories for her... The only one that made her smile was when she thought of that time that Itachi had given her a bath here. It was cute.

"Well, don't just _stand_ there!" The buttery eyed slavegirl screamed. "Heal him!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to heal my hand first. It will go faster that way."

In her right hand, Sakura formed her chakra into a green healing flame-like chakra, and concentrated on her left hand. It seemed to take a while, and though she hadn't looked, she could feel Orochimaru's eyes on her. he was trying to see whether or not she would really help him. She knew that, but didn't care. She needed to tell him that everyone was forming a rebellion against his wishes.

"Orochimaru-sama," She approached him, once she had both hands free. "I need to tell you something, while I heal you."

He looked at her intently, then moved his leg where she have better access to it. "Go on."

The green flames spread over his wounds, and the medic went to work. "Sakon, Kidoumaru, Anko, Mynah, and Sasuke all tried to kill Itachi-kun! Once I finish healing your leg, you might want to look into that."

"When did this happen?" He seemed unphased by it.

"Just before Kirstke-chan found me in the hall and dragged me here."

The chakra was still doing it's job, but the physical strain it put on the Kunoichi was all too obvious. Despite the fact that she was already so tired, Sakura managed to heal him almost completely, before he rose off the bed.

He looked like some sort of evil omen the way he stood there. The desire for vengeance was obvious in his gaze. They all knew that his leg would be shaky, and a bit weak, but it was all Sakura could do for the moment. She collasped on the ground from sheer exhaustion.

"Don't worry, I will handle this," The Sannin remarked to both girls, while Kirstke tended to her former enemy.

Before he could make it to the door, eh felt small hands wrap around his other leg, the good one. "Dad-dy... I... I wuv you!"

_('What the hell?!')_ He marveled at his son's strange ability. The talking was not so rare at this age. But what he had never understood was his infant son's ability to love. Orochimaru had never had that. He hated everyone, including his new family. But something in the boy's eyes would not let him be so coldhearted to him.

"I love you as well, Heki," He lied through his teeth. But oh well. "It's no big deal, I just have some fucking idiots to deal with right now!" He honestly didn't know what to say to the boy. He never did. What a good Dad...

"Fucking idiots?" The toddler's eyes were questioning.

"Yes," Orochimaru smiled, before leaving. Kirstke just shook her head at his weird attempt at conversation with a child.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: No ownies. All ownies go to Masashi Kishimoto. Thankies! :D**

**A/N: I am sorry about the cliff hanger, but I promise it won't last long. I am starting on the next chapter right away. I know the fighting scene stuff is going to be just horrible, b/c well... I don't feel like bothering with that. I can't even stand reading long drawn out fighting scenes, much less writing them! XD This is getting exciting though. This chapter fails because of the shortness, sorry... Orochimaru having a kid is just so much fun! LMAO!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	37. More Craziness

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing. And this is just generally a very strange fanfiction. But if you've made it this far, then i guess you like it, so that doesn't matter! Yay! So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 37: More Craziness**

When Orochimaru entered Itachi's room, neither of the Uchihas could be found. He continued his search, until he came across Anko and Mynah, huddled together in a secret corner of the long and dark hall... They were a pile of purple and green.

"What is the meaning of this insolence?!" He shouted, punching both of them mersilessly, wherever he could hit. "Now, both of you get your sorry asses to my room, and wait for me there! I will deal with your punishment when I return. And don't even _think_ of leaving, either. I have all the entrances blocked already," He bluffed, hoping they would fall for it.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Mynah was the one to reply, while she helped Anko to her feet. Both girls took off sprinting for his room. They knew if they tried to run, their punishment would only be that much worse. And they didn't stand a chance against the Sound Nins. They had fallen for it, indeed...

The snake continued on his way, until at last he encountered Sasuke. The boy was badly beaten, and there was evidence that an obvious fight had taken place. He scooped him up, and carried him back to his room, where he could be taken care of later, as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tayuya was no idiot. She had known what was wrong, the moment Sakon had left. But she was worried. It was almost dawn, and he'd been gone all night. Thinking something bad might have happened, she slipped out of the rom she shared with him.

She'd gone straight to Itachi's room. That was where their target was, after all. Hastily, she pulled her lover out of the room, and into their own.

"What happened?" She questioned, once they were finally alone. "Is Itachi dead? Are you alright? Sakon? _Sakon_!"

He was in a semi-consciousness; a sort of comatose state. "I killed him..." He muttered, black eyes staring straight out into space, ignoring her numerous inquiries.

"Killed who?"

"Ukon-kun... _I killed my brother_!" His sudden change in tone of voice alarmed her a bit. "Itachi-san... Told me... he said... Ukon wasn't dead... that... I- I killed him!!"

"How?"

"When I _buried_ him!" Panic shown in his eyes, and he was frantic now.

Tayuya reached out ot grab him, but it was too late. He had taken the kunai and slashed through his own neck. She had known that he and his brother had been very close, but... Wow.

It dawned on her that she was in the room with a dead body, and she needed to seek help! Running as fast as she could, Tayuya got out of there!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh sure, he'd heard the numerous screams that had echoed into the night. But he'd known all along of their plan. He just didn't know exactly when it was going to happen. But then, Kabuto didn't need to. He was quite content to sit in the safety of his locked room, and listen to the cries of agony, as everypone suffered. As far as he was concerned, they all deserved it. He'd grown bitter since his master had sent him away so... unfulfilled.

"Kabuto-san!" A whoiney female voice that he kenw could only belong to one of the Kunoichi accompanied the frantic pounding at his door. "Please, let me in! Sakon-kun is _dead_!"

"Tayuya-chan?" He blinked, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand, and going to answer. His hands paused near the locks. "Are you alone?"

"Y-yes..."

"Are you certain?"

"_Damn it_, let me in!"

She was satisifed when she'd heard the clicking of numerous locks being undone. Kabuto opened the door, just a bit to look at her state. Her watermelon-pink hair was all over the place, and her clothes were in a state of disarray.

"Come in," He sighed, rolling his eyes. The Medical Ninja closed and locked the door behind them. But he noticed the girl looking at him strangely, when he did. "Don't worry... I just have to make sure no one can get in. There are a lot of bloodthirsty bakas running around this place tonight."

"I know," She was till sobbing heavily, and her big doe eyes were wide with hysteria. "B-but Sakon... he killed himself. Right _in front_ of me... It was horrible!"

Kabuto was awfully calm and pretty much unphased by the whole thing. He supposed Tayuya could be worse than she was. They were lovers, after all. He watched her small body shake with each sob she produced. It would have saddened him to hear of Sakon's death, if not for the fact that he had abandoned him for this girl.

It would be best to just let her cry it out. He had no idea how the hell they had ended up on the floor, naked and fucking. But it seemed they both needed that more then they knew.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura knew she was in for it when she saw which two girls entered the room with her. Kirstke had sensed the feeling of anger surging through the blank atmosphere of this morbid room, since they had gotten there. As a result, she had taken her son to another room, to get away from this nonsense.

Luckily, before the girls could go at it, Orochimaru entered the room, with Sasuke in his arms like some kind of dying bride. It was a sight that make even the most coldhearted of people laugh. Sakura only smiled with glee. He deserved it. She was glad he'd been so badly beaten by her Itachi.

Their eyes had already met across the room, and she had narrowed hers in anger at the other two girls. Anko and Mynah just smirked at her, thinking that she was scared, when in fact, it was quite the opposite. Sakura was looking forward to the bloodshed that would surely have ensued, had the Sannin not stepped in the room; in the way.

_('They still think I'm injured, which is a good thing,')_ Sakura reassured herself. _('I've got to find a way out of here, and if it means going through both of them then so be it. Kirstke is gone... Interesting.')_

"Watch him," Orochimaru commanded Anko, knowing that she was the most likely out of all of them to listen to him. "Keep an eye on things. I'm going to check on things, and see how everyone is."

No one really knew what he meant by that, but non of the occupants of the room cared at the moment. A few minutes after he left, The other two girls approached Sakura. There was no avoiding it any longer.

_((("Now is your chance! You've waited for so long, and now FINALLY, you can be rid of the Evil One!")))_

_('We finally have her,')_ Mynah had never killed anyone before. Or at least, not that she could remember. _('But I have to be strong! She caused me so much pain... She stole Itachi-kun!')_

Sakura saw the menacing glare in both of their eyes... She reached for the katana, where she knew she had left it while she healed Orochimaru's leg. She swung her lover's sword fiercely, connecting with the green haired girl's shoulder. Ruby eyes widened in confusion. Who knew that fighting would hurt so much? Anko had dodged the blow, but even so the other Kunoichi was out the door and down the hall so fast before they could even blink.

She had left just before Sasuke groaned in pain and turned to his side on the bed. "Sa...kura...-chan..." His voice was laced with pain, and something else.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mynah had lied in pain, with Anko doing what she could to tend to her wounds. Although now the sight of all that blood seemed to make The Voice even more bloodthirsty than before.

"What do we do now?" Mynah asked her, ignoring the deep gash she had earned.

_((("We wait!")))_

"We wait," Anko followed The Voice's instructions. It was all she could do now. "And when the time is right, we will find her."

"I'm starting to think it's not even worth it."

For the millionth time in her life, Mynah felt regret. It was a nagging, hated feeling that tore her apart. She knew that this shouldn't be happening; that it was so wrong. But for the lfie of her, the poor girl couldn't figure out what she really needed.

Sasuke had been listening to the two talk for some time now. He was pretty badly messed up from his fight with Itachi. But all in all, it hadn;t gone too badly. To the younger Uchiha, the battle and detaisl didn't matter. All that mattered was the outcome. And he had lost... Again!

In the back of his mind, he was already forming a plan. They couldn't hide from him forever... And Sasuke was not one to give up on his goals so easily. He'd made it this far, and Itachi had only screwed him over even more! He had stolen the last thing that mattered in all the worl to him, and that was Sakura. The Haruno girl had been his light in the darkness, and his escape when there were none. He had been too foolish to see that before. And now his chance was gone. But there was still something that he could do; there had to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: No ownies again! Mashashi Kishimoto is the creator, and therefore the owner of Naruto. And I am not a long named Japanese guy, so lol!**

**A/N: This chapter was kind of short, but I am stretching it to fit 40 chapters. I have it all planned out, now all that is left is to write it. I'm getting these chapters out as quickly as I can, so yeah... Not much time to say anything now, I just hope it wasn't too bad. And once again, I appologize for the lack of sex scenes! There are more coming up in the story, I just have to work them in. Sorry... At least I give you something to look forward to, maybe?**

**-Kaline Reine**


	38. Favorite Way To Die

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing. And this is just generally a very strange fanfiction. But if you've made it this far, then i guess you like it, so that doesn't matter! Yay! So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 38: Favorite Way To Die**

Not long after Sakura had gone, Sasuke knew it was time to make his move. He waited until the perfect moment, when both girls were lost in their own sadness... Before they knew what happened, both of them were lost within the world of the Sharingan, rendering them helpless.

He play upon their fears, traumatizing them into comas. The Uchiha feared it wouldn't last long. He didn't have time to do a proper job of it.

The harem girls all jumped and startled when the door was swung open. They were used to their violent master doing things like that all the time. Anjd it was never good when he did, that always meant there would be hell to pay. In a matter of moments, they realized just who it was that was standing there.

"You're all free to go," Sasuke told them, sweeping a tuft of hair back into place, as they all looked at him as if he were insane. "I didn't stutter! You can all go now, Orochimaru is gone. Now may be your only chance, so hurry up."

No one questioned him. They all did as he said. He followed them out, and left the darkedned hideout, in search of his brother.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was panting loudly, her chest heaving in exhaustion. But still, she pressed on. She had to get to him before anyone else did; had to find him.

"Itachi-kun!" She shouted, when she could sense from his immense chakra that he was within hearing range. "Please,_ wait_!"

"Sakura-chan," He didn't pause in his hasty escape, zipping through the trees as far away from Orochimaru's lair as he could. "I'm glad you're safe. Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"It doesn't matter... Just away from here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Orochimaru returned, he was livid. Serpentine eyes flashed with rage, when he saw what Sasuke had done. He knew it was him, who else would do that? He was no fool. He knew the boy had to know it was almost time for him to transfer bodies.

He didn't know where Kirstke and Heki were, but at the moment he didn't care. He was glad they were not here to see this at the moment.

"Wake up, you stupid fucking bitches!" He shook them violently by the shoulders.

Anko's eyes slowly opened. "O-Orochi...mar-"

"What the hell happened?"

"S-sasuke-san... He left, and t-took the girls with him. Well, they didn't go with him.. But they escaped too. He said s-something about... _Revenge_." Her eyes widened drastically on the last word.

The Sannin kicked her, making her fall to her hands and knees, like the slave she was. Anko didn't mind. And Orochimaru knew that she liked it when he did things like that. This was one tough girl.

"Wake your friend up. I know what you both did," He glared at her, making the once-proud Kunoichi feel like she could just curl up and cry.

She did as instructed, and soon Mynah's red eyes returned Orochimaru's glare. "Not_ this_ again..." She rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't know where-"

"Get out," He snapped, without really thinking. "Both of you, get outside now! I don't want my son to have to hear what I'm about to do to you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kimimaro was so happy when the sun rose the next day, and Ino was still with him. He didn't want to disturb her, so he remained where he was until he saw blue eyes flutter open sweetly.

"Kimi-kun..." She used her affectionate nicknae for him. It had been ages since he'd heard that. "Good morning..."

"It's already kind of late, Ino-chan."

"Oh shit!" She jumped to her feet, hastily brushing the dirt and leaves from her purple skirt. "I'm late for my team's next meeting! It was supposed to be... this morning..." Her voice died down when she looked at him.

The boy was just too damn sexy for his own good. Ino hadn't been with anyone else since she'd been back. She'd only dated Chouji, and it had never gone beyond that. For once, she had been true to her word. And now, she found she really didn't care all that much about other things, as long as she could be with the one she loved. She had tried being without him, and now she knew, beyond a doubt, that this was love. And to think it had all started with a quick encounter in a closet...

"Are you alright?" He went to her, just holidng her to see if she was okay. It was the sweetest thing anyone had done for her in a long time. "Ino...?"

"I'm fine," Small pink lips smiled up at him, and they both knew it would all be okay. "I do have to go back later. But they'll understand if I'm not at the meeting... Just this once."

It was impossible to tell who kissed who first. Their lips just met in a heavy clash, a strong attraction binding them together. Before she knew it, the same skirt she was dusting off a few minute ago was around her ankles. Ino stepped out of it, while Kimimaro shrugged out of his shirt.

"You're so beautiful..." He told her. "Ino-chan, please come with me. _Stay_ with me..."

She didn't answer him. Her eyes told the boy the truth. Ino would never belong anywhere but the Leaf Village. But what did it matter anyway? He didn't have anywhere to take her. Not really.

Taking her in his arms, Kimimaro backed them against the very same tree that they had laid under throughout the night. The lovers found themselves lost in the waves of pleasurable sensation that each knew only the other could inflict upon their senses. It was... magical.

Ino was reminded of all the memories they had once shared. It was still so painful knowing that she would have to let go. Then no... She would never let go. The closet, the bedroom, the forest, the love, the joy, the lust, the hurt, the comfort, it was all too much for them to endure. And yet somehow they had.

Kimimaro gasped, as a delicate palm swept over his erection. Though how Ino managed it with the position she was in, he would never know. he had her pinned against the tree. It vividily conjured up images of the time they were in the closet; their very first time.

"Oh, gods, Ino-chan I want you... It's been so long..." He moaned, pressing against her soft skin demandingly.

"Then have me," She moved against him, and soon felt the pressure of his hardness entering her. "_Ohhh, mmm_! Kimimaro-kun..."

And that was how they spent their day. Wrapped around one another, half naked, and joined together, just as they should be. None of it mattered at all to them. All that mattered was this moment, and living in it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Leave," The harsh voice of her master held a very dangerous tone. "Mynah-san, you helped Anko-chan in her ridiculous quest for revenge... I cannot have you here to screw things up anymore."

"B-but..." Did she really want to go? Is this what she wanted? "I can't..."

"Tell me, how much do you remember about your life before you came here?"

"I can't remember anything," She admitted, crying openly now. "All I know is what has happened since the day that I woke up here. _Please_, Orochimaru-sama, you can't-"

"Silence!" He slapped her once more for emphasis. He was serious. "You don't even know your way around this forest, and you will more than likely die in a matter of days." This thought made him smile. "Now get out of my sight!"

"But what about some clothes to wear? I have nothing, and-"

"Go, before I kill you!" He shouted at her. "You don't deserve the sweet release of a quick death for what you have done. No, your death will be slow and painful."

He summoned one of his snakes, when she just sat there, crumpled on the ground as she had been before. Obviously, the girl needed to be taught how to listen.

"Very well then..." He didn't have to order the giant boa. It already knew what was required of it. "I will-"

"Orochimaru-sama!" A male voice called to him, comign from the entrance to the lair. "I'm glad I found you. I needed to tel you that I just found Kabuto and Tayuya and they-"

"Kill him," Orochimaru hisses to his loyal servent. The snake swallowed the hasty Ninja in one gulp. The two girls just stared on in horror as the reptile devoured the man. "It looks like he won't be troubling me any more. As for you, I would run if I were you, Mynah-san."

As soon as her name left his inhumanly pale lips, the chase was on. Mynah ran off into the woods screaming, barely able to outrun the creature. Anko smiled up at him, as if that were her way of asking forgiveness. But deep down, she was still being tormented by The Voice, and she was no longer able to fight it.

_((("Smile for him, and he will spare you. Orochimaru loves you, Anko-chan...")))_

"Orochimaru..." She reached a timid, shaking hand up to touch his face.

He slapped her hand away, and kicked her, making her fall flat on her face. She had not been expecting that. She trusted him, which was a mistake... Anko was naive, and had lost her midn to The Voice. Now there was no escape, and no fighting back.

"_Shut up_! You tried to fucking _kill her_!" While his face showed no emotion, it could easily be heard in his voice. "Sakura-chan... She was mine... Or she _would_ have been, once I'd gotten rid of Itachi!"

Through the haze of joy she felt in hearing any words at all from him directed at her, Anko managed to make out certain words. "You were going to kill him?"

"Of course. I thought that much was obvious... I told him my plan was to get rid of Sakura-chan, so he would focus on her safety, neglecting his own. Which is exactly what he did, but I got tied up with Kirstke, and her stupid kid. I lost sight of what was most important to me..."

"I lost sight of what was most important to me..." She whispered his words under her breath, as his voice echoed, palying itself over in her mind.

"What was most important to me..."

"Most important to me..."

"Important to me..."

"Anko, you are important to me..." Her deluded mind twisted and changed his words to suit her fancy. It was all that she could have any more.

_((("_You_, Anko!")))_ The Voice almost sounded... pleased. Not happy, for such a voice could never be called happy. But it liked what it heard. _((("He's talking about _you_! He loves you!!")))_

He reached a hand out to her then, twisted a fistful of her soft hair. She had no choice but to follow where his head pulled her, and she sat up on her knees as a result. Anko was allowing him to hurt her; not caring what she felt anymore.

Her world was blinded in blissful agony, when he backhanded her, not letting go of his grip on her hair. Still, she continued to smile up at him. Orochimaru was only sickened by this. How could the girl feel no pain?! That was easy, she was too lost in her own little world. The place where she felt safe; where she loved him, and he loved her back. It was a place that was long gone, in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, whore!" He told her, trying to break her spirit. Despite the beating she was currently recieving, the Kunoichi accepted it, and never questioned a word. "Stop that wretched smiling, Anko! _Get up_!"

She stood, never faltering in her steps as she went toward him. They say that love is blind, and apparently that would be the case... Yet throughout all of this, she was silent.

Using a simple jutsu, the Sannin concentrated his chakra, and broke her legs, making her fall down in front of him once more. He kicked her stomach, hearing her ribs break from the impact. Anko was coughing up blood, and still that damned smile would not fade. She coughed a little, but only because her body had to. She never once cried out during all of the pain. She was numb to it now... His fists pounded into her relentlessly.

"Orochimaru-danna..." She told him, still adoring her one true love. "I think... I think I'm dying..."

"I know."

He told her angrily. It wasn't fair that she couldn't feel it! He should have had someone else do this. Then she would have kicked and the entire time. Orochimaru could see her vision beginning to fade, and he could sense her chakra depleting to a dangerously low level. She wouldn't be able to withstand much more... And still he continued to beat her.

Bruises and blood decorated her body. He felt weakened arms wrap around his legs, in an attempt to hold herself to him in some way, as she gasped for breath. She'd lost a lot of blood, and was struggling to breathe. It was a pathetic sight.

"I always thought you were stronger than this," He caressed her cheek, only to punch her, once she let her guard down. "And now here you are, dying at the hands of your master like some filthy, disgusting animal!"

The words were spoken so softly that he barely heard them. "But..." She rasped. "This is my favorite way to die..." Those were the proud Kunoichi's last words, as she slipped into oblivion, finally releasing her hold on him.

Anko's body slumped to the ground, and he kicked her once more before turning back into his lair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mashashi Kishimoto does. And I'm glad I don't.**

**A/N: I know, it sucks that Anko had to die. But it was what I had planned for so long. I loved writing her death scene. Even though I love Anko so much, and she is one of my favorite characters! It had to be done... I know the scene with Kimimaro and Ino wasn't too exciting, but nothing can ever be as good as the first time, right? I hope this one is okay... Only two chapters to go! And it looks like everything is right on schedule! Yay!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	39. Put It On

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing. And this is just generally a very strange fanfiction. But if you've made it this far, then i guess you like it, so that doesn't matter! Yay! So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 39: Put It On**

The tall man, if he could even be called a man, had been greeted with some rather disturbing news once he'd entered his hideout. He'd gone to find Kabuto, his loyal servant, and in his place... There was a note.

'Orochimaru-sama,' The note began. 'Things have fallen apart here. I cannot take it anymore. I am fleeing to Wave Country, across the sea. Thanks for understanding... Oh, and I'm taking Tayuya with me. -Kabuto'

"That fucking ingrate!" The Sannin snarled. "After _all I've done_ for him, he leaves me when I finally _do_ need him!"

A meek woman's voice came from his bed. "We're all alone..." She sounded shattered and broken.

He crossed the room, to wipe Kirstke's tears away. She did not move, but the little boy that sat on the bed with them hugged his father.

"Tousan, why did everyone leave?"

"Because they abandoned us," Orochimaru never was one to sugar coat things. If his son would have to live in this world, then he would have to learn what it was like. When he was older, there would be no one to candy-coat things and make it all better. No, it was a harsh reality that they lived in.

"Don't say that," Kirstke placed her hand on his, reassuring him. "At least we've got each other..."

"Yes, but how much longer will that last? You are a fool if you think I can survive like this! I have to have a suitable host body, to transfer into. I have only a limited number of days. And now everyone is gone."

Yellow eyes stared at him, shining in the darkness, before sweeping closed solemnly. "Then use mine."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was getting late, and Ino knew she would have to go soon. She told Kimimaro goodbye, and he had longed to go with her. After all, what else was he supposed to do? He had nowhere to go. But something held him where he was. He couldn't risk trying to be accepted into a village that he knew nothing about.

He got the nostalgic feeling once more. Kimimaro was a troubled child once again, in a world that simply did not understand.

"I promise to come back again!" She waved to him, from the edge of the small clearing. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ino-chan. I will always be here..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi had sensed her exhaustion creeping nearer. They had been traveling at a fast pace all day long, and he knew they could not afford to stop or slow. He had taken to carrying his love in his arms. Admittedly, it was a good way to keep her safe.

He felt the tears hit his chest, as he traveled with her through the trees. But they were almost to the cottage she had mentioned before! He wanted to know what was wrong, but that could wait until they were inside. Looking around the shabby little place, he recognized it, as soon as they had entered through a window in the back.

"I believe this was once used as a base for Akatsuki, for a brief time," he mused, placing her tired form on the small bed which sat in one corner. "I remember it."

"Itachi-kun..." She latched onto his cloak, and pulled him straight over on top of her. "I've missed you." A tender, loving hand played with his bangs.

He smiled at her. "As much as I would love to talk, I need to set up some traps outside, in case anyone finds us. But first, why were you crying?"

"I'm just... so happy," She announced in a tired voice, while yawning.

The poor girl was half asleep by the time she finished talking. Itachi chose to stay with her and hold her for a little while longer. Sakura had sacrificed so much for him...

He put his worries aside, and went outside to quickly place some traps around the perimeter. He knew she would be okay for the next few minutes, but a part of him could not help but worry for her safety. While he was busy, Itachi allowed his thoughts to wander. He never thought that he could let anyone get this close to his heart. He was supposed to be a coldblooded killer, a murderer of clans, who didn't care about anyone else but himself. But here he was, loving a girl... She had given up so much, just to be with him. One thing was certain. He loved her absolutely, with all his heart and soul. Nothing could ever change that.

When he returned, she was still asleep. He crawled in bed next to the pink-haired beauty, and snuggled close to her. He felt safe and secure now that everything was in place. The Uchiha drifted off into dreamland with her. It had been a long day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mynah was still running through the forest, deep into the night. There was no sign of the snake that had been following her. It was times like these when she wished she were a Ninja. She felt she would have had no problem escaping from the monstrous thing, if she could do all the amazing things she had witnessed them do.

It was getting late, and she knew she needed to rest. But if she stopped, it might catch up to her. Just when she thought she was finally rid of the giant boa, it would surprise her from attacking at a different angle. She knew it meant to kill her.

Luck was the only thing that had saved the emerald-haired beauty, as far as she was concerned. Looking back on her actions, she found she really regretted her quest for vengeance. Mynah had allowed Anko to influence her, and she had gotten herself into this mess because of it. If she ever had the chance to see Sakura, or Itachi again... She would definetely appologize. She had chosen the wrong path... And now she was sorry.

It was with this thought in mind, that the weak girl passed out from exhaustion. After all, she just didn't have the stamina or chakra that Ninjas and Kunoichi possessed. As the dizzying sky faded into black, and the stars closed in on her, Mynah feared for her life. A dark shadow loomed over her, but she was too far gone to tell what it was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he woke up, he was greeted with a fantastic view of the ocean. Oh wait, those were just Sakura's eyes... Itachi blinked sleepily, and pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned.

"Sakura-chan... You've sacrificed so much for me, and I still have yet to thank you properly for it." He kissed her passionately, before she had a chance to answer.

Itachi's hands were everywhere, caressing, fondling, touching, holding. She was in heaven.

Sakura blushed when she realized that all she was wearing was his old Akatsuki cloak. She had changed out of her kimono when they had arrived. Speaking of which, it now had more than a few bloodstains decorating it. But she would never get rid of it. No, that was something to be cherished. It was the very first he had given her, right before he gave her his heart. And for that, the Kunoichi was eternally grateful.

"Itachi-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Thank you," She took this oppurtunity to trail kisses all down his neck, and then back up to his soft lips.

Wasting no more time, he grasped the red and black cloak roughly. His painted nails moved across the fabric, making a slight scratching noise, as they did so. Soon, it was removed from the girl, and Itachi was met with a very shocking sight.

"What happened to your kimono?"

"I took it off," Sakura blushed, pointing to a nearby shelf, where she placed what few things she owned. "I got a few bloodstains on it earlier, back at Orochimaru's hideout."

His breathing seemed to quicken at that thought. "Put it on..." The comment came out sounding much darker than he meant for it to.

"Why?"

"Just do it..." He nipped at her ear, and she knew she just couldn't resist.

Making her way across the room, Sakura shyly picked it up off the rack. She felt exposed anyway, beneath the Uchiha's smoldering gaze. It made her want to cover up. Sakura didn't quite understand why he had asked that of her, but she thought she had a pretty good idea of why he might have.

She walked back to him. Itachi was sprawled on the bed, running one hand teasingly through his hair, making her want to touch it. Sakura fell weakly on top of him, when he reached behind her, to pull her close.

Itachi loved the way the crimson splatters were splashed across the delicate silk fabric. It was beautiful. And seeing her wearing it, well that only made it even better. Swift fingers ghosted across the silk that covered her skin. Sakura sighed, and leaned into his body. It had been months since either of them had any kind of physical contact with the other, and their bodies were craving it.

"Ita-"

"Shhh..." He pressed his lips against hers to silence her.

His tongue licked over her lips, begging her to open them. The Kunoichi complied, and soon felt him plunge into the depths of her mouth. It made both of them long for him to plunge another part of his body somewhere else; somewhere more sacred.

And she was putty beneath his hands, so to speak. He knew he could mould and shape her to do most anything he desired. And Sakura knew the same. Her bare breasts hung loosely between the folds of the garment, now open to his heated gaze. Sharingan-tainted eyes examined her closely, and her breath hitched when he touched them. His hands only lingered there for a moment, before wrapping themselves around her smaller frame, to pull her close to him, as they rolled over.

Sakura felt his arousal pressing into her thighs, and opened her legs obediently. Despite the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties, he still decided that he would tease her a bit, before continuing.

Warm kisses were felt skimming across the surface of her neck, going over the smooth waves of her shoulders, before crashing upon the shores of her breasts. She arched her back into Itachi's familiar touch, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Itachi continued his quest, following the trail of delicious skin down to her moist, glistening sex. Sakura reached down to pull his shirt over his head, on his way down, ridding him of it, and freeing his sculpted body to her view. His wet tongue licked over her warmth, and he felt her shudder beneath his touch when he gripped her hips; holding her in place for this torment. Her fingers had somehow found their way into his black silken locks, which contrasted with the pink silk of her kimono; the velvet of her insides.

"_I-itachi_... No, that feels weird..." She panted harshly, feeling closer to him than ever, and yet, she wanted it to end. He had done this once before. It had felt strange then, and it still did now.

"Whatever you want."

He moved back up to her neck, and to his surprise, she did the same to him. Sakura was actually a little more rough than he was being at the moment. Feminine teeth bit down on his collarbone sharply, before moving further down his own sleek body. Her hands lingered near the large bulge in his pants, and he hurried to remove them for her.

"Mhhmmm... _Sakura-chan_..." Itachi moaned her name so prettily, begging for it.

She was silent, as she twirled her talented tongue along the tip of his erection, pausing to lick at his balls, too. They had both done this before, but it felt like an entirely new experience for both of them. Itachi tried desperately to keep himself from thrusting into her mouth, but in the end, he couldn't stop himself. Gentle hands stroked along his arousal, as the warmth of her mouth was removed from him.

"Please Itachi, I need it _now_," She told him, seemingly getting over her shyness, now that they'd gotten further into it.

When her hands met with the silky fabric of her kimono, intent on slipping it off her shoulders, his grip stopped her. "Leave it on," He remarked, with a sinister smile.

Sakura responded with a knowing smile of her own. He liked the blood. Why hadn't she thought of it before? It made so much sense. She loved the feeling of euphoria she felt as he slid inside her, ending all rational thought. Now all they could do was move together, and just go with it.

Itachi thrust into her frantically. He needed this so badly, it was all he could think about since they'd been here. Up until now he had been patient, but he could no longer do that. The pressure continued to build, and the little minx nibbled his earlobe, and trailed her lips down to his neck, where she sucked gently on his skin, exciting him even more. The feeling went straight to his groin, which shuddered inside her, emptying the pure white liquid into her body, which greedily drank it up.

The lovers lay holding onto each other, with him still inside her. And from that moment, they both knew that everything would be okay again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I. do. not. own. Naruto! Nor do I own anything associated with it. I barely even own this fic. Naruto belongs to the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: This turned out a little differently than I had planned. But at least I managed to write that sex scene you were all begging for! Oh yeah, and you just KNOW Itachi and Sakura are gonna shag like bunnies every day! XD Man, it feels so weird to be writing about things like breasts, and females... I think I've been reading and writing too much Yaoi lately, obviously. I'm proud of this chapter, it ALMOST rivals chapter 22. Okay, maybe it's better... You be the judge, lol. When I was writing the sex scene, I thought about how her kimono would have had bloodstains on it, and then I remembered Itachi's little blood fetish thing. I wished I had've let her keep it on after that. So instead of going back and re-writing it, I just had her go get it. I know, it's weird but I think I have figured out why my stories have such a nice flow to them... I don't like going back to change things, but instead I have them fix it later. B/c in real life you can't take something back after you do it, so why should writing be any different? I feel weird now, but I thought I'd share that with you, if it made any sense at all. XD**

**-Kaline Reine**


	40. At the End of All

**Chains and Bells**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By Kaline Reine**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY LOVING FANS AND READERS. WITHOUT EACH OF YOU, I WOULD BE LOST! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**WARNINGS: For this story include (but are not limited to) severe rape lemon, general evilness, horrible pairings that are considered "crack" pairings by some, and the pairings may change around some, we'll see. This story has some of the weirdest possible pairings, but I think they're cute together! So too bad... Now, I also should include one warning for language too, there is cursing. And this is just generally a very strange fanfiction. But if you've made it this far, then i guess you like it, so that doesn't matter! Yay! So enough with the warnings, please enjoy this fic, thank you! XD**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

**I said ENJOY IT!!**

**Chapter 40: At the End of All**

When Mynah opened her eyes, she was inside a room. She didn't remember ever being here before, but... How had she gotten here? She thanked her lucky stars she didn't have amnesia again.

It was a small room, without much furniture. The bed was soft and comfortable, and the blanket she was covered with had little symbols all over it... Where had she seen these before? She ran her hands over the grey-blue cloth, trying to remember. To her horror, she was still naked. Who had brought her here and why?

_('That's right... This is the symbol of the Rain Village. But why...?')_

She felt so lost, so she curled up against the wall, on the other side of the bed. Mynah hid there, hoping that whoever her captor was, wouldn't find her. It was about an hour later, when the door that led to the shabby room opened, and someone walked in. From where she was, she couldn't see who it was, but she was already trembing with fear.

"Mynah-chan?" A vaguely familiar voice asked her. "Are you here, or...? Where did you go?"

Footsteps approached the far side of the bed, where she was pinned between that and the wall. A man with a muscular build, and strange purple eyes spotted her there. She didn't know him. The girl frowned, shaking even more and crying her eyes out.

"P-please don't hurt me!" She'd never felt so fragile and scared before in her life, or at least in what she could remember of it.

Before she knew it, gentle hands were caressing her face, and moving her hair aside. His was the same deep forest green as her own. Although the man kept it much shorter, it was still mezmerizing. "Don't be afraid. Don't you remember me? It's me, your otouto."

"I don't know who you are," She replied truthfuly, thinking that was the best course. "I know I got amnesia after I was caught by Orochimaru-sama... That's all I remember. My time in the Sound Village... Is there a way to-"

"He must have put you through hell," The stranger who claimed to be her brother took her hand, and led her to a large walk-in closet which adjoined the room. "You should get dressed, Oneechan. Your old clothes are in there. They may be a bit big for you now. You look like you've nearly been starved to death..."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, she emerged. Although Mynah had stayed a little longer than necessary in the closet, to give herself some time to calm down. This was too much for her to take in at once. She wanted to ask him so many things about herself, and her past, but she knew it would also be too much for her to handle right now. She would have to wait until a little later.

"You were right about the clothes," She smiled, for the first time since she'd awakened here. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want," He practically purred the words. What a shame they were siblings, he had quite an attractive personality.

"What's your name?"

It almost hurt him that she didn't remember him. But he knew it wasn't her fault. "My name is Aoi. Welcome home." He hugged her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, he had seen Ino again. But Kimimaro knew that he could never let her find out he had no place to stay. He did not want to force the girl to choose between him and her village, her home, her friends, her life.

They embraced each other lovingly, and he pulled her into a desperate, longing kiss. Neither of them cared that it was forbidden; that her village would shun her if they knew.

"I broke up with Chouji yesterday," She told him. "He took it kind of hard, but in the end he was expecting it. He knew I never loved him."

"You were with someone?"

"Well yes, but only for show. Mainly so people wouldn't ask questions.. I'm sorry, Kimimaro-kun."

"_Ino_?!" A voice that did not belong invaded their moment. The pair of them stood frozen, a look of shock written across both of their faces.

"Chouji-san! What are you _doing here_? I told you not to follow me!" Ino's expression changed from shock to anger in an instant. "Don't you _dare_ say anything to anyone about this!"

"Why not?" He turned to leave, but paused because it was obvious that he didn't want to. "No wonder you didn't want to be with me. Ino, who is he? I don't recognize him from Konoha."

Ino wanted to chase after him, but Kimimaro held onto her tightly. He stayed silent. "This is Kimimaro. You should know him, he-"

"I remember now," The chubby boy wondered what he should do. He loved Ino, and he couldn't hurt her, even if she had done that to him. It wasn't her fault who she had fallen in love with. But, still... He couldn't betray the village. He knew this man was a criminal. He served under Orochimaru. The other two could see the dilemma in his eyes.

"It's not what you think," The white haired boy admitted. "I left Orochimaru. Ino-chan... I no longer have anywhere to go."

"Come with us," Chouji offered, trying to be the nice guy again, as usual.

Ino blinked. This could not be happening. Was he lying?! "Kimimaro-kun, you had better not be lying!" Then she turned to Chouji. "Do you really think they would let him stay in Konoha?"

He thought for a moment, then shrugged. "There's only one way to find out."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino was ecstatic when she heard the news from the Hokage. Tsunade wasn't such a bad leader, after all. Kimimaro hadn't had to redeem himself in any way, because he was lured into Orochimaru's brainwashing when he was very young. This had already been confirmed by what Sasuke had told her, when he had come back from Sound. Speaking of Sasuke, no one knew where he was now...

Kimimaro had been allowed a chance to tell his story, and they had all believed it. Because it was the truth. The arrangements for his employment had been made. He would be working at Ichiraku's ramen shop, until his trial period was up, at which time he would initiated as a Leaf Village Shinobi. He would stay with Ino, in her apartment. Everybody won, in the end.

Little did they know that a few years later, they would be married with a child on the way. It turns out that Kimimaro was not to be the last of his clan, after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was almost time for him to take on a new body, shedding his skin once more. Orochimaru was thankful that Kirstke had offered herself to him, so readily. He had already warned her of what would happen when he used this jutsu.

But that had still not prepared her for the pain that she would experience. She was scared. As if in slow motion, he made each hand sign, as he loomed in front of her. From the corner's of her eyes, she could see Heki, who was now around the age of two, watching them. She had hoped to be a true mother to him. But though she hated to admit it, she had grown overly fond of the Sannin during their time together. And she wanted to do the right thing. For once in her life, she would make a sacrifice for someone.

But someone saw the look of fear that she wore, when she was faced with the scariest thing in the world. No one could see it but her, and trust me when I say that it was truly horrifying.

"Tousan, no!" Heki screamed, throwing his small body in between the two at that precise moment. "Don't hurt Kaasan!"

And it was done. Orochimaru's old body fell to the floor in a boneless heap, and he was born anew. Kirstke stood, her face a mixture of shock and anguish.

"What have you _done_?!" She put her hand on her son's face, lifting his head so that their eyes met. "Heki?"

"No, Kirstke," A much deeper voice pierced the air, to her horror. "It's me..." His anger was obvious, even on the face of a two-year-old.

"Orochimaru-sama! No,_ it can't be_... There has to be some way to undo this!"

"There isn't," He hissed, hating himself. "I have to wait to wait three years before transferring to another body. I'm... so sorry. How was I supposed to know the brat would throw himself between us?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a cold day, in the dead-quiet of winter, when Sakura started feeling strange. Itachi insisted that she was ill. They were still living in the small cottage, and so far no one had even come close to discovering their secret hiding place.

She had been sick every morning for a while, and they had no idea what was wrong with her. The girl had tried to use medical jutsu to heal herself, but nothing happened because apparently she was not injured.

No matter what would happen later, they would never forget that morning. Sakura felt the strangest sensation, starting in her stomach. It was like butterflies were tickling her insides and fluttering within her. It made her wince at first, before she got used to the feeling. But eventually, she had recognized the tell-tale signs.

"Itachi-kun... Can I uh... Talk to you for a second?"

"Any time," He winked at her. His love was too adorable with that blush across her face like that. Upon closer inspection, he saw the worry that hid behind it. "What is it? You look frightened. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I _think_ so."

She was scared, and now the brave Kunoichi found herself hesitating. She had no idea how he would react to this news. He had killed his entire family in only a blink. And he was not the most social person. He probably didn't like kids... And Sakura knew Itachi loved her, but this was different. She knew that many guys left once such things occurred. What if he didn't welcome the news? What if he was furious? She had no idea.

"Tell me," He pleaded. "Sakura-chan, you are scaring me now. What is it that troubles you?"

She couldn't take it. He had to know. "Itachi, I'm _pregnant_."

He froze, his eyes wide. "What?"

"I said... I'm pregnant?" Sakura sighed, sadness evident in her eyes. She should have known this would happen.

"Hn."

Itachi smiled at her. He took her hands in his own, and pulled her close, so that she leaned against his chest for support. He could feel her trembling next to him, and hated that she was so scared. She couldn't help it, she burst into tears.

"Shhh, it's alright," The weasel comforted her. "Sakura-chan, that's wonderful! I love you, koibito."

"I l-love you too, Ita-kun. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She just kept repeating it over and over.

"Sorry for what? It was bound to happen some time. While we cannot officially be married, because that would blow our cover, allowing our enemies to find us... I've always thought of you as my wife."

"So you're okay with this?" Sparkling eyes looked up at him, full of fear.

"I'm _more_ than alright with it. We should be celebrating!" He pushed her gently down onto the bed, being careful not to hurt her now that he knew. "And I think I know_ just_ how we should celebrate..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, in a far away place, another member of the Uchiha clan was making plans involving a certain brother of his... Sasuke put together a small team all his own. He was hell bent on finding Itachi and Sakura, wherever they were. But he never will!

**THE END**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, and if I did there would apparently be lots of little babies popping up all over the place!**

**A/N: I know what you're thinking... Too many babies! LMAO! Sakura says she's pregnant and Itachi responds with "Hn." Typical Uchiha, am I right? Oh, come on, I bet that's what he would say! XD I hope this chapter did not disappoint anyone, and I am sorry if it did. And... SURPRISEY!! Orochimaru's trapped in the body of a two year old! Oh, and kudos to those of you who remember who Aoi is, he was in the show. But only a little... The last little paragraph there was for all you Sasuke-haters out there. Apparently there are quite a lot...I still love him though, no matter how evil he becomes. Sorry, I'm still laughing over Itachi's reaction. Hn. **

**Well I would like to thank everyone who reads this fic for all of your support. If not for my readers, I would never have finished this story. Thank you all so much!**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
